


The Lion King Judgement - Book II: Taka's Guard

by Haradion



Series: Saga of the Broken Throne [2]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994), The Lion King (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 111,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haradion/pseuds/Haradion
Summary: Prince Taka is dead. Long Live Prince Scar. After the events of Cubhood, the Pridelands have been changed forever. Nevertheless some things remain the same: Scar remains Leader of the Lion Guard. But a darkness is growing in his heart: New threats are rising and Scar will do whatever it it takes to defeat them. No matter what the cost. [New 2019]. Saga of the Broken Throne: Book II Now uploaded to AOO.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King: Judgement**

**Book II - Taka's Guard**

_"The Almighty has not built here for his envy ,_

_He shall not drive us hence! Here we will reign secure_

_For to reign is worthy of ambition! And though we reign in Hell,_

_Better to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven!"_

_\- Lucifer - Paradise Lost_

* * *

**Taka's Guard: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Please. Show me no more. I forgot this for a reason…" Scar protested.

"Please. You remember every inch of it, and love it as dearly as you would a mate. The memory of this day is precious to you. So why don't you wish to see it? It defined you, sculpted you and moulded you into who you are. Into what you became..." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the mutilated body of Taka before them, as the figures faded into meaningless shapes as they dragged him into the one of dens, leaving behind a slick of blood as they moved him, trailing behind him. "Oh." He grinned. "There is something else isn't there? Deeper... beneath the surface..." His eyes flashed and the shadows surrounding hid body leapt up like flames. The world seemed to dim and blur, so that all that was visible were the emerald eyes of Ammit, and the body of Taka before them. Scar felt overwhelmed. Kivuli sent Amit a warning glance as Ammit jabbed a claw at Scar.

"Stop it." Scar muttered. A deep sensation had begun in his head, a kind of gnawing in his skull. Ammit gave no sign he had heard. He had shut his eyes now, and was sniffing the air. Smelling the thoughts Scar had. Tasting it. The gnawing sensation continued. Amplified. He could feel it. Something pressing against his thoughts.

"Ah..." Ammit's voice echoed around him. Inside him. "Ah. There it is. You aren't scared of what these memories show... You're too rational to fear the past. And you're not scared of me either. Not yet. And not enough. That is unwise. You are an intelligent lion. You _should_ fear me. Perhaps you labour under the delusion that there is nothing worse to come?" He asked him. "I assure you… You are wrong on that account". He said, grimacing.

"Get out of my head!" Scar shouted, as Ammit laughed at Scar's pain and discomfort. Kivuli snarled at Ammit.

"Leave him!" Kivuli snapped. He seemed disgusted by Ammit's behaviour. Ammit sighed dramatically.

"No no no. I don't think so. Not this time. I don't think he's getting the message. Seeing the memories isn't enough is, it?" Ammit said. He grinned in malice, and suddenly, Scar was no longer an observer. He was seeing things through the eyes of his former self. Through the bleeding, blood-soaked eyes of Taka. Once more he felt the blinding pain of the injuries, the sting of knowing his father had inflicted them. Wounds so severe, they demanded shamanic aid if he were to have any chance at survival. His forearm was shattered and broken, his skull fractured, his eye mauled. Taka screamed and Scar screamed. Prince and tyrant screaming together, one and the same.

"ARRRRAH!" Taka bellowed his injuries horrific. He could no longer see, his eyes either injured or covered in drying blood. He felt the sensation of being carried. Tender paws tried to move his crippled form as gently as possible. But each millimetre they moved him set his body alight with fresh waves of agony. Voices echoed around his head.

"Will he survive? Mufasa, will he survive?!" He heard Imani's panicked voice.

"He's in the hands of the kings now… I hope they are merciful." A female voice. A lioness?

" _How could his own father do this!"_ Another voice he didn't know. It must have been one of Ahadi's subjects, stricken and horrified by what she had seen.

"If you ask me, he got what he deserved." Ouch. Clearly one of Ahadi's supporters.

"Uru would be ashamed of them both..." More unknown voices.

"Taka! Please, Taka, you have to hold on…" That was somone from the Lion Guard, he knew. But his thoughts couldn't focus… Was it Jicho or Nguvu? His thoughts were jumbled now, and a mess.

He continued to scream for what seemed like an eternity. Ages on end. He screamed at this endless torment. He felt something cool pressed against his head. Some king of poultice, fill with herbs and smelling unpleasant.

Then time passed and he lost all focus. All thought was drained from him, lost in the abyss of pain. There was only the pain. That was the one constant in his life now.

"Please don't die on me! Taka!" He couldn't see the speakers.

"This is beyond us. He needs Shamanic aid... Without it he will die. Even with it… It is unlikely he will wake. I am so sorry." That was the voice of one of the elder lionesses. His injuries were that severe.

"No! No he can't! I won't let him!"

The voices faded... and he lost consciousness again. For how long he remained in this sate he did not know, but he became aware of another voice...

"Hold on Taka. Pull through this. You are strong. Stronger than your brother. Stronger than your father. Don't you dare leave me alone!" But his consciousness faded from thought and time again.

Light poured into his vision the darkness dissipating. He roared.

"YOU!" Before him stood Ahadi. But unlike anything Ahadi had seemed in real life. He was taller, more well-muscled than he'd ever been, and his eyes were hard and cold and blazing with light. There was no concern in his face. Just the calm observer was he. No compassion for his second son. The pain had not stopped. In anything it intensified but this anger that seared through him was too strong to let something as simple as pain stop it.

"YOU! YOU KILLED ME!" The pain was increasing now. His shattered arm was no longer protruding bone, and someone had tied a stick to it with vines to keep the bones straight whilst they healed. How long had he been here? Hours? Days? He couldn't tell any more. He tried to climb to his feet, to attack Ahadi and strike him with all his power. But he could barely stay upright for a few seconds before crashing painfully to the floor and when he did, Ahadi evaporated before him like mist.

He collapsed again, and his head was plagued by even more dreams.

There was a fire. A great roaring inferno pouring into his eyes. Ahadi stood above him, his features distorted into demonic grotesques. Pride rock was all around him. His kingdom. And it was ablaze. Mufasa and Sarabi were trapped in the flames screaming in terror as the flames licked around their limbs, their coats singed and burnt. Sarafina was standing against him, her posture one of defiance, a battle ready stance, but her expression one of deep sorrow. She turned away from him in disgust. The Lion Guard was there, surrounding him, their backs to him, defending him from some unseen threat. And then one by one, they fell, vanishing into smoke, the air becoming denser.

"No!" Taka cried out, but the nightmares continued. Pain and death assaulted his visions, and he saw everyone he cared about die in every way imaginable. And finally, he saw Zira. There she was and she stood facing his father.

She seemed to be arguing with him. He couldn't make out her words. But there was anger there. Tears in her eyes. Ahadi only laughed at her foolishness and bit forwards, his jaw crushing around Zira's neck. Taka tried to struggle towards her, to help her, but his body was kept paralysed by some unforeseen force. Zira's body went limp and was sent spiralling into the air. She crashed down over the edge of pride rock. Down, down. The grasslands of the savannah becoming barren, then melting into black waters. Zira's body fell into the waters and floated there. For a moment it twisted and it was Uru's body he looked at. Then she sank below the surface out of sight.

Then there was another voice. Soothing, comforting.

"Taka…" She whispered.  
"Mom?" Taka gasped, knowing the voice. "Mom…"

"Taka… You let me down." She said. She sounded so disappointed. Taka shook his head, tears forming.

"No! No I didn't…"

"You did… You let me die… and then you let my killer go. You couldn't even do that… Why Taka?" She asked him.

"Mother…" Taka sobbed, feeling like a cub again. Uru began to fade. "Mom please… I am sorry! I am so sorry! Mom! Please don't leave me." But she was gone again. After that, nothing the nightmares conjured could have phased him. The pain and the heat of fever forced all other thoughts out of him, but Taka was resolute. His expression unchanging no matter what he saw. His gaze was hard and cold, and he didn't betray any feeling.

Then the ground gave out beneath him, and he was falling, falling down, down into the dark waters below. The cold waters enveloped him and everything went silent. There was nothing. No light or sound. He could not speak. He could not move. He fought against it, struggling and at last managed to open his mouth to scream one last cry of pain and hatred. And the waters flowed into his mouth, their cold presence flowing through him, preventing him from saying a word.

He awoke with a jarring sensation. He awoke screaming. At once several pairs of eyes turned to him and with them, several voices cried out at once.

"He's awake again!"

"Don't try to move!"

"Taka!"

And his friends were there. All of them. Zira, Sarafina, Sarabi and Mufasa. And with them, the Lion Guard. Taka groaned, as he recalled the duel. He was breathless, both in pain, and in shock, as they flooded back into him, visions of him fighting his father, trying his very best to end the live of that tyrant. He had failed. He had nearly died in the attempt. His own father had tried to murder him.

"What… What happened to Ahadi?" He croaked.

The others looked down at mention of the name. Hope sprung up in him.

"Our father lives, brother." Mufasa explained. "You… you inflicted severe wounds. None of them became infected though. He's going to survive." Mufasa said, in an emotionless voice. He was clearly relieved for that, but anxious of telling that to his brother. Amazingly, there was no judgement in Mufasa's face. No anger for having tried to kill his father.

Taka sagged. He had failed completely.

His voice lowered to a whisper.

"And my own injuries?" He asked quietly.

Sarabi spoke first.

"We tried to treat your injuries. Us and the lionesses. But you were so badly hurt… it was well beyond us. You should have died. You owe your life to that ape… Rafiki. King's know how he knew to come here, but he was here hours after the mashindano. He spoke some chant, mixed some herbs, and set the bone in your arm. It seems to have worked. You'll live." Sarabi said, sounding relieved. "There… There will be scars though, Taka…" She said, quietly. Taka nodded in thanks. Then he turned to the other lioness who occupied his thoughts. He stared at Zira, who was lurking behind the others, afraid to look him in the eye.

"You. Here." He said sharply to Zira. The others looked alarmed at his cold tone, and Zira flinched. "Show me." He snapped.

Zira didn't ask, but simply turned her head and leaned closer. Visible in the gloom of the cave, he could see that his father had torn out a piece of her ear. The death blow that had been meant for him at been deflected by her – but at her cost. He growled in anger at the idiocy of both his father and his friend.

"You promised me you would not interfere! Whatever happened! THIS WAS NOT YOUR FIGHT! Now look at what has happened!" Taka said, sounding angry. There was a twinge of something alien in his tone. The slightest hint of guilt. He buried it in anger and frustration.

Mufasa growled in annoyance at Taka's words. "Don't be a fool Taka! If not for her you would be dead – she saved your life!" He said. Taka ignored her. For his part, Kasi didn't look at this sister. It was clear from his attitude that he too had wished Zira hadn't intervened. Even if it saved his friend. There was no telling what else Ahadi might have done.

"Why did you do it Zira? How could you lie to me?" Taka asked her. Zira shook her head.

"I couldn't stand by. Forgive me, please." She said, sounding ashamed. Taka stared at her.

"Do you think I could forgive myself if Ahadi had killed you?" Taka asked.

"Dad wouldn't have –"

"Mufasa! Open your eyes! He tried to kill _me._ Do you really think Zira would have been safe? You heard what he said to Kasi. Or are you deaf as well as blind?" Taka snapped. Mufasa stiffened, and looked about. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Zira interrupted.

"He didn't kill you. That is all that matters. You have saved my life three times, Taka. I paid a debt." She said. She looked about. "I must go. I will return at dusk if I may?"

"Ask me at dusk!" Taka responded, irritable dismissing her. Zira left the cave. When she had gone Mufasa turned to him in anger.

"You should be more grateful! Zira idolises you! Always has. She saved your life today, as much as Rafiki did, how could you repay her like this? I know you have been through a lot –"

"Who said I wanted to be saved?" Taka snarled. Mufasa stared at his brother.

"Taka…"

"You should have just let me die. You would have if not for her." He said. Mufasa stood back as if stunned.  
"No! Brother… I…"

"You didn't say or do anything until she became involved! How far would you have let Dad go before you stepped in? Scaring me? Cutting out my eye? Breaking my limbs? Cutting my throat? Where was the line, brother dearest?" Taka spat.

Mufasa stared at him, eye wide with hurt, and shock. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Where were you, brother? You would have been fully prepared to watch Ahadi slaughter me! Where were you when Mother was killed? Where were you when Ahadi brought about her death? Where were you when I challenged his right to rule? Where were you when I needed you!?" Mufasa looked stung by the words Taka gave.

"How could I have chosen which lion to Murder? My brother or my father? Before my mother was even buried? What would you have done in my position?"

"I would have fought against the father who tried to kill his own son! I would have died for him!"

Mufasa went silent again. Then he stood up.

"Whatever you think of me… I am here for you, brother. I always will be. We always will be if you need us." He promised. Without saying another word he got up and left. Sarabi seemed torn, and then followed her mate outside of the cave. Finally, he was left alone with Sarafina, and the rest of the Lion Guard." He looked at the Guard.

"Kasi, Jicho… Go after your sister." He ordered them.

"Taka?" Kasi asked him. "She's injured. And I just hurt her on top of that." He said. "Make sure she's okay. Please?" He asked them. The two nodded, and left the lair. When they'd gone, he looked Imani and Nguvu.

"Guys." He said urgently. "When I found mother, I only found her because I was told by those hyenas. Shenzi."

"Your father exiled the hyenas as soon as he returned to Pride Rock." Imani reminded him. Scar was quiet.

"They were injured too. Make sure they're alive. We'll need them if we are going to take down Caliban." He hissed quietly. Imani's eyes widened, but he nodded. Taka needed this. And he was his friend. He'd make sure he got it. That was what friends did. They left quickly on their mission, and left Taka alone with Sarafina, who looked fraught.

"Taka... You can't mean that... About wanting to die?"

"So what if I do? I can't see how it's any of your affair anyway, not after you made it so clear how little you cared about me." He said.

Sarafina's ears reddened.

"Of course I care about you! I just didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Oh that's rich, coming from the one who just stabbed me in the back! If a few more of you pale excuses for lionesses showed a bit more of Zira's attitude, then I could have overthrown Ahadi without having to risk Mashindano! Are you happy now? Your disloyalty almost got me killed!"

"My disloyalty!" She hissed. "You are not king yet Taka – Whatever Zira may think!"

"Listen to me Sarafina!"

"No! You listen to me _Prince_ Taka! A week ago I would have died for you! I have not left your side for more than half an hour since you lost that duel – Not one of us have! For three weeks we have cared for you whilst you laid in a coma – not knowing if you were going to die any second! I never stopped praying for the kings to give you another chance at life – not for a second! Now you awaken – and are so engrossed in your own self-pity that you can't look around and see what you have! You are alive when you should be dead! You father has spared you even though you openly challenged his right to rule! The lionesses still wait to know if their prince is going to be okay!"

"What is the point Sarafina!?" Taka bellowed, raising his voice as well. "I am alive – but I have lost everything! My mother was murdered and I am powerless to avenge her. And... And I am blind 'Fina... My eye... is dark as night."

Sarafina gaped, and looked at his scarred eye, still bloody and broken.

"Taka..." She reached out to touch his face, but he flinched away and snarled.

"Save me your pity! I have no use for that! Pity won't restore what has been stolen. Revenge will do that – and you have made it quite clear where you stand on that particular matter..."

"Taka..."

"I am crippled. I am broken. I have failed. And you have already abandoned me once."

Taka looked up at Sarafina with his one good eye.

"I am scarred. The lionesses want to know if their Prince lives. Tell them Taka is dead.

"You are still alive Taka..."

"No. Taka is dead _."_

"Taka... please."

"Taka is dead Sarafina. Mourn him if you must, but do it elsewhere."

"Who have you become?" She shook her head.

"My name is Scar. Leave me as you did before the duel. I don't want to see you ever again. I don't want to see anyone. Just leave me to die."

Sarafina looked at him.

"I was overjoyed to find you survived the duel. It's such a cruel twist of fate to find you are dead to me nonetheless. Goodbye old friend."

Taka stopped and turned to her.

"Wait, 'Fina!" He shouted, instantly repentant.

But she was gone.

"Come back... Please." He begged the empty air.

There was no response. She had gone.

"Sarafina! _What have I done_?"

He tied to get up, to follow the friends he had driven away one by one, but the pain lancing throughout his body stopped him. He called after them, but nobody heard him. All of them were gone. And he wept. Tears from one eye, blood from the other.

Ammit looked at the weeping Taka. The weeping Scar, as he now called himself, with interest.

"So this is it. Your deep dark secret history..." The demon said.

"Shut up." Scar snapped. He was shaken at seeing himself in such a vulnerable state. He remembered his abandonment of his old name as a moment of strength, of rebirth. Not this… pitiful display of wretchedness.

"I think not Scar. You did everything that you could. You put your trust in the kings that all would be well. And they failed you. Just as you failed them. You _failed._ You were weak. Broken. Crippled. How pathetic." He said.

"Enough..."

"I'm almost disappointed in you. But not surprised. It's not even uncommon. You found yourself unable to defeat Ahadi, so you turned to the ones you could hurt. Made _them_ pay for what you couldn't achieve. That must have hurt them. Zira adored you, everyone knew that. Always trying to please you, and always looking for your approval. I think she who did more than any other, in the entirety of your Spirit's forsaken life. She risked death at the hands of your father to save your worthless hide. A life you didn't even want to be saved. She shed much blood for you over the years. She gave everything to you – even her sanity in the end. Do you know that?"

"Stop it."

"Your own Brother. He who should have been at your side found his heart wrecked by indecision, even though you know you would not have hesitated to go to his aid in his position. Yes he hurt you dearly. But you paid him back in kind for that betrayal didn't you? With a betrayal of your own. You always did like outdoing each other. He never stopped trusting you though. Never stopped hoping you would help guide his son to be a better king then he ever was."

"I said stop it!"

"Sarabi, who tended your wounds and assisted Rafiki. She saved your life helped undo the damage Ahadi wrought unto you for no reason other than to preserve your life. And what do you do? Wound her mate deeply, treat her like scum for her efforts and not offer a word of thanks. And the future shows no signs of looking rosier. You killed her mate, stole her crown, destroyed her home, tried to kill her son and left her for dead. I wish I had a friend like you."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Scar raged, furious with him. Hadn't Ammit just see what he had seen? _He_ was the victim here, he was the one who had been wronged! Not them! How dare he make this about them!

"Then there is Sarafina. Oh no. Let's not forget her. She never lost faith in you, you know. Even during your tyranny, she quelled the rising mutiny in the desperate hope Taka would return and restore your sanity. She blamed herself for your disastrous rule. She thought that if she had sided with you before that fateful fight that things would have been different. If she had stuck with you to the very end. Do you know how long that tortured her?"

"Ammit! Enough!" Kivuli warned him. Ammit giggled.

"And let's not forget what happened to the Lion Guard." He taunted him. Scar let out a gasp or horror as he recalled. Kivuli paused.

"What… What does he mean, Scar?" He asked him. Scar was silent. Ammit laughed, enjoying the misery he caused.

"That's the truth though, isn't it, _Taka_? You _do_ know. All your life you've known how you hurt these closest few to you. Your best friends. Your own mate. That's why this memory hurts you. Because you can see yourself _right there,_ acknowledging this for the first and only time in your life!" he said. "In a few weeks, that Lion over there will rise, banishing all thoughts of guilt and remorse from his heart and become a remorseless killer! But that doesn't change the fact that here and now, you let yourself feel guilt for driving away your friends. It's a funny thing. I expected you take the name _Scar_ after some great battle. Some great victory. But instead, what do I find? You took it out of _shame_. Out of guilt. Out of misery and despair. Your _name,_ your very _identity_ , is founded upon your own worthlessness." He laughed. "That has to be the funniest thing anyone has shown me in a thousand years." He said.

This was too much. Scar whirled around, and struck his clawed hand at Ammit's face. Surprisingly the blow connected, taking him by surprise, and with a loud snap, Ammit's neck broke.

"You should have stopped when you had the chance, demon!" Scar said. Ammit's eyes looked up at him from an odd angle. Then the jaw moved.

"Oh now you've done it."

Scar looked in amazement as Ammit's neck snapped back into place as he lifted his head of the ground.

"That's better." He clicked his neck. "Try to keep a better hold on your temper. Aren't you going to say anything? Have a go at him for trying to defy what must be done?"

Kivuli shrugged.

"Actually, I am with him on this one. Your passion for cruelty never ceases to amaze me. Remember the point of this judgement is to see if he can avoid eternal damnation – not put him though it..."

"You could have fooled me." Scar muttered, still shaken at the experience.

"So this was your rising... Your rebirth and your death? Did have your distorted lust for power at this point?"

Scar shrugged.

"At this point all I wanted to do was to make Ahadi pay. I had no plan, no personal desire for power. I didn't really want the crown – I just wanted it because Ahadi said I couldn't have it. I wanted to tear down everything he raised up. To take everything he owned. The crown was a means to an end."

"That changed though didn't it? It became about the kingdom."

"Oh yes. That changed."

"Let's see another memory then. After you healed."

Once more the white mist that preceded the visions and memories engulfed the trio. Scar, eager to move on from recent events moved forward to get a closer look at the place where the memory would take place. No change there. It was the ante chamber from before where he had been dragged following the disastrous dual with Ahadi. As he expected, he located his former self with ease. By now it was almost as if he was drawn to him. Younger Scar lay in the cave, and surprisingly, he was not alone. Zira was with him. She had a bundle of herbs in front of her, and a couple of fruits and gourds lay split open before her. She was mixing the various herbs, and rubbing them into the open wounds Scar still displayed. He was standing now, and his broken forearm seemed to be partially healed.

"These wounds are infected Taka. You've not been with these at all have you?"

"My name is _Scar_ now Zira. And no. I see no reason for me to. If they become infected then they become infected. I will live with the consequences of my actions…"

"Now that's a new one." She muttered. "When have you ever been content to sit and allow events to take their course? You were always at the heart of things."

"Well, since the "the heart of things" equates to royal politics, that's rather murky waters for me now don't you think?" He sighed.

"I guess so… Still, I would be more comfortable if you took a little more caution. Caution is not the same as cowardice, and a lack of caution is more stupidity than bravery." She reminded him.

"I tried bravery." He winced as she touched another of his wounds, applying the paste into them.

"Look where it got me. Kings, woman what on earth are you doing? Trying to rip them open?"

"As I said, the wounds are infected, this will help slow the poison and help control the infection before it gets out of control. Your fever has already broken so the worst will seem to be over. Against all the odds, I think you're going to be alright. The only permanent damage seems to be your eye. How is it?"

Scar fingered the angry red wound carefully. Spasms of pain shot through him and he grunted.

"It's better. I can see light through it. Tell day from, night, cave from glen. But I can't make out anything with it. I couldn't tell you the difference between Sarabi and a hippopotamus."

"Is there one?" Zira asked. They both laughed.

"Your vision seems to be mending. Give it time. Time heals all scars." Zira assured him.

"No they don't. That's the whole point of scars." Scar said.

They both went silent for a minute or two. Finally the nagging curiosity in him could be held back and he turned to Zira a question on his lips.

"Why do you care? What business is it to you? You come here every day to tend to these war wounds. You spend hours mixing those herbs and rubbing them into ones I could easily reach myself with little difficulty. You're wasting your time Zira."

"How am I?"

"You keep talking about the future. But I can't see it. I am broken Zira. Even if I recover things will never be the same. I am dead as soon as I leave the Lair of the Lion Guard anyway. Ahadi will not suffer me to live much longer." He said it matter-of-factly and Zira looked uncomfortable.

"Ah. I have been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Do you not want to associate yourself with a marked target?" He asked, his heart sinking. It was logical of course, but it still hurt. She couldn't continue to be so obvious a friend, without putting themselves in danger.

"No! I mean Yes! I mean-" She stuttered. "Look that's not what this is about. A lot of the lionesses are set in their ways and they mean to maintain the status quo whatever the cost." She said. Scar thought about that. That was accurate. "But some lionesses are on our side." Zira continued. "Then there are the hyenas, they have pledged themselves to you already and I think that they could back us up considerably with more numbers if it comes to it. I am working on some of the older lionesses and the vultures and jackals could be counted on to support our cause. There is even a monitor lizard or two in the river that I am sure could be persuaded-"

"Enough." Scar interrupted and she immediately fell silent. "What are you talking about? Our side? Our cause? What have you been up to?" Scar asked her, cautiously.

"I have been making… preparations… in case of certain eventualities. Namely in case of any accidents." She said. "You know. You having a… suspicious… accident." She said.

His eyes narrowed even more.

"Oh kings. Tell me you haven't done anything stupid?" He asked, his heart sinking further.

"More stupid then challenging the king to single combat? Okay, okay! Look. You are right, Ahadi will want to crush you. Ahadi could not move to strike at you infront of everyone, whilst I lay over your and our friends defended each other before the whole pride. Not out in the open in front of everyone. He could not let you become a martyr. If he kills you, he will paint you as a traitor. Low life scum. The mud in the bottom of the pool. Lower on the food chain then the bugs the meerkats eat."

"Yes, I get the point."

"A disgusting excuse for a life form. Something so wrong that even the hyenas would not touch it. Carrion. He will make you the villain."

"Curving our optimism for a moment…"

"In short he cannot move against you whilst you lie wounded in the shadow of your mother's death. If he chooses to move against you it won't be openly. He'll wait till everyones forgotten about it, and the excitement has died down." She said.

"Yes, yes. I understand. But that only gives me a little time. A few more weeks at the most. I am a dead lion after then whatever happens." Then he became despondent and sighed depression once again taking hold of him.

"Yes, but it gives us time we can use."

"Use for what?"

"Well… I have kinda been raising you an army?" Zira said.

He turned to her in shock, his eyes wide.

"Run that by me one more time. You're doing WHAT!"

"Calm down Scar, it's not what you think." Zira dismissed his concerns. Scar could only balk.

"What part of _low profile_ do you not understand? Get out of here and leave me in peace you stupid lioness! Then undo everything you have done before the King gets wind of it and rips your throat out!" He shouted, suddenly terrified.

"Scar just let me explain."

"Honestly I don't know why I bother with you lionesses at all! Cowards, traitors and now imbeciles! What next? Great kings I hope it's not already too late…" He fumed. When he had calmed down Zira looked up to him again.

"Have you finished?" She asked him.

"I distinctly remember telling you to leave."

"Yes I thought I heard that too…" She agreed conversationally.

Scar raged for another minute or so, but when she showed no signs of leaving or even distress at his anger he turned to her angrily.

"What was that about explaining?" He reluctantly managed to say.

"Well." She said. "Your gracious father has just brutally assaulted and nearly killed you before the whole pride for something that was clearly not your fault. Even if they didn't think Ahadi was responsible, that didn't mean they thought _you_ were responsible. The Lionesses realize this. There is worry that Ahadi is no longer… stable. I exploited that fear and distrust and persuaded several that you or Mufasa would be better suited as king…" She said.

"Who have you asked?"

"Oh just a few. Vera. Talia. A few more."

"Vera?" he asked in shock. She nodded. "Talia?" He asked glumly. She gave the affirmative. He put his head in his paws and groaned.

"Spirits help me. Zira those are the two most gossipy, chattering, unbearable lionesses I know. You've doomed us all Zira. Their raving will go to the king's ears within hours."

"Exactly."

He gaped at her.

"What?"

"And what will Ahadi know? That there is dissatisfaction within the lionesses. That many would rather see you or Mufasa on the throne. That you are growing stronger by the day and that you have many allies. Including those in the Outlands, with little reason to love him. Do you think he would risk civil war by killing you? Or even just shutting you away? The lionesses would never stand for it. He would have a rebellion on his hands as soon as you started feeling poorly. We wouldn't need to do anything, he would start it himself!"

He gasped, understanding at last.

"You've trapped him…" He realized.

"This morning, he announced that he was reinstating you as the Leader of the Lion Guard." She smiled. "You're safe Scar! He won't dare move against you! If he does then all of these quiet supporters will form up under you. They don't care about the politics, or the reasons or the blood that's been split. They only care about the tragedy of the prince who lost his mother and was nearly murdered before the whole pride for it!" She smiled warmly.

He focused now only on Zira, who had proven to be his most useful and powerful tool. There were a million things he could have said. A million things he wanted to say. How Zira was absolutely amazing. How Ahadi could never had hoped to put down such a brilliant lioness. How he knew he could always count on her when the chips were down. Instead, all he said was:

"Why?"

Without hesitating she looked him in the eye, her ruby eyes as bright as the dawn.

"Because you believe you have failed. You believe that you could have avenged Uru's death and did not. A part of you even believes as Ahadi says and that you were to blame for Uru's death. You think you deserve death. Given up on life. I have heard you at night: You lie here in this cave. Broken. Alone. With only you scars for company. You cry out for death to take you."

"And you pity me?" Scar asked, completely confused.

"No. I saved your life for a reason Scar. Not so you can throw it away at your leisure."

"Then why?"

"Does it matter?"

"I am asking."

"I have my reasons. That should be enough."

"It isn't. You don't just support me Zira, you follow me. You come to me every day with meat. Herbs. Idle talk. You stay for hours in this dismal cave that is my sickbed and my prison. If I yell at you to leave or say that you are not wanted then you lie and wait outside. You brave the outlands to get messages to the hyenas. You have stayed whilst all the others have abandoned me. But not you. Why is that?"

"Because I will do anything for the Leader of the Lion Guard. I would cut my own throat right now if you demanded it." She unsheathed her claws to prove it.

"Why do I deserve such devotion? Explain that to me."

"Because I love you!"

The air became deathly quiet. Zira stared at her lord now, her secret she had kept for years now in the open. She stared at him unashamed and unembarrassed.

Scar could only stand there, the shock quiet evident on his face. He swayed slightly. When he said nothing, Zira stepped forward.

"Scar?"

No response. Finally he took his face away from Zira's. This great revelation could have explained so much, but the plain matter was that Scar had become to self-absorbed in recent days to notice any of the clues she unwillingly gave off. She waited expectantly for him to say something. What he did say was very surprising.

"Is this some kind of horrible joke?" he asked her.

Her first instinct was to laugh at such a foolish question. When she realized he was serious however, she placed he paw on his face, and traced the Scar over his eye with the tip of her claw, careful not to actually touch the raw red flesh.

"No. This is no jest. No trick or prank. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I love you. Whether you call yourself Taka or Scar, I love you for the lion you are not the king you will be. The Leader who has the will to dominate those around him and make yourself powerful. The lion who is not content to be pushed around by his father and brother but the one who rises out of that to strike at those who have wronged him with the fury of a maelstrom. I love you Scar. From now to the end of time itself." Zira told him.

Tears well up in Scar's eyes, and he blinked them away quickly, hiding such a weak emotion.

"Do you mean it? Everyone else I loved abandoned me to my father. They let themselves be intimidated, and backed away. They didn't' stand with me. How do I know you won't do the same?" He asked her, sounding shocked.

"I would never betray you."

"Honesty is not a quality you're famous for Zira. You magnificent demonstration earlier…" he gestured at her ear. "…has proved that."

"Is there any oath I can make that will make you trust me?" She asked trembling, terrified that in saving his life she had made him lose faith in her. He shook his head, and she sighed. But then he smiled, making a decision. Not a grimace or sarcastic grin, but a genuine smile that had not seen use for too long.

"I already trust you Zira. And I always will. What you have done is beyond belief. I trust you completely. With my life." He took a breath. "With my heart…" he smiled. "And if you wish it… I will entrust you with my bloodline as well." She smiled.

"I do wish that my king. I have always wanted that."

"How long?"

"Since we were cubs I hoped I would become your mate someday…"

"That long?" he asked in surprise. "You never said anything."

"I always thought that you… that is… Sarafina was always…" She stuttered. "There was never a convenient moment." She finished lamely.

"Oh forget it. Just come here." At his invitation she nuzzled up closer to him.

"Night is drawing on…" he looked to the edge of the cave where the dim light of dusk was visible, turning the cave a deep warm orange hue.

"Don't you dare." She warned. "I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here. Next to my mate." She shifted and sniffed. And laid in close to him. Finally she opened her mouth and said:

"You're squidgy." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You're squidgy. You've not moved from this cave in days. You've put on weight."

"I've been crippled!" he protested. "You try exercising when doing so sets your body on fire."

"Please. You're on the mend… Thanks to me…" She added smugly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Scar wondered aloud.

"Mmm? You said something dear?"

"Nothing Zira. Go to sleep. Tomorrow Ahadi will make his move and I am going to give Ahadi a fight he will never forget. But not now. Not tonight. Or even this week. Let him make his move first. For now why don't we just enjoy ourselves?"

"Scar…" She said the name. "I think that name really does suit you now."

Ammit and Kivuli looked at Scar with interest.

"That was… almost romantic…" Kivuli said clearly startled.

"Yeah – nothing like having a fanatically loyal lionesses rub crushed fruit into your wounds for the past few weeks to 'start your cylinders firing with fervor'…" Ammit added.

"Yes… Well…" Scar managed. "Okay. Can we move on please…" He had just remembered what happened next in memory and was anxious to skip it. Kivuli seemed to realize this to and his eyes widened.

"Ah! Yes! Right of course. Come along Ammit!" Ammit was watching intently.

"Oh come on! This is just getting good!"

"Ammit!"

"What? This is one of my few pleasures." He said, grinning, and looking satisfied with himself. Scar shuddered.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Taka's Guard – Chapter 2** _

* * *

When the vision of Taka's younger self faded from view, Scar rounded on Ammit, was chuckling to himself at his own depravity.  
"That was private!" He hissed. Ammit only gave him a smile.

"Nothing is private, Scar. Not here. There are no secrets. Not from me." Ammit said, giving a skull like grin. Scar shivered.

"Did you really love Zira?" Kivuli asked Scar, changing the conversation. Scar snorted.

"She was my mate. My Queen."

"That's not the same thing, Scar. I asked if you loved her." He asked him. "What did you feel for her?"

Scar snarled.

"I didn't _feel_ anything by the time I died. Such things are a weakness. I… _admired_ her. She made me _stronger_. Made me a greater King." He said. "I cared for her… yes…" He said at last. "More than any other lioness." He said. Kivuli looked unsure about that pronouncement, but he didn't challenge him. Instead, another vision began to form around them.

The months had passed by, and they watched the last dregs of adolescence leave the shade of Taka, revealing only the young adult that would take his place. His familiar emerald eyes present, his mane fully formed and groomed, an illustrious dark wreath around his bronze coat. In fact, Scar noticed, it was only marred by the hideous disfiguring Scar that had carved through his eye. At least his vision had returned in full. Imagine being both maimed and handicapped? Scar could think of nothing worse.

Scar wasn't the only one to change however. All of the lions had aged well, becoming young adults, each (even Imani) exuding dignity and strength.

He could make them all out. Imani, Jicho, Nguvu and Kasi. Sarafina and Sarabi and Mufasa, too. Where was Zira? And why were they all gathered here? Scar was about to ask, recognising the painted walls of the Lair of Lion Guard, his lair, his den. It was unlike Sarafina and Mufasa to come there.  
All became clear though, when Zira entered den, flanked by Sauda, and a number of lionesses with her. In that moment, the eyes of Taka lit up, and Scar immediately realised what it was they were about to witness. His breath caught.  
Finally.

A memory that didn't bring him pain and misery! A memory that he would willingly commit to.

"Who comes before us?" Rafiki intoned, in the rehearsed words, traditional for the mating ceremony of the Pridelands.

His tone was serious, but his eyes were alight with a cheerful glee. It was a happy occasion after all, and the various onlookers shared a look. Kivuli's eyes widened, and Ammit gave a disgruntled sound of disgust, as they too recognised the opening words.

"I am Zira, born daughter of Nonya." Zira said clearly.

"You were born a rogue of the Outlands." Rafiki remarked, in the rehearsed words.

"I was." Zira said, a hardness flittering into her eyes. It was customary, and usually only affected males, but even so it ground on her. Some days, she forgot that Sauda wasn't her natural mother, forgot that she wasn't born in the Pridelands. It hurt to be reminded of that on such a happy day.

"Who will speak for Zira, daughter of Nonya?" Rafiki asked. Sauda stepped forwards.

"I will. Sauda, daughter of Isihe. Mother of Zira, Kasi and Jicho."

"Will you be a witness to your adopted daughter's character? Is she a true lioness, loyal to the Pridelands, and to her family? Is she a worthy mate for this royal scion?" He asked, indicating Taka. Sauda nodded.

"She is – this I swear, by the life of the land, and the earth of the Kingdom." She said. Rafiki smiled.

"Well then, Zira daughter of Nonya… and daughter of Sauda. Will you take this Lion, Prince Taka the Scarred, Fiercest of the Lion Guard, as your mate, singularly and solely and bringing honour to royal line you today join?"

"I shall. This I swear by the Life of the Land."

"And you, Taka? Will you take Zira, daughter of Nonya and Sauda as consort, singularly and solely, knowing of her origins, and lack of noble birth?"

"I shall. This I swear by the Earth of the Kingdom."

"Then finally, I must ask you, before these witnesses: Do you both swear to be faithful to each other for so long as you live.

"We shall". They said together. "This we swear by the Blood of the Kings." Speaking in one voice.

Rafiki smiled.

"Well then. Congratulations, the both of you." Rafiki said, breaking from the traditional words, And like a spell being broken, the others whom had stood in silence, as witnesses to the ancient rite, greeted the newly mated pair. Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina rushing forwards, with the Lion guard close behind them. Zuzu and her son swooped around in the air above them. Zuzu, her feathers greying, and now looking older, seemed alive and youthful in her merriment, loudly marvelling to anyone who would listen how she'd never believed she would have seen the brooding second son of Ahadi mated off to a lioness. Mufasa joined in the wonder, adding his own amazement that such a lionesses who could tolerate his brother had been discovered, without even having to have searched all throughout Africa. The celebration after such dark and terrible days, was palpable. The air was electric, like the freshness of the wind after a thunderstorm.

"Congratulations guys!" Sarabi burst, grinning from ear to ear. Mufasa laughed, looking from Zira to Scar. Scar felt a surge of Pride, and looked to Zira.

"Why thank you, Sarabi." He said politely.

"I didn't think it would ever actually happen!" Sarafina said, smiling. "But I am so very glad it did. I am sure you are going to be very happy together. Congratulations." She said. Sauda looked on at her daughter, chuckling to herself. Who would have thought her daughter, once a stranger to these lands, would rise to become a princess in it? The most powerful lioness in the Pride. She was immensely proud of her, and it was obvious in her eyes.

Meanwhile, the Guard was whooping, still letting out roars of glee in the way males often did when they were excited.

"Well, farewell Scar. We did try to save you." Imani said, his eyes glinting. "But her seductions were too strong…" He said mournfully. Jicho laughed.

"Yes, she's got her claws hooked into you _bad_ …" He said. Scar blinked.

"Guys. I am right here. And I chose this."

"Nonsense. Nobody would willingly choose to attach themselves to a single lioness? I fear the Scar we all knew is all but gone now, as a result of this terrible decision." He said, shaking his head.

"And how many lionesses have you been attached to, Jicho?" Zira asked him, politely. Jicho opened his mouth, but was interrupted by his mother.

"None. He's as brave as can be when it comes to hyenas, jackals and wilddogs. But he's about as brave as a Zebra when it comes to lionesses." Sauda said bluntly.

"Mother!" Jicho protested, and blushed as the others laughed.

Imani slapped a paw on Scar's back, jerking his attention to the larger lion.

"Congrats Scar." Imani said. "I always knew you had a thing for each other." He said. Scar arched an eyebrow. _He_ didn't know he was attracted to Zira until it was basically forced under his nose. He doubted that Imani of all lions was that perceptive. But Imani's smirk was disarming, and Scar merely shook his head.

"Then maybe you need to be the Keenest of Sight, because I you must have been the only one!" Scar said.

"And maybe you need to be bravest!" Imani replied. "Kings know that you need guts of stone to do what you're doing here! _Bound Before The Pride."_ He shuddered. "Rather you than me!" Scar laughed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Why should I be scared? This is what we _want."_ He said. And for so long he lived, he was never going to let his father, his home, or the kings themselves take that away from him. He nuzzled Zira there and then, and she licked his cheek in return, eliciting more elated roars from his friends and family that had gathered to witness the ceremony.

As if the Kings themselves had read his thought, the joy turned to ash as he felt, rather than saw, another presence enter the room. Excited roars and growls of celebration died to a muted murmer as Ahadi, Black Flame of Pride Rock, and King of the Pridelands, entered the Lair of the Lion Guard.

So rarely did he come to this place, that Scar had half convinced himself that he didn't no where it was. An amusing if unlikely possibility.

Ahadi looked around the den, at Zira and Scar locked in an embrace. Zira glanced away, feeling a surge of anger that was mirrored and reciprocated in Scar. Mufasa looked up, for a moment, his eyes were bright, and he looked pleased that Ahadi had come here to wish his Son well on such a day of import. Sarabi touched his paw with his own though, and he hesitated, looking at his expression.

"So." He said. "This is where so many of you have been." He said.

"Dad…" Mufasa said. "Did you come to –?"

"I came to witness what was making the den shudder and heave with the noise that would awaken the elephant graveyard." He said. "The answer, is this… revel…" He said. Zuzu nodded, the pink bird fluttering up to him.

"Aye Sire. We were celebrating!" She said. A smiled. Ahadi looked at her, stony-faced, and her smile wilted.

"We were attending Scar's mating ceremony." Imani elaborated. Rafiki looked at the King concerned as Ahadi cocked his head.

"From the racket you were making, I almost thought the Pride had been attacked by a contingent of rogues. Instead I find you… as you say… celebrating…" He said, not sounding pleased. Indeed, he was almost melancholic.

"This is a joyous day, Ahadi." Rafiki said, reaching out a paw to his old friend. Ahadi pulled back.

"Joyous? The thought of that lion procreating fills me with lamentation, rather than celebration." He said, his lip curling. Zira supressed a growl and Scar's eyes narrowed.

"Sire!" Sauda felt the word slip out. Ahadi turned to her, expression neutral.

"Any… _procreation"_ she said delicately "from their happy union would be your grandchild! And mine! And Uru's! Surely that is something to celebrate." Sauda said. Ahadi gazed at her, flinching at the sound of his mate's name. After a moment, he looked away.

"Then let us hope that those influences dominate his own." He said momentarily, eyes darkening at the mere mention of her mate's name, expression filling once more with inconsolable grief and sorrow. "For the sake of the Pride." He looked about. "And speaking of the sake of the Pride, what if the Pridelands had been attacked during your _festivities_?" He asked Taka harshly. Imani looked to Kasi who was staring at the ground, not daring to look Ahadi in the eye. Kasi had been wary of Ahadi ever since his Mashindano with Scar. Something about the Kings threats had gotten under his skin, and Kasi was not one to provoke a challenge. Nevertheless, the Guard was taken aback by Ahadi's open hostility.

"Sire, they can't be expected to guard all of the borders _all_ of time." Sauda protested, then she too shrank under his hard gaze. Ahadi didn't chastise her for speaking out of turn – he had never desired that sort of relationship with his subjects. Not one where they feared to speak their minds, but even so, he frowned deeply at her words, making his disapproval apparent for all to see.

"We were just going now, father." Taka interrupted. The rest of the Guard nodded even as Zira, Mufasa and Sarabi's eyes widened. Ahadi glowered.  
"See that you do." He said, and turned and left.

"Father." Mufasa called after him. "Are you not going to say –"

"Say what?" Ahadi asked him. Mufasa stared at him. Then he sighed. "Nothing." He said, watching his father leave. When he had done so, Mufasa turned to Scar, and grabbed at his paw.

"Don't. You can't _work_ today, even the lionesses aren't hunting! You should be celebrating! Or mourning the loss of your freedom, depending on how you view it." Mufasa told him, his levity feeling cold and stale even to his own ears.

Scar sighed. "I'm sorry brother. Dad was serious." He nuzzled Zira. "Sorry." He said. Zira gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I can wait for you." She told him. "Be careful."  
"Always."

And the Lion Guard departed the den. It was only midday. Plenty of hours of daylight left in which to serve their purpose of the Lion Guard. Indeed, Scar couldn't help wondering if that purpose was all that stood between him and Ahadi ending his life sometimes. The Lion Guard did good work defending the Pridelands and the kingdom knew it. And more often than not these days, feared it.

Ammit watched the event and whistled between his teeth.

"Wow. That's just cold. His own _son_ got hitched in a mating ceremony and Ahadi demands he works overtime. How petty. My opinion of your father is improving." Ammit said. Scar sneered, unsurprised at Ammit's reaction.

"Yes, well, father did love his petty torments, didn't he?" Scar agreed. "But he couldn't have ruined that day for me if he tried. And he did." He said.

"So am I to take it that you were happy for a time?" Kivuli asked him. The ghostly figure was looking at Scar with a curious expression. Scar didn't see why his own happiness mattered here. It wasn't as if this was one of his poor choices, or vicious acts of murder on his path to become King. It was just… life. His life. A life he'd half forgotten. Scar glowered.

"In a sense." Scar admitted. "Things returned to normal. As you can see, father didn't disband the Lion Guard, which was what I was concerned would happen. I don't know if he feared the repercussions of the Pridelands disarming in such an obvious manner, or if Mufasa talked him out of it. But when I awoke, I expected to be stripped of my title. Instead, I was ordered to be ready to fight as soon as possible." He admitted.

"Ha. How does it feel Scar, to be treated like a tool?" Ammit taunted. Kivuli looked to Ammit in annoyance, as Scar shook his head.

"I didn't care. I got to do what I was best at… For a short while longer, anyway. It couldn't last forever. And it didn't." Scar said, bluntly. Kivuli stared at him, trying to find something resembling an emotion, but Scar was impassive on this.

"You felt _nothing_ over the fact that your own father was… _interested…_ that you'd found the love of your life? For many fathers, this is proud moment." He said. Scar laughed.

"Ahadi wasn't proud of me again for the rest of our days. I felt _something_. I wanted to strangle him with my bear paws. But we know how that worked out… And besides… I doubt admitting that would help my case now would it?" Scar asked Kivuli, who blinked and nodded. Fair enough.

The Guard meanwhile, had covered some distance. It seemed that time had sped up when they'd glanced away from the events they were witnessing, for the sun had moved through the sky, and they Lion Guard had found their way into the Outlands. Jicho, the keenest of sight, had dashed on ahead. His jade green eyes ever the most precise and alert of the Lion Guard, were always watchful, and the echoed remnant Scar's former self was glad to see him return. He didn't like splitting up within such hostile territory. However, Jicho, what with his coppery coat, coffee brown mane with its distinctive streak of white fur where his tuft had once been, was easily recognisable from an unknown rogue, even at this distance, and the Guard moved towards him.

"Anything?" Scar asked him. Jicho nodded, looking uncertain.

"There's a pair of carcases over those dunes way back, and there are blood streaks." He told them.

"Of?"

"Zebra." Jicho said. Nguvu looked at their leader.

"They could be our Zebra." He said. Imani winced.

"No way of telling though. We didn't catch them in the Pridelands. They might have poached it from another territory… or it might have been a straggler that ended up in the Outlands by mistake. It can happen." Imani said.

"Doesn't matter." Scar decided, and Kasi nodded. Odds were, it was a poached Pridelander Zebra. And even if it wasn't, they weren't there to reclaim meat. They couldn't unpoach a poached prey animal. It was about stopping the _next_ raid. Before it began. And for that, they didn't need to catch them in the act.

"This way." Scar said.

They followed the bloodtrail and scent for a short distance, before they found the perpetrators. It was a smallish pack of about half a dozen brown hyenas. The brown hyenas were distinctive to their cousins, being slightly shorter, and closer to the ground, with very thick coats of dark brown fur. Some even survived on the fringes of the Great Desert, and they were more suited to the Outlands than the Shadowlands, capable of enduring the heat that could come with the midday sun, and the cold at night. When the guard approached, their leader looked up in alarm. He cursed loudly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. The other hyenas leapt up, teeth bared, and claws unsheathed. "These aren't your lands. You have no power here, Lion Guard." The hyena said, backing up, looking alarmed despite his bold words.

Scar snarled. "I take my power with me, wherever I go. And we have authority wherever the affairs of the Pridelands are threatened."

"So that's what you're doing here." The brown hyena snapped. " _Defending the Pridelands."_

"Always." Scar said. The brown hyena looked at the other members of the Guard, who were slowly advancing, claws drawn, and waiting for a fight.

"That's not what it looks like from here… Prince _Scar."_ He spat. But if he thought Scar's new name would offend him, he was sorely mistaken.

"You know the penalty for poaching in the Pridelands." Scar said. The brown hyena snarled, his lip curling in defiance.

"We didn't poach from your lands. And you can't prove that we did." He protested.

"I don't have to prove it. I have the King's own authority. To do what is necessary to defend the Pridelands." Scar said.

"That's not what you're doing Scar. And you know it. You're just here to flex the Pridelands muscles. Keep the other regions down." He said, the other brown hyenas pulling up behind him, sensing a fight."

"You're the one who keeps poaching in our lands."

"Ha. You don't even know my name." The Hyena said. "This isn't about me."

Scar roared, and prepared to attack, crouching low.

"What if I could tell you where Caliban was hiding?" It asked suddenly. Scar froze, his growl dying on his lips.

"What?"

"That's what I asked, Scar. What if I could tell you where he was? Would you leave us in peace then?" He asked him. Scar roared, his mind filling with images of Caliban. Caliban. The disgusting Black Hyena who had murdered his mother, who had led the Black clan to slaughter citizens of the Pridelands. Caliban who he would crush the life from with his bare paws.

"Tell me!" Scar roared.

The hyena laughed.

"I don't know." He said honestly laughing. "I honestly don't know. And I wouldn't tell you if I did. Out of Spite. Because that proves it doesn't it Scar? If this was really about defending the Pridelands, you wouldn't bargain. You wouldn't negotiate. You'd do whatever it took to defend the Pridelands. But this isn't about the Pridelands. It's about a grieving King, and grieving Prince, crushing everyone else underfoot, like they always have. I don't know anything Scar, I am a nobody. And I wouldn't tell you a thing if I did, you stinking lions." He finished with a snarl. The Guard looked shocked, but Scar was expressionless. His eyes were cold and hard.

"Lion Guard." He said. He didn't need to finish the order.

The fight wasn't particularly long, or difficult. The hyenas and lions were evenly matched in numbers, and the lions were no longer cubs, or lanky adolescents. They were adult males, and they scythed through the hyenas like blades of grass. Kasi was a blur of speed, slamming into one target and throwing him clear in a moment. Nguvu charged forwards threatening to crush his foe between his paws. Imani and Jicho both fought with more nuanced fighting styles, weaving between snapping jaws and shrieking laughing battlecries, to wreak havoc with their claws. And Scar, Scar was a brooding maelstrom of anger, contained in brutal swings and blows.

The hyenas didn't stand much of chance. There were sprays of blood, and before long, the small pack of dogs was in full flight, limping away, covered in bruises and cuts, their leader stumbling away last, with a bitter look of hatred on his face.

Scar didn't kill them. That wasn't the point. They needed to be alive. They needed to be seen, so that others would see their injuries and understand the risk that it brought to be caught hunting the Pridelands when it was defended by the Lion Guard. Scar flicked the blood from his claws without a word, as the Lion guard recovered.

"You know, I think I saw one of those in a raiding party the other week." Jicho said. His eye was the best, but Jicho looked unsure. Perhaps he was just trying to assuage his conscience.

"It doesn't matter…" Kasi muttered, looking uncomfortable, but Jicho looked offended.

"Of course it matters!" He snapped, but Scar silenced him with a glare.

"And if they weren't, what would you do? Tell that to my father?" He asked him, arching an eyebrow. Jicho was quiet, and said nothing. Scar let out a snort. Of course. "That is not what is important. My father wants the lands secured, so that what happened to my Mother doesn't happen to anyone else. And as much as I hate him, I agree with him on this. What's important, is that they understand what it means. We aren't children any more. We aren't cubs. We are deadly serious. They need to know that."

"I know, I just…"

"They struck first, Jicho." Kasi reminded him. Jicho sighed.

"Think of it like this." Imani suggested. "If they get the message now, they won't be torn to pieces when King Ahadi gets his paws on them. We're doing them a favour." He said firmly. Jicho nodded silently, but continued to look disconcerted.

"We wouldn't need to if Ahadi…" He trailed off. "Never mind." He finished, not expressing that thought. The Guard glanced at one another anxiously, and Scar's face fell at the mention of his father. Both Imani and Jicho looked concerned.

The Guard returned to the Pridelands in silence after that, not discussing the events that had so bothered them. When they returned to the Pridelands, they were met at the border by several familiar faces. Zira and Sarafina came towards them, meeting them at the watering hole.

"Imani. Scar!" Sarafina greeted them. Scar only had eyes for his mate though, and nuzzled her gratefully. Zira licked the blood from around him, but knew it to belong to some other creature.

"Run into trouble?" Zira asked him.  
"Couple of Brown hyenas… Nothing important." Scar said. Sarafina rose an eyebrow.

"Really? That's unlike them… they usually keep to the Outlands and Shadowlands, unlike their cousins." Sarafina said. Scar shrugged.

"We were in the Outlands." Nguvu grunted, looking annoyed about it.

"What were you doing there?" Sarafina asked him, looking shocked.

"Looking for hyenas. Ahadi's orders. He wasn't regular reports that we're doing everything we can to deal with dangerous poachers… And if they aren't poaching here, then we go to them…" Kasi explained.

"That doesn't make sense…"

"Ahadi, not making sense? Say it isn't so…" Jicho snapped, with uncharacteristic viciousness. Sarafina stared at him. No one challenged him. All of the lion Guard for that matter looked away. There were shadows under their eyes, it was clear that the guard was being overworked, and clear that they weren't comfortable entering the Outlands looking for a fight. Scar was impassive. At least this way, he stood a chance of tracking down Caliban, and getting even.

"You shouldn't say that about the King." Sarafina said quietly. Jicho shrugged.

"He's being an arse." He said simply.

There was silence.

"What?" he asked defensively. Jicho wasn't one to mince words. He was a kind-hearted soul, but also a realist. 'Keenest of sight' was his title, and what he could see clearly he would speak plainly. And he wasn't the only one disillusioned with Ahadi. Nguvu the strong barked a laugh.

"I just strolled into a pack of brown hyena's territory and beat up a pack of brown hyenas younger than me. Not in a forgiving mood." He said.

Scar sighed.

"Take a break, guys. Go home. See your families." Scar dismissed them. Shooting him a grateful look, the Guard left him and Zira to be alone. Sarafina went back with the Guard, recognising that Scar wished to be with Zira alone. For all her many faults, she still knew Scar very well.

As they moved through past various denizens of the Pridelands on his way to the Water hole. Many of his subjects stared at him unabashed with, some even recoiling in horror at his disfigurement. Most shifted uncomfortably, recognising the Prince who had challenged his father and lost, his story already spreading through the lands like wildfire. He wouldn't be surprised if the Southrons, and the Mountain Pride had heard of it by now. What was more unnerving wasn't the respectful distance kept by the adults of all species, but the incredulous young'uns of all species that moved around him, trying to get a better look at the maimed prince and his mate, whilst fleeing back to the safety of their parent's paws, limbs and appendages. Zira gave a growl as they spotted one particularly curious group of lion cubs lurking out of the corner of his eye. When Scar saw them and turned his penetrating gaze upon them, one of them gave a yelp and they fled behind a pile of logs in fright. Scar tried to ignore the irritating things but after much hushed whispering one male cub plucked up its courage and moved closer. Zira rolled her eyes at the inquisitive youth and moved away. Scar remained where he was and turning faced the cub head on. His eyes glinting.

"Want a closer look?" he hissed at the boy, gesturing at the mark. Zira rolled her eyes.

The cub shivered and seemed to contemplate running back to its family. Eventually however it nodded mutely. The spoke.

"Umm. Yes please sir... If you don't mind... I mean..."

Zira snorted to herself and went back to drinking. Scar moved his face right up to the cub, keeping his eyes wide open unblinking. His vision was mostly restored now. It was faintly blurred but "serviceable" as he put it. He was glad that he wasn't supposed to be keenest of sight. The emerald eye was wreathed in irritated pink flesh and bloodshot, but otherwise unharmed. The deep red cut had healed into a dark pink brand across his face. The cub gave a massive intake of breath when he saw it up close. He very wisely kept his paws to himself but stared at the angry wound intently. After a few seconds, Scar withdrew. The cub, emboldened by this display from Scar whistled aloud.

"I bet that hurt..." Zira sighed and pressed a paw to her face in exasperation. Other animals began to move away cautiously. Scar however grinned.

"It was quite painful, yes." He told him honestly.

"You injured the King pretty badly too though didn't you?"

"Not nearly bad enough..." Scar muttered to himself.

"So it _is_ true what they say? That who tried to kill the King, and got the scar in the fight? You're Prince Taka?"

"My name is Scar cub. Don't forget it. But yes, that was once my name. And it's true that King Ahadi tried to kill me."

"Oh... Okay Scar. I know your name – do you want to know mine?"

"Not especially..."

"Well I'll tell you anyway. It's Tojo. Son of Ukholo."

"Charmed I'm sure. Did you want something else other than to stare at my namesake?"

"Umm... Not really..." he said sheepishly. "My friends, Tama and Chumvi, they dared me to come over and talk to you... They say that you and King nearly killed each other. That you went mad and fought him... You don't seem so bad." He said. Scar snorted.

"And what did they think I would do? Tear you to pieces?"

Tojo started to nod and then checked himself. "Uh No. No! Not at all..."

"That would be pointless. There is no sense in wasting a free meal by ripping it to shreds. I spend a lot of time in the Outlands. There's good eating on cub ribs, I am reliably informed..."

"Huh? Wait – what?" Tojo began to back away an expression of terror in his eyes. Scar began to growl menacingly and then burst out laughing. Sighing, Zira stood up and batted Scar across the side of the head. Scar grunted and nearly swiped back, and caught his paw just before it struck her face. Restraining himself, Zira turned to and explained to the terrified cub.

"He's just fooling around, child. Scar wouldn't hurt a cub. He's pulling your tail... tell your friends though, no more dares around Scar. That… wound… should be a mark of honour. Not a child's plaything to gawk at. Get out of here." She told him. Tojo took off and fled back to his friends who gave a slight cheer when he returned. He gave one last look back at Scar, and grinned.

"I… I wasn't scared, Scar!"

Scar smiled his bearing his teeth. Tojo ducked down behind the log. Zira turned to Scar whilst he laughed.

"And as for you! You should be ashamed of yourself!

"Oh Zira – didn't you see his face! He was ready to wet himself right there in front of me. Probably would have if I had roared at him... Hmm." He mused. He could try that next time just to see. It wouldn't be long before another hair brained fur ball got similar ideas. He was the Fiercest in the Pridelands and retaining that title and reputation among the cubs of the Pridelands was one of the few small pleasures left to him. They didn't get to see much of him now that he slept separate to the others in the Lair of Lion Guard, which was also his private den in all but name.

"Scar! Think about this! What if he complains to his mother? You terrorizing cubs is the only excuse Ahadi needs to lash out at you again! He's constantly looking for something to use against you to get you out of his mane. He's always watching Scar, don't give him the chance he needs!" Zira insisted.

"It's just a bit of fun…" Scar grumbled. "I wouldn't have really hurt him, you know that. Dad knows that, even if he pretends otherwise. Besides, what would the brat say? 'Scar scared me when I went up to him to badger him about his scar? Not a chance." He dismissed the idea.

"The brats are curious. You did nearly die up there. Then you were locked yourself in a cave for weeks. You were bound to cause a stir. Idiot cubs don't know better. You should." She continued to glare at him.

"Hmm. You're probably right. As usual..."

"This isn't a game Scar." she said, exasperated.

"You think I don't know that? I just shouldn't have to life my life in paranoia. Months now and my royal father has done _nothing_. Apart from quell some unrest by publically pardoning me for my own mother's _murder!_ That and _treason_. Treason!" He snorted at the fragrant abuse of such authority. In publicly pardoning him for crimes he could not possibly prove, he had only sowed seeds of doubt in people's minds. It had just denied him a chance to clear his name. "Nothing has changed, expect he refuses to let me sleep in my own den..."

"That's not so bad. We get the whole of the Lair to ourselves..."

"Huh. Who'd have thought that the Lair of the Lion Guard would become my jail cell, when I am not patrol?" Scar glowered.

"Just be on your guard Scar... Things are not as they seem. There is much hatred on Pride Rock these days... I can feel it." Zira muttered.

"Now you're beginning to sound like Rafiki..." He said. Zira laughed at that. Most of the various creatures had departed now to find some shade or to lie in the sun away from other forms of life. The Watering hole was deserted apart from Scar. He took another cool drink and allowed the sun's rays to warm him. Then he left with his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Taka's Guard – Chapter 3**

* * *

Zira had been right. There was a lot of hatred about Pride Rock in those days. For all intents and purposes, Ahadi had nothing to do with his son, when it could be avoided. Mufasa tried to be peacemaker between his father and son, but Scar and Ahadi wanted none of it. There was far too much bitterness and anger between them, and neither would be the first to give way, much to Mufasa's chagrin.

Kivuli looked at Scar sadly.

"I never knew your relationship with your father was so bad." He noted. Scar made a snorting noise. Had Kivuli really not been paying attention? Most of his life's misery could be traced back to his hideous relationship with his father.

"He tried to carve out my eye." He reminded him. Kivuli looked at him sadly.

"Did you ever make amends with your father?" He asked him. Ammit gave a laugh.

"Oh come on! What do you think? Spoiler alert: He didn't!" He said, chuckling.

"No." Scar said slowly. "I never forgave him. And he never forgave me." He admitted softly. "He never allowed me back into the main den. I spent the rest of my adulthood in the lair of the Lion Guard. Long after it stopped being used for any other purpose." He admitted.

As predicted, Jicho found Scar's younger self brooding in the Lair of the Lion Guard, where he had often found himself, even during the day when he could have been out and in the Pridelands. Whenever he wasn't out on patrol with the Lion Guard, there he was, occasionally joined by Zira or one of the other lionesses.

"Scar."

"Jicho. I asked not to be disturbed. Not even by Zira." He said. His attention was focused on the walls of the lair of the Lion Guard, where Rafiki had decorated the walls with scenes of their lives and exploits. He never asked Rafiki how he chose what was recorded. Some of those moments where important. He could make out scenes of two cubs fleeing from Hyenas in the red dusted wastelands of the Outlands. Unmistakably the moment of Kasi and Zira arriving in the Pridelands. He could see the time where Scar had first summoned the power of the Roar, and time where he had confronted his father atop Pride Rock. He was focused on that image now, brooding and burning with anger that always seemed to be present these days. There were other images too. Some of a seemingly trivial nature. A standard patrol of the guard, resolving a dispute between the hippos over bathing rights. There was no particular order to the events and the paintings he saw.

Jicho saw what he was looking at and took in the scene.

"I am sorry Scar. But there is news. I've just got back from scouting beyond our borders."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"No Scar. It wasn't on behalf o fhte Lion Guard. It was that… other matter…" he said.  
"What is it?" Scar asked in annoyance. Jicho gave a sigh, but was distracted by Scar's look.

"Scar Are you alright? You've been spending more and more time in here." He asked in concern.

"I am fine, Jicho! If I spend time in this Den, it is because I am not welcome in the main den! I am an exile in all but name thanks to my father. Now tell me. What news?"

"We've found him." He said simply.

Mere moments later, but what felt to him like lifetimes, the Lion Guard was gathered. And joining them, to their obvious apprehension, were three very distinct hyenas. The trinity kept glancing nervously at Kasi, who was eyeing them with distrust.

"What makes you think you can trust them?" Kasi said. Jicho sighed.

"I've been there myself, Kasi. I didn't see him. But there was definitely hyena there. I know that scent well. Trust me to do my job." Jicho said. Keen of Sight he called, and that meant that when it came to scouting, there were none who would question his judgement. Jicho's ability to smell out even specific animals, was uncanny. Banzai rolled his eyes.

"Oh thanks for the glowing reference. Don't over sell it Greeneyes." He snapped, looking at Jicho in annoyance. Jicho shrugged.

"We can trust them, Kasi. You know that." Scar said firmly. Kasi grumbled, but didn't disagree.

"Banzai, Shenzi and I scouted the arena." Jicho confirmed. "We didn't see him, but his scent is all over the place. He's there, if he is still alive." His said.

Scar breathed out.

"Finally." He said, his eyes glinting. Imani pounded a paw into the ground.

"As glad as I am that you've finally tracked down that piece of fifth, why is he _there_?" He asked in confusion. "Caliban has no business being in the Swamplands. The hyenas keep to Carrocscirr when their clan is in power, and lurk in the Outlands when they aren't."

"He's not welcome anywhere else." Shenzi explained. "The Striped and Spotted clans have suffered grievously at your paws… and at Ahadi's… because of what he did. Most just want to be left alone and Caliban's made that impossible." She said. Imani had the decency to look down with a tinge of guilt, but Kasi seemed unmoved. They had their orders. They daren't disobey them. "Many of the hyenas hold Caliban and his ilk responsible. He'd be torn to pieces if he tried to cross into the Shadowlands." She said.

"As for the Outlands… When his mother was killed, he might have had a chance to take power for himself, but we think that most of Caliban's supporters were killed when they tried to take on Queen Uru." Jicho explained. "With his mother dead and without enough support to stake his own claim as patriarch of the Clan, we think that Caliban was overthrown pretty much instantly." He said. Shenzi nodded.

"The Black clan lost control of Carrocscirr to our lot very quickly. So what's left of the Black Clan is holed up in the Outlands. I bet you my next four meals that if the clan blames Caliban for this troubles he's not welcome there either." Shenzi said. Imani nodded in understanding.

"I get it. The Swamplands offer him a way into the Pridelands to poach for meat, without being driven out by his own hyenas." He realised.

"So who's in charge of the Black Hyenas now, if Caliban's been driven out?" Nguvu asked, cautiously. Shenzi shrugged.

"A matriarch, don't know her name yet. Older than Caliban, and more experienced. She won't risk aggravating Ahadi further until she's secured her own rule." She said. "In fact, she probably drove off Caliban as much as to pacify Ahadi as to secure herself."

"Like it'll make a difference." Kasi said, distastefully. Shenzi shrugged.

"So. Caliban is in the Swamplands." Scar said slowly. He grinned, and it was a familiar sight to Ammit, Kivuli and Scar watching from on far. It was a disturbing grin, filled with hatred and malice.

"I won't be long." Scar said.

"Whoa Scar." Nguvu said, raising a paw. Scar looked away. He didn't meet the much larger lion's eyes.

"Don't." Scar warned. There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Scar. Think about this for a moment, before you go charging off by yourself." Imani told him urgently.

"You can't stop me… Don't try it. He killed my mother, Imani. He hunted down Mum, and bit out her throat. You and a thousand Lion Guards can't stop me." He warned him.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Imani asked, surprised. Scar's eyes widened.

"We're coming with you Scar." Jicho said, simply.

"What?" Scar asked in confusion. "You, you're not going to stop me? Not going to tell me this is a pointless quest for vengeance?" Scar asked in surprise.

"Caliban murdered the Queen the Pridelands. A lioness we all knew and loved. But not only that, he murdered your mother. I wasn't able to avenge mine." Kasi said. "But we can help avenge yours." He said. "We're not going to stop you. We're going to help end this monster, once and for all." Nguvu promised him. Jicho grinned, the normally passive young lion growing cold.

"So what if it's revenge? Who said revenge was so wrong anyway?" He asked them. Caliban had murdered Uru. Scar's mother. Blood cried out for blood. They looked at the hyenas, and Banzai glanced at Shenzi, who shrugged.

"Huh. Hunting down and killing the heir to a rival clan? Ha. How could we say no?" Banzai said.

"Yeah. Murdering a rival clan's patriarch, even a deposed one? Count us in." Shenzi added. Scar grinned.

"I have amazing friends…" He muttered to himself.

"And you always will. Now let's, go." Imani said.

With little more discussion, the group made their way eastward through the Pridelands, to the far borders. The western frontier was not an overly pleasant place, and they had a distance to go before the savannah thinned out into the damp and wet swamplands. They followed the Great River east, the river banks slowly becoming more and more blended with the savannah, losing definition, until eventually the two merged into a muddy mess that signalled their arrival at the Swamplands. Nguvu was the tallest of the lions, and even he was incapable of avoiding the filth. The hyenas, much squatter and shorter were even less thrilled at the prospect, but they bore it with grim silence.

The air was growing stiller as they moved and Scar smelt the edges of the borders, picking out his father's scent. Whilst the Guard, or Mufasa were perfectly capable of substituting for the King when it came to marking the other three borders of the Pridelands, they very rarely came this far east. They passed beyond Five Stones, pausing briefly to look at the five imposing monoliths of dark rock. Banzai tried to sharpen his claws on the surface of the rock, and blinked in surprise as it left no mark.

"Huh. This place gives me the creeps." He said offhandedly. Imani laughed.

"Is that a joke? You live inside the rotting skull of an Elephant. What about this place unnerves you?" Imani asked. To his surprise though, Nguvu nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. It's eerie. But I can't put my paw on it yet." He agreed.

"It's the birds." Jicho said, walking past them without a second look.

"What about them? I don't hear any birds." Kasi said.

"Exactly."  
The Lions stood still for a moment, and listened.

"Huh. What do you know? No birds." Shenzi realised.

"Birds don't come here. I asked Zuzu about it once, when she was giving us the Morning Report. You know how birds can usually tell where they are? Some kind of sixth sense? They lose it around here. All sense of direction. It confuses them."

"I don't feel any different." Banzai commented.

"As bird brained as you are, Banazi, I don't think it works like that. You're not a bird." Shenzi rolled her eyes. But they were right. The lack of sounds, birds, avian of any kind, was disquieting. It was unnatural. Odd. Wherever you were in the Pridelands you could usually here come kind of bird about, whether it be a hornbill, or bluebird, or some such creature. It was like watching water flow without sound, or glistening meat without its scent. It felt _wrong_ somehow.

"That'll be why Zuzu and her son couldn't pick up any trace of Caliban when he was on the run. I wondered how he'd got from the Outlands to the Swamplands without anyone spotting him. If he'd kept to the River until the last stretch, he'd have completely avoided the bird's patrols." Scar said grimly. "We must be on the right track."

With that, the Lion Guard and their hyena allies, continued to push eastward of Pride Rock. It was a long journey, but Scar didn't feel tired. It filled him excitement, to think of what awaited him.

A coldness interrupted his thoughts, as Scar's foot went straight throw the undergrowth unto the wet marshland below him. He snarled in annoyance as slick mud instantly caked his forepaw. Imani let out a similar sound of disgust. Jicho moved ahead of the group initially accompanied only by Shenzi, much to Kasi's dissatisfaction, but seeing his disapproval, Imani also went with them. Scar could say what he liked, there was no way on earth that Kasi would ever fully trust the hyenas. Jicho didn't seemed to mind the company. The water and the mud and the constant rotting smell of mould and death did well to disguise tracks, and it also made picking out a scent very difficult. But Jicho wasn't called _keenest of sight,_ for nothing. He was the Pridelands finest tracker, and he led the way, nose held high. Shenzi glanced to him, impressed.

"Most lions can't tell one hyenas apart from another… Ya aren't a bad tracker for a lion. In fact, you ain't a bad lion, for a lion. Nor you." She noted. Jicho grinned, and Imani laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Imani said. Crude as it may have been, it had been intended as one. Shenzi suddenly stopped, freezing where she stood. She cursed.

"Do you smell that? Cold. Reptilian. I think we're moving into River Lord territory." She said, suddenly extremely nervous. Jicho hesitated.

"Ever seen one?" Jicho asked her. Shenzi gaped at him.

"No." She said firmly. Imani laughed.

"Large bodies of water used to freak me out as a cub. But come on, we've all seen a crocodile before. So long as you keep your distance and don't make yourself look like a tasty snack, they ought to leave us alone." Imani said. Shenzi hissed.

"Not a crocodile, you fool." She berated him. "I mean a full blooded River Lord! A Leviathan of the River! You have no more idea what it is to know a River Lord than a wilddog who's met a rogue leopard knows what it is to challenge the Lion Kings of old!" She said.

The two lions were quiet for a moment, considering.

"I… Oh. So you've never faced one?" Imani asked her, suddenly less confident.

"I am still breathing aren't I? Nah… You get the odd crocodile in the Great River, but we don't mess with the ones who rule it. We stay _well_ away. And I ain't planning on meeting one today. The Swamplands are extraordinarily dangerous for a reason." She said. Jicho hesitated again.

"The scent is old." He decided. "If this is some River Lord's territory, they aren't hear right now… And we'll be long gone by the time they are." He tried to reassure her. Shenzi still looked frightened, but she gritted her teeth. They were right.

They returned to Scar, and reported their findings, to the Lion Guard, who followed them the way they came, until suddenly, they stopped. Jicho first, his sensitive nose picking out what they could not. The rest of the Guard second, and then the hyenas, almost immediately afterwards.

They knew that scent. Scar growled, and pushed his way past them, pushing through the longer grass which by now grew so highly above the wetlands that it made it difficult to see where it grew dense and thick. Scar pushed through it, and there, lying beside a stone, surrounded by a pawful of bones, lay Caliban. The bones were picked clean, and cracked where the marrow had been sucked from them.

Caliban was looking at them as they passed through, and Scar gave a growl of anger.

Caliban looked up at them

"Ah…" He said. "I wondered when you would come." He said, looking unsurprised. "I hoped I'd have a few more months." He said.

"That trick with Five Stones might have gotten rid of the birds who serve my Father, but it'll take more than cheap tricks to outrun the Lion Guard." Imani boasted. Caliban snorted.

"Of course. I should have known Ahadi would have sent his personal pack of killers." He snorted. Scar growled.  
"I am not doing this for my father. I am doing it for Me. For my Mother. For all the Mothers you've killed." Scar snarled. Caliban's eyes flickered to him, and there was an eerie gleam to them.

"Of course." He said, sounding disbelieving.

His gaze settled on the spotted hyenas, and finally betrayed an expression over than calm mockery.

"You." He hissed, seeing them.

"Hiya." Shenzi said, grinning. Caliban stared at the hyena matriarch in shock, unable to believe his eyes.

"You're backing _him."_ He laughed. "And they say _I'm_ disgusting. At least I didn't sell myself to the strongest predator, like the spineless cowards you are. You think they'll accept you? They will allow you to stick by them while you make yourself useful, sure. But then, once you become a burden… then they'll turn on you. Mark my words. And your own clan will never have you back after this. It's only a matter of time."

"Shut up." Shenzi snapped. "At least we _have_ allies. Look at you. You're nothing, Caliban. You're alone." She said mockingly, looking around. "And look where it's gotten you. Forgive me if I don't take your advice, because from where I am standing, things ain't turned out too well for you." Shenzi said.

"I wasn't alone. About a half dozen loyalists followed me. They promised to stand by me to the end." Caliban said.

"So where are they then?" Scar asked him tauntingly. Caliban growled, his eyes narrowing.

"They're long gone now. They started to become… uncomfortable… in the price they paid for their security."

"So they finally ran out on you, did they? Lucky them. They made a smart move." Shenzi asked him. Caliban snorted, his eyes glinting.

"Not exactly." He hissed. "Meat started to run out. When your father stepped up his efforts to secure the borders of the lands, it became impossible to poach enough meat for all of us to survive. One of them began saying that maybe we should consider leaving the lands for _greener grasses._ I told them we would that morning. Then that night, I bit out their throats one by one." Caliban said, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"What? They were your friends!"

"They were subjects. With fewer mouths to feed, I could afford to poach smaller, easier, more moveable prey. And their carcasses provided… sustenance." Caliban said. Scar stared at him.

"You cannibalised your allies… rather than leave the Pridelands." Scar said, aghast. Just when he'd thought Caliban had run out of way of sickening him. The rest of the Lion Guard stared at him with similar expressions of revulsion visible on their faces.

"You drove me out of one home! Did you think I'd just let you drive me out of the other?" Caliban snarled.

"I am not here to drive you away, Caliban. I am here to end your reign of terror once and for all." Scar said. Caliban gave a cruel smile.

"I am shaking." He said sarcastically.

"You should be." Scar growled. He couldn't believe this…. This monster could be so unaffected by his impending death. How dare he? Caliban however, rose to his feet. He looked about to the rest of the guard. Kasi was eying him with particular venom. Scar recalled how much Kasi hated hyenas, and his hatred for Black hyenas in particular. Caliban seemed to relish the anger he saw there.

Caliban glanced around. Five lions. Three hyenas. Eight against one. Hardly sporting. Even so he rose to feet.

"So then. This is how it is. This is how it ends." He grimaced, then growled, baring his teeth.

"Stay Back." Scar demanded, as the others bared their fangs, and drew their claws. Jicho looked at him in surprise.

"He doesn't deserve a fair fight!" Nguvu warned him, looking concerned, as the hyenas looked equally confused. Scar however shook his head. It wasn't about a fair fight. It was about vengeance. A somehow, somehow Scar knew that if he shared this victory, it would never satisfy, never fulfil him, never make him whole. This was something he needed to do by himself, for himself.

He growled.

And then the two crashed into one another.

Scar slashed his claws across his front, beating away any pathetic defence the Black hyena might have raised. Caliban might have been his size in cubhood, but now, the lion dominated in size and in power, and those claws, like blades, ripped into him, spraying blood through the air. It landed and melted into the waters around them, disappearing into the murky depths.

Now he struck again and withdrew as fast as he could, striking with the same precision he would grow accustomed to using in later life. Caliban was slow in his defence again and his claws raked into his flesh. The Wilddog's eyes widened in sudden shock and pain, as they hooked under bone and she pulled herself closer, and bit hard at his neck.

Caliaban twisted away, and rolled under his blow.  
Then, his jaws snapped as Scar's exposed limbs, crunching down hard into flesh. Blood welled up, in his jaws, and the dog spat out the scarlet hued mess of gore. Scar staged back, and almost collapsed when he put too much weight on the injured limb. He curse, and Scar moved around him, circling, trying to stay on his weakened side. The hyena gave a hideous laugh of amusement, eyes glinting at every wince of Scar's pain.

"Scar!" Imani shouted in panic, but Scar snarled a warning, and Imani didn't intervene. Caliban gave another bark of whooping laughter.

Scar gave a scream of rage.

"Stop it! Stop laughing!"

But Caliban only laughed again, as Scar slammed into him, knocking him to the ground, claws lashing out. They slashed into flesh and sprayed blood again.

"Stop it! Stop laughing!" Blood flashed in scarlet. "Stop laughing!" And surprisingly, the laughter died down, it began a guttural, visceral sound, a low chuckle of malice and hate.

"Why?" He coughed. "Why shouldn't I laugh my way to the grave, Scar? Why should I die screaming?" Scar snarled in anger.

"Don't you fear death? Don't you fear dying?"  
"Heh… _No_ Scar. I don't. You can't frighten me. There is nothing you can do, nothing you are capable of, not with all your strength. I beat you, Scar. I killed your _mother!_ The game is over. I already won. Who cares what happens next? Who cares?" He asked him.

Both Past and Present versions of Scar stared at the mad hyena, a tempest of emotion within both of him. He didn't care! He didn't care! How could he not care! If he didn't care, then this meant _nothing._ This was no punishment, no retribution, and no vengeance! This was nothing!

And just like that, Caliban took away the one thing that he had left, the one thing that he'd desperately desired. There was no way to avenge himself upon Caliban. Caliban already thought he'd won. He wasn't afraid to lose.

Caliban continued to breathe ragged breaths in front of him, in silence, and Scar flinched, feeling a touch behind him. He turned, and saw Kasi standing there.

"Leave him." Kasi said. Scar stared at his friend in shock.

"I… I can't…" "I can't let him live! After everything he's done, he deserves to die!"

"I know… But I don't know about you, but I can take no joy in it. He's a broken remnant of himself. Caliban died a long time ago… this… thing. This _shell._ It's not him." Kasi said, a strange expression his face.

"You pity him." Nguvu said, in realisation. Kasi looked away in shame.

"I guess… There is nothing there to revenge upon… Nothing. What is left!" He said. Kasi moved away. Scar nodded.

"If that's how you feel… Fine. But I can't let him go, Kasi." Kasi nodded.

"Very well." And made no move to stop him. Scar approached the fallen hyenas. He tried to crawl away, perhaps now fearing death. His expression was pained, his eyes wide. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked him. Caliban snorted.

"I was just think… how far we've come, you and I… The Black Clan and the Lion Guard… We were little more than cubs and pups when this began… I guess I thought we'd be at this forever. I'd try to steal a bit of meat, and you'd try to stop me." He laughed. "It was almost like a game."

"A Game? You murdered me mother!" Scar shouted.

"And you murdered mine!" Caliban retorted, without a moment's hesitation. "You murdered my mother, so I murdered yours. Balance. That's the circle of life you preach, isn't it, Taka? Or do you only go by Scar now?" Caliban snorted. "You tore down my world, Scar. So I ruined yours. You broke my life and for what? Because I dared to be what the Great Kings made me! I dared to try to fulfil our parent's pawprints… What else could we be but enemies, Scar? The son of the King, and the son of the matriarch…"

Scar growled, enraged that Caliban could so easily absolve himself of all blame for his choices. How could he claim to be a victim of circumstance? Seeing Scar's anger grow, Caliban gave a laugh, and spat out blood as he did so.

"Go on then. Kill me. It won't change the fact that I _won._ I killed queen Uru. I turned you into Ahadi's claw. And turned the hyenas against the Lion kings for _generations._ I did something that no one else has done. See we hyenas, we don't get to become Great Kings of the Past. We don't get pretty little stories about spirits, and ghosts, and a life beyond the veil! We get blood and ashes in life, and dust and rot in death. The only way we can secure our immortality, is by doing something worth remembering. What will your legacy be Scar? Will it be as great as mine? _"_ Caliban taunted him.

"Your Legacy?!" Scar asked, shocked. "You want to talk about your legacy?! Let me ask you a question, Caliban. How many?" He asked him. Caliban looked at him blankly.

"How many what?"

"How many have you killed? Kasi and Zira's mother and father. Uru. How many other cubs have you orphaned? How many rogues and lionesses have you killed? How many cheetahs, leopards, and wilddogs have you butchered?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Caliban coughed, and blood splattered on Scar's mane. Scar didn't wipe it.

"I want to know how many innocent people I have wronged… by ever leaving you alive. How many have I killed, by letting you go, time and time again? How many have I murdered by selfishly letting you live?" Scar asked him, staring at his most hated enemy. Caliban met his eyes, and then Scar could see the hollowness, the bitterness in his eyes. The emptiness of a life lead killing and maiming.

"I never bothered to count them…" Caliban hissed. "But I bet you did, didn't you, Scar? I bet you counted every single one…"

"Yes." Scar admitted. He had. Caliban grinned, and coughed more blood.

" _Good."_ He gave a grin. "You can add one more!"  
And with a supreme act of will and effort, Caliban hurled himself towards Scar, teeth bared in a single act of vengeance. Scar, who had dismissed Caliban as a threat, was taken by surprise and unable to move. To his side though, Imani gave a shout of alarm.

" _No!"_ Imani forced himself between Scar and Caliban, and Caliban's jaws snapped around his neck.

There was a moment of stillness as Imani's eyes widened, and he howled in pain. Caliban chocked on blood, but bit down harder. Nguvu and Kasi gave shouts of panic, as Imani stumbled to the ground, and continued to bleed.

Scar felt as if a pit had opened in his stomach.  
No.  
That was impossible.

Scar screamed in anguish. He felt a burning inside his chest, a searing, angry pain. His shoulder began to throb, and his eyes burst open with cold fury.

The sound he produced then, wasn't like the Roar of the elders. Not anything that they had come to expect from him. No sound of its like at ever been produced by Scar, even with the unearthly power granted by the Kings. The force of the blast lifted Caliban clean free of the ground and slammed him into the rocks behind him with so much force, they jolted, with cracks appearing around him. There was a loud noise, like the snapping of bone, as Scar continued to shout.

The force was so great, pieces of fur began to tear free, and the injuries and wounds that covered his body began to tear open, as if fresh blades were being torn into them.

Caliban gave a loud cry of agony as more bones broke.

Scar stopped screaming, his voice harsh and sore.

He could hear Nguvu and Kasi behind him, hear their panicked tone, but he couldn't turn around, couldn't face what he knew he'd see. Instead he focused on Caliban, staring at his crumpled heap intently.

It moved slightly. Somehow, Caliban was still breathing, though it came out ragged and harsh.. Scar leaned in close, and plunged his claws deep into the shattered mess that had at some point been a Black hyena. Now it was just a meat sack of broken bones and barely alive.

As his claws sank into his flesh, he heard Caliban give out a strangled whimper.

"You want to know something funny?" Scar asked Caliban, his eyes cold, and his voice. He could hear Imani's ragged breathing behind him. He slammed his claws into Caliban, who gave a gasp of air.

Scar leaned in close, his voice little more than a whisper.

" _I didn't kill you mother, Caliban. Zira did. You wasted your life and your death on the wrong revenge. You're brought down hell upon your own clan for nothing. You lost your clan, your home and your life… for nothing. Your mother's killer lives. And she is happy. And she always will be._ You failed, Caliban. You died for _nothing._ Because your life was worth _nothing."_ Scar said. Caliban's eyes widened into an expression of pure shock, as Scar slammed his claws into Caliban's chest again, claws penetrating deep, crushing and tearing as they did so. Caliban gave a gasp of pain, as Scar gave a final snarl of rage, and then Caliban went still, the light fading from his eyes. Scar pulled up, looking cold.

Then he turned around, rushing to Imani.

"Scar!" Kasi called to him, and Scar rushed to them, where Imani was lying on the ground. By a shear miracle, Imani was still alive. The young lion was slipping in and out of consciousness and gasping for breath.

"Imani! Imani, listen to me, you're going to be okay, alright? I promise you!" Scar told him, now ignoring Caliban's corpse, and paying attention only to his friend.

"He's in a bad way boss!" Banzai told him, looking shocked.

"We have to get him back home. He needs to see a healer!" Kasi said told him, urgently. Scar agreed and nodded mutely. Without any further prompting, Nguvu knelt down, and the other tried to lift Imani onto Nguvu's back. The young lion gasped in pain as they did so.

"Hang on in there, Imani." Jicho told him, but he was pale. Scar cursed when he saw the extent of the injuries Caliban had caused him, and they made the treacherous journey back through the swamplands, heading towards the eastern border of the Pridelands as fast as they could possibly go, Kasi scouting ahead. Fortuitously, they encountered little in the way of resistance. It seemed that Caliban had been telling the truth, there were no other black hyenas, no other remnant of the raiding party that had murdered Uru, and called down such detestation against the black hyenas.

When they approached Pride Rock some time later, they were met at the base of the seat of the Lion King's power, by a party of other lionesses, who were horrified by what they saw. Scar and the others marched past them, taking Imani straight to the Lair of the Lion Guard, and ignoring everyone else. Jicho quickly sought out Zuzu, who flew as fast as she could to Rafiki's tree, whilst her son – with uncharacteristic silence and seriousness, went to find the King, who arrived a short time later with Mufasa right behind him.

"Brother!"

"What are these hyenas doing here?" Ahadi asked, eyes wide with fury, he advanced towards them with threatening intent, and the hyena trio darted behind the Lion Guard, after taking one look at the King.

"Scar, are you alright?!" Mufasa asked his brother, looking shocked at the blood his brother was covered in.

"It isn't mine." Scar dismissed it.

"Did someone get hurt?" Mufasa asked him urgently, and Scar could only nod mutely.

"Where have you been?" Ahadi asked him, interrupting.

"In the Swamplands… We were following a lead on Caliban's location."

"So that's why you weren't marking the Northern Borders. Your brother and I just got back from there, doing your job." Ahadi snapped.

"Never mind that now. What do you mean, who got hurt?" Mufasa asked Scar. Scar swallowed.

"We found Caliban… But he… he caught us by surprise… Before he could… Imani just… Caliban…" He couldn't. He couldn't formulate the words. Ahadi and Mufasa listened in silence, as Kasi moved forward, and elaborated on what they had done.

"What were you doing out in the Swamplands? The authority of the Lion Guard doesn't extend beyond the borders of the Pridelands!" Mufasa gasped in shock. "You can't just go out wherever you like!" He told him. Ahadi however shrugged in apathy. Scar didn't answer, for Ahadi spoke for him.

"I don't care where you were. You say Caliban is dead?" Ahadi asked Scar, staring at him intently.

"Yes. Caliban is dead. For all the good it will do Imani." Jicho said dejectedly.

"Good." Ahadi said.

"Dad! What about Imani?" Mufasa asked him in shock. Ahadi looked away. He didn't say a word. Then he spoke.

"He's in the paws of the kings now. His best hope is to hold out for Rafiki." He said, and turned about without another word, or sign of another emotion. Mufasa and Scar stared at his retreating figure. The hyenas fled for the borders as soon as they had the opportunity, fearing the consequences of being present over the next view hours. It was an unusually wise move for them.

The desperate attempts of the lionesses to stop Imani's bleeding made no difference.  
Imani died that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Taka's Guard – Chapter 4** _

* * *

"Oh… Kings no. Please, Kings no… Not my boy!" Suberi begged him. Scar felt his heart scream at her words. Her expression was one of pure desolation. The rest of the Lion Guard gave similar gasps of shock.

"NO!" He heard Sarabi gasp. Scar stood there in silence, and the ground seemed to lurch underneath him. Suberi had sunk to her knees, staring at him, beseechingly.  
"Scar… Please… Not Imani… Not my cub..." She whispered to him, her voice cracked and broken.

"Suberi… I am sorry. So sorry… I…" He didn't know what to say. He turned about, unable to look at her, and ran past her, as Sauda moved to comfort her friend.

"Scar!" Mufasa called to him, as he moved away. Scar ignored him. He moved into the den, where Imani now lay. His wounds laid bare for all to see, deep and torn. He could see the mortal injury, the great tear near his throat. The Bravest among the Lion Guard had bled out, the Shaman unable to stop the bleeding. Rafiki knelt next to him, looking pale and ashen faced.

"Prince Taka." Rafiki greeted him, his face sombre. "Rafiki is sorry… There was nothing he could do." He said.

"How could you let this happen?" He snarled, anger rising within him. But he couldn't muster it, he couldn't keep its flame alive. Instead, Rafiki bowed his head to the Prince, and left him alone with Imani's body.

"How could I let this happen?" he asked himself, when he was alone. "This isn't fair! Why did this happen?" He wanted to scream, to shout. Instead, he could only stare at the wounds, and the pooled blood that lay about him. Like a piece of hunted meat, like slaughtered prey. It was wrong. Just wrong. This wasn't how things were meant to be. The world had been turned on its head, and he was falling with it.

"How… Imani… Imani I am so sorry." He said the words, but they felt hallow to him, they did nothing to assuage his guilt.

"Scar…" Behind him, he turned and saw Jicho, standing there. The younger lion was ashen faced, and looked in shock. His eyes were red with grief, and his voice was harsh. Scar pulled himself together, at least for the moment. He wasn't the only one with grief.

"What do we do now?" Jicho asked him, and behind him, he saw Nguvu and Kasi, the rest of the Lion Guard coming together. Scar swallowed, at the very action hurt.

"We honour our fallen. Nguvu… let Suberi see her son. Then… then I want to bring him to the top of Pride Rock. He deserves better than whatever ceremony my father has planned. He was a warrior. He deserves a Warriors's farewell. Not my father's meaningless platitudes." He said bitterly. Understanding his meaning, Nguvu nodded, and went to find Suberi, who was still weeping. It would be a long while before she stopped.

Scar gave Kasi and Jicho their instructions, and they seemed grateful for the distraction, grateful to have something to do, and set about their work with a new zeal.

Then, Scar moved out of the den, and set about tracking down his father. He found the King atop Pride Rock, staring at the dawn. It was a subdued glimmer, the sky was dark with clouds, and the early morning's diminished glow.

"I heard the news." Ahadi said, without turning about. "I am sorry about Imani. I know what you mean to ask, and I give my permission. Honour him however you like." He told him, giving his blessing. Scar nodded, and turned away, wanting to get as far away from his father as he could. He was in no condition to confront his father now, and he had no desire to be in his bile inducing presence. As he turned to go though, he heard his father continue.

"Spirits know he deserves it. Imani was a good lion, and loyal warrior. And unlike your mate, he is a Pridelander to the core. Even though his loyalty could be misplaced." He said.

"Do you mean to me, or to you, Father?" Scar asked him, bitterly. "I told you the Outlands were not safe. I told you we were too far from the Pridelands in the shadowlands. But you kept pushing us, forcing us out of the Pridelands and into others territory. If Imani had been injured in the Pridelands, he might have survived the journey back. He might still be alive." Scar said.

Ahadi breathed out in anger at the unspoken accusation.

"Imani knew his duty. He died avenging his queen. He died avenging my mate." Ahadi turned around, and faced Scar, and Scar saw the distant look in his eye. "I will honour Imani, as a loyal warrior of the Pridelands. He knew the risks. And don't you dare blame me for wanting Caliban dead at any cost!" He hissed. "Your one saving grace, you single honourable trait, is that you understood what

"I didn't mean for Imani to pay it."

"Then that is your affair, and your failure." Ahadi told him. Scar recoiled, as if struck. "And don't pretend for a moment, that even if I hadn't ordered you to track down your mother's killer, you wouldn't have gotten Imani killed doing it anyway. He is just one more body on the pile of Caliban's murders. Don't make his death my responsibility." Ahadi snapped. Scar gave a contemptuous snort.

"Nothing ever is, is it?"

And without waiting a moment longer, Scar left his father where he stood.

A few hours later, the entire Pride was gathered atop Pride Rock. Even Ahadi was there, but the attention of the Pride was fixed on Imani. Nguvu had (with an almost unrecognisable tenderness and gentleness) conveyed Imani's broken body to the top of Pride Rock, and Jicho and Kasi had, upon Scar's request, fetched pieces of wood. His body lay upon the stacked pile of branches, taken from the surrounding area. Suberi was standing at the edge of Pride Rock, her Pridesisters nearby, there to support their friend. Scar didn't look her in the eye. The rest of the Lion Guard stood off to one side, and also in positions of honour were Imani's other close friends within the Pridelands, including Sarabi, Sarafina, and Mufasa. Rafiki the shaman and the two majordomo, Zazu and Zuzu, looked on as well. This wasn't the usual custom. Members of the Pride who died naturally were usually buried in the small, flower laden grove that last behind Pride Rock. That same grave that would oneday also become Mufasa's own resting place, after Scar's plot.

"Sire… Prince Taka has asked to say a few words…" Rafiki said, sombrely. The others looked to Scar where he stood. He swallowed.

"This… this still isn't right. I never dreamed that I would ever be standing here… Doing this. I knew Imani for most his life and he was my friend. He was a lion I could count on, a lion I could depend on. He was loyal, and brave, and the best Lion a Prince could ask for." He said, his voice sounding harsh, and hurt. His eyes were pale, and distant. "I asked Imani to join the Lion Guard. Because I knew he was the bravest lion in the Pridelands. Because I knew he would never let me down. But he didn't join because I asked him to. He joined because Imani wanted to help people. Imani wanted to defend the Pridelands. To defend all of us." Scar continued. "He wanted to fight for what was right, and to do what needed to be done to keep us safe. And that is how Imani died. He died bringing justice to our most hated enemy, delivering retribution to my mothers' Murderer. He avenged our queen. And he gave his life to end Caliban's threat once and for all. Imani died, to keep us all safe. He died defending me. He died defending you. He didn't hesitated. He gave his everything, for the Pride that he loved. For the people he held closest to his heart."

He looked up, and stared at Ahadi. "And for the past few days, I have stood and listened, in silence, as some people claimed that we weren't doing enough for this Pride, that we weren't giving everything we could, well there you have it! Imani gave everything he had to give. He was the Bravest in the Pridelands. He never ran. He never turned his back. And he never gave anything less, than everything."

Ahadi at least had the decency to look away in shame.

Scar was silent for a moment, and when he opened his mouth, he roared. He roared deep and long, and the Elders roared with him. They gave a roar of grief and loss. Behind him, the surviving members of the Lion Guard added their voices to the cry. Kasi, Jicho and Nguvu, adding to the cacophony of anguish and mourning.

Scar felt tears sting his eyes, and the roar became a scream. The clouds overhead darkened, and coalesced, coming together at an unnaturally quick pace, casting Pride Rock, deep in shadow, and with a crack of thunder, it began to pour, water raining down hard and fast about them, tears mingling with raindrops among the lionesses. The sky boomed with thunder than mingled with the roars, and on his shoulder, the Mark of the Lion Guard burned brightly, almost stinging with its intensity. A similar glow appeared about the other three male lions standing behind him, and high on the pyre ahead of them, Imani's own mark began to glow with the same ethereal light, joining them together, one last time.  
The storm continued about them, until, with another crack of thunder, a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them, coming down and crashing into the ground with such force that first was thrown up. Several of the lionesses flinched, and gave cries of shock. Even the youngest cub new better than to stand atop Pride Rock during a storm! But the storm had come out of nowhere, summoned by Scar's Roar, and no further bolts of lightning followed, although many were anxious.  
And Taka immediately felt drained, almost swaying on his feet with the effort to remain standing after it. The bolt struck the dry ground and at once, flame flared up. Wild and dangerous, consuming the pyre on which Imani's body lain. The flames consumed the pyre, sending smoke curling high into the air. The smoke stung his eyes, but he didn't blink, not even as the scent of ash and smoke blurring with damp wood and rain assailed his senses. He stared into the flame for an age, watching as the last remnants of his friend were erased from the world, unable to turn his gaze away.  
"The Bravest, is no more." Scar said softly.

And on that note of finality, the gathered Pridelanders departed, leaving the smouldering remains of the Pyre to the wind, where it would blow the scattered ashes apart, spreading them throughout the Pridelands.

Later, Zira found Scar, alone and within the Lair of the Lion Guard. Scar was silent, brooding.

"Scar…" Zira asked him, her voice unusually tender and caring. He didn't say a word, or even move to acknowledge his presence. Zira moved over to him, and lay down next to him, and then Scar reacted, turning towards her. His eyes were bloodshot and angry.

"Zira…" He said softly. He gestured in silence, to the walls of the lair of the Lion Guard. They were painted with the little pictures, of the Lion Guard's exploits. Their most daring rescues, and toughest battles. He could see great moments depicted there. Zira and Sarafina's harrowing experience at the Black Clan's paws, the first time he called upon the roar of the elders. The moment was saddening now, as he could only think of their time as cubs, sneaking out to hunt in the dark of the night.

There, the most recent addition to the wall, showing the green of the Swamplands, and Imani's fall.

Zira looked at the images too, and felt her mate's pain.

"I am here." She told him. "Tell me. What do you need right now? What can I do for you?" But Scar said nothing. There was nothing to be done.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do." He said. "I thought when mother died, I could never feel like this again. That I'd been numbed to all of this. But this… this is different.." He admitted.

"Different how?"

"I don't know. When Mother there was just this… I don't know… this anger. Raging inside me, nonstop. This… this is an emptiness. A nothingness. I was angry with Ahadi but now…"

"Now you're angry at yourself." Zira finished. Scar blinked in surpise.

"How did you know-?"

"Because I know you, Scar. I know you better than you know yourself. And this wasn't your fault." She told him, firmly.

"I always thought… That if one of us was to fall, it would be me. I always thought that if one of us died, I would be the one to die first. I am the leader of the Lion Guard."

"I mourn Imani. I grieve for him. But I am grateful for all the Kings, that you weren't the one to pay that price." Zira told him honestly.

"I killed him Zira. I killed him as surely as if I had plunged my claws into him myself. I killed him as certainly as if I had unleashed the Roar against him. I led him to his death. It was my fault he died. He wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me… He wouldn't even have been a member of the Lion Guard. It's my fault he is dead." Scar whispered, bringing his darkest fears to life for the first time, and he looked at Zira with guilt and shame. Zira recoiled from him, as if disgusted.

"No!" She snapped, harsher than she had intended. "You weren't at fault! You did your duty, and he did his. You led the Lion Guard, and he fought for it. He fought and he died. And we'll mourn him. But don't you ever dream of blaming yourself! Guilt is a weakness, Scar!" She told him. Scar stared at her.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that if you let your guilt consume you, you'll stop making the hard decision, stop doing what needs to be done! You'll stop trusting your Guard to do what they need to do. You'll let fear and uncertainly shape your actions. Guilt is a weakness, Scar. And Imani was never weak!" She told him. Scar swallowed.

"Caliban killed Imani. So we take revenge for him. We don't let him intimidate us into giving up, into relenting. Imani loved the Lion Guard. He loved his friends, and he loved you, Scar." Scar swallowed.

"You are right. Imani was the bravest. For so long as I live, I don't think I'll ever know what it is like to have his courage, but I will do whatever I can live like he did. Imani didn't ever back down, he stood for what he believed in. And you are right. He wouldn't want people to be frightened because of his death. But Zira… I… I feel like I failed him. I feel like I should have done more." He admitted.

"You want him back." She said.

"More than anything in the world." He said.

"We can't. We can't bring him back. But we can avenge him. When Caliban murdered your mother, you found solace in seeking revenge. It became your purpose. What is your purpose now Scar? Now that Caliban is dead?" She asked him.

Scar was silent for a moment.

"The Lion Guard will do what it was meant to do. Defend the Circle of Life. Defend the Pridelands. So that no one else will ever feel like this. No more dead cubs. No more dead mothers. Whatever it takes. Whatever needs to be done. I don't care what Mufasa says, I will not let filthy hyenas murder my friends and family anymore!" Scar growled.

Zira smiled at him.  
"And there he is! There is my Scar. My Prince. Show them." Zira whispered to him. "Show them what we do to the people who kill our friends. Show them what they have unleashed by taking the life of the Bravest in the Pridelands. Remind them, why they need to be brave, in the first place." Scar looked to his mate, and smiled.

"How do you do it?" He asked her.

"Do what, Scar my love?"

"How do you know just what to say, to make the pain stop?" Zira looked at him, and smiled.

"I learnt from watching you. You are Strong, Scar. You always have been. Stronger than me. You showed me, a long time ago, when I was weak and helpless. You showed a lost, vulnerable outlander cub, that she could find a new family. I found new friends. You saved her from death at the paws of Caliban, and I swore after that, that no matter what, I would never be helpless again! Caliban has taken everything he could from us, and now, he is dead for it, thank the kings."

"Thank you Zira."

"Will… Will you be asking anyone else to join the Lion guard?" She asked him quietly, aware of the sensitive subject. Scar froze, and Zira immediately new his answer.

"No." He said. "Imani was the Bravest. There isn't another. The Lion Guard will continue to serve, as it always has. But without the Bravest. I told you. The Bravest is no more." He said.

Nearby, the rest of the Lion Guard also gathered in their grief. Nguvu was in shock it seemed, unable to completely process what had happened. Jicho, ever the youngest and most sensitive of the Lion Guard, openly cried, and offered to scout about more often, taking the opportunity to spend more and more time on the outskirts of the Pridelands. Even the hyenas were respectful of Imani's passing, and Shenzi offered the trio's condolences in a crude, awkward sort of way. They had liked Imani after all, even if Kasi was cold to them (behaviour that was excused give both he and his sisters mortal fear of black hyenas, which was now edges with an additional layer of hatred).

Kasi spent increasing amounts of times with his mother and sister, nor mortally aware of the danger did they regularly put themselves in. In fact, both Nguvu's mother, Talia, and Sauda were two of the most affected by Imani's death, anxiously awaiting their children's return at the end of each day. Scar now noticed that it was rare for them to have gone to sleep in the warmth of the den, and found them staying up late long into night, on those occasions that the Lion Guard worked into the dark hours. Whereas before, they would return in silence, anxious to avoid waking the sleeping Pridesisters, now they found them awake and awaiting their return. The same could be said of Sarafina and Sarabi, and Scar was touched by their concern.

Not long after Imani's funeral, Ahadi gave an announcement before the Pridelands.

"Recent events, have shaped this Pride. Recent tragedies have forever altered us." He began, and there was respectful silence at this. Imani's loss was keenly felt. "They have shown us, that we need to remain vigilant. That we need to remain strong, in the face of adversity. We have all been dealt losses at the paws of the Hyenas of the Shadowlands. Uru and Imani. Are we to live in fear of poachers now? As King, I cannot stand for this. I shall not allow my people to be terrorised." He glowered. "As such, I announce this, before the Pride. As King of the Pridelands, Black Flame of Pride Rock. I authorise Both of my Sons, and the Lion Guard, to defend the Pridelands by any means necessary. I hereby give the Lion Guard, the powers of Judgement. No longer, will they need to seek the judgement of the Kings, but may use their own judgement. You may use whatever force, and whatever methods you wish, to defend the Pridelands, at your own discretion. Furthermore, I decree, that in the cases of hyenas, and other poachers from the Shadowlands, Outlands, and Swamplands, and all other beings who wish to exploit our generosity, and our mercy, that these powers be further extended include execution. Exile is too good for them. I grant upon you, the authority and power to take their lives. Within, and without the Pridelands." Ahadi decreed.  
The Lion Guard looked on in shock, but stared in grim determination.

"Furthermore, I decree, that so long as their actions are in the defence of the Pridelands, The Lion Guard's authority now extends,"

"Did your father just give us complete legal authority in the Pridelands?" Nguvu asked. Kasi gasped in shock.

"Not only that! He just gave his permission to stroll into the Shadowlands and kill whoever we like!" Jicho gasped in shock. Kasi snorted.  
"Why not? That's what we did with Caliban." He pointed out, though he looked troubled.

Nguvu growled grimly.

"That was Caliban though. An exception. Nobody else. We've defended the Pridelands… this feels like too much. Even in the Pridelands, we've never had that much power." He said, looking anxious. Mufasa was staring at his father in shock. Scar looked likewise surprised. Whilst he didn't object too strenuously to the idea of extending their authority, (taking power out of Ahadi's paws and into his own, was a great idea in this mind) Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were proof that not all outside the Pridelands borders were worthy of death. Barbarians perhaps, but still beings, none the less. This seemed extreme, even for his father. His eyes narrowed.

"Brilliant, why not annex the Shadowlands entirely?! There are simpler ways to start a war!" He asked in annoyed exasperation. "Just after Imani's death, he's going to endanger all our lives like this? Has he learnt nothing?" Scar asked, outraged.

"Sssh. Be quiet, it looks like Mufasa is going to speak." Kasi said urgently.

Mufasa looked troubled, but when he rose to speak, he didn't look at his father, and didn't comment on his new royal decree, or the numerous problems it amounted for the Pridelands. Instead, he stood to the front of the Pride, and Sarabi rose up to speak with him, and that made Scar's eyebrows raise. Sarabi was not much of a public speaker.

"Onwards to happier news." Mufasa said. "Recent events… Have exposed too many of us, that life can be short, and cruel. It can be harsh. And therefore, we need to make the most of it whilst it lasts. We need to make the most of our friendships. Our families. And the love we have for each other." He looked at Sarabi. Then, sounding oddly like his father as he did so, he cleared his throat. "I want to announce before the Pride, that Sarabi, Daughter of Kuimba has agreed to be my mate, mated before the Pride, singularly and solely." He said, sounding nervous, but also pleased. When had Mufasa worked up the nerve to ask her that?  
At that there were shouts of surprise. Sarafina jerked suddenly, staring at her friend in shock. There were pleased exclamations from all about the Pride. Scar gave a small smile. It was evident to anyone who had been paying attention that Sarabi and Mufasa had been growing closer over the past the few months. They'd always been close, and it was little wonder now that they'd decided to make it official now. As he had said… life was too short.

The crowds began to disperse, and Scar immediately rushed towards to Sarabi and Mufasa. Their grave concerns and fears regarding Ahadi and his strange announcement momentarily forgotten in the sudden elation. He hadn't realised how desperately they had needed it, but since Imani's death, it was as if a dark cloud had hung over Pride Rock.

"Congratulations, brother." Scar said. Mufasa smiled at his brother. "What made you finally ask her?" He asked. Mufasa grinned.

"Really? You ask that question?" He seemed perplexed. "You of course." He said.

"How do you mean?"

"Ever since Imani died, there hasn't been a breath of hope about Pride Rock. But it taught me something. That life is too short to waste it. I decided to learn from you, brother. You knew what you wanted, and you took it. It got me thinking. Thinking about what I wanted. What we wanted. And whether we truly wanted to waste time. I love her, Scar. I love her more than life. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. As for how I worked up the courage… well… I guess I just asked myself what Imani would do." He said, becoming solemn again. Scar's grin froze on his face.

"You are right." He said quietly. "If he were here, he'd probably make some joke, or say something mocking. Kings know he did for me. I wish he could see this." He said. Mufasa smiled.

"He can, Scar. The Spirit world might shine brightest from the Great Kings, but it isn't for them alone. I am sure he is watching us now." He said, with such conviction and certainty, that Scar was nearly convinced by his brother's zeal. Scar had never been what you might call religious though, and he just nodded noncommittedly. Scar moved over to congratulate Sarabi, the lioness looking radiant. Even Zira looked pleased. Ahadi watched nearby, and nodded approvingly.

The vision dissipated instantly.

Scar shook his head, feeling comfortable at the surge of emotions that had brought back. Kivuli looked at him in concern.

"Scar… Are you alright?" He asked him. Scar swallowed.  
Imani. He had forgotten how much that had hurt. Forgotten how much it had killed him in side to watch Imani have his throat torn out in front of him. To see the first of his failures as leader of the Lion Guard.

"I am fine." He lied, though he continued to look troubled.

"Such a moving speech you gave there, Scar. Such a shame nobody will say that same about you. You know, after the whole regicide thing." Ammit taunted him. "I mean it's a wonder anyone could bear to look you in the eye after you got Imani killed like that." He said.

"That wasn't my fault." Scar growled softly.

"If it wasn't you fault, why do you feel guilty?" Ammit asked him, grinning. "Face it. Deep down, you know you got Imani killed. Wouldn't be the last friend you murdered."

"Ammit…" Kivuli chided him, and Ammit glowered.

"Oh come on Kivuli! Just admit it! Scar's hunger for vengeance got his friends killed. You know as well as I do that Imani would have survived, if he hadn't insisted in going after Caliban. Caliban would have lived out his days as an insane gibbering wreck, a threat to no one, and Imani would still be alive." He said.

Scar looked at Kivuli.

"Is he telling the truth?" he demanded of him.  
"Scar… Imani made his own choices."

"Is he tell the truth, Kivuli?" Scar snapped, angry now.

"Yes. It's true. Imani would have likely survived. At least in the short term." He conceded. Scar glowered, processing this new information.

"I…" he trailed off, and fell silent. His eyes narrowed. "We should move on." He said.

Ammit leaned forward interested.

"How does it make you feel Scar? What do you feel? Back then, you felt guilt. Horror. Shame. What do you feel now? Tell me."

"I don't want to talk about –"

"Tell me!" Scar looked at Imani.

"I feel… something…" He looked away. "But I don't know what. Not Guilt. Not shame… Just… Sadness. Just loss. Nothing more." He said.

Kivuli sighed, sounding disappointed.

"Is your heart so void of empathy? I had hoped… I had so hoped… Never mind." He trailed off. And Scar swallowed, feeling fear for his own soul once more. Ammit however looked gleeful at the prospect.

"But you know what I did sense there, in all that? How did you feel about Sarabi getting mated to your brother?" He asked him. Scar snorted.

"Why on earth should I care about that?" He asked him.

Ammit chuckled.

"Oh no reason. A grand affair, was it? Busy, full of celebrations? Lots of important dignitries from the tribes."

"Oh you have no idea. The Southron King turned up. Kusini." He said, sounding the name out with distaste.

"Who was he?" Kivuli asked. Scar shook his head. "One of the younger kings. Must have been about Mufasa's age… But unlike Mufasa, he was reigning over the Pride by himself already, and already mated. He brought over lots of young lionesses to visit. The Leopard Tribes, and the Cheetah families sent emissaries. The birds and the apes all sent representatives. It was loud and noisy and a mess. All atop Pride Rock, before the eyes of everyone to see. It was like Simba's presentation, but with less dribbling, and more romance." Scar said, sounding nauseated.

"Huh. A far cry from your quiet ceremony to in the Lair then." Ammit said.  
Scar seethed.

"Yes." He said sharply. "You might say that."

"And I suppose your father was present, and active during this ceremony?"

"Oh he made sure to let me know that he approved of Mufasa and Sarabi's mating." Scar said.

Kivuli winced.

"Ooh. I bet that hurt." He sympathised. Scar snorted.

"I didn't let it get to me. And I certainly didn't give my father the satisfaction of knowing it. Mufasa, the smug cretin, didn't even notice. He was too deliriously in love." Scar snapped.

"Oooh. That really got to you, didn't it?" Ammit chuckled. "That Mufasa and Sarabi got so much attention, that they got so much –"

"What I should have had? Yes, amazingly, the injustice of it, was not lost upon me." Scar said, scathingly.

"Hehe. Not bitter at all, are you Scar?" Ammit laughed.

Scar growled, but shook his head.  
"That's not what's important is it?" Kivuli asked him, and shot an annoyed look at Ammit. "Don't distract from the issue here just to irritate Scar. We're focusing on Imani here. On the fall of the Bravest, and how it shaped you as a person, Scar." But Scar was annoyed now, and groaned loudly and disrespectfully.

"Okay okay! I get it. I was sad that Imani died. And for a while I blamed myself. But Zira was right, it wasn't my fault! Imani made his own choices, and anyway, it was Caliban who killed him, Caliban who I took vengeance on!" Scar protested.

"And you don't feel a twinge of guilt over it?" He asked him.  
"No." Scar said.

And was alarmed at what he felt then, in that moment. It was a lie. And he still felt the loss of Imani, as keenly as it had first hurt him. For years, he'd buried that pain, but now, it drove him to anger and hurt as it had before. The fury that Imani could be so cruelly snatched from them, for doing nothing more than his duty. Yet another reminder that life wasn't fair and that it wasn't enough to merely do ones duty and expect the universe to repay the favour. The only justice in the universe was the justice you made for yourself.

But Scar didn't vocalise these thoughts. He was too busy trying to drag his thoughts out of what he felt for Imani, and lifetime of regrets that lay buried there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Taka's Guard – Chapter 5**

* * *

The vision that reformed before him was a familiar scene by now. Scar wasn't at all surprised to see the mists coalesce into the familiar shape of the Pridelands. And before him, stood his former self. He was covered in dirt and dust, and even what looked like blood. He also looked tired and worn. But he was alive. He was also alone. There was no sign of the Guard, or of Zira, or indeed of any of the lionesses. His former self let out a sigh as he took in the Pridelands within his gaze. He had spent far too much time in the wild and wicked borderlands of the Pridelands. In both the Outlands, and the Shadowlands the dirt and dust clinged to his fur. He took the moment to appreciate the land he called home. Scar stared into the cool water, the blue sky turning it a bright sapphire and the golden sunlight tinting the edge of the pool with golden flames. They twisted and turned as the wind rippled the water. Swirling lights of blue and gold span up at him. The sun beat down onto his back. Despite everything Ahadi had done, he was comfortable and at peace for a moment, lying there in the midday sun. He looked up though, as he became aware of another's approach. Scar, the real Scar, saw that his shade was no longer alone, and was being joined by another lioness.

"Hi, Taka – I mean _Scar_." Sarafina said, correcting herself quickly. The cream coloured lioness lay down next to him. "How are you holding up?" She asked him. Scar sighed.

"I've been better, honestly." He said, sounding a little annoyed. Sarafina winced.

"What are you doing out here? On patrol?"

"No. I just wanted some time to myself. I needed to think about some things."

"Maybe. But you shouldn't be alone."

"Now you are sounding like Zira. She wouldn't leave me alone either…"

"Well, maybe she was right? Zira's a strong lioness, but she's pretty smart too. She knows what she's talking about, especially when it concerns _you."_ She said. Scar's mouth twitched.

"True. I hope she isn't angry with me."

"For grieving for your friend? She's just worried about you. So am I." Sarafina said, sitting down next to him.

"I appreciate the sympathy. I just… I don't know what I'm feeling right now. First mother… Then Imani…" He trailed off. "It isn't fair." He said, shaking his head.

"I know. I couldn't believe it, when the news was announced. Imani? He was always so… I don't know. He seemed indestructible. He was always so brave, so ready to leap into danger for others." Sarafina said. Scar smiled.

"Yeah. He was the bravest after all…" He said. "Braver then me. Maybe he should have led the Lion Guard." He said. Sarafina laughed, then paused, looking at Scar.

"Oh King's you aren't serious are you? I loved Imani, but he could never have been leader of the Lion Guard!" She said. Scar dragged a clawtip through the dirt thinking to himself.

"I don't know… Father certainly seems to think so. He said as much. I think he blames me for Imani's death." He said.

"Scar, that's silly. Even Suberi doesn't blame you for Imani being killed. He was a warrior, and he served in an extremely dangerous role, but he chose to, because that was the sort of lion he was. The sort of _person_ he was. It's not your fault." Sarafina said.

"How do you know that?" He asked her. "You weren't there."

"I know that because I know _you_ you dummy." And impulsively leaned in to nuzzle him. Scar's eyes widened at the physical contact, and swallowed, looking awkward. Sarafina laughed at his response.

"Umm." He said. Sarafina smirked.

"I'm not trying to be Zira." She said, smiling. "You just looked like you needed some affection." Scar smiled softly, and returned the gesture.

"Thanks 'Fina. For everything." Sarafina paused.

"Listen… I know you think I've not always been there for you. This… craziness between you and the King is too much for me to handle. But I'll always be here for you, okay? You know that, right? I'm not your mate, and I'm not a member of your Lion Guard, but I am your friend, Scar. And I always will be." She affirmed. Scar swallowed, a lump forming in his throat.

"What am I supposed to do, 'Fina? I can't do this. Not after this." He said. Sarafina thought for a moment.

"So what? You're just going to give up? That's not you, Scar. You'll just come back stronger. Caliban killed you mother, and you didn't give up. You went out there, and stopped him from killing anyone else's mother. You didn't give up, you gave your all. You'll come back from this too. I know you will. I believe in you, and so does the rest of the Lion Guard. And the rest of the Pridelands believe in the Lion Guard." She assured him. Scar let out a sigh.

He knew it couldn't last. He had expected it to last more than a few seconds though.

A flash of red in the surface.

"'Fina, look out!" He cried in warning, and pushed her back. Battle instincts took over and he darted to the side shoving Sarafina away from him as he did. She gave a startled yelp, as he rolled back, having lost none of his speed or agility in the surprise. In his mind though, he cursed himself. He had allowed his guard to slip, being lulled into a false sense of security by the heat and the water before him, and by speaking to Sarafina. He'd become distracted. Danger was not absent from the Pridelands, especially for him. He had not heard of seen anything approach, and yet was clearly under attack.

A sharp pain lanced through his arm. The creature – whatever it was – had grazed his paw tip. He turned to it, expecting to see some rogue lion or poaching hyena there, gloating and mocking. Instead, what he saw what appeared to be red serpent.

Sarafina gave a gasp in surprise as she saw it.

"Scar!" She shouted in panic, and the serpent writhed. It wasn't the largest specimen, hence why he hadn't spotted it approach through the longer grass. Now it lay there, coiled and ready to strike. He darted to the side again, and the snake missed once more. The thing was as long as his forearm, and as red as blood, but for two eyes, which were a dreadful black, like two openings into the night. Gradually however, he felt his forearm grow weak and numb.

"Poison!" He cried in shock at the creature, and he backed up, now very wary, and unwilling to attack. Some species of serpents were so venomous it only took a single bite to end them, and only the barest nick on his paw had already numbed his arm completely.

Sarafina gave a growl, and slashed at the snake with her claws, but the snake was quick, darting away and anticipating her strikes. He didn't bite at her, which was a relief. In fact, it seemed singularly focused on Scar. Perhaps it was saving its venom for him?

"Get away!" Sarafina shouted.

As Scar backed up, the snake silently slithered towards him, twisting this way and that. That explained how he had been taken by surprise. It was a silent as a ghost. The serpent darted again and Scar dodged, more from luck than any skill. He immediately discounted running back for help. As soon as he turned his back on the thing, he would be dead. This was madness. Who in their right mind attacked a pair of lions? Let alone a prince! It would pay dearly for this. The Snake darted forwards again, and instead of dodging, Scar gave a short roar. The sound reverberated in front of him, and the Mark of the Lion Guard on his shoulder augmented the shout with power of its own. The surge of power struck the snake, and knocked it to the ground. Then, Scar leapt at it, swiping with his claws, using its disorientation to his advantage hoping to end the fight quickly. He dealt it a glancing blow and its scales however deflected the sharp claws. It did nothing to render inert the sheer power of the blow however and the snake was thrown through the air. It hit the ground with a loud and painful smack. It groaned and slid up again. Rising, it hissed at him and tensed its long muscle. That was all the warning Scar got as the snake leapt for Scar's throat, intending to bite into his neck, ending his life once and for all.

It was enough. Scar took it out of the air with a flawlessly timed pawstrike with the speed of a scorpion sting. His claws pinned it to the ground. The snake tried to sliver free but Scar crushed it against the savannah floor rather than attempt to hold its eel like body. It shrieked in rage and tried in vain to free itself.

"You dare, to attack the Leader of the Lion Guard? The Prince of the Pridelands? You are a fool. What quarrel do I have with the snakes of the Pridelands?" Scar growled in anger, shocked. Serpents could be aggressive, and were rightly feared, but they almost never attacked unless provoked. For a serpent to try and bite him with such obviously venomous intention, broke all known conventions. It was unheard of.

The serpent glowered at him.

"Then kill me, Princcccce Taka, and be done with it. I failed." Is hissed, elongating the royal title with a dialect so characteristic of the reptiles.

"Failed at what? To kill me? Why? You must have missed the declaration. But my father has granted the Lion Guard all the powers of the Lion Kings Law. And you are guilty of Treason." His eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right here. "If you want a quick death, you would like me to ease your passing tell me who you are and why you tried to attack me. A single snake had no hope of taking me down."

"One bite was all it would have taken. You bear a faint drop on you paw and already it saps you strength and pains you. A direct hit to you blood stream would have stopped your heart in seconds..." The snake muttered to himself.

Scar pushed down with his paw, squashing the snake against the ground.

"Why did you attack us?" Sarafina asked him.

"My instructions did not concern you… I was ordered to kill the Prince. There is always someone more powerful than you, Scar. Always another predator higher up on the list. I was offered the chance to spend the rest of my life without having to hunt or to fear predators... Who could say no to an offer like that? And I am the best at what I do." The snake said, hissing, its tongue flickering in and out.

"And what is that?"

"Kill people." he said modestly, then groaned again.

"I believe you." Scar told the wretched thing at long last. "Now tell me one last thing. Who hired you?" His eyes were narrow, cold looking. The air was cold too, his fury he only heat around them, although the sun still blazed in the sky ahead.

"Ah – now I am sorry – I wish I could help you there. But I pride myself on client confidentiality." the Snake said mockingly.

"What? Tell us now!" Sarafina said angrily. The lioness had recovered from her shock now, and was angry. The venomous snake was small, but it was dangerous, and now that the fear had subsided, she too was angry that one would dare intrude upon them to try and murder one them. This was the Pridelands, after all, not some backwater Outland territory. It just didn't _happen_ here.

"Tell me who ordered you to kill me, and I will spare your life, you scum. If you don't I will make sure you experience hell on earth before sending you to the void." Scar said, now brimming with anger. He could technically do that, as per the law. "I have often wondered how often a snake can shed its skin before it becomes nothing but bones. What say we find out?" he unsheathed his claws. Sarafina looked at him nervously, but said nothing as he intimidated the serpent.

"Guh!" The snake let out a strangled croak. Scar had crushed it against the floor again and it gasped trying to force breath into its lungs.

"Don't!" It snapped, its resolve wavering at the prospect of such a painful exit from this life. For many years it had delivered the gift of death to people it did not know. Males, females and younglings of a hundred different species and now for the first time in its life it was faced with the real possibility of its own end.

"Just give me a name! I command it! What was he, some great Cheetah Lord?" Scar growled.

"He'll kill me if I tell you ugh! – He is powerful, so very powerful! I couldn't say no!"

"I'll kill you if you don't. And right now for you I am the most powerful creature in the world for you. You needn't fear reprisals from this… person. When I am done with you, I will be paying _them_ a visit." He said dangerously.

"Please..." The snake begged.

"Scar…" Sarafina said in warning, looking anxious now.

"As you wish..." With his other paw, Scar moved over the snakes head and placed the tip of his index claw over its skull ready de-brain the creature with a single piercing claw to the back of the skull. He took a deep breath and began to push.

"AHADI!" The snake screamed in terror at its impending death. Scar froze. That was unexpected.

"What? My father employed you?" He asked the snake, keeping the tip of his paw in place, the faintest pressure applied. The name had caused him to start so much he nearly killed the creature outright.

"You lie! King Ahadi would never do that!" Sarafina insisted, looking outraged. Scar said nothing. He knew his father better than that. The Ahadi of old would never dream of such a barbarity, even his worst enemy, but those days were long past now.

"I had no choice! I swear it. He said he would kill me if I refused. Execute me as a murderer and offered me a pardon if I did one task for him. Just let me go!" it looked around it desperately.

"Oh shut up. I need to think." Scar rubbed his face with his paw. So Ahadi had made his move at last.

"I don't believe it. Scar, your father wouldn't use a snake to just kill you, he couldn't! Its against every law the Pridelands have!" She insisted.

"Oh come on. I were first generation rogue, like Kasi, I'd have been exiled, or even executed long before now." Scar said, massaging his head. The snake writhed under his paw.

"Scar, he's your Father! Your dad! He wouldn't do this, the snake has to be lying! Treacherous little –"

"I am not lying, I swear it! Ahadi approached me, and offered me a… position. Some advisory role, like his majordomo and her family have. I'd be _untouchable_ to the other animals of the Pridelands, and free to kill as I choose. Immunity from the Lion Guard. All I needed to do was make sure you were dead."

"But… the circle of life! Scar, your father would never agree to this!" She said, shaking her head. "I don't believe it." Scar was quiet.

"Hmm." He said. "Unfortunately, I do." That was unanticipated. He knew his father would move against him eventually, but he naively assumed the threat would come from him directly. He turned back to the snake and balanced the claw on its head again.

"I assume you arranged a meeting place? For when the deed was done, to collect your reward?" Or for Ahadi to tie off lose ends... But he didn't say that aloud. Sarafina was upset enough already.

"The Elephant Graveyard! At the western border of the Shadowlands. It close to Carrocscirr, but since your attack on Caliban's clans, the Tower has been deserted… For now. Soon enough one of the other clans shall make it there;s but until then, the hyenas are giving those borders a wide birth. He first met me there after marking the territory on his morning patrol. I was to meet him there again, this evening after dusk. Please let me go now. I won't tell anyone." The snake said.

Scar smiled.

"That depends." He raised his paw.

"On what?" the assassin asked.

"On whether you're religious..." A glint appeared in his eye.

"Please! I'll do anything! Anything you want!"

"You already have." Scar hissed and the paw sliced through the air, as Sarafina gasped.

For the next several minutes, he sat on the savannah and pondered his next move. It would take hours to get to the elephant graveyard... If he wanted to bear there on time he would have to make the appropriate arrangements quickly. He stood up and moved across the savannah, his shadow cast to a great length by the sun high above. Shadows were moving. Ahadi had made his move. Now it was time to strike back. The sky grew dark. Dusk was drawing in, and angry blood red filled the sky, as the blurred air became the Elephant graveyard during the time skip. The mist vanished again, and Ammit looked around at the bone littered landscape.

"I love what you've done with the place..." Ammit said, glancing at the skulls and piles of rotting flesh.

"The seismic instability really brings out the marrow in the bones. And that sweet aroma? Rotting flesh? That's inspired. It's a great place for a plot." he said sarcastically.

"Ammit, do you not have something intelligent to say?" Kivuli asked, exasperated.

"Of course he doesn't" Scar said from his left. Ammit only smiled mockingly.

They looked down at the vision, searching for any sign of life. Peculiarly, he could not see himself. Eventually, a pile of bones was moved and a great big Lion moved into the graveyard. It was unmistakably Ahadi. The Lion moved through the bones warily, and skipped out of the path of a geyser just before it blew. He made his way into a cave.

The three spirits followed him, and it was dimly lit by faint fire pits.

"Where are you, serpent?" Ahadi asked into the gloom. The young Scar's voice echoed out of the darkness.

Ahadi looked different in the dim caverns, lit only by green hued firelight. Darker, and more menacing.

"What are you doing here father?" Scar asked him, his voice emanating from the cavern.

Ahadi stepped back in surprise, then peered into the gloom at where the voice had come from.

"Whose there?" Ahadi asked warily. His eyes narrowed. "Is that you Taka?" Only laughter greeted him.

"Oh yes that right. You only respond to your new name don't you? Scar." Ahadi said, expression twisting at the name as if in a sneer. Scar only responded with sinister laughed. The voice returned, from another direction.

"What so funny?" Ahadi asked.

"Really, father? You asked to meet here? These lands are as much my home as the Pridelands, for all the time I spend here. This is where I work. Where I do my part defending the Pridelands. You were foolish to think they would keep you safe. They are _mine."_ He said, taunting him.

"I have come on business of my own Scar. It is none of yours, why. I came to meet someone Scar. Since he is not here... I will be taking my leave..." Ahadi turned to go and gasped as he found Scar facing him, visible.

"Don't even think about leaving. We have important things to discuss. Like this. Perhaps you can explain this?" And he cast something at his feet. It landed with a wet slap on the dry dust. It was long and thin. And bright red. The snake that had made the attempt on Scar's life.

"What is this? A snake? Did you kill it?"

"Yes. After it tried to kill me." Scar replied. Ahadi shrugged.

"No loss then. Leave it here. The Pridelands won't miss another cutthroat." He said dismissively.

"You sent it to kill me, Father." The fire flared and Scars eyes flashed a bright green in the dark.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Stand aside." He made as if to move past Scar, but Scar made no move to get out of his way.

"Why did you send it after me? Did you honestly believe I would perish at its hand? Poisoned fangs? Really father?"

"These accusations are outrageous!"

"And if I told you father, that before I killed that thing, I extracted every bit of truth from its forked tongue by fear and by pain? If I told you that I killed it slowly and before it died it gave me everything it knew about you, about its mission and about its contract?" Scar hissed at him, a dangerous tone had crept into his voice. Ahadi's voice lowered and he glared at Scar. He roared, and in that instance any masquerade of civility and honour was lost. The true Ahadi was revealed, a wrecked creature full of bitterness and hate.

"Why didn't you just die?" Ahadi asked him, his voice harsh. Scar blinked surprised at his father's unreserved contempt audible in this voice. He had expected the hatred. Returned it in full. But Ahadi always attempted to remain dignified and above such things when in front of his subjects. Here though, outside of the Pridelands, he was free to express himself clearly. And as he stared at Scar, there was pure unadulterated hatred in his eyes. "I couldn't kill you atop Pride Rock. But I knew your life would end soon enough. I even dared to hope you'd take your own life after I saw you rotting in that cave. But that bitch Zira just _had_ to give you hope again. That was cruel of you Scar. To bring about the death of my beloved mate… and then to rub it in my face by parading that lioness in front of the Pride for all to see." His face twisted. Scar felt outrage at his words, but a cold reasoning told him that he was only giving his father what he wanted. His father hadn't had anything bad to say about Zira before her mating him. That was why he so hated Zira. Because she brought Scar happiness. That was the crime so unforgivable, that he sat there with that snarl on his face. A snarl of… was that jealousy?

"Sorry to disappoint you, Father." Scar said. Ahadi glared at him.

"How is it that you continue to _survive?_ " Ahadi asked him, genuinely revolted. "First you survive me. Then you survive Caliban. Then you survive months at the head of the Lion Guard, even as your went charging into danger, day in, day out." He shook his head. "The Kings must be mocking me." He said.

Scar stared at him in shock.

"You _were_ sending me into danger deliberately. You kept putting the Guard at risk, kept antagonising the hyenas, almost inciting war with the hyena clans, _just_ to try and get me killed?!" Scar asked, aghast.

"Yes. But you just _won't_ die, will you? Even when I send you into the Shadowlands, day after day, offering you up like a cub's treat, you just _wouldn't_ die." He said.

Scar growled.

"So what about Imani? What was he? An acceptable loss? Collateral damage?" He asked him. Ahadi looked away.

"That was meant for you. No one else was supposed to get hurt. Besides. He died under your command."

"What did Imani ever do to you!? What did any of the Lion Guard do to you? They served you faithfully, they protected these lands, and they did nothing but their duty since cubhood! How could you do this? How could you betray them?" Scar roared in anger.

"Imani wasn't supposed to die. It was meant to be _you_ that fell. _._ " Ahadi said bitterly. Scar stared at him.

"A lion is dead because of you, Ahadi! A good one!"

"Then I guess we have something in common." Ahadi retorted.

"I did everything I could!" Scar protested. Ahadi spat on the ground.

"You didn't though, did you? You weren't good enough! You were never good enough! And even when you failed, you had the audacity, the temerity to survive! To live! To go on living, despite everything! You've always clung to life!" He snarled.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked him, his rage burning now within him. Ahadi glared at him.

"When you were born… You were so small. So thin and fragile. All cubs are born small, but you were tiny. Many didn't think you'd live. But you clung to life. You survive. And you grew stronger and healthier. And I was so proud. So happy. I look at you and all I could feel was Pride that I could have brought you into this world. But now I look at you and I feel is disgust." Ahadi said. Scar growled.

"I lived because _I am strong._ I lived because I decided I will _not_ die! I refuse to be weak."

"Then why are you alive, and your mother dead?" He asked him. "Why are you alive, when Imani lies dead? If you are fiercest, why did you let your mother die for you?" Ahadi growled at him. Scar recoiled as if stung.

Why?" Scar asked him. "What crime did I commit, that could possibly justify this?" he asked him.

"You dare ask me that?" Ahadi roared. "After everything that you have done? You are the reason your mother is dead, Scar! You brought about your mother's death! _You,_ the leader of the Lion Guard! Fiercest in the Pridelands! I don't need to justify myself to you! I am the _King_!"

"You still blame me for my mother's death. What more could I have done?" Scar snarled, anger rising within him, tinged with hurt and pain, but blazing none the less.

"You could have died in her place! As she so often feared that you would! You should have died instead of her! You were the warrior, you were the fighter! Why did she have to die?! For _YOU!?_ " Ahadi asked him.

"If I could trade my life for my Mother's, I would do so in a heartbeat!" Scar insisted.

"If I could trade your life for your Mother's, she'd be by my side already, and you'd have been in the ground for months." Ahadi snapped in response

"Why not kill me yourself and be done with it?" He asked him. Ahadi snorted.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure. But your brother would never forgive me."

"Of course. Mufasa. Your favourite Son." Scar glared at him. Ahadi scowled, but didn't disagree.

"If I'd killed you publically, my reign would be very short indeed. Soft hearted lionesses still adore their _Warrior Prince_." He said distastefully. "Of course, the same applied to you. If you had successfully killed, you'd have been exiled. They'd have crowned Mufasa in a heartbeat. He's been the only thing keeping us both alive all this time, without even knowing it. That's something I suppose. Your brother would never see it my way. If I killed you in cold blood, or had you exiled, then he would stand with you. And _that_ I could not allow." Ahadi said.

The shades of Scar, Ammit and Kivuli watched without moving. Ammit looked delighted, but Kivuli was horrified. There was an arrogance to Ahadi now, a drawl to his words that hadn't been present before. And above all, a level of low cunning he had never seen in anyone but Scar.

"So instead, you left it to the Hyenas, and made them the instruments of my death." Scar finished, and Ahadi nodded. It made perfect sense. But there was one major problem. "If you did that, you'd be scapegoating dozens of hyenas! You know what Mufasa is like, he would have demanded justice! Justice and blood." Scar shouted, outraged.

"And?" Ahadi asked, oblivious.

"Mufasa is still young and brash. He would have demanded I be avenged! He'd have taken the Lion Guard, those that are still alive that is, and marched them into Carrocscir itself! You'd have provoked war with all of the Clans!"

"Do you think I am frightened of scavenging filth? Do you think I value their pitiful existence?" Ahadi sneered. "Let them fight. Let them tear one another to pieces. Let Mufasa take his _justice._ And then, when the dust settles, if they want a war, we will give them one. We'd crush them anyway, you that. There is a reason they've never dared try seize the throne for themselves and stick with poaching and thieving ways. In a pitched battle, we'd destroy them."

Scar looked away.

"Dozens will be killed!"

"And good riddance to them."

"Do you _want_ a war?!" Scar asked him, shocked. Ahadi simply shrugged.

"I don't _care_ , Scar." Ahadi said, expression stony. "I really don't. I don't care if they stick to their holes and caves, of if they wipe themselves out in a war. Let them come, if they seek their own destruction. Or let them rot."

"You risk everything, in covering up an appalling crime." He said firmly. Ahadi stared at him.

"It is no risk to me. Just to scum. Scum and filth."

"As if I would let you!"

"Are you challenging me, Scar? Again? After last time? Fine then." Ahadi said. The powerful lion stepped towards him, and drew his claws. Scar was still the smaller of the two lions, and Ahadi's confidence showed. "If I win, I get my vengeance. And what will be will be. If I lose, then I'll take you down with me _,_ Scar. Tell Mufasa you murdered me, and Mufasa will hate you forever. He may even kill you for it. Or exile you for treason if he lacks the stomach to do otherwise. And if you try to hide this, he will march to war with the hyenas all the sooner. The choice is yours." He asked him.

Scar drew his claws.

"I hate you. I hate you so much, I never thought it was possible. I didn't think there was enough hate in the world for it." He glared at his father. "I will not be a tool, for you to start a war. I will not be controlled. I will not be manipulated. I hate you, father. And that is reason enough to kill you."

Ahadi glared at him. "Then I will finish the job, that serpent couldn't. Here in the Shadowlands. They'll find your body here, and assume you fell to hyenas. It doesn't matter. You were foolish to come here alone."

Scar only laughed.

"Do you know? I _so_ hoped you'd say that. It means I get to say: _Who said I was alone_?" He asked him. From out of the shadows, Zira stepped, Hatred etched on her face. And with her was Sarafina.

Zira glared at the King in anger, whilst Sarafina looked devastated.

"Ahadi…" She whispered, horrified, neglecting the honorific. Ahadi froze when he saw her expression, then growled at Scar.

"You deceitful…"

"Well, I always did have a flair for the dramatic. How was that? Like a nightmare? That was what I was going for…" Scar said, sounding relaxed, his eyes gleaming.

"Enough!" Sarafina shouted, her eyes wide and wet with tears.

"I… I can't believe what I just heard. I… I _trusted_ you! I believed in you! I stood up for you, and all the time you were… _this?!_ " She gasped. Ahadi stared at her.

"Sarafina… this isn't what it sounds like. Whatever you think you heard…" Ahadi tried, but Zira just laughed that Ahadi would even attempt to justify the things he had said.  
"You… you actually plotted and schemed to kill your own son! Your Majesty, please! This… this is _wrong!_ "

"This is justice. If I cannot deliver justice in public, is simply because I _cannot._ Not without turning the lionesses against me! That doesn't make it any less just! I am the King!" He said. Sarafina shook his head.

"No… Ahadi, you can't! Uru's death wasn't Scar's fault, you must see that-"

"-I am not interested in your opinion, Sarafina." Ahadi said. The lioness, gasped in horror.

"But it's worse than that… I… heard what you said about Imani. About the hyenas. King Ahadi, you _can't_ mean that! You're so much better than that! You are wise, and kind, and strong, you aren't this… this _shadow_!" She said in astonishment. "You wouldn't threaten war with the hyenas. You're so much better than that… Aren't you?"

"Sarafina… I am the King. Your loyalty is to me. Stand back. We'll talk about this later." Ahadi said.

"I… Sire… _No!_ This is wrong! Why are you like this? Why are you so different? Or… Were you always like this, and I just didn't notice?" She asked aloud in wonder.

"See, Sarafina? Zira? This is what he is really like. Take a good long look at _my father._ Look at the King. See who he really is."

"Scar, be silent! You shall not turn my subjects against me!" He growled angry. Sarafina just stared at him.

"I don't need to… Father…" Scar gloated, even as Sarafina shook her head in revulsion.

"Scar… I am so sorry… You tried to tell me, and I didn't… I couldn't… How _dare you!_ I looked up to you! I was _loyal_ to you, even when everyone, even the _Guard_ said you… You aren't this! You aren't _cruel."_

"Oh yes he is, Sarafina. He has been for a while now, I fear." Zira said, dangerously. Sarafina turned away from him, her eyes wet. She backed up, and Zira's hard expression softened as Sarafina's world fell apart before her eyes. Sarafina couldn't speak. When Zira opened her mouth, her words were piled with venom and with scorn.

"We've _both_ just heard you admitting to attempted murder, and threatening another with murder. The lionesses will not stand for this. When we leave this place, those who support Scar will rise up against you. You have plunged this land into war Ahadi..." She said dangerously.

Ahadi looked in shock at lionesses, as Sarafina gave a gasping breath, even levelled her gaze on him. It lacked the pure hatred that Zira had. Instead, there was a look of devastated betrayal, and hurt. Ahadi seemed stunned for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"No! Even if you escape, do you think anyone will listen to you, the shamed treacherous Prince? Or his filthy, _Outlander_ mate? No. Your word is as meaningless as your lives." Ahadi spat.

"She… She's _not_ an Outlander…" Sarafina said, and she bared her teeth. "She's one of us! It's you I don't know anymore! I can't believe I was so blind… so _stupid._ What of my word, Ahadi? Is my word meaningless? Is my life nothing? _"_ She challenged him. Ahadi looked away, regretfully.

"If you would betray me…"

" _Betray_ you! Just look at her! It's you who have betrayed her! She isn't your subject any more, Father! She's _mine._ And you will _never_ hurt her." Scar said, his relaxed attitude evaporated in a moment, and replaced with an expression that gleamed like bladed steel. Ahadi looked at Sarafina, into her grief-stricken eyes, and saw that Scar was right. He'd lost her now, forever. Gone was her loyalty, her trust. Instead, there was only a garbled mess of confusion and anger and hatred.

"Then you've doomed her, Scar. Her blood be on your paws. None of you will leave this place alive. Not you. Not her. Not your harlot." Ahadi declared.

Scar looked at Ahadi, eyes narrowing. He'd just threatened his mate.

"Then you leave me no choice. _**Mashindano**_. Only one will leave here alive. You or the one before you. Do you accept?" He said.

"I _accept_." Ahadi said, eyes burning with anger.

Zira and Sarafina, retreated, looking between the two, as the Mashindano began. Ahadi drew his claws. Sarafina looked up at them.  
"Wait…" She whispered, but Zira dragged her away. Sarafina looked tormented.

"I am going to enjoy this, Scar. You _never_ learn _._ You _cannot_ beat me." He said.

"I don't need to. You need never did listen Father. Not when it mattered. I said the one before you. But I didn't challenge you. I spoke to the one who lies at your feet." He said. Ahadi seemed aware that something was wrong when he saw Scar give some kind of signal, and looked about anxiously. Then a lancing pain screamed across his chest. He looked down in shock as another blow struck into him.

He looked straight into the eyes, of the red serpent that Scar had thrown before him. The one he had dismissed. The one which until now had lain still, feigning death. The one who laid lain before him, and stood between Scar and his father as he had accepted his challenge. He groaned, and tried to take a step forwards, but the paralysing venom of the serpent was already in his system, and he struggled to move. His legs gave way and his mighty form came crashing down upon the ground. He looked up to his son and his mate, who both stood there watching him die.

"No…" He managed to whisper as his strength left him like smoke on the wind.  
" _And_ … I guess that's over…" Scar said, sounding disappointed, kicking his father over. "Probably the shortest Mashindano ever." He remarked. Zira gave a grin of triumph, as Sarafina gave a gasp of horror.

"Oh sweet Kings…" She muttered to herself. She was shaking.

"Come on." Zira said, and nudged Sarafina away, leading her away from the save, away from Scar and his father.

"But…"

"No." Zira said, and two lionesses left them alone. Scar looked down at his father, who was shaking. Whether out of fear, shock, or simply in spasms become of the venom, he didn't know. The assassin slithered away from him, and coiled up Scar's right leg, his tongue flickering in and out as he did so.

"I _beat_ you. I stopped you. You _shouldn't_ have threatened my mate, or my friends." He said. His eyes glinted, and he felt a lurching in his stomach. For a moment, he thought ti was guilt, but no. It was more perverse than that. A fluttering of satisfaction as he gazed down at the dying King, and felt… _nothing_ for his father. " _Goodbye_. Your Majesty." He said. Then, Scar turned his back on Ahadi. Ahadi looked at the lion before him, its pelt and eyes the same as Uru. How could the thing he have loved most of all look so much like the thing he despised most of all?

"Scar... Please..." Scar stopped and turned to him.

"Are you begging me for mercy Ahadi? Mercy or pity? Was it worth it Ahadi? All of that planning, preparation, hunting, effort and sleeplessness... To be thrown away right here right now..." He said echoing those words from years before. The day that five lion cubs had fed a whole pride. Ahadi remembered his pride for both his sons, but especially Taka's for it. He remembered the day that Uru died, for once ignoring the pain it brought him. He remembered that Taka had slaughtered Caliban, but had spared the Hyenas that had aided him and served him. He remembered the duel. He remembered mutilating his own son, with the single desire to kill him. To end his life. It was only now, as life and energy was leaving him that he let go of his grief. Greif that had turned to anger, and anger into hate. Hatred that had twisted his son into a monster.

"Oh my son... What have I done to you?" Scar was so shocked by the exclamation that he stopped and turned to him in surprise.

"What have I done? I have scarred you in too many different ways. I am so sorry..."

"Sorry?! Now you're Sorry?! Where was _Sorry_ when you killed my mother? Where was _Sorry_ when you clawed out my eye? Where was _Sorry_ when you got Imani killed? I don't care whether you are _sorry_ , Dad, I just want you to _die_! That's the only way I'll ever be rid of you. I want you out of my life, out of my world." Scar roared. Why couldn't he just die?

"Taka... Please forgive me... I was so wrong... So wrong... forgive me please... I'll do _anything_..." Ahadi begged. Scar looked at him in surprise; the angry bitter king was gone. All that was left was a dying father...

"Pathetic. Stop it, you're making a _spectacle_ of it, at least die with some dignity! As you're dying? _Now_ you want my forgiveness? You think it'll save you? It won't. There is no cure for the venom in you." Scar sneered.

"But there is for you… Oh my Son. You had such a good heart. I was so blind." Ahadi said. Maybe he was simply becoming delirious? Scar snorted.

"You will do anything I want?" Scar asked him.

"Anything. I swear it. Please, my son. Forgive me." Scar look at him.

"Bring me my mother back. Bring Imani back. Heal the scar on my face. The Scar you gave me." He stamped out the flame pit that was giving of light, headless to the pain and the smell of burnt flesh that accompanied it. Scar walked away from the broken form of Ahadi lying in the cave weeping, looking up at him plaintively.

"TAKA! Please!"

"You _deserve_ to die, Father. And you will not get your war. Mufasa will never know who to go to war with. Your body will never be found. And Zira and Sarafina won't say a word. You can count on _that._ " He said. Scar dragged his paws across the opening of the cave. Years of seismic instability had rendered it unstable and under the brute force of his claws and muscles, the top cave way. The entrance collapsed, leaving a screaming Ahadi behind in the darkness. It voice muffled, and near silent.

He could have used the roar, but Rafiki had warned him the first time he fought his father, that using the roar against his father would incur the wrath of the Kings. Scar was not so foolish as to dismiss such a warning lightly. Even if it was removing someone so corrupt, so hideously twisted as his own father, he was unwilling to risk it. Too much was at stake. As if to confirm his suspicions, above him, the cloud deepened and echoed with thunder, as if the Kings themselves expressed their disapproval. Scar gave a contemptuous snarl at the very idea. He hadn't heard them making their disapproval known when Ahadi had plotted against him.

"Go on then!" He shouted up at the sky, above them. "Take back your power, if that's what you've decided. If not I shall do as I judge to be right!" He dared the sky. There was response. Mashindano was, after all, outside of the Circle of Life. Outside of the Law of the Pridelands. Older, and more primal, and far beyond the power of the Great Kings to control.

Three shadows moved out of the darkness towards him. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Sarafina was staring at them in shock. Scar greeted them warmly. Zira, who had moved outside of the save leaving Scar alone with his father nodded in greeting.

"Scar… I wouldn't tempt fate if I were you…" Shenzi said. Zira laughed.

"I didn't have you down a superstitious type, Shenzi!" Zira snorted. Shenzi shuddered.

"I ain't. I believe in what I see. And I have seen you do things with that roar. Even heard you can call down lightening with." She said.

"Once. It hurt." He said, thinking back to Imani's funeral. "And I think the kings lent a paw." Scar admitted.

"I've seen you level stone. The power of that roar is very real, and you'd be wise to fear it, Zira." Shenzi said darkly.

"Yeah." Banzai added. "Just because it's only ever used on hyenas, doesn't mean you get to pretend it's not there." He said. Zira looked at Scar, suddenly anxious.  
"Is that true?" She asked him. "Need we fear the Kings?"

Scar shook his head. "No." He grinned. "That's the beauty of it. The Rite of Mashindano overshadows the reign of the King in life. Always has. I guessed; _correctly_ it appears, that it does so in death. In life, the King cannot overrule by royal decree that which is lost in Mashindano. It's an ancient, barbaric practice. A remnant of the rule of the Strong, when our land was ruled by emperors and warlords. And so the Kings are powerless to intervene. They will not permit me to use their gifts… But nor will they dare judge me for it. Everything I just did was within bounds of the ancient laws…" He said. Banzai chuckled.

"That's what I like about you Scar. Ya thinking like a hyena." He said. Scar shot another daring look at the heaven. Then Scar smiled grimly. Behind him one of the geysers blew open with devastating force and a cataclysmic bang with the sound of thunderclap.

"Scar… This is _insane._ " Sarafina said, looking pale. Scar's expression softened.

"' _Fina_ … You saw what he'd become. You heard what he'd do. He would have killed me and Zira without a thought. You too, most likely, if he thought you'd tell anyone." He said. Sarafina shuddered, thinking about the King, she had trusted and respected for so long.

"We're going to have to tell Mufasa…" She said.

"Tell me you're joking." Zira said, looking amazed at her naivety.

"That would drive Mufasa and Scar apart. He'd never forgive Scar for killing his father." She said. Sarafina swallowed.

"So… we… what? Cover this up? We can't do that!" She protested.

"We can because we must, Sarafina. We have no choice. Mufasa will become King now, and rule wiser than Ahadi did. He'll restore my title again, make me his heir, and then all of this… chaos… will abate." He said.

"I can't believe it though… He was going to kill you. And then… Then _you_ killed him. Your own father… I just… I just watched…" She trailed off.

"Sarafina… Do you think what I did was wrong? Defending myself? My friends? The Kingdom?" He asked her. Sarafina swallowed, looking around at the hyenas, at Zira, at the snake still coiled and perched on Scar's forepaw.

"I… I don't know what to think…" She admitted.

"Well. I do." Zira declared. "I think Ahadi was a bitter, old fool. I think we're all better off with him dead. And we need to make sure Mufasa doesn't know about it, because otherwise, we're _all_ in trouble." She said darkly.

Sarafina backed away.

"I… I need time… To think about this…" She said. And turned and ran, rushing back into the Pridelands. Zira looked as if to follow, but Scar held up a paw.

"No. She's fine. She's just… shocked. Remember, I had a while to come to terms with the real person my father was. Sarafina always sees the best in people. Seeing her hopes so brutally dashed has… shaken her. Give her time." He said, calmly. Zira licked her lips.

"I hope you're right. If she tells Mufasa…"

"Then we'll deal with. But she's just had one of her heroes betray her. She won't risk another by seeing if we were right about what Mufasa would and would not to his father's murderers." He said. "Speaking of which." He looked down at the serpent.

"You performed your part admirably. You made the right choice then." He said.

"Of course your highness." He said.

"What is your name, snake?"

"They call me… Hissis." He said. "And I thank you for sparing my life. For forgiving my attempt on yours. Among the Serpent Tribes, we have a custom."

"Oh?"

"You sssspared thisssssss life. You took what wassssss yours by right of conquesssst and returned it to me. I am indebted to you." Hissis said.

"You helped end my Father. It is enough. Go in peace." Scar told said.

"No, highness, it is not. Enough I mean. Among my people, we do not often care for such… personal… attempts of revenge. But where we do exercise it, we demand that it be taken three-times-over. Among our leaders, most crimes may be forgiven three-times-over. And when a gift is given, it must be repaid three-times-over." He said. "My Name is Hissis. My life was yours. It is not my own again, until I repay you with three lives. One I have given to you. King Ahadi of the Pridelands. Two more lives, I yet owe you, before that debt is repaid. It is our way." He said, bowing.

Shenzi stared at him.

"Huh." She said. "Neat. You got yourself an assassin." She said. Scar sighed.

"I release you from your oath." Scar said quickly.

"To do such a thing would bring great dishonour to me among my people." Hissis said delicately.

"A serpent with honour? Hah. Good one." Banzai laughed. Hissis shot him a look of annoyance.

"We have an unfair… reputation… for dishonour. But such things are important to us."

"I have no need for an assassin." Scar said, darkly. "It may be your way, but it is not our way. What if I never call upon you to hold that oath?"

"That that is your right. It matters that the oath be upheld. Not the when or the where." Hissis said. Scar swallowed.

"Very well." He said, too tired to argue. Hissis's tongue flickered again.

"Then I am yours, Taka, son of Ahadi."

"Scar. First rule of working for the Boss. His name is Scar." Shenzi said, quickly. Scar smiled.

"Second rule; Listen to Shenzi." Scar said.

In all, he reflected, it had been a good day.

The light vanished, and Scar was left alone with his two guides. Ammit was looking at him in a new light.

"Wow." He said. Scar looked away.

"What?" He asked.

"You… You murdered your own father. That's _cold._ You really do have a thing for killing family members.

"He tried to kill me first." He said. "That wasn't self-defence. Killing the snake was killing in self-defence. You killed him out of vengeance for trying to have you killed _earlier._ " Ammit pointed out.

"I couldn't let him leave. If I did, he'd have killed me. And Zira."

"So why did you bring her? She was only there because you brought her. Why did you bring her?" Kivuli asked him.

"What?"

"You had to kill Ahadi, because he threatened to kill Zira. And Zira was only endangered because you brought her. You wanted an excuse to kill him. You wanted to feel justified. The same with Sarafina." Kivuli accused him.

Scar opened his mouth to deny it, but found he couldn't find the words.

"It wasn't like that… I"

"No?"

"Maybe." Scar admitted softly. "A little."

"You say you had no choice. But that is because you gave yourself no choice. That isn't murder, Scar. But it is still wrong."

"Kivuli. Please. There was more to it than that. I… I needed her there. I knew what it would come to. I wouldn't have had the strength to do it. Besides. I needed a witness to Ahadi's treachery." He said.

"What for?" Ammit asked him.

"I couldn't have kept this from her. She'd have known who was responsible for Ahadi's death. The lionesses wouldn't have begun to guess, they saw Ahadi tear me apart, and they _knew_ I couldn't be responsible for Ahadi's death. But Zira isn't like the others. Zira would have known. I didn't want her to think I was a murderer." Scar said.

"Are you a murderer?" Kivuli asked him. Scar swallowed.

"Yes." He admitted. "I am." There were no more excuses. "And there are certain choices I made that I might do differently given what I now know." He said carefully. Then he looked up at Kivuli. "But I do not regret this. We have laws. And according to the Law of the Pridelands, he deserved to die." He said, trying to look certain and swallowed.

Kivuli looked at him.

"So why do you feel guilty?" He asked him.

Scar stepped back in shock, and Ammit snarled in annoyance, looking towards Scar. Scar was quiet. He didn't deny it.

"Was he lying?" He asked him. "Did he change his mind at the last moment? Did he regret is actions? Or was he just trying to save his life? Was he just begging to save his life?" He asked him. Kivuli looked at him.

"Like you, you mean?" He asked him. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not…" Scar said, though his tone suggested otherwise. "I just wanted to know. I could never decide." He said thoughtfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Taka's Guard – Chapter 6**

* * *

It should have been more memorable, Scar decided late.

The coming days past uneventfully, considering the gravity of what had occurred. Initially of course, nobody seemed to notice that anything was wrong. For several weeks now, Mufasa and Scar had been taking on heavier duties as the Princes of the Pridelands. Mufasa in Particular, had been receiving reports from Zuzu and her son for some time, seeing little difference if their reports went to the King or the Crown Prince. Even the most obstinate however, couldn't avoid it for long, when nobody had Ahadi for some time.

When it became apparent that something was dreadfully wrong, the Lion Guard found itself sent out on patrols to search for the missing monarch, trying to detect the King's scent. Other flights of birds were sent out and even the hunting party found themselves deviated from their usual routes to try and discover what had happened. Scar was briefly concerned when Jicho, despite Scar's expectations to the contrary, managed to pick up the Kings scent and the Guard duly reported the King's trail heading northwards past the Great River and presumably into the Shadowlands, but it was difficult to say, as it was some time before it was realised the King wasn't returning, and by then the trail had gone cold. Even Jicho couldn't detect anything less vague than the fact that Ahadi had passed beyond the Pride's borders.

Eventually, Scar confronted his brother.

"This has to end." Scar told him firmly. Mufasa growled in frustration.

"I don't want to have this conversation, brother." The elder lion snapped.

"Mufasa, you need to face facts! There has been no sign of our father since he entered the Shadowlands." He said. Mufasa swallowed, but nodded in agreement. He sighed slowly.

"Scar… I know you have… friends… within the Shadowlands. Have they heard anything?" He asked him, quietly.

Scar said nothing.

"It would take a lot more sway than I have, to get the _hyenas_ to search for our father, Mufasa. Most of them are probably celebrating by now." He said harshly. Mufasa sighed at that, but his brother continued. "They've heard nothing, brother. But they couldn't' have killed Ahadi if they tried, nor would they have dared." Scar reminded him.

Mufasa growled, but nodded in acceptance.

"There has to be something…" He begged him.

"Mufasa!" Scar snapped, and Mufasa turned to him. "We need to face up to reality. If our father has left the Pridelands, or if he is dead, there is nothing we can do for him now. The Pridelands need a King. They need a ruler. You can't wallow about in your grief and uncertainty." He said.

"Scar!" Sarabi chided him, looking annoyed. Scar however, shook of her judging gaze.

"No. He's right Sarabi." Mufasa admitted. "Can… Can you give us a moment?" He asked her. Sarabi nuzzled her mate, and then left the den, leaving Scar alone with his brother. "I am not ready for this, brother." Mufasa admitted, looking to Scar. "I am not ready to be King."

"The King of the Mountain Pride is younger than the both of us. You're an adult lion, mated before the Pride. You are not a young cub. You've been ready for this since your adolescent years." Scar told him firmly.

"What if I fail?" He asked him. Scar arched an eyebrow.

"I'd be the first to let you know. I won't have a weak king for a brother." He said sharply. "But if I didn't think you were ready to rule, then I'd be the first to let you know _that_ as well." He said.

"I'll need to think about this. And what it means." Mufasa told him. The larger lion looked shaken and worried, and was also grieving for his father. Scar on the other paw, was as ever cool, collected, and calm. It was a striking image. Scar turned a left his brother in the den, alone with his own thoughts. But his job was already done.

* * *

When he exited the den, he was met by Sarafina, who was looking anxious.

"How is he?" She asked him. Scar snorted.

"Uncertain. Anxious. Grieving. Take your pick."

"He needs to know the truth…" She said after a moment. "It isn't right to keep this from him. And if he is the King now, then he'd want to be told."

"Trust me, Sarafina, this is exactly the sort of thing he _doesn't_ want to be told." Scar said. "But if you're so convinced, go on then. Tell him. Go in there and tell him that the father he's grieving for is dead because of me. And that I killed him because of the cruel tyrant he had become. You've seen his heartache here, will you add to it?"

"But it's a lie… They're mourning a King who died ages ago." She said, in shock. Scar shrugged.

"Let them. All that matters to me is that things go back to normal." He said. Sarafina swallowed.

"I… I don't think I can deal with this Scar. I can't keep a secret like this. It's not in me. How are you taking this so calmly?" She said carefully. Scar stared at her.

"Because I wanted him dead. Look, Sarafina, I know this is difficult to you but –"

"You're not mourning him even slightly, are you?" She asked him. Scar blinked.

"After what he did to me, and what he tried to do, did you really expect me to?"

"I… I don't know… I guess not. It just seems so cold."

"This isn't about me, Sarafina. This is about Mufasa doing what needs to be done. I cannot rule in his place, so he is going to have to get over it. In the meantime, you are going to keep quiet on the circumstances of Ahadi's death. The truth would plunge the Kingdom into civil war." Scar said darkly. Sarafina gulped, but nodded.

* * *

It was some weeks before the missing King was declared dead and Mufasa was formally crowned King, and Sarabi was made his queen, but eventually Mufasa relented and reluctantly took the crown. It disturbed Scar that he felt little joy in the event. Seeing Mufasa held up above them yet again conjured strange and familiar feelings within him, but these were overshadowed by the feeling of deep satisfaction that Ahadi's reign had finally ended. It was a new era for the Pridelands, and for Scar, and he was relieved to have restored some stability to the Pridelands.

To his credit, Mufasa never showed the uncertainty and vulnerability he had displayed to Scar within the den. So far as the people were concerned, Mufasa was in control and confident in his ability to rule.

The coronation was overshadowed with Ahadi's disappearance and presumed death. It was a sombre affair almost doubling as tribute to the King, though without a body, it was difficult to describe it. It was not as lavish as the celebrations that had surrounded his mating ceremony to Sarabi. Scar had watched from a safe distance as Rafiki anointed him King before the Pride, and stood in silence as the assembled animals cheered their new ruler.

The surviving members of the Lion Guard had stood behind the royal couple during the ceremony, and Kasi turned Scar when Mufasa was crowned.

"Not envious, are you Scar?" He asked him. Scar glared at him and Nguvu laughed at their expression.

"Oh come on Kasi. How could any of us have any time to rule an entire Pride?" He said.

"That's something I suppose. At least with Mufasa as King, we won't be charging off in the Outlands looking for trouble." Jicho remarked. Kasi choked at that, and looked at Jicho in surprise, who blushed. "What? It's true!" He said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. The hyenas are keeping their heads down for the time being, until this blows over. But others are going to see my Father's death as opportunity. They'll want to test my brother. We're going to have to be on our Guard."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Jicho chirped.

"I am serious." Scar said. "What happened to Imani will never happen again. I promise it. I won't lose anyone else." He swore.

The coronation was observed by two visitors. He recognised one.

"Kumi!" Scar greeted the Egret. The Majordomo of the Southern Kingdom nodded her beak in greeting.

"Prince Taka! A Pleasure to see you again. My condolences for the death of your father. I recall you were close." She said. Scar winced and Sarafina blanched.

"Actually." Scar said through gritted teeth. "I go by Scar now. Courtesy of my dear departed father. Nevertheless, I appreciate the thought." He said. Kumi's eyes widened, aware she had committed some faux-par. She coughed awkwardly.

"Oh!" She said. "Umm." She flailed. She was rescued however, by the timely arrival of another bird. It was a much larger, predator bird. A Harrier Hawk, if he was not mistaken. To Scar's surprise, the egret didn't panic, but instead looked relieved.

"Oh. Your highness, Scar, May I present, the emissary of Queen Mlima of the Mountainlands? Lord Johari. Majordomo of the Mountain Pride." The Hawk nodded, and bowed to the King.

"We were most grieved in the Mountainlands to hear of King Ahadi's tragic death. But relieved to hear that the Pridelands are passing into such capable paws of his sons."

"You flatter me, Lord Johari." Scar said. It was unusual, but no unheard of for the King's majordomo to possess a title. Zuzu and Kumi had no such title, but it appeared the Mountainlands were slightly different. Still, a _hawk_ as a majordomo was impressive. He could see why that would be invaluable for a ruler to have. They were some of the fastest birds in the region, and could fly great distances very quickly. They could also live high in the mountains, which would be useful. Scar hadn't met Mlima, the Queen of the Mountainlands, nor for that matter had he spoken in person to Kusini since their meeting all those years ago, back when they'd both been cubs. Scar felt nothing at his father's passing, but even so he was pleased that both the rulers of the nearest two kingdoms had felt enough to send their emissaries. Conveying their commiserations, and witnessing the crowning of the new monarch wasn't an obligation by any means, but it meant that the old alliances were still intact. Zuzu had travelled to the Southlands not long ago, after Kusini's father had abdicated. The coronation of their friend had been a cause for celebration, even if they had been unable to travel to be there in person. It was a shame that Mufasa's coronation would not be accompanied by similar festivities. Scar himself was pleased, but everyone else seemed to consider celebrating wilddly to be tasteless, given the circumstances. No one seemed particular celebratory this time, least of all Mufasa and Sarafina, who seemed to be in competition as to who could appear the dourest during the proceedings. Worse, Sarafina had taken to avoiding both he and Mufasa, and clearly seemed distressed by the whole ordeal. Not for the first time, Scar wondered if he ought to have simply dealt with Hissis later, far from Sarafina, and addressed his father's treason in the Shadowlands, with nothing but the serpent and the hyenas for company. It would have been simpler. But so enraged had he been that day, he had thrown caution to the wind. Now it seemed, that mistake was likely to come back to haunt him. Sarafina looked up from her deep conversation with Johari, the hawk, and looked away again, quickly, flushing, as if embarrassed. He nodded to Johari and Kumi, the Egret was older.

"Your father would have been proud to see the Lion you have become, Prince Scar. Even the Southlands have heard of you and your _Lion Guard._ You instil hope in us all, to know the Pridelands are so well protected, that life and happiness can flourish even in the darkest of times." Kumi said carefully. She hesitated. "I am also instructed to convey King _Kusini's_ personal condolences for the death of your father. He is keenly aware that this follows closely the untimely death of your mother. He wishes he could have come in person." She said.

"I quite understand, Kumi."

"King Kusini is only recently ascended to the throne himself, and he feels unable to leave at this time. If I might say though, that he seemed particularly upset not to be able to attend." Kumi told him, sounding distressed. Scar gave what he hoped was a fond smile, that wasn't entirely forced.

"Please, tell Kusini, that I thank him for his good wishes. The Pridelands will survive this… devastating loss, as we have before. We shall endure. As we always have." Scar said, confidently.

"Tell me, Kumi. Has Kusini found himself a Queen yet? Zira and I have been most anxious not to be the only mated couple our ages in the Serengeti." Scar said. Kumi blinked.

"We did not hear of this!" She exclaimed, sounding shocked. "Congratulations! When was the ceremony? Kusini will be thrilled for you!" She said, sounding pleased.

"Ah. It must have slipped my father's mind." Scar said, sounding faintly resentful. If Kumi heard the tone of anger there in his voice, she made no show of it. Instead, the egret and majordomo flittered around.

"I am sure the ceremony was beautiful! Ah. You are very young to be mated, Prince Taka."

"Old enough, I assure you…" Scar said, glancing over his shoulder, to where Zira was standing, looking vaguely bored. She hadn't wanted to attend the coronation, given that it seemed to have been unofficially combined with Ahadi's wake, but had been persuaded by Scar to make her presence known for Mufasa's sake, if nothing else. Her brother-in-law seemed to appreciate it.

Kumi flushed scarlet, and made a sound.

"Well, perhaps this will persuade him to start looking for one… After all, if his peers are mating before being crowned…" She shook her head. It was something to think about at least.

"I shall keep you informed. You should visit the Southlands, Taka. There are sights there you wouldn't believe, easily the Pridelands equal in beauty, I assure you. You and the Lion Guard would be welcomed like the heroes you are." She assured him. Scar smiled, intending to politely decline. There was no way he could leave the Pridelands, after all. But still, with Ahadi dead, what was really holding him back? And the idea of a Pride that actually appreciated the Lion Guard and the dangers they experienced daily for their sake, was an attractive one.

"We'll see." He said no committedly. "Please, convey to Kusini our gratitude, and our affection. It was pleasant to see you again, Kumi. You're feathers' have lost none of their vibrancy." He said, smiling, demonstrating yet again that he could charm the stripes off Zebra, or indeed, into his mouth if he were of mind. Kumi giggled at the flattery, then flushed at her own lack of professionalism, and swooped away.

Scar smiled. It was always good to ensure friendly relations with the other Prides. He made a mental note to speak to Lord Johari when he had the chance. He had never met the Queen of the Mountainlands. It was probably high time he corrected that; and in order to do so, he would need to speak to her majordomo, too.

* * *

The vision faded to mist, and Scar half expected a lecture from Ammit and Kivuli regarding his charming ways. He needn't have worried. It was actually a meeting filled with tact and grace expected of national politics between Prides. Indeed, if the meeting hadn't come about because of a death and coronation that Scar himself had arranged, it would almost be considered exemplary diplomacy. The vision reformed again even as Scar recalled those following days. There wasn't much excitement after that. The death of King Ahadi sent ripples through the Pridelands, but they faded quickly. Mufasa adjusted to the responsibilities as King and Scar reassumed the role of Prince, as the new heir to the throne. Mufasa restored the titles his father had taken from Scar in due course. The only other change was that Banzai, Shenzi and Ed spent very little time in the Pridelands now. Even their connection to the Guard wasn't enough to avoid that. Mufasa had grieved for his father in his own way, and whilst he hadn't ever said as much to him, he knew that Mufasa suspected the hyenas of having a paw in the death of his father. He hadn't exiled them as such, and indeed, if he had, the trinity who assisted the Guard would likely have been exempt from such a ruling, even without Scar speaking on their behald. If Mufasa had learnt their names, anyway.

No, it was no official ruling that ended the hyenas run of the Pridelands. Merely cold pragmatism, that said that they were to avoid antagonising a King who had no reason to love their kind. If Scar had hoped his father's death would lead to the King taking a more tolerant line against the hyenas, he was mistaken. With Ahadi dead, Mufasa had two parents whose deaths could be blamed upon the hyenas, and as such, was not very inclined to share land or meat with them.

Of course, some people knew that the hyenas had played no part in the death of the Black Flame of Pride Rock. Zira, for her part, never discussed what she had known Scar had done with Ahadi. She never even acknowledged it to him. She kept his secret as if she was born to it, and spent her time with the other lionesses of the hunting party. Sauda by now, was growing older, and slower, and wasn't as fast as she once been, and the leader of the hunting party had been dropping unsubtle hints to the King that she was considering vacating the position of honour she had held since Uru's death. Often, the queen would lead the hunting party, but it wasn't necessarily true. Rather, Zira suspected, Kings and powerful lions were attracted to lionesses of skill and finesse. And thus it was often that the King mated with the most skilled huntress. She had said this, with a pleased expression, leaving no doubt in his mind who she considered the most skilled huntress to be.

When the mist once again hid the world from Scar's sight it melted away to reveal Scar once again, who was lying prone on his chest, in preparation for a pounce. The sky was a pale blue above them. Scar saw that beyond the tall grass an antelope lay in wait. He peered over the grass. It had not seen him, and his back was to him. The wind blew in Scar, so his scent did not travel over to the antelope. It was perfect. With a roar, he pounced, soaring through the air, and attaching his teeth to neck of the poor creature. It yelped in terror, and panicked, kicking this way and that with his cloven hoofs and stabbing and bucking with its horns. Eventually, more by chance then by skill, one horn scraped under Scar's left forepaw, and dislodged him.

"Arg!" He gave a grunt and landed heavily. The antelope ran in the opposite direction. Scar's face turned from pain to sly pleasure as it did so.

"Just like I planned..." He muttered to himself, and began chasing after the Antelope, keeping it right on course. A short distance away, directly ahead of them, Zira lay in wait as well, as Scar guided the antelope towards her.

"Just a bit closer..." he muttered to herself, as it bared down before her. With a roar she leapt into the air from her hiding place at the startled Antelope and once again it was help in the grip of a lion. It struggled and faltered and when Scar crashed into its back from behind bringing his full weight to bear upon it as well, it stumbled and fell to the ground. Zira snapped at its neck trying to sever a vital artery or break the neck bone but stopped for a minute. Shaking her head she put her paw to her stomach and groaned and slid of the Antelope. Seizing the initiative it climbed back to its feet and ran off in the distance. Scar tried to pursue but let it run away when it had sufficient leave. He turned back to Zira.

"What was that about? We just lost our lunch! It was right there!" he said in annoyance and then his expression changed when he saw she was clutching her stomach and whimpering.

"Is everything alright?" He asked once again and she shook herself.

"Sorry. Sorry Scar. I'm not feeling myself." She protested. Scar however simply rolled his eyes. More likely, she had simply missed the lunge, and been embarrassed to admit it after her boasting earlier. It had been her temperament ever since she was a cub.

"Never mind." He told her, nuzzling her gently. She purred like a cub at his touch, but their affection was interrupted by an ear-piercing howl came across the land. The sound of a Lioness in trouble. The two lions looked at each other, all with the same face of total astonishment. Then as one they leapt across the plains in the direction of the cries. Scar charged to the cries of a lioness in distress. They leapt the banks and saw the source of the alarm. A single lioness stood alone in the savannah, her freshly caught prey before her, and a pack of Wild-dogs around them both. The lioness was a young thing, small compared to both Zira and Scar, and Zira gasped in shock.

"It's Kula!" she said urgently. Kula. Hadn't she been a cub the last time Scar had checked? Scar knew her. She frequently found herself in trouble, along with Tama, Tojo and that Chumvi cub. Scar had encountered them that one time when recovering from his injuries at Ahadi's paws, and a dozen times since. They'd been older cubs then. But it was a sign as to how much time had passed without his notice that now before them, and in danger, stood not a cub, but an adolescent lioness. She looked terrified, as a dozen of the little filthy scavengers, encircled her, and were attacking the lioness, inflicting snapping bite after bite as she struggled to hold them off and retain her kill. As Scar and Zira watched, one darted in under her swipe of a paw, up close to her, and bit down hard on the exposed neck. The blood ran free and she cried out in pain and horror.

"NO!" Zira and Scar said at the same time, their voices mixing as they roared at once. Scar didn't even think to use the roar, (though that was a good thing, as Kula had no way to get clear of it), and instead, leapt into action, the two lions dived into the blood-frenzy. Their teeth snapping and their claws ripping as they did so. The dynamics of the battle changed suddenly and the wilddogs began to fall back as one by one they were cut down. When a third of their number lay in the dust, either dead, or crippled, they began to retreat running away from the wrath of the two lions before them. One brave wilddog snapped at Scar and was batted aside as her companions fled.

"Cowards!" She screeched after them and her momentary distraction gave Scar the opening to put in a powerful blow, his claws fully extended, sharp and wet with the blood. With a sickening crunch, the blades sliced through sinew, flesh and bone on her throat and with a faint gurgle, the wilddog collapsed to the savannah, her blood staining the grass.

"Raki!" one of them cried in response, and Scar saw for a moment the silhouette of a wilddog staring back at them as the dogs fled the scene. Then Scar roared at the retreating wilddogs, and the roar echoed around them. It didn't do much from this range, but even panicked as they ran, and Scar gave a satisfied sneer at the fear he could almost feel from them.

Scar surveyed the battle with the calm ease of the victor. All in all, he counted seven dead wilddogs but Zira was seeing to the injured lioness.

"Scar, help me here." She demanded, as Scar moved over and complied.

"Here." He said, and moved into his mate's place, looking over the wound. Then he looked at the lioness. She was still conscience, though seemed in a lot of pain already. Her eyes were wide and wild. "This is going to hurt a lot. Brace yourself."

"What are you –" Zira began, but Scar rammed both paws into the area just above the cut with great force. Kula screamed in pain, but Scar kept his paws firmly on the wound and the bleeding stilled. A few minutes later, he removed them, and the cut had coagulated into a scab. It was not deep, but it had to be sealed before she bled to death. She winced as it came away, and then smiled at him.

"Thank you Prince Scar." She murmured. She tried to get back to her feet, but she was exhausted and could only manage a few steps.

"How did you know how to do that?" She asked when he moved away, and Scar smiled wryly.

"I have a certain... expertise with supposedly fatal wounds. You could say I am experienced with the procedure." He said. "Don't try to get up. You're Kula aren't you?" Kula blushed, flattered that the Prince of the Lion Guard would remember her.

"Thank you. For saving me." She said. Scar allowed himself a small smile.

"You are welcome, Kula. That's what I am here for. What the Lion Guard is here for." He said. It was strange. What with all that had happened with his mother, with Caliban, with his father, it had been so long since he'd enjoyed that warm feeling of Pride, at knowing he had done something _right._ The look of gratitude on her face for that simple safety, that feeling of security, was as sight to behold.

"What were you doing out here?" He asked her.

"Hunting… My first hunt is in a few weeks. I was practicing." She nodded to her kill. "This was already injured but…"

"You did well." Scar said, nodding approvingly.

"Thank you. Your highness." Kula suddenly bowed, remembering the correct honorific. Zira arched an eyebrow at Kula's obviously flustered demeanour, but said nothing. Kula expression froze, when she saw the wilddogs' carcasses strewn across the plains. "Are they-?"

"Dead. Yes."

Kula made a disgusted expression. "They leave that out of the stories when they tell us about your exploits." She said. Scar nodded. "I didn't used to leave so many bodies. But the world has become more dangerous." He said, thinking for a moment. Time was that he could have roughed a few up, and they'd have ran in panic, not daring to enter the Pridelands for a few weeks. This way was more permanent. "Wait. They tell you stories about the Guard?" He asked, amused at the idea.

"Well… When I was a cub…"

Zira grinned. "Oh they do more than that, Scar! _Sure_ she's a lioness grown now, but I recall when you were a cub, Kula, and I happen to recall some of the games you played with the others." She said. Kula's eyes widened.

"Umm…"

"What sort of games?" Scar asked, curious.

Zira smiled broadly, enjoying Kula's embarrassment. "Oh, you know. Very imaginative ones. But the general gist of it, would be playing their own version of the Lion Guard. Isn't that right, Kula?" She asked.

"Umm… Well… I expect we did… A bit…" Kula said, flushing. Scar however, gave an amused snort.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Which were you? The Keenest of Sight?" He guessed. Kula winced.

"The Fastest." She admitted. Zira gave a laugh, imagining Kasi's reaction. She'd be sure to tell him as soon as she got the chance.

"Not on that leg you're not." She said, chortling to herself. That however, jolted Scar out of his amusement. Taking pity on the embarrassed lioness, Scar decided to end her misery. What an unfortunate way to meet ones heroes.

"Come on Zira, not now. She's hurt." Scar reminded her. "We'll take you back to Pride rock, and send for Rafiki. Here." He said, as he knelt down, for Zira to move Kula onto his back.

"Scar!" Kula protested, blushing. "I couldn't possibly… I mean… is not right! You should not bear me like a beast of burden!" Scar looked at her.

"If you think you can walk back alone, be my guest. I won't stop you." He said. He watched in silence as Kula tried to take tentative steps, and after a few painful shuffled movements, nodded in acceptance, after swallowing in pain. She couldn't walk on that injury. So, attempting to preserve as much of her dignity as she could, she mounted Scar, half carried, and half dragged her back to Pride Rock. Zira remained at her side, chatting with the much younger lioness as she did.

They were met at the base of Pride Rock, by trio of younger lions. Two males and a female, who rushed towards them after seeing them.

"Great Spirits Kula! What happened?" The lioness gasped in shock.

"Oh, heya Tama." Kula greeted her from her awkward position, as Scar knelt down.

"Are you alright?" One of the males asked her, then bowed before Scar. "Your highness."

"She's okay, Tojo." Scar told him. "But to be safe, you'd better send for Rafiki. See if Zuzu or her son is about, and get them to head for Rafiki's tree at once." He said.

"I'll go." The second lion stood up, giving a sympathetic smile to Kula as he did so.

"Thanks Chumvi…" Tojo said, as the other male left quickly. Now Scar got a good look at Tojo. The cub had grown since he'd last seen him. In fact, he was now more of an adolescent than a cub. His tuft was distinctly more of a mane, sprawling out of his head, and dropping over his ears. It would be a while before any of the hairs on his chin would darken though.

"Thank you for finding her, Scar. I hadn't even thought to be worried about her yet."

"She had a nasty encounter with an aggressive pack of wilddogs on the Savanah. Cub or not, her mother would want to know as soon as possible if her daughter has been injured." Scar told him. Tojo nodded in agreement, and decided to make that his first priority.

"And Scar?" Tojo called after him. "It's good to see you. You seem more… at peace. Since Mufasa became King." He said.

"Do you know Tojo? I think I am." Scar said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Taka's Guard – Chapter 7**

* * *

Scar knew the calm couldn't last. Eventually, Sarafina confronted him. She seemed agitated, but determined, and her eyes were hard when she pulled him aside one day before the Guard went out on patrol.

"Scar. We need to talk." She told him.

"About what?" He asked her.

"You know what." She said. Scar sighed.

"Sarafina. There is nothing to talk about." He said.

"There is. I know you've tried to bury it, but I can't. I've made up my mind. I can't live like this. Living a lie. Watching people praise the name and memory of a King who… who hurt you so badly. I didn't stand up for you when Ahadi blamed you for Uru's death. I should have and I didn't and I am sorry. I was… convinced… that there was some good left in him. But I see now that I only saw what I wanted to see. You were right. Ahadi was a horrible person." She said. Scar swallowed.

"'Fina." He warned her, swallowing.

"I know, I know. Theres too much at risk. But you deserve justice, Scar! It shouldn't be your job to suffer so the Pridelands flourish."

"I'll suffer a lot more if Mufasa discovers I killed our father. Believe me." He said darkly.

"But Scar, if he knew –"

"Fina please! You trusted in Ahadi, and were blindsighted when he didn't turn out to be the hero you thought he was. Pease don't overestimate more members of my family. That includes my brother. And myself. We'll disappoint you, 'Fina." He said. Sarafina hesitated and nodded.

"I know. But… I can't live like this. I feel like I'm going to burst any minute."

"So what are you going to do? Tell Mufasa the truth?" He asked her. Sarafina lowered her head.

"No. I should. But I am too much of a coward to do that. Besides. I am not exactly blameless. I stood by as Ahadi was killed. And I knew enough of what you planned that I could have stopped it. I… Didn't. Because I thought he'd kill you." She said, shuddering. And Scar could see how that guilt gnawed at her.

"Is this about telling Mufasa the truth about what my father did?" He asked her. "Or the truth about what you did?" He asked her.

"Ahadi's recklessness got Imani killed. And he didn't care." She said, her eyes wide with anger. "I loved Imani like a brother. He deserved justice. The Lion Guard _is_ Justice. And you _are_ the Lion Guard. The Kings themselves judged you actions permissible." She said, and Scar remembered that moment too, challenging them to take back their power, if they truly saw it as wrong. He had a suspicion their silence had been more to do with how Ahadi died, within the old ways of Mashindano, rather than the Kings implicit agreement with his actions. Even so, he didn't want to shatter any more of Sarafina's illusions. So he simply nodded.

"And you? What do you think? Do you forgive me?" He asked her. She swallowed.

"I forgave you immediately. You did what you had to do. It's me I'm having a hard time absolving." She muttered. Scar's expression softened.

"You shouldn't have been caught up in my father's schemes." He said. It sounded like an apology.

"I know. But I am now. And I can't deal with it. I need… a break." She said. "That's what I came here to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke to Johari, the Hawk, when he visited the Pridelands for Mufasa's coronation." She said. "And I've also spoken to Rafiki about it. I am going to go on a journey. Think of it as a pilgrimage." She said.

"To the Mountainlands?" He asked her. He had not noticed her speaking to Johari, the Mountainlands Majordomo.

"Yes. To start with. And from there, who knows? Do you remember what we said, all those years ago, back before Mufasa and Sarabi were mated, about our place in the Pridelands? You and the Lion Guard, and Zira all so fixated on belonging here… I… am finding it difficult to feel that right now. I feel like an imposter. An intruder. With this… horrible… secret." She said. Scar's eyes were wide with shock.

"So you're running away! You can't just leave! What about your mother, what about your friends? We need you here!" He said. Sarafina laughed.

"I am not the consort of a Prince, Scar. Nor am I am member of the Lion Guard. I am not needed here. And as I demonstrated these past months, I get in the way more than I help…" She said.

"Sarafina, No!" He protested. "Besides, it's dangerous out there in the wilds. You won't be flying over the mountains like Johari, you'll be walking alone. There are rogues, and nomads. Not to mention the scavengers outside the Pridelands."

"I am a grown lioness, Scar. I can take care of myself." She said.

"You've never really left the Pridelands before, and now you want to go charging off into the unknown? Because keeping a secret it hard? The time as got tough, and you run away?" HE asked incredulous. It slipped out before he could stop himself, but Sarafina didn't seem angry. Just saddened.

"I am not like you Scar. I am not a warrior. We're friends, aren't we? Won't you respect my choice?" She asked him. Scar breathed out, and gave a growl of annoyance.

"Fine." He muttered. He owed her after all. And she was right. They were friends. Even so, it hurt, to know that she would rather live alone in the wilds.

"It's not forever, Scar. Just a little while. Give me time to… come to terms… with this. Somewhere where I can't plunge the Pride into civil war." She said. Scar nodded sadly. A bid farewell to his friend.

Sarafina departed from the Pridelands at first light the next day. Mufasa, Sarabi and Zira all tried to persuade her to remain. Sarabi and Mufasa in particular seemed unconvinced by her claims. Eventually Zira tried to assuage their worries.

"Sarafina has been… distant… Since Imani's death. His death hit her hard. I often wondered if she saw something special in him." Zira said. "Remember, when he died you reacted by mating before the Pride." She pointed out. "Maybe when Ahadi died too it… triggered something… in her. Life is too short. Maybe she wanted to experience more of it, now she knows just how short it is? I've always been curious about life in the Other Prides. I guess she decided she wanted to find out. We shouldn't begrudge her that." She said.

That seemed to sway Sarabi, who understood such feelings perfectly, having had them herself when Imani was killed. Mufasa seemed anxious for Sarafina, but to Scar's relief, none seemed suspicious of her motives. Merely concerned that she was embarking on something dangerous impulsively and recklessly, which was unlike Sarafina. But, as Zira said, people reacted to grief and new changes in different ways. And with Scar and Mufasa both mated her two childhood friends, Mufasa reigning as King, and the Guard forever mutilated by the death of its bravest member, change was abundant in the Pridelands.

Scar tried not to worry about Sarafina. He tried not to think about the dangers of the wilds. Instead focusing on the dangers more close to home. Namely within the Outlands and the Shadowlands. He was there, at the border of the Outlands, with the Lion Guard, leading the Guard, and shared his thoughts on the matter.

"I've never known wilddogs to be so aggressive. Maybe there is a foodshortage?" Jicho asked, curious. Kasi gave a snort.

"The rate those canines eat, I shouldn't be surprised." He said. Then sighed. "I am glad Kula is alright. She not even completed her first hunt yet. Imagine running into some of those on your first hunt?" He said. Nguvu growled at the thought, suddenly feel protective of their young pride sister.

"Agreed. We need to do something. Any suggestions?" He asked.

"Stroll into the Outlands, find a pack of wilddogs and illustrate that it's a bad idea?" Kasi suggested. Jicho frowned at that.

"We've no way of knowing which dogs participated, and which didn't. And I don't know where the dogs den. They're nomadic, not territorial. At least this side of the Serengeti. It'd be sheer luck. Besides. I thought we didn't do that sort of thing anymore. Not with Ahadi gone." He said. Kasi nodded, and looked a tad relieved. Although he had suggested, Scar knew he wasn't comfortable with the idea.

"No. We can't be everywhere at once. We need to know ahead of time, where the interlopers and raiders are coming from and when. Fortunately, I know just the individuals." He said. He gave a growling signal, and three hyenas appeared within their circle. Kasi jumped, then looked annoyed at how they'd managed to elude his senses. Jicho didn't look surprised. He already knew they were there.

"What! You again! What are you doing in the Pridelands?!" He asked, recognising them. Nguvu cocked his head thoughtfully.

"They are here because I invited them. Be considerate." Scar said. Banzai gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile. His manners however, were rusty from lack of use, and all he managed was a skull-like grimace that made everyone uncomfortable.

"Lion Guard. I would like to introduce you to our eyes-and-ears in the Shadowlands. They proved themselves invaluable in hunting down Caliban. And in rescuing Zira and Sarafina, if you recall." Scar said. Kasi frowned in annoyance.

"Okay. So they are _good_ hyenas. Did you ask King Mufasa about this?" He asked. Scar's eyebrows rose, and Jicho laughed.

"Oh Spirits. You haven't have you?"

"What my brother doesn't know, he can't object to. If the… incident… with Kula proved anything, it's that my brother's self-righteousness is no substitute for an early warning." He sneered.

"And these… people… are happy to serve the Lion Guard in this capacity?" Nguvu said doubtfully. Kasi nodded in agreement. He also had his reservations here. The hyenas took the suspicion in their stride however.

"Well. We ain't too keen on it, to be perfectly honest." Shenzi said. "But we got ourselves a pretty sweet deal working with you folks before, haven't we? We ain't gonna bite the paw that feeds, so to speak."

"You're letting them hunt in the Pridelands." Kasi said, accusatory.

"Only on the fringes." The leader of the Lion Guard promised.

"Scar… You can't do this without Mufasa's permission!"

"It's Lion Guard business." Scar said stiffly. Kasi sighed.

"It's unorthodox." Jicho conceded.

"So is every innovation. Come on guys. This is a good idea." Scar said.

"Let's run it by Mufasa first." Kasi suggested. Nguvu sighed.

"No Kasi. We can't." Nguvu said. Kasi hesitated upon seeing his expression, but still looked angered.

"You know that the King wouldn't approve of this. He wouldn't." He told him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But it isn't technically against any law." Scar said dismissively, and Kasi scowled at him.

"Even so, he'd want to be told about this." Kasi said.

"No Kasi, trust me, this exactly the sort of thing he _doesn't_ want to be told." Jicho said, echoing Scar's words from before. Scar nodded approvingly. Mufasa would never allow this no matter how logical, and no matter that there was no law against he. He would never be impartial. Not over this.

"Kasi, think of it like this. With the hyenas on our side, they can keep tabs on the jackals, wilddogs, and hyenas entering the kingdom for us. We know where they are long before the majordomo does. And let's face it, Zuzu's eyes aren't what they used to be." Scar told him. Kasi wavered, then sullenly nodded.

"Fine. But I won't lie if he asks me about it. If he gets wind of it somehow, I won't hide it from him." Kasi told him. That was fair enough. If Mufasa discovered it, he would deal with the consequences.

"Thank you, Kasi." Scar said. Nguvu growled in contemplation.

"I am… Not entirely enthusiastic. But the Lion Guard needs all the help it can get now. Especially with Imani gone. And after what happened with Kula, and Ahadi's death, well, some of the scavengers are getting restless." He said. Kasi sighed.

"Did you know about this?" He asked Jicho. The younger lion looked abashed.

"Well… We did work together to track down Caliban, remember? I can work with hyenas if I need to." Jicho said, sounding embarrassed.

"Oh great." Shenzi rolling her eyes. "And there was me thinking _Green-Eyes_ and us had something special." She said. "Ed was thinking he was an honouree hyena and everything. You lions can be real jerks sometimes you know that?" She said, her sarcasm not entirely concealing her irritation. Scar gave her a withering look, and Shenzi stopped grumbling. There were political ramifications to this, and she knew it. She sighed.

"What's got into you?" He asked her.

"You mean other than worms?" She asked, smirking. No one else laughed at her humour, even the other hyenas, who looked at each other nervously.

"You sound about as pleased with the arrangement as Kasi." He said.

She sighed. "The Matriarch doesn't like it." She said bluntly.

"Like what?"

"Us. Working with the Lion Guard. We all have our bosses, Scar. And Msalti lives up to the stereotype, she's no better than carrion, like those wilddogs, or the jackal packs. With Ahadi dead, the Pridelands seem vulnerable, and the other clans will think we're weak if we don't try to take this opportunity. Some of the clans are gonna try to poach again. We ain't expecting special treatment or anything, just giving you a heads up." Kasi gave a snort.

"What took her so long? Honestly, I thought she'd have tried something before now."

"Eh. You massacring the wilddogs that attacked that young lioness of yours put of some of them for the time being… Even by the Lion Guard's standards that was a little… gruesome. Some of us ain't exactly anxious to get a closer look." Banzai told them. Kasi sighed.

"Well, at least it achieved _something._ " He said. "If only temporally." He brooded for a while.

"Fine." He said. "I won't tell the King." He reiterated. Scar nodded in thanks, and Kasi rose to his feet. "If you don't mind, I am going to track down Nguvu. Let him know." He said, and left them, leaving Scar, Jicho and Zira, alone with the hyenas. Jicho sighed.

"He doesn't approve of this." He told Scar. Scar growled. He could tell.

"And you? Do you approve of this?" He asked him. Jicho rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I ain't prejudiced. I'll happily work with anyone if it helps keep the Pridelands safe; you know me. Besides, they've shown themselves to be trustworthy so far. So long as that doesn't change, I won't either." He said, glancing at the hyenas. "But I can't vouch for the King. You know he suspects the hyenas of killing your father and we know for a fact hyenas killed your mother. They were his parents too, and Mufasa may put on a brave face but he doesn't forgive easily. Neither of you do. You're very alike in that regard." Jicho said. Scar nodded, thinking.

"You let me worry about Mufasa." Scar said.

"Hey, relax. It's not like we're _spies_ or anything. We're just… keeping an eye out and an ear to the ground. No harm in that. Its real neighbourly of us, really." Shenzi said. Jicho shrugged.

"I ain't got-" he stopped himself. "I _don't_ have a problem with that." He said. Shenzi grinned at him wickedly, and gave him a lewd wink. Jicho shuddered.

"I'm tired." He said, by way of explanation.

"Then go home and get some rest. I'll catch up." He said. Jicho bowed, nodded briefly to the hyenas and he and the others left Scar alone on the borders of the Prideands with the hyenas.

The trio watched them leave. Nguvu raised no objections, and Scar took that has a tactic acceptance. Kasi sighed,

"You're right. That's the annoying thing. I know you're right. And as you said, we've worked with them in the past. It ain't exactly knew. But that was an exception. A one off. This… this is something else. This is working _with_ hyenas. I don't like it."

"I didn't expect you to." Scar said. Kasi sighed.

"But you're right. It's a good idea. And you're the boss." He said. He sighed. "What the hell. Fine. I'll deal with it. I'll get over it. Just… don't expect me to like it much." He said. Scar nodded in thanks.

"I like him ya know. He's got his head screwed on right." Shenzi commented, watching Jicho leave.

"Not like that Kasi creeper. Spends all his time eyeing us up like a portion of meat. What's his deal? Seriously?" Banzai shuddered. Scar scowled.

"Kasi isn't fond of hyenas."

"All lions hate hyenas." Banzai said, shaking his head.

"He's doesn't hate you. He's frightened of you." Scar said flatly. The hyenas couldn't contain their expressions of disbelief. Kasi was probably the best fighter in the Lion Guard. There was a viciousness to him that even Nguvu couldn't match, and Scar genuinely didn't know which of the two of them, "He and Zira watched hyenas tear their parents apart before their very eyes, when he was cubs. He's never going to like you no matter what." He said. The hyena trio watched Kasi leave.

"Huh. He's a real Outlander after all…" Shenzi said. Scar shot her a disgusted look, but Shenzi held up her paws. "I meant it in a good way!" She protested. "I was _impressed._ That's rough to deal with as a pup." She said.

"Yeah, well. Impressive or not. He's a jerk. I why does he blames us for it." Banzai grumbled. Scar only laughed.

"He doesn't blame you for it, Banzai, he just doesn't especially like you. If he blamed you you'd be dead by now." He said.

"That's very comforting. Remind me: How come we're the ones with the savage reputation?" She asked blithely. "Because between Kasi, _you,_ Zira, and Ahadi…"

"You didn't tell them about Hissis." Banzai said, interrupting. Scar nodded, giving a small sly smile, and nodded to the flash of red that lay coiled around Shenzi's foreleg, like a scarlet band. The small snake uncoiled, lifted its head, and nodded to Scar. He had been silent. Listening. Unnoticed. It truly was a gift.

"Secrecy is common place for those who employ their natural giftssss asss I do…" Hissis said. "I seek no fame or fortune. We have an agreement." He said.

"I know. I can't afford to let them know about our… arrangement. Hissis' particular skillset will raise certain uncomfortable question I am not keen to answer as of yet. He's useful." He told them.

The hyenas didn't have much more information to offer him, and with little more discussion the hyena trio departed back to the Shadowlands, returning to the ashen plains but agreeing to keep an eye out of other scavengers that may yet cross the borders into the Pridelands to poach their meat, of with even sinister intent. Kula had been a close call, and he wasn't about to let anyone be endangered by other marauding carrion.

Scar left them where they were, and walked back towards Pride Rock. The vision blurred, and left Scar watching his shade with little interest. Hissis going with the Hyenas. He found the warm-blooded canines' unusual company, far from the reptilian fellows of his own nest he scarcely remembered. Their humour and their casual company was diverting at least. Until Scar called upon his services, and Scar made it clear in no uncertain terms that he had no plans on doing so. He was patient. He was a snake after all. It was in their blood.

The vision faded from view.

"Well well well… So you kept the serpent after all. I half expected you to kill it as soon as you were done with it…" Ammit noted. Scar smirked.

"So did I, at first. He had tried to kill me after all, it set a dangerous precedence I wasn't keen on setting. But Hissis has… uses. And he had just killed my father. I felt like I owed him a favour in the very least." Scar said. Kivuli shook his head disgustedly.

"You kept an assassin after everything. And that didn't send any warnings to you that maybe you were a little far gone at that point?"

"My father tried to kill me, and risked war with the hyena clans, a war that would have devastated the Pridelands no matter who won, and he got Imani killed. Hissis did the Pridelands a great service when he put Mufasa on the throne." Scar said.

"So you were happy with serving your brother?" Kivuli asked him, sounding surprised. Scar snorted.

"I kept my power. I kept my title. And Ahadi was dead. Yes. I was _happy."_ He said.

"Yes, you sound positively jubilant." Ammit smirked. Scar shot him a scowling look, and turned about to watch his former self. Going by the sun, some time had passed and he was now at the base of Pride Rock. There was a gathering of lions there, a large number of lionesses, but Scar couldn't see Zira among them. He heard the sounds of raised voices, and Scar pushed his way to the front.

"I have made my decision on this matter, Zira!" Mufasa's voice spoke over the loud sounds of arguing.

"Zira, please, let this go!" Kasi said urgently.

Scar could see Zira and she was standing before Mufasa and Sarabi, staring past Kasi towards the kind with an undisguised expression of hurt on her face.

"What!?" He spluttered, angry. "But… but Sire! Mufasa!"

"Zira! This isn't up for debate! Sauda is retiring from the huntresses and I appoint whom I wish to serve as her successor as first huntress. I have chosen Sarabi." Mufasa said.

"But Sire, I don't understand! Sauda is my mother! _I_ should be the one who succeeds her!"

"Zira…" Sauda said kindly. "I know you're upset… But the First Huntress isn't a hereditary position. It goes to whomever the King wishes it to. You have a position of great honour within the huntresses." She said. Zira nuzzled her mother.

"But I…" She trailed off, staring at Mufasa. Mufasa sighed, as Zira continued to stare at him, pleading. Her confusion and hurt was evident. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked him.

Mufasa sighed.

"Zira, you're my friend. And I don't do this to punish you or to insult you, and I am sorry that this decision offends or hurts you. You are a fine huntress Zira, one of the best in the Pridelands." Mufasa said. Zira couldn't help but smile slightly at his praise. She shook her head slightly.

"Then why?"

"Sarabi has proven herself to be a better leader on numerous occasions, even leading smaller hunts. You only ever hunt alone Zira, and when you do hunt with the huntresses, you don't lead them. You don't inspire the other lionesses in the same way. You are a skilled hunter, and an able fighter. But you're not a leader."

"Mufasa… Maybe Zira is right, she _is_ a better huntress, maybe she should…"

"No. I have made my decision, I won't reverse it." Mufasa said carefully, but he looked saddened. Zira bowed her head in acceptance, but her hurt, disappointment, and even traces of anger were evident.

"Bother. If I may?" Scar interrupted. The lionesses looked to him, and Mufasa looked relieved to see him.

"Ah. Scar. Good to see you." He said.

"Likewise. If I may offer a suggestion? If Zira wishes to prove herself the superior huntress, and Sarabi is concerned that she hasn't in fact earned the position she's been, forgive me, _given_ by her mate, perhaps I could offer a solution? Let them compete against each other, each hunting as they see fit. The one who brings in the most meat could be appointed First Huntress, and all would see and know that they deserved their position." He suggested.

The advantage was weighted heavily towards Zira of course, but if offered Sarabi a way to prove to Zira, and to others whom might suspect the King of favouritism, that she did in fact deserve the position. The Kings word was law of course, but if there was one position whereby the King could not be seen to abuse his power, it was among the huntresses. If Mufasa appointed someone undeserving of their position as the leader of the Prides huntresses, well, then the entire Pride would suffer. Hence was the position wasn't hereditary, nor necessarily always afforded to the Queen, or the King's mate. Royalty often did serve at the head of the hunting parties, but that was more likely than not the result of such able huntresses being highly admired by the various Princes and male royalty of the Prides, It was no coincidence that many became princesses and queens in turn. Sarabi nodded.

"That would be fine by me." She said. Zira looked to her, and nodded in thanks.

The two began their hunt in earnest, each eager to outdo the other, which surprised Scar as Sarabi was not a competitive lioness by nature, not like Sarafina and Zira were. But, then again, both her own and her mates reputation were at stake, and Sarabi was never one to disappoint her family.

Zira however, was vicious, pushing herself from the get go, leaving Pride Rock at almost a full sprint, heading south where she knew some of herds to be. Mufasa signalled to Zuzu, and the hornbill and her son swooped up.

"Track the both of them, Zuzu." Mufasa ordered, and the two hornbill gave identical nods, fluttering away after the sprinting lionesses, Zaza going after Sarabi, and his mother tailing Zira. The two Princes watched them leave, and were joined by the Lion Guard.

"What do you think?" Nguvu asked as they left. "Sarabi or Zira?" He asked. Jicho snorted.

"Oh please. I know better than to bet against my sister." He said, as Kasi nodded in agreement. Mufasa looked annoyed, but said nothing, waiting patiently.

Scar took the moments pause to speak to Sauda. The older lioness was sitting at the edge of Pride Rock, watching Zira leave. She gave an audible sigh.

"I didn't know you were retiring." Scar said, indicating that he wished to join her. The lionesses nodded, and grimaced. "You're still young." He said.

"Not as young as I was. I felt that it was time for new blood in the Pride. With your father gone, and Mufasa taking the throne it felt right. Besides… When Imani died…" She trailed off and was silent. Scar didn't say a word, patiently waiting for her to speak. "It just… made it all so real. You have been doing this for so long, ever since you were cubs. When they brought Imani back so… so _broken…_ I realised it could have been you there. Or Zira. Or Jicho or Kasi. I have _two_ children in the Lion Guard, and my third is mated to its Leader." She said, looking forlorn. Scar couldn't help but smile. He had always admired how Sauda had treated all of her children equally, never favouring her biological son. But that attachment had only caused her anxiety.

"I know the feeling." Scar said after a moment. She looked up at him.

"I know my children so what they do to protect the Pridelands. To protect all of us. I just wish it didn't put them in so much danger. It made me realise that I need to spend what time I have with them. Not leading the hunting party so much. I am sorry Zira is so hurt that the King didn't offer the position to her." She said softly. Scar sighed.

"You know Zira. She feels she is being passed over because she mated the wrong Prince." Scar said. Sauda rolled her eyes at that.

"She mated the one who makes her happy. That should be enough for her. But Zira has never been easily satisfied. I love my daughter. I don't wish to see her disappointed." She said softly.

"Mother?" Jicho asked, moving over to her. Sauda gave a fond smile, nuzzled her son when he came over.

"I am fine, Jicho. Just a mother, who worried for her children."

"They are all extremely capable, Sauda." Scar reassured her. "Jicho's gaze is unmatched in the Pridelands, and I have never known a lion Kasi's equal."  
"And in the worst case scenario, Scar can level a mountain with the roar if it comes to it." Jicho quipped, and Sauda smiled.

"Could you actually do that?" She asked him. Scar paused, considering.

"You know, I've never tried…" He admitted. Nguvu was shaking his head in exasperation, vocally wondering why anyone would _want_ to do such a thing.

"Suberi." Scar said suddenly, recognising the lioness. He stared at her. Imani's mother.

"I…" He looked around. "Leave us." He said, sharper than he'd intended. Jicho and Kasi immediately departed with their mother, leaving Suberi and Scar alone.

"Suberi…"

"Prince Taka. Apologies. Scar." She corrected herself. Scar didn't as much as twitch.

"Suberi… I've tried to think of some way to say sorry for what happened. But nothing I could say… I mean…" He trailed off. Suberi pressed a paw to the young Prince's, and looked at him kindly. She was an older lioness than both Uru and Sauda, but she had the same familiar eyes as Imani had.

"I don't blame you, Scar. You know that." She said. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"It was my responsibility. I led the Guard that day. I tell myself that it was for my Mother. That I led them into danger, to bring Caliban to justice. But…"

"But there is a part of you that knows you were doing it for revenge? To make yourself feel better?" Suberi asked him.

Scar nodded mutely.

Suberi shook her head.

"You poor boy. Your mother is dead. Your father hated you. You must have felt so alone. Who on earth told you that it wasn't okay to make yourself feel better?" She asked him quietly.

Scar swallowed, looking at Suberi with a strange expression. He steeled himself.

"I wasn't alone." He said. "Imani was with me. And so were all of the Lion Guard. I did everything I could to save him. Forgive me, that it wasn't enough." He said eventually.

Suberi nodded.

"There is nothing to forgive, Scar."

"There are those who whisper… that it was I who got Imani killed. That I asked him to come with me to the Swamplands, on an unsanctioned mission outside of our territory and jurisdiction. We had no right to be there… If I hadn't broken the law to hunt down Caliban, Imani would still be alive." He said softly. Suberi was silent for a moment.

"I know. Did you think I hadn't thought of that? That I hadn't relieved every moment of that terrible day, moment after moment, trying to discover some way that he might have survived? Let me tell you something, Prince Scar. Ahadi had demanded you hunt down Caliban. That was the King's command. He also commanded that you do whatever was necessary to protect the Pridelands. And he gave you authority of life and death over those you fight. So far as I am concerned, you had every authority to be there. But more importantly, Scar, more importantly, remember this: Imani was the bravest. And he wouldn't have been the bravest if he hadn't been willing to go with you into the fire. Imani wasn't some vulnerable prey to be tossed about by the winds of fate and chance! He was in control of his own destiny. And I spit on those who would diminish Imani's life, by claiming his actions weren't his own."

Scar opened his mouth to reply to that pronouncement, but he was interrupted by a sudden cry.

"Your majesty! Come quick!"

It was Zazu, flying high above Pride Rock, sounding urgent. That wasn't right. Surely they weren't done already?

"What's the matter Zazu?" He heard Mufasa call.

"It's Zira sire! She's collapsed!" Zazu replied.

"What!?" Scar shouted in shock. He left Suberi where she stood, and sprinted after Zazu, who led the way. Mufasa, and a pawful of others also sprinted after him, but Scar outpaced them quickly and rushed to where they found Zira.

They found her next to a felled antelope, lying on one side, covered in core. Scar rushed to Zira's side, and found her covered in blood, and immediately began looking for wounds.  
"…Scar?" He heard her ask.

"Zira! Zira what happened?" he asked her. Zira shuddered.

"I… I was hunting… I…"

Scar was frantically looking for wounds, but to his profound relief, could find none. The blood covering his mate was purely that from the prey animal that lay beside her, spilling its blood as it had fallen. There were no signs of other injury. Perhaps she had hit her head?

"Zira!" Mufasa gasped in relief.

"Mufasa? Ugh… Uh…"

"What happened, Zira, are you okay?"

"I was hunting, and I became dizzy. One minute I was rushing after this antelope, pushing myself, pushing myself so hard… I leapt at it, but I feel woozy… What happened to… Ugh… Oh Spirits UGH!" The lionesses immediately vomited in front of him.

"Blast it… third time today…" She muttered.

"What!?" Scar and Mufasa both shouted at once.

"Zira you idiot!" Scar snapped.

"Zira if you were unwell, why didn't you tell us? You can't hide it when you are sick…" He chided her. Scar however, was scowling. Of _course_ Zira would do that. She hated appearing weak, and being sick or injured was just as bad in her opinion. She hardly ever saw a Shaman, unless very ill, and even then with great reluctance.

"Come on… Let's get you back to the den. Zazu, go find Sarabi, call off this ridiculous hunt, we'll do it another day. Zuzu, go and find Rafiki… If Zira is this badly ill, I don't want this spreading." Mufasa said.

Scar stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't even considered the possibility of an infection disease. Such things could wipe out entire Prides. They took Zira back to Pride Rock, where Rafiki came at once upon being summoned.

Even then, by the time he had arrived, Scar had already lost what little his patience he had, and was anxiously pacing up and down. Had Zira been injured somehow? It would be just like her to conceal some injury or hunting accident. Zira did not like to appear weak. What if she had caught some disease? Even with Rafiki's aid, there was often little to do other than to let them run their course, and sometimes such things would leave the whole Pride vulnerable. Mufasa came as well, and Sarabi followed to lend any assistance they could, though Rafiki was irritable when they suggested it. Eventually, Rafiki called them over, and the lions moved to Zira's side, where she lay in the den. Mufasa and Sarabi rushed forwards, making faces of concern, whilst Scar lingered back. He wasn't good at showing his emotion.

"Are you alright Zira?" Sarabi asked her.

"Oh I am just peachy. How do you think I feel?" Zira snarled through gritted teeth, Rafiki had elbowed them out of the way and was poking and prodding her up and down, talking to himself in incoherent shamanic as he did so.

"Tell Rafiki, what was it you last ate, and when?" Rafiki asked. "And when did you first start to feel this?" He said, and Zira, between snaps and annoyed yells at his persistent prodding, explained to Rafiki everything, from the nausea, to the vomiting and now the cramps. Mufasa and Sarabi looked on with concern, awaiting a verdict from Rafiki, at least confident now that Zira was in safe hands. Scar however paced up and down. Eventually however, he turned on the mandrill, and bared his teeth. He needed answers, not more questions!

"Listen to me Monkey. Tell me right now – Is Zira going to be alright?"

"Rafiki will know that only when he can determine what the problem is and Rafiki can do that only when Rafiki is free from the interference of incompetents." He said sharply, and Scar growled softly.

"Let Rafiki do his work brother." Mufasa said, moving past his brother and trying to pull him away.

"I am not leaving her by herself with a psychotic baboon, no matter how old or wise he is." Scar said stubbornly.

"Young lion, Rafiki has been treating lions and lionesses in these parts since before your grandfather was born." Rafiki seemed little put out at being referred to as a "Psychotic baboon."

"I'll be fine Scar. I'm a survivor, it's what I do." Zira said confidently, and then gasped again, grimacing. Sarabi, Scar and Mufasa left Rafiki to his diagnostics.

"Let's take a walk." Mufasa said, and took the lead, leading the other two away from their sick pridemate. "You should show more respect Scar. Rafiki has been a capable healer for as long as I can remember. You would be dead if not for his Shamanism." Mufasa snapped to Scar when they were out of earshot. "You could try acting like a Prince once in a while." Mufasa said as Scar growled in anger.

"Remind me why I have to listen to you give me lectures on respecting a senile ape?" He asked annoyed. Mufasa raised an eyebrow, but before they could go any further Sarabi came between them.

"Enough! Mufasa, Scar is clearly worried about Zira. She is your friend too, not just Scar's mate. Imagine how you'd feel if I was struck by some kind of horrible illness?" She said. Mufasa looked down, and Scar nodded in thanks. To his surprise though, Sarabi wasn't done.

"And Scar. Mufasa is your King as well as your brother, and Rafiki is a well-respected Shaman. It wouldn't kill you to treat others with respect once in a while." She reminded him sharply. Scar rolled his eyes, but gave a conceding nod.

"You're right of course my dear. I am sorry Scar, I spoke before I thought." Mufasa told him.

Scar grumbled an apology in reply, but his heart was not in it, he was too preoccupied with Zira's mystery illness to care much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Taka's Guard – Chapter 8**

* * *

Scar and Mufasa returned to where they had left Rafiki examining Zira. Her face was pale, and she seemed unwell to anyone's eye. Rafiki however, appeared to have finished his work, and turned to the King and the Prince when they approached him.

"Zira! Are you alright?" Scar asked her, and Rafiki immediately responded.

"She is fine, but she needs to rest." Rafiki told him.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing that you have not done to her. Whether that is "wrong" remains to be seen." Rafiki said cryptically, and smile. Scar didn't like his tone and certainly didn't approve of his glib attitude. This was serious, and the Shamans' lack of what have been called a bedside manner, grated on him. He growled in impatience, and unsheathed his claws, and bared his teeth.

"She is not sick!" Rafiki said again. Then sighed. "Talk with your mate. Then understand." He said.

"What on earth does he mean by that?" Scar asked Zira. The lioness grimaced, and looked up at him nervously.

"He means... That there are going to be a great many changes Scar..." Zira said, swallowing. "You'll need to fetch my mother and brothers… They'll want to be told about this."

"Of course Zira. But surely that can wait till you are better?" he protested as she clambered to her feet.

"I won't be getting better for a long time, Scar. Which reminds me, it may well be best if Sarabi takes the position of First Huntress after all." She said, and shook him off, but still seemed troubled.

"Then what is the matter with you!" he asked.

"Nothing is the matter with me." She protested, but bit her lip. "I am with Cubs, Scar" She said. Scar stared at her in shock. He looked as though he had been slapped.

"You're what?" he asked when he rediscovered how to move his mouth staring at her, his eyes swapping from her belly to her face every second.

"I am pregnant Scar. Things are going to become... difficult..." Scar stared at her incoherently.

"You sure?" he asked again... swaying slightly as he did so, his mouth slightly open.

"I wasn't. But Rafiki confirmed it. I am going to have cubs within three months. It doesn't show yet..." Scar stared at her in total shock. After a few minutes Zira broke the silence.

"It's your child Scar. These cubs are yours."

"A child... My child..." he was in shock. Then a change came over his face. Whether it was some slight movement of the sun they couldn't tell, but the shadows on his face seemed to withdraw slightly. He may have been imagining it, but his scar seemed to have faded slightly, and was thinner and shorter than before. His scraggly mane was perfectly well kept and his long thin body seemed elegant rather than runt-ish. His face lit up, his bright green eyes wide and his mouth pulled apart in a genuine smile of happiness born of joy, not from cynicism or vengeance.

"Zira this is fantastic!" He said. Mufasa and Sarabi looked at each other in amazement.

"Congratulations are in order…" Sarabi said, sounding dazed, still trying to come to terms with the image of Zira as a mother. Mufasa looked stunned, but nodded in agreement. Zira grinned at their expression.

The news, of course, spread like wildfire throughout the Pridelands. Over the next few days, it seemed as though almost everyone had heard the news, and many came to Zira and Scar to offer words of encouragement and happiness. Sauda for her part, was giddy with joy and both Jicho and Kasi immediately began arguing over who was to be the 'fun' uncle, and who was to be the 'serious' one. Mufasa's attempts to even be considered for either position was met with immediate mockery, (or at least, as much mockery as a reigning monarch could be met with). Scar had never been happier, and the Lion Guard was thrilled. Even the stoic Nguvu was chirpier than usual. Zira, suddenly the centre of attention, put up with many of the lionesses propping questions and offers of advice with uncharacteristic patience, though she remained in the den for a few days after her fall so that Rafiki could confirm that her no damage had been done to her or the child. After that however, Rafiki turned her out of the den, reminding her that exercise was important, and that she wasn't to spend her time sitting around in the den until she was close to giving birth. That unnerved him, but Zira was itching to leave her confinement after only a few days. She'd never had much patience for healers or their work.

Rafiki had confirmed that Zira had merely exerted herself when pregnant, and informed them both that Zira's symptoms were not uncommon in pregnant lionesses, though he warned Scar in advance that volatile mood swings could follow. Zira yielded the positon of First Huntress to Sarabi without a second thought. Whether pure pragmatism, or a sudden bought of generosity and good will brought upon by her condition, Scar couldn't tell.

Scar spent many more days without as much as leaving Pride Rock. He found his life suddenly filled with optimism, delegated some of his duties to Jicho, Zazu and Zuzu, who kept careful eye on the Pridelands, with the Lion Guard only deploying when necessary, instead of patrolling regularly as they had in Ahadi's day.

Imani would have found the experience boring, but Scar found it liberating, as he could finally spend time with his mate. Zira was grateful for the company, as was Sauda who had finally retired from the huntresses.

In fact, he expected to meet her now, as he descended to the base of Pride Rock, where the green grass flushed around them in vibrant verdant glory. What he hadn't expected, was the familiar voice of a certain trio of scavengers. In fact, they were the last voices on earth he expected to hear.

"Boss!" The familiar grating tones of Banzai greeted him as soon as he came within sight of them. The hyena trio was right there, near the base of Pride Rock. The hunting party had gone, so that was something, but even so Scar balked at their presence. Mufasa had never lifted their exile after all, and with hyenas of _some_ clan, implicated in the death of Mufasa, the King wasn't likely to be merciful if they were caught – unwitting ally of the Lion Guard or not.

Alongside them, basking on the rocks, and sunning his crimson scaled skin, the assassin, Hissis looked up at him as soon as he saw him.

"My Lord…" He hissed.

"Scar. We ain't seen you or the guard in our territory for days." Shenzi said. Scar gave a smile.

"I've been busy Shenzi. My mate has discovered she is with child." Scar said, not beating about the bush. The hyenas stared at him in shock.

"We heard! That's why we came by! To offer our congratulations! See, we grew, um… concerned… when you didn't turn up to our meeting. Or the next. Or the next."

"Yeah! I always look forward to our lunches." Banzai agreed. Shenzi nudged him quiet.

"Anyway! Scar! Buddy! This is…Good news? Right? Reason to celebrate?" Shenzi asked. Scar rolled his eyes.

"What kind of Lion do you think I am? Of course it's good news!" He snapped, offended at her insinuation. Shenzi backed up, raising a paw in surrender.

"I meant no offense. I guess it's a different story when you're the Prince of the Pridelands, and nephew to the King. In the Shadowlands, another mouth to feed aren't always something to celebrate, is all I am saying. Kids can be stinky, irritating, and messy. I didn't know you were planning to have cubs." Shenzi said sounding genuinely surprised. Scar looked at her appraisingly.

"You don't have any pups, do you Shenzi?" He said, already sure he knew the answer.

"Nah. Not my thing." Shenzi responded dismissively.

"I didn't think so. Yes, I'll admit, the pregnancy is a surprise. But not an unwelcomed one. But I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

"Well, like I said. We grew concerned when you stopped meeting us at Carrocscir. We thought something may have happened to you." Shenzi said. Scar looked at them, trying to follow this line of thinking.

"So suspecting that something had happened to take down both me and Zira, your clever solution was to come and see for yourself?" Scar asked, bewildered. This was very out of character. Banzai looked guilty. And Shenzi gave him a sympathetic look, and finished for him.

"Ugh, actually we hid out at Golgoroth until that slivery serpent Hissis found us, and told us the happy news." Shenzi admitted. "But then we decided to drop by and say hi." She said.

"Yeah. That's what friends do. I mean, we were bored, had nothing better to do, and Hissis told us the good news, so we decided to come over... It was kinda an impulsive thing..." Banzai added.

Scar held his gaze.

"And the thought that if you were found, you would be instantly torn to pieces by murderous lionesses did nothing to sway your opinion on the matter?" He asked, massaging his temples with a claw tip.

"Well, no offense, but you lions are not nearly as smart as you like to think you are! They are stupid, ugly, slow, and easy to trick and sneak past. Hyenas have been scavenging off lions for centuries." Banzai said. Shenzi sighed as Banzai reconsidered what he'd just said. "Present company excepted of course. Hell you're practically a Hyena, Scar!" He smiled encouragingly, as behind him, Shenzi made a choking noise. Scar only left his eyebrow raised. Banzai tried to change the subject, and Shenzi spoke over him.

"Anyway... We came to see you, maybe get to know the baby, see if you had any ideas for names, that sort of... thing..." Shenzi said.

Hissis gave an irritated hiss behind her. "The cub hasn't been born yet you idiot! How can you get to know it?"

"Hissis, take it from a female. It's important to get these relationships started _before_ the birth. Trust me." She nodded as if she knew everything. Banzai looked at her curiously.

"How do you know that?" he asked and she turned to him.

"My mother told me before she died. What? Didn't your parents tell you anything about kids? What was their parenting like?" Shenzi asked him, as Scar thought the same.

"Not the best to be honest. My dad tried to eat me..." Banzai mused, and Ed dropped the rock he was looking at. Hissis stared at him, and if he had eyelids, would almost certainly have taken a long a slow blink. _And I thought *I* had father issues._ Scar thought to himself.

"Where is Zira?" She asked him. Scar sighed. "She's in the den. Come on Shenzi, I can't take a _hyena_ into a lion's den least of all one where cubs are going to be born, Sarabi would have my head!" He said. Shenzi's eyes dropped flat, but nodded, realising the obvious implications of such a thing. With hindsight, that was pretty evident.

"Aw well. I wanted to meet the little guy. I mean, whose going to teach him everything he'll know?" She asked him.

"His parents?" Banzai suggested and Shenzi clamped him across the head, sending him sprawling.

"Yeah, okay, get technical, but I mean the really important stuff! Like how to fart!" She demonstrated. "And develop his sense of Humour?" She asked. Scar sighed. Between the hyenas, Kasi, Jicho, an assassin, and Mufasa, it seemed there would be no shortage of babysitters when his cub was born. Just a shortage of qualified ones.

Shenzi perked up. "Have you named him yet? Or her?" She asked, and Scar shook his head.

"I think I'll leave it up to Zira..." he said but Shenzi violently shook her head.

"Oh no! This concerns you too – you're not sneaking out of it. What about Tanyael?" She suggested. Scar thought, and then shook his head.

"No... It doesn't sound quite right. I'll think about it." Scar decided.

"Well, we're sure you'll be a great Dad! We're happy for you, Boss!" Banzai said. "Besides, cubs are always a good thing for us! A royal cub, means they'll be a presentation, right? Like when the King and Queen mated. Lots of animals gathered in one place. Lots of juicy, delicious herds all lined up in a nice neat row…" Banzai said, his mouth watering.

"Banzai, you have such a one-track mind." Scar said disappointed, shaking his head.

"I prefer to think of it as being specialised."

"And if you even think about disturbing my child's presentation, long ways away though that may be, I'll tear you into pieces and feed you to my cub as his first meal, understand?" Scar said.

Shenzi howled with laughter at that pronouncement, and Scar relaxed, swiftly becoming adjusted to the hyena's dark humour, as Banzai choked at the very idea. "However…" He continued. "Since I am in a celebratory mood…" and produced a flank of meet from somewhere behind him. The huntresses would be back soon, and wouldn't miss a piece of older meat, but the hyenas savagely demolished the meat as soon as it left his paw.

Hissis, the snake, didn't rise for it.

"I don't eat assss much." He said, and ignored the flank of zebra. He preferred softer, smaller prey.

"Do you have any children, Hissis?" Scar asked him suddenly, now acutely aware of how little he actually knew about the red viper sworn to his service. The snake thought for a moment.

"It issss possible." He admitted. "But I don't think it likely. I do not breed as often as the warmblooded do… and when I do, it tends to be a dull and involved affair… Less messy than you mammals… but honestly I do not see what all the fusssss is about." He said calmly. Scar nodded at the answer.

"So I guess with you being a dad now and all that, you'll spend less time on the Lion Guard?" Shenzi asked.

Scar hesitated for a moment, then nodded. It seemed likely.

"Which is why I need you four to be extra vigilant. The guard won't be able to patrol as much as we did, at least, not in full force. So it'll be more vital than ever that you guys keep your ears to the ground. I have to know of potential threats before they even make it into the Pridelands." Scar reiterated. Banzai swallowed his last mouthful of meat, and nodded mutely.

"You can count on us Boss. 'ticularly if you keep giving us meat like that." Banzai said. Scar smiled.

"I know I can Banzai."

The serpent was quite for a moment, he looked up to Scar.

"And… Should I identify such a threat? What would you have me do?" He asked Scar. Scar growled softly.

"Be careful. I don't want you taking any action on my behalf that the King might considered… unseemly. If he even knows about the hyenas, I doubt he'd approve of them and the service they provide for the Guard. I know for a fact he wouldn't condone your presence within my circle of… assets… even when it comes to defending the Pridelands. Keep me informed. That's all I ask of you. For now." Scar said. Hissis nodded.

"Yessss… My lord. As you command." Hissis said

Scar sniffed the air suddenly. He could smell lions approaching. That was odd, the hunting party wasn't due back for hours, and Mufasa was out somewhere to the eastern savannah on one of his daily excursions to visit the commoners of the Pridelands.

"You guys need to go now, someone's coming! I'll bring Zira to visit at some point." He promised. Banzai's attention however, was held at 'someone's coming'. He was immediately alert, and anxious to leave.

Banzai shuddered.

"In which case, I think we should be taking our leave before we out stay out welcome... quickly Shenzi... whilst we still have our health…" he hurried past Scar, around the back of pride Rock, and rushing into the long grass. Shenzi, Ed, and Hissis followed in a timely manner. It would be a while before they made it back north to the Outlands, but providing they didn't deviate, they should manage to get there without encountering the huntresses.

Scar stared as the Hyenas left. As always he was left feeling... odd... by their presence. He sighed.

"Their ways are not our ways..." he told himself cynically and turned about see the oncoming lions whose scents he had picked up.

There were three of them, and none of them were barely out of cubhood. In fact, all three had the awkward, lanky look of lions on the cusp of adolescence.

"Tojo!" Scar greeted him warmly, and he recognised Kula standing behind him as the lioness he had rescued from the wilddog attack. With her was a third lioness, the youngest of the three. Her fur was even darker than Tojo's, and like him, she sported a tuft that hanged over her head, and might be considered attractive in a rugged sort of way. Seeing him, the young lion grinned, returned his greeting, and bowed to the Prince of the Pridelands.

"Were you talking to someone?" Tojo asked him curiously. Scar smirked.

"Just myself. I think I must be going mad." He lied smoothly. Tojo bought the lie without a second thought, and the two lionesses bowed to the Prince in turn. The young lion grinned.

"Your highness, I hear congratulations are in order." He said, and Kula shyly added her own words. "You know Kula. May I introduce Tama? She is my friend."

"Good morning, Tama. Any friend of Tojo's is a friend of mine." Scar said. Tama smiled.

"Congratulations. I heard what you did for Kula the other day, and wanted to say thank you. We were both concerned for her." She said. Scar smiled. Unlike the shy Kula, Tama seemed well spoken and didn't seem at all put off by his royal status.

"Oh Kula was handling herself quite fine by the time I showed up." Scar said smoothly, and Kula shot him a grateful smile. In actuality, she had found herself in quite serious trouble, but Scar knew enough about adolescents to spare her admitting that. "Will you be taking your first Hunt soon?" Scar asked the two lionesses. Tama nodded excitedly.

"Queen Sarabi said we would later this season. Honestly, I can't wait." She said. "Assuming I don't end up being attacked by wilddogs…" She said, looking at Kula.

"I wouldn't worry about wilddogs. That's what the Lion Guard is for." Scar said. "Just keep an eye out when you're out their hunting." He said.

"He. With the Lion Guard out there, what's the worst that can happen?" Tojo said.

"Ask Sarabi or Zira sometime…" Scar said darkly. At their blank looks, Scar looked at Kula. "I thought you knew all the stories about the Lion Guard?" He teased her. Kula looked confused for a moment, then grinned.

"Oh! Yes, I know this one! When you were young lions… Zira and Sarafina were caught by a pack of young hyenas, whilst they were out practicing for their first hunt." Kula said. Tama rolled her eyes in embarrassment, but Kula was in her element, and was already telling the story, which, Scar had to admit, was a rather more entertaining rendition of what had actually taken place.

"Since you know the story so well, why don't you tell the others?" Scar said, and Kula did exactly that, retelling how the Lion Guard had stormed the Ivory Tower and rescued the lionesses. She overestimated the number of enemies they'd fought, and Scar certainly didn't remember being so bloodthirsty as a young lion (though given what Kula had seen him do to the wilddogs on the savannah less than a season ago, he didn't blame her for envisioning his older exploits in such a way). Even so he indulged the young lions for the rest of that day, regaling them with other tales of his own exploits and those of the Lion Guard. When the huntresses returned that Sarabi found them there, awaiting them at the base of Pride Rock, and offered Scar a prime cut of the meat to take to Zira in the den.

"Getting some practice in?" Sarabi asked Scar as she did so, glancing at the three young teenage lions, who were still chattering to themselves. Scar glared at Sarabi, wondering if she was making fun of him, but found her question to be sincere. Scar was fond of the adolescent lions even if they were startlingly naive, and barely out of cubhood.

"Never you mind." Scar warned her, but the Queen snorted.

"I'm so happy for you, Scar. A little Prince… or Princess. I wonder which it shall be?"

"I expect there will be both at some point. And if not, I am sure you and Mufasa can get the other covered…" Scar said, imaging for a moment what his cub would look like. He would have his own black mane, if he were a boy… Unless he inherited the dark brown mane from Zira's side of family. Zira had no mane of course, but Kasi was a good example of how mane's appeared in her bloodline. Would a girl have his dark pelt, or Zira's paler complexion?

"Oh, I don't know about that Scar… if you want your child to have playmates around their age, I am afraid you may need to hope Zira has a larger litter…" She said, sounding disappointed.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Scar asked her.

"My family is not very… abundant." She said delicately.

"My mother had no siblings… Nor did either of my grandmothers. And she gave birth to me so late that for so long, her pride sisters thought she'd been barren. I gather there had been a few… unsuccessful… attempts before." She said. Scar winced. Females massively outnumbered the males, even in a Pride with so many males like theirs, and with so many, it wasn't unheard of for a lioness to be incapable of having kids.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"Don't be. I am the queen, first and foremost. Not a placeholder for children. It would be nice to have the option. But since I don't, it doesn't matter to me. I get to be the corrupting aunt." She said, grinning.

"I find it hard to imagine you corrupting anyone." Scar said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on. You didn't imagine Mufasa seduced _me_ , did you? It was the other way round, I assure you." Sarabi said, winking. Scar couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"You know, I had been worried about Kasi, Jicho and Mufasa… but I fear I may have made a huge mistake. Is there no one willing to a responsible role model for my children?" He asked forlornly.

"Fat chance. Responsibility is for Parenthood. Aunts and Uncles, not so much." Sarabi said. She grinned. "Who knows? Maybe the Great Kings will be kinder to Kasi, and you'll get to find out someday." She mused. "Anyway. I'd appreciate it if you kept to yourself. Mufasa and I don't discuss our… situation… with many people." She said. Scar nodded.

"Of course, Sarabi." He promised.

"And by the way," She said, as she turned around to go and find Mufasa. "I thought you looked really sweet with Tojo and the rest. Even if they're not really cubs anymore." She said. Scar blushed, and smiled. Sarabi laughed at his embarrassment. "Better get used to it." And she departed. Scar watched her go, and chuckled to himself. Then, entered the den and found Zira awaiting him.

"Scar?" She asked as he entered. Scar simply nuzzled his mate. For the first time in a considerable while, he was happy, and he was hopeful.


	9. Chapter 9

** Taka's Guard – Chapter 9 **

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Ammit giggled. "You were actually _happy_?" He asked him. Scar was deathly quiet, and glowered at Ammit. Kivuli was looking at Scar carefully, gauging his reaction. Eventually, Scar sighed.

"I suppose I must have. Back then." He said eventually.

"It wasn't that long ago, Scar." Kivuli said. "I don't think I'd ever seen you with so much hope. So much optimism. You were _happy_ at the prospect of becoming a father." Scar growled.

"I was _terrified_." Scar admitted. "I was shocked. I was… so many different things…" He trailed off. Ammit gave a revolted growl of disgust.

"How sickeningly sentimental. What you felt was nothing more than a primal urge to _procreate."_ Ammit mocked him. "To spread your genes, to ensure that your bloodline continued. Every creature has it, it's nothing special. What you felt for that unborn _foetus_ wasn't pride, or affection. It was nothing! It wasn't even born yet! You didn't feel compassion, you just felt… _biology_." Ammit said. Kivuli growled in annoyance.

"You just such the joy out of everything, don't you Ammit?"

"That's the _plan."_ Ammit said viciously, but looked at Scar. "Still, we all know it didn't work out wondrously did it? I struggle to think of you as a family lion. Hardly surprising. I mean, what with the relationship you had with _your_ father, it was always destined to go wrong wasn't it." He said, hoping to get a rise out of Scar. The black maned lion didn't respond though. He just gave an apathetic shrug.

"I suppose so…" He said. Still eerily quiet. It had shocked him. That was the truth of it. To remember how naive and idealistic he had been, to remember how much hope he had for the future, for the world. To think he had once imagined raising his cub and raising him better than Ahadi had him. To teach him to hunt, and to lead the lion Guard in his place. To show him the Pridelands. To be there for-

The pain and guilt he felt there was like ice on warm flesh. He hadn't been there for any of that. He knew it. It spiked through him, as real and as powerful as any pair of jaws, or clawed pawtips. The spike of shame and resentment reared its ugly head, and he drew a quick breath. What was happening to him?

Some memories were meant to be buried. Some choices were not meant to be revisited. How dare they stand there, drawing this out of him, subjecting him to this, this torture! Not for the first time, Scar supposed that Judgement had already been passed, and this was his fate, his future, doomed to live out his past up until the moment of his death in this perverted masquerade of _justice._ If there was one thing that Scar knew for certain, it was that this _charade_ couldn't last for ever. He knew very well that there was no _justice_ in the universe.

"Still with us Scar?" Ammit asked him. If he was aware of the tempest of emotion raging in Scar, he didn't show it. Scar grumbled an affirmative, and turned to face Kivuli.

"Yes." He said eventually. "I was… _happy…_ to be a father. I was pleased. I was hopeful. But I grew up. I matured. I learnt to see the world as what it was. And more than that I learnt the truth of the universe. That I don't dare to hope. Because whenever it looks like the universe might be about to reward me for something, something happens to ruin it for me." Scar snapped.

"Well then." Ammit said, sounding delighted. "This should be instructive."

And with that ominous pronouncement, the mists of the twilight realm descended on them, ready to show them another scene from Scar's miserable life.

Scar wandered from Pride Rock with new purpose in the days since Zira's pregnancy had been announced. It was as if a shadow had been lifted, or some dark storm cloud had departed. He was muttering to himself as he paced.

"Hey, Scar." He looked up, and Saw none other than Zuzu. The aged pink hornbill fluttered down to his side. Scar smiled when he saw her. She was nominally still the King's majordomo, but didn't in practice leave the heartlands around Pride Rock these days, claiming the excursion was tough on her wings. Instead, her son, the irritating but efficient Zazu had taken on more of his mother's duties and was now the King's Majordomo in all but name, acting as the King's eyes, ears and messenger. A useful tool to have when one needed to speak to the other leaders of the animals in the Pridelands. Mufasa found his services very useful. He was also quick on his wings, and carried out the morning report with such enthusiasm that Scar sometimes wondered how he could find interest in all the animals. Scar looked at the elder hornbill, looking greyer and frailer with each passing day.

"Zuzu. How are you?" Scar asked her. Zuzu clucked fondly, and smiled. "Well sire. Well but tired. But you seem absent minded today. Is something troubling you?" She asked him.

"Trouble Zuzu? No, not trouble. I am thinking about something a friend told me. You know by now that my mate is pregnant?"

"Naturally."  
"I was thinking on names. I was wondering if it might be appropriate to name him _Imani._ Your thoughts?" He asked her. Zuzu's eyes widened, thinking about it for a moment.

"And what is Zira's opinion?" She asked him. Scar smiled sheepishly.

"I haven't asked her yet. I wanted to make up my own mind first." He said. Zuzu fluttered up to him, and sat on his shoulder as he paced. Scar didn't mind the bright bird's presence there, though it did look as though someone had adorned him with some strange foreign flower.

"I always liked Imani." She admitted. "Even though he was a troublemaker. You would do well to honour your friend." Zuzu said. " _But_ that is a huge legacy to place on a single child. He may not thank you for it when he grows old. And you probably ought to consider what Suberi would think of it. It may sound like an honour, but she may not want such a painful reminder living close to her, and I doubt you would wish to cause Imani's mother pain. On the other wing however, Suberi may take some comfort in knowing her son's legacy is being continued." She said.

Scar smirked.

"So you think that I should and I shouldn't. And that it's a good idea and a bad one." He said after a while. Zuzu clucked in amusement.

"I suppose it isn't very helpful in making a decision is it?" She clucked. "Very well." She looked at him. "Imani was a wonderful lion, and a wonderful friend to all of us in the Pridelands. But I think this new Prince is a sign of new things to come. A chance for new beginnings, fresh starts. For you and Zira, and for the Pridelands. If he were my egg," Her eyes flittered in amusement. "I would take the chance for something new. Don't name him for the past. Prepare him for the future." She said.

Scar nodded. _Finally_ someone had given him actually advice, instead of meaningless platitudes and then reminding him that it was 'his choice', and leaving him back where started. Scar thanked Zuzu and considered what she had said. Zuzu departed, leaving Scar alone. He continued his patrol, and turned when he heard a soft footfall behind him.

"Prince Scar!"

It was a cheetah. A Relatively young one. He was slightly shorter than Taka was, though he estimated him to be a little older. The Cheetah and Leopard tribes usually ruled themselves in their small communities, but they were considered subjects to the King of the Pridelands, and therefore were entitled to the protection of the Lion Guard. "You have to help us!" He called him.

"What's the matter?" Scar asked him. The cheetah stumbled towards him.

"It's a pack of wilddogs. They've attacked our den for the meat we have stored there. My mother is hurt. If she can't flee they'll kill her! Sire I can't fight them by myself, I need help!" He said desperately.

Scar nodded. "How many dogs?" He asked him. The cheetah shook his head. "I didn't stop to count! We scattered in the confusion. We aren't built for fighting like you are, Scar. We are built for speed. I ran to find help! You're the leader of the Lion Guard, you help people in trouble!" Scar nodded.

"Okay then. Listen to me. We'll return to Pride Rock – it isn't far – and gather the rest of the Guard. Then –"

"Scar please, we don't have time for that, you need to come now!" The cheetah said. Seeing Scar's expression, he added quickly: "Sire, my mate is there with her cub!"

The cheetah pleaded with him. That settled it for Scar. If there was a cub in danger, they could be hurt or worse by the time he'd assembled the Guard. He'd need to manage this one himself.

The two felines made their way past the watering hole across the savannah. The cheetah led the way, urging them forwards. Scar wished he'd had the time to send a warning back to Pride Rock. Still, he was confident in his own abilities. Besides, there was a cub to save. They slowed down when they came in sight of a great cat's den, which Scar assumed to belong to the cheetah. There was no sign of any other cheetahs. Not a mate or cub or mother.

Then, he heard them: Half a dozen wilddogs, and Scar growled when he saw them.

One of the wilddogs flew at him and Scar twisted his body to avoid the snapping teeth and struck at it with his paw, his claws extended. The blow would have made contact, were it not for the fact that he was met by a charge of two other canines who rammed into his paw, taking all of the force out of the blow. A first dog turned and leapt at his throat and scratched him along his neck. The injury was not deep but it was long and painful. Scar roared in pain and anger as they regrouped before him and attacked once more. Scar angrily rose to his feet again and struck out at the nearest wilddog, seizing it by the throat.

It was a familiar motion, an action he had repeatedly done to Rafiki, Hissis, Banzai and Zazu in turn. His grip on the dobs throat was tight and absolute. It struggled gasping for breath. As he turned pale in the face his compatriots shrank back in surprise. Scar smiled slowly and began to squeeze. His paw tightened slowly around its windpipe, his claws digging into the soft flesh as he did so. Crushing. Breaking. Piercing. It tried to cry out but could not find the air with which to do so. The leader of the wilddogs snarled at him in in anger.

"Release him Scar! Kill him and you won't last five seconds!" Bane shouted as his companions watched in terror as Scar crushed the life out of the creature. At the sound of his threat, Scar did not even look at the leader of the wilddogs, only pulled his fist close and his claws sliced through the windpipe. The wilddog dropped to the ground. Dead.

"I don't need five seconds."

And Scar leapt into the air, landing between two shocked Canines. They had dropped their guard unconsciously believing all of his attention to be fixed upon the strangled wilddog. Two paws sliced out in symmetry striking each one a devastating blow to the head.

" _Die_!" The leader barked and struck forward with his jaw. It closed around his left forepaw puncturing the skin. Blood burst free and ran. Scar struck with his other paw taking it from his arm, and jerked forwards. His own set of highly powerful jaws closed around the neck of the Wild dog. Scar jerked his head to the right and Bane was thrown into the air. Where he struck the ground and lay still. Scar stood where he was panting.

"Okay." he said. "Maybe ten seconds, maximum."

The four wilddogs lay defeated before him. One was dead outright, the other three immobilised with critical injuries. The carnage was terrible. Blood was spattered everywhere. The air was still. Not a creature moved or a bird sang. Scar surveyed the ruin with distain. He towered over the leader of the Lion Guard. But just as he unsheathed a claw to end his miserable life and exact the kings justice upon him, he felt a coldness sink into his back. He stumbled, and turned, seeing in surprise the cheetah who had called for his help standing over him, claws dripping in blood. He had clawed into his back.

Not understanding, Scar stumbled backwards as the wilddogs climbed to their feet.

"Nicely done."

"Sorry it took so long, Bane." The cheetah said, and gave Scar an ominous smile.

Slowly it dawned on Scar that this creature had lured him here. There was no mate. No cub. No injured mother. Just this pack of wilddogs. And now that they were standing up, Scar realised that they were not all wilddogs. Scattered among them were some jackals. Jackals, wilddogs and cheetahs? Working together? What was this?

"You…" He muttered. "You tricked me!" And he inhaled, preparing to unleash the roar of the elders upon them with righteous fury. The cheetah was staring at him smugly, pleased with his own handiwork, but the leader of the wilddog's eyes narrowed as he saw him.

"He's going to roar!" The lead wilddog shouted with urgency. Instead of backing away, the jackal at his side leapt at his throat, heedless of his own safety. Scar had to duck back to avoid being struck in the neck, aborting the roar before it had even begun. Instead of the power of the heavens being unleashed on these miscreants, he gave only a guttural growl. The wilddog roared in triumph, and bit at Scar's extended paw. His jaws snapped down on his arm and Scar gave a shout as he heard the bone inside sheer and snap under the force of the bite. At the same time, the cheetah who has so far been keeping out of the way whilst his canine companions fought on his behalf, joined the fight, colliding with Scar's flank and knocking him to the ground. His claws lashed out, and brilliant pain burst into him, and blood sprayed. Scar fell to the ground suddenly cold with shock as blood pooled around him. The lead wilddog stalked towards him as Scar coughed blood, and leered at him.

"My my my. How are the mighty fallen?" He smirked. "With guile and skill. That's how, you arrogant piece of dung." He grinned viciously.

Scar gasped, feeling cold. He was morbidly aware that he was now surrounded. There were half a dozen dogs, and entire pack of them. At there were others. The cheetah, the striped hyena, the jackal. All of them scavengers.

"Who the hell are you?" Scar asked him through gritted teeth.

"I am every wilddog you've ever driven from these lands, Scar. And we are every hyena you ever killed. But who we are doesn't concern you. We want our land back, Scar. We want our territory. We want our meat. We want to live like real _animals_ again, instead of under the clawed paw of _Mufasa_ and his impotent Lion Guard." The leader said. "My name is _Bane,_ Prince Taka. It's the name of the wilddog that _beat_ you." Bane said. Scar stared at him through his bloodied eye. The other wilddogs looked to him for orders and the cheetah, to Scars disgust, drew a claw, and looked to him questionably. There was no doubt who was in charge, Scar tried to rise to his feet to defend himself, but the cheetah whirled around without warning, and stabbed his claws into Scar's side. Pain rushed through him, pain the likes of which he hadn't felt since his doomed _mashindano_ with his father. Scar let out a howl of pain as agony pulsed through him, and Bane gave a sadistic smirk at his convulsions.

"Come on Bane! Enough talk! Let's kill him and be done with it." The jackal said eagerly, hopping from foot to foot in anticipation.

"A wise choice." Bane said. And moved forwards to bite out Scar's throat. Before they could move any closer however, his attention was diverted by a howling scream. The garbled cries of attacking hyenas. The striped hyena gave a cry of alarm, and suddenly Bane hissed in anger, and turned and ran.

It took a moment for Scar to process what was happening, as around him it was only chaos and confusion. Then, he saw the familiar sight of Shenzi. The hyena female knelt over him, finding his injuries.

"Green-Eyes! The Boss is hurt!" She shouted, and suddenly she was joined by Jicho, keenest of sight of the Lion Guard. The lean young lion was worse for wear. Under his eye, a long thin cut bled profusely and his right shoulder was obviously hurt. Blood trickled down from a series of points that was obviously a vicious bite-mark. He hauled Scar up to his feet.

"Shenzi!" Banzai called, "They've gone! We couldn't chase them, they were too quick. Not after we ran all the way here." Banzai informed her, uncharacteristically serious. He too sported injuries. But somehow, the hyenas, and Jicho had managed to chase off the half dozen of Scar's attackers. The prospect of fighting half the lion guard in a fair fight obviously daunted them.

"Who are these?" Scar slurred, not recognising the other half dozen hyenas that fought with Shenzi, and Banzai.

"Hyenas from Shenzi's clan." Jicho muttered. "What happened to you?" He asked. Scar coughed blood, and spat it away angrily.

"I was assaulted by a disgruntled wilddog, and his gang of lackeys. More than I could handle alone. They made sure I couldn't roar." He winced. Jicho nodded.

"That about squares with what happened to me." He muttered. "I was at the Shadowland border, keeping an eye on clans. Shenzi and her crew were nearby. Which was lucky." He winced. "A spotted hyena I didn't know asked for help. Claimed to know Shenzi and the rest. I knew we'd used their eyes and ears before, so I figured we owed them a favour. Before I knew what was going on, I'd been lured into a trap and surrounded by a bunch of jackals. Fortunately for us, I'd planned on meeting Banzai and Ed around about their anyway. If they hadn't heard the ruckus and come running, the guard would be short one 'keenest of sight'.

"Who the hell are they, Shenzi?" Scar asked her impatiently. The matriarch however looked frightened at what she was hearing. She shrugged helplessly.

"I have no idea." She said. "Jackals don't wield any power in the Shadowlands. They usually keep to the Outlands. The Matriarchs don't take kindly to trespassers." She said.

"There was a cheetah with them here too… That's odd." Jicho said.

Scar wasn't liking the sound of this at all. The two attackers were entirely too similar to be coincidence.

"Ever heard of a wilddog by the name of Bane?" Scar asked her. Shenzi shook her head.

"No, why?"

"That was his name. I think I know him from somewhere." He muttered. Banzai laughed at that.

"How many wilddogs do you know? He asked. Scar growled however.

"None that I like. I probably drove him out our lands at some point." He muttered. Shenzi sighed.

"It's personal then. Wonderful."

"Scar. If they attacked us, separately, at the same time, then they must have planned it. That means they could have been targeting the Guard. Kasi and Nguvu might be in danger." Jicho said. The thought has already occurred to Scar and it sat in his stomach like a leaden weight. He turned to the hyenas.

"Shenzi, Ed, are your… volunteers… offering their services again?" He asked carefully. Shenzi grimaced awkwardly.

"The Matriarch won't like it." She said eventually. "She tolerates us being on speaking terms because it might one day pay to have the ear of the Leader of the Lion Guard. Everyone in the Shadowlands knows what happened to Caliban, and they aren't wanting a repeat of it. But there is no way under the kings that she'd stand for that. Hyenas are loyal to _her,_ not to you, and if she thinks anyone of us is starting to forget that, she'll take steps. Besides, I don't think she likes you very much." Shenzi admitted. "But we can do what we can to help."

Scar sighed. That was less than what he'd hoped for, but honestly what he'd expected.

"Very well. Send them back to the Shadowlands. _Blast it._ Where was Kasi today?" He asked Jicho. Jicho shrugged helplessly. They'd used to have very rigid schedules for training, patrolling and the like, but since Scar has started spending less time with the Guard and delegating his duties, he had become complacent.

"Fine. Nguvu will know. Hurry, we can't waste time!" He said. Kasi nodded, and joined by the three hyenas, the two lions set off in the direction of the Prideland's easternmost border. The Northernmost watering hole, and the Savanah that bordered the Swamplands. Although Scar was injured and ran with a severe limp, he ignored the blistering bouts of pain that coursed through him with every step. Not since Imani had been killed, had he ran with such urgency, or lived with such a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The familiar metallic scent of blood assailed his senses as soon as they reached the watering hole. The smell had lingered in the air, and around them were the scattered bodies of a pair of wilddogs. Nearby, a solitary jackal lay with its front ripped open. It was the remains of a brutal fight.

"Scar!" Nguvu's voice echoed out. They found Nguvu standing to the side of the watering hole, maw and paws dipped scarlet in blood. The large lion seemed mercifully unharmed, and Jicho gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank Spirits, you're okay!" Jicho said. Nguvu nodded, and looked at his friends injuries in shock.

"What happened to you?" He asked in surprise. Scar winced in pain but shook his head.

"Let me guess: You were tricked and attacked by these canines?" He asked.

"Almost. No tricks. I was on patrol here earlier but came for a drink. I saw them coming up behind me in the pool. What kind of fool tries to attack a member of the lion guard? I didn't get a chance to ask them… I assumed they mistook me for some rogue."

"Nothing so innocent…" Scar said darkly. "Jicho and I were both attacked by these… raiders…" He said. "They're led by a wilddog by the name of Bane." He said, filling Nguvu in on the situation. Nguvu's eyes widened in shock as he realised the implications.

"If that's true, then we need to warn Kasi! If they're attacking members of the lion Guard like you say, he could be in danger!"  
"We know! But we don't know where is on patrol today."

"Patrol? Scar, he's not on patrol! He was going to Five Stones! With Zira!" Nguvu said.

Fear rushed through Scar. _Zira._ He hadn't dreamed there could be danger to Zira or her unborn child. But then he remembered that Zira had demanded to be allowed to move about the Pridelands, even as her pregnancy progressed. She couldn't bear to be confined, and she had a stubborn streak as long as the Zuberi River. Usually there were lionesses with her, and she could often be found within the company of one of her brothers.

For twenty minutes he ran at full sprint. Not tiring, not stopping, and not slowing for anything despite just having fought for his life. He would have sent a message to Mufasa begging for help but all animals fled in terror at the sight of his rampaging form, covered in blood moving at impossible speeds. The grass moved in a blur before him.

When he arrived at Five Stones, closely followed by Nguvu and Jicho, his heart stopped and he heard them gasp behind him. Blood was spattered everywhere. The body of a Wild-dog lay cleaved in two against one stone. The broken body of another lay nearby. In the centre lay Zira. And she was covered in blood. A deep gash cut into her side, another bite wound injured her paw. She was breathing heavily her eyes shut. Kasi was nowhere to be seen.

"Zira!" he cried out in anguish. Thinking his mate dead. He ran up to her nuzzling her body. It was still warm.

"What happened here? Are you alright? Where is Kasi? What happened?" He begged her. Zira stirred but remained unconscious. Nguvu turned over the bodies, and saw a number of dead wilddogs. Amongst the corpses of the wild-dogs, a jackal lay. None were alive. Kasi had done his work far too efficiently for that.

Jicho was at Zira's side, and lifting her up. She stirred and gave a startled cry.

"Scar..." She whispered. "I... am sorry..." but Scar would hear none of it.

"I am sorry Zira – I should have been here. I should have ran faster. I should have killed Bane... I should have done... something!" Tears ran down his face. "Are you hurt?" He asked her. Pleading in his eyes.

"No... I am fine... but Great Kings Scar... Kasi!"

"Where is Kasi, is he alright?" Jicho asked her, panic on his face. Zira shook her head, eyes wide.

"They caught him. Attacked us. Their leader threw me to the ground, and went for him." She said. "One of them got his jaws about my throat… there was nothing I could do…" She said.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked, horrified.

"They attacked Kasi, but he was too quick for them… Until one of them went for me. Ordered Kasi to surrender, or they'd kill me! Scar I was so scared… our child… Kasi… he…" She broke down in tears, terrified at the thought of losing her child, terrified at the thought of losing Kasi. Scar could imagine the scene, two wilddogs pinning his pregnant mate to the ground whilst a third sat astride her, a pair of jaws set around her neck as Kasi slashed and sliced his way through his attackers. Even taken by surprise it would have been no easy task. Kasi's reactions were simply too quick.  
Of course, he could have run away, he could have fled easily… But that would have involved abandoning his sister, leaving Zira and her unborn child to an uncertain fate. Scar swallowed. Kasi would never have done that. So he would have stayed. Would have tried to fight them off. Alone. Without the Guard. Whilst Zira had been forced to watch.

"He… He gave himself up… made them promise not to hurt me." Zira said. Yes, Scar could imagine that. Could see it in his mind's eye.

"I begged him to run. To disappear into the grass. He wouldn't leave me. They tore into him… I saw the blood. Then they dragged him away. I don't know if he was still alive. Oh Kings Scar... my brother… They were tearing him to pieces like a prey animal!" She broke down weeping. Scar stared at her, and noticed that one of the deeper injures was inflicted on her belly. His blood ran cold.

"Is... Is our cub going to be alright?" He asked and Zira only shook her head. She was inconsolable. Finally she raised her tear ridden face to his.

"I… I don't know. Spirits Scar I don't know." She wept, and Scar only stood numb.

"It's okay. Rafiki can fix it. You'll see. You'll be fine. You and our child. Both of you..." But she only wept all the more.

"Forget about me! Kasi! We need to find Kasi!" She demanded on him. Scar didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Then behind him, shapes began to move. Lions. Coming to answer the roar of pain and sounds of battle. Mufasa was at the head with Sarabi close behind them. Talia was there, and Sauda too. The adolescents Tojo and, his friend Chumvi were there too. Mufasa leapt toward him, looked at the wounds on Zira and Scar, shock on his face.

"What happened here?" Scar only growled.

"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped at Mufasa, who was startled.

"Are you alright?" He asked, but Scar roared.

"No! No as a matter of fact I am not, I have had one wildebeest dungpile of a day!" Scar roared.

"Wilddogs attacked us! They attacked the Lion Guard! And now they have taken Kasi!" Jicho said urgently. The younger lion was ashen faced. Kasi was as much his brother as Zira's and he was not coping well at the prospect of Kasi being tortured by Bane and his multispecies band of reavers.

"Wilddogs?"

"Wilddogs, Jackals, a cheetah! All creatures who oppose the Lion Guard." Nguvu filled him in.

Scar gasped in realisation. Now he knew where he had known Bane from. Now he knew where he had seen him before.

"Kula! When we saved Kula from the wilddogs, he was there! That wilddog towards the end… That must have been his sister, or his mate!" he said.

"So he wants revenge on the Lion Guard?" Mufasa asked. Scar swallowed.  
"It's more than that… He doesn't recognise the Guard's right to exist. He sees it as an instrument of your tyranny, forcing your law on the inhabitants of the Pridelands. He thinks you a tyrant."

"But the circle of life-"

"He doesn't believe in the circle of life. And you forcing that belief on him, he only sees as proof of your tyranny. You're asking them to change who they are, how they hunt, their reason for _living_ all in the name of a religion they don't share." Scar grimaced.

Mufasa stamped his foot on the ground.

"I don't care what they think. My law is there for a reason, it has ruled the Pridelands for generations. We have to rescue Kasi." Muafsa said.

"For once, I agree with you, brother." Scar said viciously. Jicho nodded, looking frightened.

They looked down and saw the trail of blood leading away from Five Stones and towards the Outlands.

"We can't delay. If Kasi is injured…"

"Not until Zira gets back to Pride Rock!" Scar objected. Kasi wouldn't thank them for jeopardising his sister, no matter his situation, and the sooner they got Zira back to her feet the better.

"No. I am coming too…" Zira gasped, shakily standing to her feet. Scar opened her mouth to argue, but Zira snarled. "No Scar. He's my brother…" She said, moving over between Sauda and Jicho who looked terrified. Scar nodded distractedly. They couldn't afford to argue, they didn't have the time. Instead, they followed the bloodstains from Five Stones, and the unmistakable scent of the reavers. He didn't care who they were. Cheetahs, leopards, wilddogs, hyenas. They would suffer dearly for what they had done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Taka's Guard – Chapter 10**

* * *

Scar staggered with the others, paying no heed to the way he limped on three legs as he did so. He was far too concerned with Kasi and Zira and the injuries _they_ had suffered to pay it any notice. Mufasa however did notice, and the pain his brother was in.

"Scar! Please. Leave this to us." He pleaded with him, even as he ran. Scar ignored him, pushing on through the pain.

"I have got to see this through, brother! We can't just abandon Kasi! I am _fine_!" He said, and continued the painful march, although the limb ached and throbbed with every step, and he knew he risked doing some serious damage to the leg by continuing to move on it. They moved as a single group, Jicho and Nguvu were a familiar sight. But a number of the lionesses from the hunting party reinforced them, including Sarabi, Kula and Sauda. Sauda in particular was alarmed and restless with her son missing and in imminent danger. Mufasa had tried to persuade her to await them in the den, but she – like Zira – flatly refused. Zazu, the blue hornbill flew above them, and Jicho led the way. Fortunately, the dogs were easy to track. They had made no effort to hide their flight through the savannah north, to the border with the Outlands. He shouldn't have been surprised that they would flee from the King's territory as soon as they could.

Eventually the group reached the border of the Pridelands, and as they prepared to cross the river, they were halted by a loud and intimidating voice.

"Come no further, Mufasa!" A loud voice cried out.

They had approached the border of the Outlands, and separated by the Great River. The water had receded during the dry season, and the river now flowed a good two feet lower than at its highest. The Outlands were separated more by a deep ditch, rather through which some water flowed, rather than a river. The far side was elevated above them, too, making a jump impossible. The river itself was deserted, and only a single tree trunk lay across the divide. The gathered lions and lionesses of the Pridelands came to standstill, and Scar could see him. Black fur and yellow eyes, the wilddog who had led the the attack on him, and orchestrated the simultaneous attacks on Nguvu, Jicho, and Kasi stood there, a mere few feet away. He felt bile rise within him. Not since Caliban had Scar hated an individual with such vigour. Scar grimaced as he saw the wilddog, unharmed, standing across from them. The trail leaded right to him, and he made no attempt to hide. Indeed, around him they could make out the rest of Bane's raiding party. The reavers who had attacked the Pridelands under his command, a collection of rogues and cutthroats who scraped out a living in the Outlands, raiding and killing at will. Like the hyena clans or jackal packs, but with no loyalty to their leader beyond a common purpose. They owned no territory, and ruled no lands. They were just a group of killers. Scar found himself growling and slowly advancing.

"Stay back, Scar." Bane demanded. "You will hear what I have to say." He warned him.

"So." Mufasa said. "You are Bane. Where is the member of My Guard, you have abducted?" Mufsa demanded. Bane grinned.

"Straight to the point. I can respect that." He nodded his head, and behind him, more of his followers moved. They were dragging something streaked in blood – oh Spirits. Kasi was dragged in front of them. He wasn't moving.

"Kasi!" Sauda gasped in fear, and behind him, Scar saw Zira stiffen. The injured lioness's eyes were wide.

"Kasi, are you alright?!" She called to him. Kasi didn't stir. Mufasa growled.

"What have you done?!" He roared.

"He lives and breathes. For now. But as you can see, he had paid a price for his loyalty to the Pridelands. What is it you say to those whom would break your laws? They should pay a pound of flesh for their arrogance? How much are you prepared to pay, Mufasa, _Flame of Pride Rock_?" Bane asked, taunting as he did so. He used the titles, true, but where once they might have conveyed respect, now they only served to express contempt. Mufasa seethed.

"Release Kasi at once! What did you hope to achieve in abducting him anyway?" Mufasa asked him. Bane sniffed.

"I'll admit, it was an impulsive decision." He growled at seeing Nguvu and Jicho alive and well behind Scar. "I had intended to have him killed and be done with it. Attacking the Guard when they were separated and _weak_ seemed the best cause of action. And doing so all at once seemed the most efficient way to ensure _someone_ suffered. But your Strongest was underestimated. And your keenest of sight has friends in low places. Did you know your precious Guard consorts with the worst kind of scum in the Outlands? Spotted Hyenas and serpents and all sorts of lowlifes." Bane said. Mufasa's expression didn't change. "But when my… _friends…_ encountered Kasi here, he wasn't alone. And our gallant knight of the Pridelands was _so_ determined to protect his family. He'd do _anything._ So my friends thought to themselves "Why not take advantage of his generosity? His Sins are many after all. Who is to say a quick death would be penance enough for them all?"

"That's enough! Release him at once!" Mufasa looked ill. They had tortured him. They had hurt a member of the Lion Guard and now he lay there just a short distance away.

"You misunderstand, Mufasa! This isn't a ransom. This isn't a kidnapping. This is a _lesson. And education."_ Bane said.

"Why are you doing this!?" Mufasa cried out as Jicho gave a look of alarm. He moved closer to his mother and Sauda gripped his paw, silent but terrified. Bane glared down at Mufasa.

"Why?!" He seethed with rage. "You would know _why?"_ He seemed shocked Mufasa would even ask the question.

"Why did you attack the Lion Guard? Why did you hurt those who defend the circle of life?" Mufasa demanded of him, the unusually stoic and calm monarch clearly angry, and glaring at the wilddog with an undiluted rage and fur that was so rarely seen in the gentle ruler's expression. Behind him, many of the lionesses shared his expression.

"Because the Lion Guard is _wrong."_ Bane spat the words. Mufasa was still. "What right do you have to regiment our lives? By what right do you command us to live according to your whim? The only reason you are King, is because somewhere long ago, a Lion whose name I don't even remember was better at killing his enemies than anyone else in the area was. He waged War, and when he had finished he named his war 'Kingdom.' He claimed Pride Rock because he was Strong. The Law of the Strong used to reign in these parts. Not the law of the Lion Kings, or the law of Mufasa!" Bane said.

"If you have some grievance with me –"

"I _hate_ you Mufasa. But not as much as I hate the ones who sit under you and carry out your will! Not as much as I hate the lions who submit themselves to being the claws of your ruling fist!" The wilddog spat.

"The Lion Guard performs a vital role, defending our laws, defending the circle of life –"

"My mate was killed by _your_ Lion Guard, because _you_ decided that they could do whatever they wanted to defend the circle. Was killing my mate part of the _balance_?" Bane leered at him. "You are a hypocrite, Mufasa. Who cares about the _circle_ of life! There is no circle! That meaningless _drivel_ is just a set of words you use to justify your rule." The wilddog spat.

"You can't believe that!" Mufasa gasped, shocked at the blasphemy.

"You can sit up there on Pride Rock, looking down on the rest of us common animals. But when we try to improve our station, when we try to prove our _strength,_ we are condemned for it! We are beaten back, driven out, and even killed for it by your Lion Guard. Ahadi used the Lion Guard to punish his enemies and you are no different, Mufasa. A King is just a Tyrant with a gentler name!" Bane said. Whether or not Bane meant what he said was irrelevant. Behind Bane, several of the animals could be seen nodding approvingly, and it was only now that Scar appreciated just how many they were. Not all of them were wilddogs, either, although they did make up a large number of his followers. He saw hyenas there – though none from Shenzi and Banzai's clan – and more than a couple of jackals. There was even a cheetah, the one whom had tricked Scar into following him into the ambush led by Bane that had nearly killed him if not for Jicho's timely intervention. The all nodded and growled in approval as Kasi lay still, dripping blood into the dust. Scar wondered which wounds had been inflicted whilst fighting, and which had come after, after he had surrendered to ensure they didn't hurt Zira.

"How dare you speak this way against your King?" Sarabi protested, but Bane growled.

"I _respect_ the King, I have no respect for you lioness. Be silent."

The audacity was shocking, even to Scar whom had very little patience for protocol. Sarabi seemed stunned by his words, so stunned she actually did fall silent. Mufasa however roared in outrage.

"You attacked my Brother, you insult my Queen!"

"Yes! Yes I do. And you know what, Mufasa? I don't see any reason why I ought to stop. You have regulated our lives for too long, forced us to live as you do, forced us to live as domesticated servants to the Lion Kings and called it _civilized_. You have entrapped us within your laws, and called it _justice_. You dominate those around you, and you call your dominion a _Great Kingdom."_

There was silence. Mufasa glared him.

"No." He intoned. Even Scar was shocked by what Bane had said, but Mufasa was resolute. "You slaughter at will. You steal and you lie and you attack without warning. And you call those who would punish you for such crimes _tyrants?_ You are not the victim here, Bane. You are a sickness in the Pridelands. You weasel out of justice by calling it oppression. You demand tolerance for your cruelty? Why? You attacked Scar. You attacked Jicho and Kasi. You tried to kill Kula when it suited you, and when your mate was killed in that fight, you have the audacity to call yourselves the _victims?!_ Because our Lion Guard stopped you from murdering _a mere child!?"_ Mufasa's fury and indignation was palpable for all to see as he remembered how they had attacked Kula without provocation. "Do you expect me to have _pity_ for such a cruel and callous thing?" He asked incredulously.

Bane grinned.

"No." He said softly. "I don't want you to pity us. I want you to fear us. The Lion King may be civilized now, but your dynasty took your crown, long ago, by waging war! _I think it's high time that you remembered what it meant to bleed for what you believed in._ " Bane hissed. All this time, Kasi had been lying seemingly unconscious. But when Bane stepped towards the King in anger, and moved away from Kasi, his eyes flew open, and his muscles tightened. In an instant, the injured, bleeding lion was on his feet, and had rolled passed Bane. The wilddog seethed as the Lion blurred past him, and the wilddog was reminded what it mean to call Kasi " _The Fastest in the Pridelands."_

He ran.

And suddenly the Cheetah was there, like a blur as well. The two shapes collided with each other, faster than any lion could move. Kasi had always been the fasted lion Scar had ever known.

But he was still a lion.

The cheetah moved with a speed that awed him as much as it horrified him. The animal, still smaller than Kasi hit him with the momentum of charging rhino, and ragged him to the ground, and his jaws were there, latched onto a limb. Kasi twisted painfully and landed with a grunt, and there was an audible snap as the cheetah twisted away.  
Kasi roared in agony as his leg was snapped backwards, and several of the lionesses gathered gasped in shock at such brutality. Then the rest of the reavers were there, having chased after Kasi.

He hadn't managed to get more than a few feet away before being brought down by the cheetah. Bane nodded to it in thanks, even as Sauda gasped in horror at seeing her son hurt before her eyes.

Scar moved forwards towards them again, but hesitated when he saw Bane's eyes flicker up towards him.

"Not a step closer, Scar!" He warned him, and Scar was suddenly still. Kasi was breathing heavily now, blood pouring freely again from his injuries. Bane looked down at the injured lion. He seethed in anger.

"Impudent _fool."_ Bane hissed. "Did you think you would escape? You are nothing, _Kasi_. Just another filthy Pridelander." He spat. Kasi looked up, his eyes wide, but defiant.

"And that's all I ever wanted to be." Bane could never have known how much of a compliment that supposed insult would have been to Kasi, the Outsider who had come to the Pridelands with his sister, Zira.

"Bane! Do not do something you'll regret!" Mufasa warned him urgently Bane loomed over him, exposing his neck with a paw, as his two allies held down. Injured, bleeding, and with a limb broken in multiple places, Kasi didn't even try to resist. He was panting hard, but not letting out a cry of pain even as the cruel animals pinned down the broken limb.

"I shall not regret this. I told you this would be a lesson. So watch closely and learn it well. Let me show you. Let me show you want happens those who would support your rule."

"Kasi! Spirits, _no_!" Sauda shouted in fear. Oh no.

"It's okay, mother. It's okay."

Bane grinned. "No it isn't."

"No!"  
"Bane!"

" _Don't!"_

"Any last words, _**fastest**_ _?"_ Bane asked Kasi, his jaws parting into a sickening grin that reminded Taka of a decaying skull. Kasi choked a gasp, the stared in defiance at the wilddog that towered over him.

"Last words are for people that didn't do enough whilst they were alive." Kasi spat.

Bane cocked his head at the words.

"Huh. Those aren't bad." He admitted. Then, Bane bit forwards with a raw savagery that chilled Scar to look at. The dog then jerked his head to the side. Kasi managed to utter a brief scream of pain, as Sauda gave a scream of fear and anguish. Mufasa roared, and Bane pulled away, blood dripping from his maw. Kasi's dropped to the ground and rolled away, blood pooling around him in minutes. Then, even as the rest of the Guard watched in horror, he fell forwards into the river, landing with a calamitous _splash._

"No! KASI!" Scar shouted. Zira gave a scream of alarm.

Scar rushed towards them, aiming to cross the river, but the tree trunk that straddled the river gave an almighty groan of protest, and collapsed to the ground with a crash, dumping Scar into the water almost on top of Kasi. He looked up at Bane, who smirked down at him, and then turned away from him, no longer interested.

"There will be more, Mufasa. More bodies. More Blood and more Pain. Unless the Lion Guard Ends!" He gave a contemptuous snarl towards Sauda who was fighting her way towards Scar and Kasi's lifeless body. "How many of her children will die before it does? The Keenest of Sight? The Mate of the Fiercest? Their blood will be on your paws, Mufasa!" He cried.

Scar was mute and could only watch helplessly as Bane and his crew of raiders turned and fled into the outlands, separated from the Pridelanders now by a deep river and high bank.

There was a splash next to him, and Scar found Tojo and Sadau next to him, rushing through the water, and ragged Kasi out of the river. Already the water around him was stained and dyed with his blood. They pulled Kasi from the river, soaked in blood and in water.

"No! Kasi! Come on Kasi!" Sauda cried, her face pale. Kasi didn't move. Scar felt a tight bane in his chest. The wound on the front of his neck was deep. Kasi wasn't breathing.

Kings no. No. No this wasn't fair. Not again.

"KASI!" Zira shrieked, rushing to her brother, and nuzzling his form as Sauda wept bitter tears. Nearby, Jicho seemed to be having some sort of fit, and Nguvu was restraining him. The keenest of sight was fighting against his fellow, but he couldn't cross the river. It would take ages to find an appropriate crossing. He now felt his weight of the injuries he had already suffered, feeling them for the first time.

"NO!" He heard Sauda shriek. Please no. The screams, and shouts for mercy, the begging, sent lances through Scar's heart.

Not Kasi. They stood there either side of Kasi, his mother and his sister. Jicho gave a gasp, of horror, and Scar sank to his knees. He felt the world open up beneath his feet. Kasi was the fastest in the Pridelands. Nothing could stop him. But Bane had killed him. Bane had killed him.

"Scar…" Mufasa said, offering him a paw. "I swear to you… We will punish Bane for this." He said. But the words offered no comfort to Scar. He just sat there. Cold. His silent anger turned to fear as he saw Zira fall to the ground. Her head fell back, and Sauda was shouting for help again. Mufasa rushed over to Zira.

"What happened?" Scar asked urgently.

"She's gone into shock. She was critically injured, this has pushed her over the edge. She has nothing left to give." He said.

Sauda's eyes widened.

"She's bleeding!"

"She was hurt by Bane and his Reavers when they attacked Kasi!"

"No, not there… I mean she's bleeding… oh Spirits…"

Those words sent a spike through Scar's heart. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Zira was unconscious. Her breathing was very light.

"Someone fetch Rafiki!"

"At once sir!"

The words hit Scar like boulders. Now, on top of everything? He couldn't handle this. He couldn't cope. He wanted to turn and run, to flee away and hope the world would just _stop._

They took Zira, and Kasi's body back to Pride Rock, moving the way had come. When they arrived, they found Zuzu and Rafiki already present, awaiting their arrival.

"Quickly!" Rafiki said. "This way", and they moved Zira into the Lair of the Lion Guard. Rafiki took one look at Kasi's body, but it was clearly too late for him. Most of his throat had been ripped out savagely by Bane. When there was clearly nothing to be done for Zira that was within Sauda's power or capability, she remained with Kasi's body, licking the blood away, and weeping. Nobody had the heart to try to take her away.

Zira was dropping in and out of unconsciousness.

"What happened?!" Rafiki asked urgently as he prepared some herbs on his staff, crushing them into sludge, and mixing them together.

"She was attacked earlier today."

"And why was she not brought here at once! She is with cubs!" Rafiki asked in shock.

"She… She wanted to help her brother…" Jicho explained fleebly. His eyes were wide. "Please Rafiki… please… Don't let her die as well… please don't let her die." He begged him.

"Scar…" They turned and saw Zira. She was looking up at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Kasi…"

"Zira. Please… I…"  
"Scar… my Scar… I am scared. _Kira._ " Her eyes were wide with fear. Zira screamed in fear and in pain as convulsions shook her body.

"What's happening!?" Scar asked.

"SCAR!" Zira shouted in fear, desperate.

Rafiki pushed past him and cursed. "She's going into labour!"

"WHAT!"  
"But she isn't due for weeks!"

"It's the trauma! The injuries she suffered… and now with the shock of watching her brother be murdered before her eyes…"

"Oh Spirits, NO!"

Scar screamed. Not the visage of Scar, Not the shade the immaterial ghostly apparitions. The real Scar, walking the Twilight realm. The mists evaporated in a moment, the vision ripped apart, and Scar howled. He ought to have been drenched in sweat, and he shivered even so.

The vision vanished, and Scar was alone. Kivuli appeared beside him, his expression one of pure compassion.

"Scar… It's alright…"

Scar's heart was pounding, his eyes were wide. His throat felt like it was on fire.

"No… NO! No you cannot show me this! You can't make me watch this! I give up, I choose oblivion, I choose damnation, I'll take it, just don't make me watch that, I lived through it once, I won't be witness to it again. Never again!"

"Scar. Its alright, calm down. It's a memory. A vision. You lived through it once, you survived it then. You can bare it now."

"It doesn't feel like it now." Scar whispered. Of all the things he could have been shown, this was the event he had most dreaded. This was the memory he had most feared. He breathed deeply, and almost vomited. "How dare you! How dare you recreate that in front of me? Kasi's death was one thing, but this! This _abomination_!" Scar screamed at him. Ammit sniggered and Kivuli grimaced.

"I don't enjoy this anymore than-" He began but Scar interrupted him.

"Nobody should have to live through that once – let alone twice! What gives you the right to make me see this? I've had enough! Make your decision now and be done with it! Don't draw it out any more... just let me die..."

"Oh I would love to Scar – but it's out of my paws..." Ammit said his tongue licking in and out of his mouth. The demon came into being beside him, looking perversely delighted at all the misery and pain.

"My purpose is not to cause you more pain Scar-" Kivuli began, but Scar – his patience finally worn out, darted forwards, his ethereal claws lashing out to scrape across Kivuli's exposed hide.

"I don't want to hear your voice!" He shouted. "I don't want your help! Shut up! Leave me alone!" For a second his claws raked across Kivuli's body and light seemed to flow out of the wounds for a few seconds even as they closed up again at impossible speeds. Shouting out in pain, Scar was lifted up by an unseen force and hurled across the air before coming down. Before he landed, Scar twisted his body in the air, and it became like smoke. It landed on the ground and reformed into his body once more, facing Kivuli. Both of them were panting hard.

"Come on Scar! Rip him to shreds! Devour his light completely! Don't let him continue to torture you!" Ammit snarled from the corner, a wicked smile upon his face watching the anger in Scar bubble and boil.

"Stay out of this Ammit!" Kivuli shouted back. "He's playing you Scar! Don't listen to him! He knows that if you give up now you have no chance of redemption! Ignore him! Please!"

Suddenly Scar's breathing slowed. The murderous glare in his eyes vanished instantly and he sunk to his paws.

"No more..." he begged. "No more..." but Kivuli looked at him sadly.

"Watch it Scar... Watch it and it will be over..."

The white mist descended and dissolved almost instantly. Some time had passed from earlier. The den was immediately made visible. Scar had been ejected from the den, and he paced up and down outside it. Loud shrieks emanated from it, and Scar paced outside. A number of lionesses looked at the entrance with concern, but none came within striking range of Scar who paced it fretfully. It was a sound of a Lioness in terrible agony. A birth was taking place – and it was plain to all that it was not going well. After what seemed like a lifetime the shrieks ceased and became sobs. Sarabi emerged from the cave, her expression solemn. She looked at Scar sadly.

"Rafiki is with her now Scar... Zira is alive, but it took its toll on her. She is very weak... and... and you were right... She went into labour early. Rafiki did the best he could but there was no way the child could have survived such an early birth... I am so very sorry Taka. Your son didn't survive." Scar's posture did not change, but his face fell. It was a terrible transformation. All life suddenly left his face and his eyes lost all light.

"No... Not Kira...Please No..." Sarabi took a step forward. Unable to find any words to say to offer any comfort.

Scar flinched away from her touch. He turned and he ran.  
"Wait, Scar!"

He carried on running. He ran from Pride Rock, without thinking, without planning, without considering where it was he was going. He simply ran.

High above him, the clouds darkened, signalling the beginning of the storm that ended the dry season. He could feel it in the air around him. It was charged, like lightning.

Still he ran.

He ran through the savannah. He headed south, away from Pride Rock. Ran away from the pain and the misery and the death.

 _ **Kira**_.

He would never teach his cub to hunt. Never teach his child to lead the Lion Guard. He wouldn't pass on his title, he would leave a legacy. He wouldn't have a chance to be to one cub everything that Ahadi hadn't been to him. He couldn't raise Kira alongside Zira. He would never introduce him to uncle Kasi. Never protect him from the terrible habits of Shenzi and Banzai.

Never.

He stopped running. He must have ran for ages, because Pride Rock was a spec in the distance. Instead he found himself on the edge of a Canyon. He had come here as a child. He had looked down it. He had even played with Kasi and Zira here. He had come here with Mufasa.

Kira was dead. His child was dead. Kasi was dead. The fastest in the Pridelands was dead. Imani was dead. His friends. His family. Uru was dead.

How many more would there be? How many more after Kasi and Imani? Would Jicho be next? Nguvu? How many more Calibans and Banes would threaten the Pridelands?

The wind was picking up now. He could feel it. The clouds above him were darkening. Maybe it was nearing the end of the day, he hadn't really noticed. The first of the stars were coming out in the sky above them, in the light of dusk. The Great Kings, Mufasa thought them. What a joke.

His Son was dead.

Would a stillborn prince be considered a Great King? Would a cub who had died before even being born, who had never drawn breath, be rewarded with an afterlife? Suddenly, the thought of the Great Kings looking down in him, united in their impotence filled Scar with an almighty rage. He felt a sudden and violent anger grip him, an anger tempered with despair and hopelessness. It swelled within him, and threatened to swallow him whole. If there were Kings above them, then they were cruel masters, delighting in their misery.

" _Why?! Why Me?! Why my family?! Why my friends?! What did I do wrong?!_ _ **"**_ He roared in fury. He shouted from its peak. Only the wind answered him. There was no reply. "I am sick of losing the people I care about! Sick of being some pawn in a game I don't know I am playing! This isn't fair! Why do I have to keep losing _everything_ that matters to me?" Scar demanded. The wind roared, but gave no wisdom.

"Is it part of some plan? Is it some sick game? _Why?_ Kasi did nothing wrong! He was a good lion! Why punish him?! Why does it matter what I do, if at the end of the day I _still lose?!_ "

He felt the Roar of the elders in him, surging within. It felt different this time. Wild. Savage. Primal. Bestial. Like nothing he had felt. He continued to surge until it _burned_ him, like lava beneath his skin. So much that the Mark of the Lion Guard began to pulsate and glow with power. Its light burst through surging behind layers of blood and dust and dirt.

"" _ **IS THIS IT!? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT OF ME?! HOW LONG WILL YOU KEEP BLEEDING ME DRY BEFORE YOU SEE THAT I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO GIVE YOU?!"**_

The Roar bled through his words, distorted his voice and giving it a deeper tone, rippling around him. The mark pulsed once more. It was as if he had roared and screamed and shouted to the heavens all at once, his words laying waste to the very rocks around him. The side of the Canyon burst and cracked, sending rubble careening away from him and hurtling to the ground. He felt the roar surge within him, and pulled it forth again. He summoned its majesty and released it into the world, unleashing its power, and feeling its light soar through him. He felt he touch of its power on his soul, and he kept going, kept pushing. For the first time, he forced it, pushing it through, feeling its pulsating power around him, like a radiant cloak of light about his spirit.

He didn't pause for breath, he just let the roar continue, letting its light feed him. The winds continued to rage about him, the roar echoing around his physical form, the sound alive with the power of the kings. He wondered what would happen if he just kept going, kept roaring, and let himself just fade into the sound. Just blend seamlessly into its power, his own voice just another echo among many.

The clouds broke. The rain began to pour about him.

Watching them, the appreciations of Scar and Ammit and Kivuli watched passively.

"So now you know…" Scar said quietly. "You have seen my darkest of hours. The weakest moment. My Evil Day". He said quietly. Ammit said nothing. He just gave a small smile. The demon shut his eyes in euphoria, his tongue flickering in and out like a serpent.

"Yes…" He whispered. "This day shaped you. Moulded you. There would be others of course. The Lion Guard. Your brother. But none of them hurt you the way this did. None of them broke you the way this did. You _never_ got over this… this purest of cruelties. This ultimate punishment. _The loss of a child_. I can feel it, cracking you to your core, even now, just to see it. It shattered your soul." Ammit said. He looked almost impressed.

Kivuli however was staring at Scar as if in a new light.

"Great Spirits… I can _feel it._ Such… Such _Pain._ How can you even stand it? _"_ He gasped. A day of grief. "You… You _live_ likethis. Every moment. Your drowning in it. Drowning in grief. Drowning in sin. Your brightest days are like fireflies against the void. My God. You hurt so much." He whispered.

"Life _is_ pain. To hurt is to be alive." Scar retorted. Though for once there was no malice there. He just sounded impatient. As if Kivuli's naiveté was an inconvenience to him.

"Then… Why do you still hurt? Even now? Your life is over." Kivuli asked him. Scar had no answer. He looked away. "Scar… I am so Sorry."

"I don't want your pity!" The tyrant snapped.

"Nevertheless… if nothing else, you have it. No one deserves what you suffered. Not the worst of criminals, or the cruellest of traitors. No one deserves to outlive their child. Whatever their choices." Kivuli said.

Scar was quiet.

He watched the scene continue as his apparition finally ceased roaring. Slowly, he heard the sound echo away, turning to a whisper. A still voice of calm in the raging tempest. And then the power dissipated. Vanished into the land as if it were never there. And then there was quiet. A true, soul drowning quiet. Kasi. Imani. And Kira.

"Kira… My little Kira…" He whispered into the quiet. He had thought he knew grief. He had become well aquatinted with it when his mother had died, thought himself old friends with its sting when Imani and Kasi had fallen. But the pain he felt now was nothing less than the carving up of his soul, the hot blade of misery and love turned to hatred seared across his very spirit. A heat so hot it burned cold and passed into heat again.

Then, the king began to sob. He began to cry to himself.

"No more." He whispered. There had been enough victims of this madness. Imani. Kasi. Kira. How many more would fall? How many others would rise, after Caliban, after Bane? "This has to end…" He said aloud, as he came to the realisation. Never again. With that decision made, Scar returned to Pride Rock.

As he approached then he saw Sarabi at the mouth of the lair of the Lion Guard. The lioness's eyes were red, and it was clear she had been crying. She jumped up when she saw him.  
"Scar, I am so sorry-"

"Sarabi. Please. Is Zira in there?" He asked her. His voice was hoarse.

"I... Yes. But Scar, she's very weak and… and…" She took a breath. "Said she doesn't want you to see her like this... Give her time..." Scar ignored her and pushed passed to be with his mate.

Inside the cave was Zira. The lioness looked up at him as he entered, and Scar's heart stopped when he saw what she held in her paws.

"Scar… I am so sorry… This is all my fault… Please Scar, forgive me." But Scar ignored her. He felt a sudden pang of guilt for running and fleeing and leaving his mate alone. That was cruel of him and he regretted it. He leaned in close to her.

"This was not your fault, Zira. I love you." That was all he said. It was all he could say, and all that needed to be said between them. They had always understood each other well. Zira began to weep. Whether it was the horror that had befallen her, the pain at her injuries, or Kasi's death, no one alive could ever say. But the two of them wept together, cradling the small form of the Lion cub, half the size of a full born lion cub. Kira.


	11. Chapter 11

**Taka's Guard – Chapter 11**

* * *

They buried both Kira and Kasi behind Priderock, where Mufasa's Grandfather, the Great King Mohatu was buried. Mohatu had been the only King in the recorded history of Pridelands to have died of old age, and he had been laid to rest in the mounds in the shadow of Pride Rock, in the manner of the Elephants.

Unlike Imani's wake, Scar could not summon the strength to call down lightning. He could not anhiliate their bodies with skyfire, but could only watch in pain and agony as his son and brother-in-law were buried by their loved ones. He wouldn't have done so, even if he could.

As fast as Kasi was, lightning didn't seem appropriate for the immigrant lion who had loved his adopted home so much. Kasi would have preferred to rest beneath them in them in peace, undisturbed.

The grove was untouched by predators and small white flowers decorated the mounds. In some places, round stones marked the place. The mound where Kira had been laid to rest was noticeably smaller than the others. All that day, Scar did not say a word to anyone. He just remained at the graveside of his child, with his mate watching, until nightfall. In all that time, the other lionesses kept a respectful distance and left them to their grief. Eventually, the last of them retired to the den, and even Mufasa left his brother alone with Zira. However, when the moon was high above them. Three shadows moved out of the gloom and stood beside them. The Hyenas had come to pay their respects. Likely more for Scar's sake, and the sake of his stillborn son, than for Kasi. Kasi made no secret of his distrust of the hyenas after all, and the feeling had been mutual. Even so, their actions might well have prevented her from being two more burial mounds alongside Kasi and Kira, and for that, Scar was grateful.

* * *

The air melted like mist once again, and reformed into a new scene, and Scar guessed some time has passed. Most of Scar's obvious physical injuries were healed. The younger version of Scar stood in front of Mufasa, angrily pacing up and down before him, the grief and loss transformed into a simmering rage. Mufasa sighed, looking at his brother sadly.

"Scar, I know you're upset. You have every right to be. What those wilddogs did was monstrous. But you need to think about what you are asking me to do." Mufasa was visibly torn. Scar eyed him angrily.

"I will find him, Mufasa! I will kill him for what he's done and you can't stop me." He said harshly. The Scar that stood before familiar. His mane was unkempt and his eyes narrow and cruel. This looked far more like the Scar that he had become, than any other apparition or vision of his former self had so far. It was uncanny. Mufasa however, still young and unfamiliar with what his brother had become looked the same as ever. He nodded to his brother.

"And we will, Scar. But not like this."

"Mufasa, we need to respond to this from a position of strength! There need to be consequences for this. You owe me at least this!" Scar hissed, anger so plain in his expression.

"Strength? Scar, there is no strength in wanton slaughter. What you're asking for won't achieve anything. It'll just alienate the few wilddogs who aren't opposed to us already." Mufasa said.

"Of course, you'd say that. If you had shown strength as a ruler then Kira would still be alive! Grow a spine, Mufasa!" Scar snapped viciously. Mufasa took a breath, obviously trying to be patient. His brother was mourning a terrible loss, he could afford to make allowances. He looked at Scar with sympathy.

"Do you really think, that if Bane and his wilddogs had feared me and the retribution I would bring they would never have acted against you? They are thieves, murderers and cutthroats. Bane didn't need an excuse to act has he did, it's who he is." Mufasa said.

"You are wrong. Fear is the only thing that controls them. Fear of our father kept _Caliban_ and his followers in line for years!" Scar protested. Mufasa shook his head.

"Yes, right up until they killed our mother!"

"And for that, I _massacred_ them!" Scar spat. "Would you have me do nothing now?" He challenged him.

"Scar, I will grant you and the Lion Guard authority to go charging into the Outlands and brutalise any who stand in your way to try and track down Bane. I definitely won't be giving the Guard that represents meand my will, leave to torture and kill any and all who stand against you! That's not who we are! I don't care if they _deserve_ it. You and the lions under your command would be taking on half of the Outlanders in their own lands. That would mean _war,_ Scar! Such a flagrant disregard for the Outlands and their own sovereignty could only antagonise the hyenas. That's why Bane fled there! That's why Caliban fled there! I am not our father, and I shall not risk open war with our neighbouring territories because of your grief!" Mufasa told him.

"So you _would_ have me do nothing. Brother, the wilddogs need to be shown what we do to those who wrong us! If you won't let me go after Bane, then make an example of the wilddogs foolish enough to stay in our lands!" He said. Mufasa growled, his eyes flashing in anger. His sympathy only extended so far.

"Certainly not. I will not execute dozens of innocent wilddogs to satisfy your lust for revenge, and don't think I won't act if I hear reports you've been indiscriminate in your _justice_!" Mufasa said, suddenly sounding dangerous.

"Well then. If you won't let me punish the wilddogs here, give me leave to take the Lion Guard North, into the Outlands. Let me find Bane. Let me take vengeance for Kasi and for Kira!" Scar demanded. Mufasa was quiet. He closed his eyes.

"No." He said.

"NO?! What do you mean _no!_ "

"I've told you. The authority of the Lion Guard doesn't extend beyond our borders. I've sent word to the Mountain Pride and the Southrons. If Bane tries to seek refuge there, he will be executed, and good riddance to him. If he tries to enter the Pridelands again, we will be ready for him, and he will be executed _on sight_. But I won't send the Lion Guard forth into the Outlands. You are needed here, to defend the Pridelands, for a start." Mufasa told his brother firmly. "I will not make our father's mistake. I will not risk open war. That's exactly what Bane wants."

"So Bane walks away, free of just punishment?!" Scar asked, outraged.

"I didn't say that. The jackals, wilddogs and hyenas know they are on shaky ground right now. They won't dare support Bane any further into his madness, if we show restraint now. Bane will find precious few allies for his little rebellion. With luck, he'll starve to death in the Outlands without any input from us. That is poetic justice." Mufasa said.

"I don't want poetry, I want suffering! I want to kill him myself!" Scar demanded.

"If he ever sets foot here again, he's yours, I promise you. "Mufasa said.

"Not good enough! I want him dead _now!_ I want to rip him apart." Scar almost roared. Mufasa sighed, patiently.

"No, Scar. It's too dangerous. The Lion Guard isn't meant to range beyond our borders. There are dozens, maybe even hundreds of scavengers there who all hate the Guard as much as Bane does, and the last time we forgot that, it was Imani that paid the Price. And with Kasi dead too… I won't sacrifice you or anyone else making the same mistake again. The Guard stays here." Mufasa said. He turned and walked away.

Scar stared at his brother's back, unable to believe his ears.

"Pathetic." He hissed. "Father was right. You are a weak King. At least when Mother died, he had the _spine_ to take revenge! At least he had the guts to do what needed to be done! But when my _own child_ is killed, you advice restraint!? You are weak!"

Mufasa span around at the taunt, roaring in anger for the first time.

"Our father's _revenge_ got Imani killed! Who will you kill for yours!? I know you brother, I know what this means to you and I know how much this has hurt you, but I have lost two members of my Lion Guard! One to Caliban, and One to Bane! I will _not_ sacrifice more for something as worthless as revenge! In case you have forgotten, our Father's revenge nearly ignited a war with the Shadowlands we would still be recovering from!" Mufasa growled.

Scar was silent. He didn't say a word.

"So that's it. You are a coward. You own nephew is ripped from his mother's womb and you are too much of a coward to do what needs to be done!" Scar hissed. "The wilddogs need to be shown what it means to challenge the Lion King! They need to _fear us again!"_

" _They haven't_ **stopped** _fearing us since Ahadi unleashed you upon the Outlands! That's the whole POINT."_ Mufasa finally burst. "You spent every _day_ after mother died, rampaging through the Outlands looking for trouble, on our father's instructions I know, but nevertheless, you did it! The Guard showed them _strength,_ even brutality and do you know what they did in the face of that? They returned brutality with brutality, savagery with savagery! You _scare_ them, Scar! Hyenas. Jackals. Wilddogs. They fear the Lion Guard, and they fear the Roar of the Elders, and they fear _you._ That was why they attacked you in the first place, why they attacked Kasi! Because they feared the power you had over them. Have you ever considered that maybe there is more to ruling a kingdom than strength? You've experienced their fear, and mistaken it for respect. You would only drive them further from you, if you do this." Mufasa said.

Scar was stunned. "Are you saying, that after everything I have done for the Pridelands, after everything I've sacrificed, this is my fault!?"

"Scar… that's not… I didn't say…"

"But it's what you meant, isn't it?"

"No! Scar, do not twist my words-?"

"If anyone is to blame for this, it is _you_ Mufasa. It's more important to you that your subjects _like you_ than it is that they not _murder_ my children!" He roared. Mufasa shook his head, but he was angered now at such an accusation. Kira had been his nephew too and Kasi had been his friend. Scar wasn't the only one who was grieving because of the tragedy that had occurred, but he was acting like he was the only one who had ever suffered heartbreak.

"Mufasa, let me take the Guard into the Outlands as I did when our mother was killed!" Scar almost begged. "I need this, Mufasa!"

Mufasa was silent.

"When you killed Caliban, did that bring you peace?" He asked him quietly.

"I don't care about _peace_." Scar snapped, before he could stop himself.

"What do you want then?" Mufasa asked him. Scar was silent. He wanted his cub. He wanted Zira to happy and well. He wanted Kasi, and Imani for that matter, back from the dead. He wanted to feel the same sense of purpose he had felt as leader of the Lion Guard. He wanted to make a difference, to improve the lives of those who lived in the Pridelands. He wanted to fill the gaping hole that had been torn inside him. He growled.

"I want _war_." He said softly. "I want to rain down hell upon every last stinking wilddog in the Outlands!"

Mufasa sighed. "Scar. I have learnt since mother died. I am a different person, and so are you. Rampaging through the Outlands for blood got Imani killed. Don't let it kill you."

"I am better than Bane and his lackeys! I can fight them!"

"So was Kasi."

"If you are scared that I won't survive –"

"I am scared you don't want to!" Mufasa said. Scar stared at his brother in shock. "I think this is just one crazy attempt for you to go out fighting. Like Imani, like Kasi! Like the warriors of the Old Pridelands. Well you can't. I forbid you from getting yourself killed, Scar! You and the Guard are not to leave the Pridelands. You are my brother, Scar."

"Mufasa _please!_ "

"No. You are needed here. The Guard is needed here. You have responsibilities. If you won't listen to me then you ought to listen to your duty. We need you alive. I need you alive. You can't do this Scar. You can't be so consumed in anger and despair that you give up fighting. You need to be strong. You need to-"

Scar turned away, and walked away from his King. He walked away from his brother. Mufasa stood there, and watched him go, words dying on his lips, and agonised expression on his face. He needed to think.

* * *

He found himself in the lair of the Lion Guard, staring up at the save paintings of the Lion Guard. All five of them. The repainted renditions of their exploits. The defeat of Caliban, and Imani's fall was there, imprinted on the walls of the cave. They had done what had needed to be done there and then. They had killed Caliban, even though it has cost Imani his life.

Could they really spare Bane, after what he had done? He heard someone enter behind him and turned. Jicho was there.

"Oh. Sorry, Scar." Jicho said. "I didn't know you were here. I just –" He looked past Scar to see what he was looking at, and swallowed. "Yeah." He said.

"Hello Jicho." He said softly.

"How are you holding up?" He asked him. Scar said nothing. "I am alive." He said after a moment. "I am still here."

Jicho nodded, a little relieved. He had already given his condolences for Kira's death, and didn't feel the need to repeat the pitifully insignificant words.

"So what did he say?" Jicho asked him eventually. Scar spat on the ground. And Jicho sighed. He didn't need to say anything. He knew how Mufasa had decided.

"I'm Sorry, Scar." He said.

"I don't believe him… After everything we've done for him… After everything we've sacrificed, everything we've lost. He's still only thinking of himself. He's no better than our Father." Scar said, sounding… Almost sad. Disappointed. Jicho grumbled.

"He'll come round. Eventually. The Lion Guard still stands. If the Outlands want War, then we'll give it to them. That's what we are. The Pridelands Claws. He said, glancing at the mark that lay on both of their forelimbs." Jicho said. He stood up and left Scar.

Scar stood up too, and walked passed him, passing to the Lair of the Lion Guard. He slept more there than he had in the den, out of habit from when Ahadi still reigned. He looked along the walls of the Lion Guard's lair and looked at the paintings that covered its interior. The memories of their exploits and heroics. The echoes of their past.

He saw Imani there, the bravest of them. Imani would have said something funny, Scar thought. Tried to find some way of making things not seem so bad. He could have counted on Imani. Not like Mufasa.

He found the images of Kasi too. The fastest. Zira's brother. He'd always been a little more distant. Quick to anger, and ruthless when it mattered. He was reliable like that. Not like Mufasa. Mufasa had gone soft. He'd preferred mercy and compassion. All very well in principle, but they could scarcely be applied to cub murdering zealots like Bane and his-

His heart caught in his chest, and anger and pain rippled through him.

Kasi's death ought to be here. It ought to be remembered. Bane standing across from them, across the river. So close yet they may as well have been a world away for all the good it did him. He could still hear the distant screams of Sauda and Zira. Jicho's choked gasp of fear. Nguvu's mouth opening into a silent moment of horror.

Then, blood in the water.

Scar shook with rage.

They'd beaten him, tortured him, and then cut his throat like prey. And he had just watched.

No.

No, Mufasa had just watched. Scar had charged forward, he'd rushed to do _something_. He'd failed, but at least he'd _tried._ Mufasa hadn't lifted a paw. The King of the Pridelands hadn't lifted a paw to defend the warrior who had defended the Pridelands. He'd _talked_ with Bane instead. As if it were an intellectual debate. Even after Bane had declared his intent to murder all who stood in their way, even after it became apparent who he was and what he stood for, Mufasa had treated him as if it were nothing. As if it were as simple as persuading someone that zebra were more flavoursome than gazelle.

He felt his blood boil, and in an angered howl, swung his claws across the images before him. The claws cut deep into the stone, and they emitted a piercing screech. Scar breathed out, and paused upon seeing the damage he had wrought. The images had been defaced, scarred. Tears ran through him them. The pristine artistry forever ruined. He growled. It hadn't made him feel better.

He needed vengeance. And thanks to Mufasa's pedantic concerns, that was denied him. Who cared if it started a war? Let them come. Let them test themselves against him. He'd take them. Anything to stop the hurt. He knew it. Jicho knew it. In all likelihood, Nguvu knew it, and he had no doubt that Mufasa knew it too. He growled, and he felt the roar of the elders seethe within his soul. Was it his imagination, or were there tones of anger and fury and grief amongst their suppressed roars too? He felt its power surge through him, and for a moment, it cleaned away all other feelings of pain and loss and anger. He basked in the glow of the roar of elders, its power radiating under his skin. Then it faded again, like embers. Scar scowled, and went back to brooding, imagining all the different ways he could hurt Bane before he died.

 _That_ made him feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Taka's Guard – Chapter 12**

* * *

"Scar… Please. Don't ask me to do this for you. If our friendship means anything to you, don't make me do this." Shenzi told him. Scar stared at her coldly.

"If Mufasa won't help me seek justice for Kira, then I shall simply seek it myself. I am going to hunt down Bane and his miserable gang of killers even if it kills me." Scar said. Shenzi licked her lips nervously.

"It's not _you_ getting killed that I am worried about Scar! If anyone finds out what you are asking me –"

"I am not _asking_ Shenzi. Have you forgotten everything I have done for you? I stuck my neck out for you. It's thanks to me you are able to come and go in the Pridelands, so long as you don't hunt here. Its thanks you me that the lionesses have never tried to wring your scrawny necks. Hell, Shenzi, it's thanks to me you even get to _eat_ on a regular basis. I think I am entitled to a little _cooperation_ don't you?" He snapped, annoyed at her cowardice.

"But Scar –"

" _They killed my son!"_ Scar shouted suddenly. Baring his teeth. He felt the roar stir within him. It didn't feel right. It was like an injured animal, wild and dangerous. Nowadays he didn't _use_ the roar, so much as _unleash_ it, having pointed it in the general direction of his enemies.

Shenzi took a staggered step backwards, her expression one of intense fear. _Finally_ they were getting somewhere. Scar didn't apologise. He just glared at her in anger. Now was not the time for her to develop a spine.

Shenzi swallowed.

"Very well." She turned about and Scar followed her. They had entered the Outlands some time ago. Now though, the dirty wasteland was becoming greyer, filled with ash and dust. A dark smudge on the horizon. They climbed over rocks and crags, and passed between the stones that lay scattered around them. Occasionally the ground would tremble faintly beneath their feet. So subtle you wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking for it. They were entering the Shadowlands. The Outlands hosted all manner of foul things and disgusting forms of life. Many of them bitter rivals and competitors for meat, water and shelter in the blasted wasteland. But the Shadowlands, they were the exclusive domain of the hyena clans. Their stink was potent there. They were a dismal, wretched echo of the Pridelands, a decaying husk of a Great Kingdom. They weaved between the rocks, and the ground heaved beneath them, startling Scar as jets of fine steam filled the air. He could feel its heat from where he stood.

"Watch it." Shenzi called over to him, as Scar moved cautiously around the geysers. He rolled his eyes. He was no stranger to the Shadowlands, even if he was unfamiliar with all of the safe paths and passages between the dangerous grounds. The last time he had been here, aside from the regular excursions into hyena held territory under Ahadi, had been their triumphant rescue Zira and Sarafina, even if their actions there had indirectly lead to the fall of the Black Hyena Clan from its position of power and superiority over others.

Now though, another hyena clan was at its apex, and it was or them that Scar now moved.

Scar didn't notice them at first. He didn't have Jicho's keen eyes. Gradually though, the shadows that weaved around them and danced to the jets of geysers and flashes of light, began to take a form. Four legged, canine forms, with flashes of yellow eyes.

"Banzai…"

"Yeah. They've been following us from a way back. Don't look at them. Ya don't want to be starting something. Just keep your head low." He said, uncharacteristically seriously. If Scar didn't know better, he would have thought Banzai was nervous. More nervous than usual, at any rate.

Scar ignored him, and glanced about. There were at least a dozen hyenas about them. Some looking directly at him with expressions of curiosity. Others leering in an uncomfortable manner. Scar bared his teeth, but that gave no effect. Odd. Hyenas usually scarped at little provocation. Being in their own territory must have given them more guts. That and the fact they outnumbered him several dozen to one. Eventually, they passed into the shadow of the imposing grey tower that took up most of the horizon. Carrocscirr. The Ivory Tower of the Shadowlands. A naturally formed spire of stone that reminded him of the elephant graveyard it was situated in, though any mastodon that produced a tusk that big was large enough to blot out stars with its bulk. It pierced the night, and around it, it glowed with geyserlight, and was wreathed in steam and mist. It lacked the majesty of Pride Rock, but it was still intimidating.

He had seen it before.

As they approached the entrance, they were greeted by a sentinel.

"Who goes there?"

"Mbaya." Shenzi said, suddenly still. The hyena before her was smaller than she was, and considerably younger. The hyena had piercing blue eyes, and they learned at her.

"Watcha doing back here, Shenzi? I thought you'd have gotten the message last time?" He said. Shenzi stiffened.

"I go where I please, Mbaya. I have as much right to be here as you do." She said. Mbaya snorted. It sounded like a cackle.

"Sure you do. Who's that lurking behind ya?" She said, eyes widening when she saw Scar there. "Well. Isn't this a surprise? Should I tell my mother that she can be expecting guests?" She said. Shenzi let out air between gritted teeth.

"If…" She struggled to say "You would be so _kind_..." She said. Mbaya stood up, and left Shenzi standing there.

Scar turned to Shenzi in surprise.

"What was that about?" He asked her. Shenzi shrugged.

"Mbaya. She's The Matriarch's daughter."

"Ah. That'll be why you showed her such… respect."

"I ain't stupid…" Shenzi muttered. "Much as I'd _love_ to wring the scrawny little harpy's neck…"

"Come this way!" Mbaya shouted after them.

Scar led the way, and the hyenas came behind them. They passed through the winding tunnels until he found himself in a dimly lit cavern. Before him, lay a pile of bones. No, not just bones. Skulls. And perched atop the disorganised heap of carnage, was an older greyer hyena. She had the same ice blue eyes. Or Eye. One eyelid was shut, and if the jagged scar that ran across it was any indication, it wouldn't be opening soon. The Matriarch rose when Scar entered, and excited chatter filled the hall.

"Well well well!" The Matriarch said, as Scar entered. "What an unexpected honour. Welcome, Prince Scar. Ah. I see you have brought your pet degenerates with you too…" She said, smiling. There was a chorus of laughter, and Banzai gave a whine, shrinking away. That was unlike him. Scar frowned as he heard the jeering. "What can I do for you, Prince Scar? Why come you here, into the halls of the Hyena-Queen?" She asked him.

 _That_ was not a title he recognised. She exuded confidence, sat atop of her throne of skulls. It annoyed him.

"This is not my first time here, Msaliti." Scar said, neglecting to attach any honorific to the name. Matriarch Msaliti scowled.

"I am aware." She said tartly. "The last time you came here, you toppled a dynasty. I hope you have more constructive business here now." She said, as the hyenas about her hissed and grumbled. "How did you navigate the gyserfields- Ah. Of course. Your pets." She said, grinning down at Shenzi, who shrank away. There was something insufferable about seeing the normally arrogant and self-assured Shenzi shrink under her gaze. It surprised Scar. He had known that the hyena trio weren't very popular back in their own territory, hence the inordinate amount of time they spent at the fringes of the Pridelands. But even so, there was considerable venom in her voice. There was something deeper here. "I must admit, they do seem determined to outdo themselves with each travesty they commit. As if abandoning their duty and leading their pack into the Pridelands wasn't enough…" She said.

Ah. So that was it.

"You mean when they came to the aid of Jicho? Keenest of sight in the Lion Guard?" Scar said. Msaliti shrugged.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever his name is. These idiots were supposed to be guarding _our_ territory. Then they went gallivanting off. They _really_ shouldn't have come back here after that…"

Scar opened his mouth to object, arguing that they had merely been following his instructions, but Shenzi stamped on his foot. Scar was so shocked at her impertinence, he actually closed his mouth, and didn't say a word.

 _Of course._ As if taking orders from a lion would _improve_ their chances. From the sounds of things they were already despised by the other hyenas for their _special relationship_ with the Lion Guard.

So when Scar opened his mouth, this voice was silky and smooth.

"I didn't spend all that time coercing this pack of halfwits to exchange pleasantries with you, Matriarch Msaliti. You know why I am here. I am looking for Bane."

"The Marauder." Msaliti said. Her eyes glinted. "What makes you think I know where he is?" She asked.

"Come on, Masaliti. We're both grown mammals. Nothing can enter your territory without you knowing about it. I am sure you had whispers in your ears concerning me as soon as I crossed into the Shadowlands."

"Bane is somewhere in the Outlands."

"No. We've searched the Outlands. There is no sign of him. His death has been ordered by the King of the Pridelands."  
"A shame then that we don't appear to be in the Pridelands, no under the rule of its King." She replied tersely. Scar stiffened.

"Regardless. I am searching for him. It is important to me that he be brought to justice. I wanted to secure our… mutual cooperation on this matter." He said. He took a breath. "If… as you say… He has managed to evade us in the Outlands, then I need more eyes in the Outlands than I have. I was hoping you and I could come to some arrangement." He said as delicately as he could.

Msaliti gave a smirk.

"Ah. So that's it. You want more underlings doing your bidding. More loyal followers. More deluded halfwits like those three." She said. "The hyenas of Carrocscirr, are free peoples. They do not submit to the rule of the Lion King. We won't follow your orders." She snapped.

Scar growled in frustration.  
"No one is talking about you obeying my orders –"

"No? Bane is a wilddog. He isn't my subject, and I am not his sovereign." She said. "It is not my responsibility. Even if I knew where he was hiding, I wouldn't hand him over to you." Scar seethed.

"If I find," He raged. "That you have been sheltering him in any way… If I find that you or your people have sympathies with that child-murdering, vicious monster –"

"You'll do what? Bring War? I somehow doubt your brother would allow that, Scar. Don't make empty threats." She said. "Get out of my Kingdom. Or my Guards will force you out." She said.

"Guards?" Scar snorted, and didn't bother to conceal his scorn at the thought. "What are they Guarding?" He said, furiously. "You don't care that Shenzi abandoned her post. You just care that she might have loyalty to someone other than _you._ Because it undermines your power. It makes you look _weak_. _"_ He said viciously. "I'd be careful. Weak rulers don't seem to last round here." He said. Mbaya stood up, but Scar glared at her, and she held her tongue.

"I mean come on. Guards? Who are they _guarding_ you _from_? The Black Hyena Clan? They're basically extinct. The Striped and Brown clans? They wouldn't stand a chance, even if they united their forces, not with you defending the tower. The Pridelands? Don't flatter yourself. If the Pridelands wanted the Tower, they could take it and you couldn't stop us." Scar seethed. "You're just _playing_ at being a real Queen. Like you've seen the Lion Kings do. You've set it all up nicely. You have your adoring subjects. Your throne. And your grunts to beat the ones who don't show you proper respect. Heh. It could be endearing it wasn't quite so _sad._ " Scar said.

"Hey! You shut your mouth-" Mbaya said, her face flushed with fury. Scar grinned, pleased to have gotten a rise out of her, even if her mother remained unaffected by his taunts.

"Mbaya!" Msaliti barked, and her daughter fell silent.

Msaliti moved down the throne and stood before Scar.

"Such fire. Such arrogance. You Lions are all the same. Who'd have thought you came her to ask for my help. I would still have withheld it… but it's interesting, don't you think? That this is how you treat the ones you need to ask for help? You must hate it. Having to ask for my help. Almost as much as I enjoy refusing you." She said. She cleared her voice. "My answer is no. The Lion Guard shall not operate here. And my forces will not assist yours. They will not be drawn into your conflicts." She proclaimed.

"You evil piece of filth! After what Bane did!" Scar growled, and almost found himself summoning the roar within his soul.

"Msaliti!" Shenzi said urgently. "Please, think of what you –" The Mtriarch spun and struck Shenzi across the face. Hyena claws were not made for slashing, but even so, they left grooves in Shenzi's cheeks. Shenzi gave a yelp. Scar growled, and Msaliti turned back to him.

"I know what Bane did to you." She said. Her expression softened. "Regardless of what you think of me… You have my sincere condolences. However the Lion Guard is viewed in these parts, there are few who would welcome the death of child, and none are welcome in my court. We are not savages." She said.

Scar's anger blistered beneath the surface, but he said nothing.

"But…?" He asked expecting the inevitable.

"But… neither are we servants. Bane is not welcome here, but neither is the Lion Guard, Scar. The Shadowlands are not your territory. Nor are we your people. Your laws are worth nothing here, and we certainly won't help you enforce them here."

"Bane cannot be allowed to roam free!"

"Then you should have killed him when you had the chance." Msaliti said sharply. "Maybe he wasn't entirely wrong in what he preached. The Lion Guard is _wrong_ Scar. And whilst I commiserate with you the loss of your son, I certainly don't mourn the loss of the Guardsmen Bane killed in the meantime. One less stinking Lion –"

Scar roared in anger and the roar of the elders pulsed within him. The ground shook, and Mbaya leapt to her feet in fear. Msaliti said nothing, just stared levelly at him.

"You have been spending too much time with Former Pack Leader, Shenzi and her pair of males. We are hyenas. We do not serve. And we don't serve you. Get out." She said.

Scar was incensed as her dismissal, but Msaliti turned away and strode back up the throne of skulls with a swagger. She sat down, and smirked at him. Scar felt a tugging on his paw, and saw Shenzi, pleading with him to leave.

"Not You." Msaliti said firmly. Shenzi turned white, but stood where she was. Msaliti ignored Banzai and Ed, who fled with no more provocation. Scar left the carvern, leaving Shenzi before the throne, Msaliti staring down at her severely.

As they left, Scar growled in frustration. Banzai was looking about in worry.

"Will she be alright?" He asked Scar, looking distressed. Scar shook his head distractedly.

"I wouldn't want to be her." He said. Scar elbowed his way past a hyena sentry and left the Ivory tower behind him, seething with rage.

Now he had nothing.

Shenzi had warned him it would be futile, but even so, it hurt to see it in his face. Scar felt the storm in his soul turn to a frigid calm as he returned to the Pridelands.

"Leave me. Await Shenzi and make sure she's safe." He commanded. Ed and Banzai looked at each other and swallowed, clearly shaken by what they had experienced. Then, turned and left him. Scar paused for a moment, thinking to himself. Then, he came to a decision.

When Scar returned to the Pridelands, Mufasa was waiting for him. Scar growled at his brother, already imagining where this was going to go.

"Scar." He said.

"Mufasa." He returned the greeting as coldly as he could.

"And where were you today? We couldn't find you. I have needed to talk to you about something urgently." He said. Scar snorted.

"Oh Really?" He said. "I apologise, your majesty. I was otherwise occupied." He said. Scar glanced at him.

"Doing what? And _where_?" He asked him.

"If you must know, I was attending to diplomatic duties on behalf of the Pridelands. I met with the Matriarch of the Spotted Hyena clan." He said honestly. Scar's eyes widened.

"In the Outlands?"

"Naturally. I believe in showing curtesy to our neighbours." He said smoothly.

"You went there by yourself?" Mufasa asked him in disbelief.  
"I enjoy intelligent conversation." Scar replied tersely. Mufasa stared at him.

"And is the Ivory tower still standing, or are we at war with the Hyena clans?" Mufasa asked him, only half sarcastically. Scar chuckled to himself.

"The status quo remains intact. They are arrogant barbarians. As usual. And refused to aid in tracking down Bane and his ilk." He said angrily. Mufasa's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" He asked him.

"Nothing. It came to nothing. So stop worrying." He said annoyed. Mufasa licked his lips.

"Scar…" He tried.

"No. I don't want to hear it. You've made your position very clear on the matter." Scar said bitterly. Mufasa stared at him, lost for words. Then he turned about, and walked away. Scar watched the king retreat, seething in anger.

"You shouldn't hate him so." He said. Scar turned, and saw Nguvu standing there. The Strongest in the Lion Guard looked tired. Scar only snorted in response.

"You're not angry because he won't let you hunt down Bane, your angry because he's right. Us charging off into the Shadowlands by ourselves would be suicide. We aren't children any more Scar. We should be able to tell when we can't fix everything. We're just lions. Not heroes." He said. Scar looked at Nguvu.

"I am so sick of losing everything that matters to me. So sick of watching everything burn. Now Zira is hurt. Kira and Kasi are dead. And what does he do? _Nothing._ I said as much to Jicho. He's just like Ahadi. _"_ He said bitterly. Nguvu watched him carefully.

"Scar… I know you hated your father. But your father tried to hurt you. I was there remember? Mufasa isn't trying to hurt you, he's trying to help you." Nguvu urged him. "He was Kasi's friend too."

"He can help me by letting me hunt down Bane. That's all I want right now." He said angrily. "Why won't he just get out of my way?" Nguvu was silent, and Scar brooded to himself.

Scar eventually returned to the Lair of the Lion Guard, and found Zira waiting for him. His mate looked pale, and her eyes were red with exhaustion. She nuzzled him as he approached, and Scar sighed.

"Zira…"

"Any news?" She asked him.

"They will not help us." He told her. Zira stiffened. It was to be expected, but nevertheless, it was a blow.

"They she deserves everything that is coming to her." She said coldly. There was an edge to her voice. A hardness that would eventually become familiar to those who knew Zira.

"Zira… Are you alright?" Scar asked her. There was note of tenderness to his voice. Zira turned to him.

"I'm, hurting Scar. I'm hurting all over… Inside and outside. They… they killed our child… and for what? Because you did the right thing? Because you defended the Circle of Life? They murdered my brother… Kasi." She looked up at him. "Kasi wanted nothing more than to be a part of the Pridelands… And they killed him for it. They murdered my brother. No Scar… I am not alright. I am so very far from alright, I don't think I will ever be okay again…" She said.

"I am so sorry Zira." Scar said. Zira cocked her head slightly.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You aren't to blame for this… If anyone is to blame it's me. I should have been stronger. I should have –"

"You are _not_ weak, Zira!" Scar said urgently. Zira was quiet.

"Perhaps not. Show them, Scar. Show them that we aren't weak. Make them _hurt_ like we have. Make them know what happens to the people who hurt us. Forget about the Pridelands. Forget about the Guard. Show them what _we_ do to the people who hurt the people we love. We are _not_ weak, Scar. They ought to fear _us,_ not the other way around. Remind them _why._ " She said, her eyes glinting.

Scar nodded, an idea forming in his head.

"I will." He promised, filled with determination. Zira nodded.

"Good. Now. Make me feel something other than _pain,_ Scar. Show me there is something left in our scarred broken bodies aside from agony." Zira said, lying back.

Scar was happy to oblige her.

When Scar emerged from the den the next day, he already heard the commotion, and he moved his way through the lionesses who blocked his path. At the base of Pride Rock, Mufasa stood there. And nearby him, stood Jicho and Sarabi. And in front of the two of them, stood none other than Shenzi.

To say the female hyena was bedraggled, would be akin to saying the desert was unseasonably warm for the time of year. Filth, blood and dirt covered every inch of the wretched creature's body. Open wounds bled slightly on her extremities, and what could only be a vicious bite-mark covered the leg that she was limping on. And to Scar's amazement, Jicho was angrily shouting at Mufasa.

"I don't care about propriety, and custom and the ancient laws of the Pridelands, Mufasa!" Jicho snapped. "I care about decency and basic dignity! She's no threat to anyone like this and kings be damned if I'm going to let her bleed to death on our borders just because you felt like upholding some ancient tradition! You don't seem to have a problem differentiating between the wilddogs who murdered my brother and the ones still living in the Pridelands, so sire, if you're going to tell me to pretend a hyena whose worked with the Lion Guard is the same as the ones who murdered your mother and father, then your majesty, you can-"

"Jicho!" Scar barked, before Jicho said something he regretted. In a sort of way, Scar was proud of him. It appeared that Scar wasn't the only member of the Lion Guard with pent up frustration with the King. "What's happening?"

"I found Shenzi on the border. She's in a bad way. No sign of her comrades." Jicho reported, quickly. Scar hesitated, momentarily caught off guard. Was it possible he had miscalculated badly?

"Scar… You bloody idiot…" She snapped, seeing him. Scar's eyebrows raised, taken aback. Mufasa however, now reassured of the hyena's identity, had already summoned Rafiki. Many of the lionesses looked… surprised at their guest, but none were heartless enough to deny the hyena was critically injured.

"Shenzi!" Zira called, spotting her. Shenzi's eyes flickered the lionesses, but didn't return the greeting. She could barely stand.

"Who are you?" Mufasa asked her cautiously. "And how on earth do you know the Lion Guard."

"Heh… I guess all hyenas look to the same to you, eh King Mufasa? No worries. I have similar problems telling apart you lions." She said. Mufasa didn't respond. "I have news… from the Shadowlands." She looked up and looked Scar in the eye. "Matriarch Msaliti is dead. The Spotted Clan… My home… is now at war with itself." She said.

Scar couldn't help it. As the years went on, he might have been able to conceal such a reaction. But his mouth curled into a smile. His eyes glinted. There was no trace of guilt there. No trace of shock. And most importantly, not a single iota of surprise.

You knew.

Her eyes accused him. Scar smiled. Shenzi tore her gaze away from Scar and looked at Mufasa.

"And why are you here like… this?" Mufasa asked her. Shenzi twitched slightly, and glanced away from Scar.

"Because they think I killed her. I… Mufasa. Please. I ask you for shelter in the Pridelands." Shenzi said, eyes wide and pleading. Mufasa was too shocked to reply.

"Well well well." Scar said, eyes glimmering. "What a pleasant surprise. Maybe her successor will be more… accommodating…" He said, humming with the possibilities this development opened up. Sarabi shot him a dark look, and Mufasa stepped forwards. He looked at Shenzi up and down.

"I know you…" He muttered. "You were the one who told us about Caliban when he took Sarafina and Zira all those years ago." He said, recognising her. Sauda looked up upon hearing this, and nodded. She too saw the resembelence.

"Then that settles it." She said. "We are indebted to her. If we can help her we must." She said decidedly. Mufasa frowned. He wasn't at all comfortable with knowingly opening their borders to hyenas. Even so, she raised a valid point.

"You can stay here then. Until I command otherwise, or until such a time it is safe for you to return to the Shadowlands." He decreed.

The majority of the lionesses looked unhappy at this pronouncement, even if none voiced their complaints allowed. Still, no one objected. They might not be enthralled with their newest guest, but they weren't heartless. It certainly said a lot about Shenzi's condition that she didn't even have the strength to grin or laugh. She just nodded respectfully, and hung her head.

Scar smiled, satisfied to himself, and turned about.

The vision dissolved into mist once more, and Scar was left standing.

Kivuli looked at him in shock.

"Tell me you didn't." He said to him, looking at Scar in horror.

"Didn't want?"

"Scar… Answer me this honestly. Did you kill Msaliti?" He asked her. Scar's expression faltered.

"No." He said.

"Scar!"

"I didn't kill her." He said, but his expression was far from guiltless. Ammit meanwhile was chuckling to himself.

"Of course he didn't. Why muddy your paws at this point? You forget, Kivuli, that here and now, Scar was the hero of the Pridelands! The slighted warrior. The grieving father. You couldn't get your paws dirty could you? Oh, a time would come, so soon I fear, that you wouldn't shirk from plugging your paws into the filth, but here you were just a bit more squeamish weren't you?" Ammit laughed. The dark maned corruption stared at Scar intently. Scar sighed. It was useless to lie, and useless to deceive.

"I didn't kill Msaliti. I know who did." He admitted.

"Who?" Kivuli asked him. Scar sighed.

"Hissis." He said. Kivuli closed his eyes a understanding dawned. Of course.

"I see. You had Hissis kill Msaliti. And you did it when you knew she'd be seen visibly abusing Shenzi… So everyone would know someone who had a personal grudge with her. You left Shenzi to… that. Your friend."

"I did what needed to be done."

"And what needed to be done, Scar?!" Kivuli asked him indignantly.

"Msaliti wasn't responsible for Kira's death. She was a heartless, cruel piece of work, but that wasn't why you killed her was it? It wasn't even because she insulted Kasi and his memory, or because she refused your request to hunt for Bane in the Shadowlands, because you knew where he was all along didn't you?"

"I knew Bane wasn't in the Outlands. I knew he could only be in the Shadowlands, and he could only be there with the knowledge and aide of someone very powerful in the social circles of the hyenas. Someone who empathised with their philosophy and what Bane had set out to do. So I did what needed to be done to drive Bane into the open." Scar admitted coldly. Kivuli shook his head.

"I thought… I don't know… I thought I'd see some shred of decency in you. But this… this is cold Scar. Cunning and calculating… do you have the first idea how many hyenas died in the civil war that you started?" Kivuli asked him, incredulous.

Scar was quiet. "They were only –" He trailed off. "No." He admitted. "I don't."

"How can you even begin to justify that?" he asked him.

Scar's eyes hardened.

"Bane killed my Son. And she was harbouring him. Maybe some hyenas got caught in the infighting, but they were collateral. I didn't mean them any harm. I didn't start this. Kivuli. Judge me if you must, but I am guilty of nothing more than avenging my son!"

"You were avenging yourself!"

"So what if I was!" Scar snapped. But he didn't have the same confidence he did earlier. He looked troubled.

Days later, Shenzi had been recovering alone. She had been placed in the lair of the Lion Guard, and the female hyena lay on one side, looking at the paintings that covered the walls. Her gaze lingered on the newest addition to their decor. The savage slashmarks that went through some of the images. When she had recovered somewhat, she filled Scar in on what had happened to her.

As Scar had suspected, Msaliti's grunts hadn't been gentle with her. After Scar's unannounced presence in what had been thought to have been one of the hyena's most secure strongholds in the Shadowlands, Masaliti had been furious. Seeing this as the final confirmation of Shenzi's split loyalties between the Pridelands and the Shadowlands, Shenzi had been ruthlessly beaten and brutalised by her personal pack of fighters, each of them veterans of many skirmishes, and even more fights.

Scar visted the hyena when she had recovered somewhat, to a somewhat cool reception.

"Scar…" Shenzi said. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"This is my home, Shenzi. My den in fact… Old habits from when my father refused to allow me in the main den… as if I were some visiting rogue…" He said. Shenzi glanced around, looking at the images of the lion Guard, and the cool stone, where foliage and leaves lined the walls. Even in the cavern, it was filled with more life than those of the Shadowlands.

"Must have been dreadful." Shenzi said, in what Scar thought might have been an attempt at sarcasm. "Why now though?" She asked him.

"I wanted to see if you were healing. Mufasa assured me that Rafiki had taken a look, but I didn't trust them to put their full… attention… on you. On account of your species." He said. Shenzi shifted.

"Well. Thank you for looking out for me." She said frostilly. Before Scar could ask her what she meant by that, she changed the subject. "Have you heard from Banzai or Ed?" She asked him.

"No." Scar said, his eyes narrowing. "In fact, I wanted to ask you about that. Where are the two idiots?" He said. Shenzi shrugged.

"I don't know… We got seperated. I think Hissis was with Banzai but… It's hard to say. It's madness out there, Scar. The Shadowlands are always unstable, the clans are always at each other's throats, but I can't remember the last time a Clan fought amongst itself. Packs are being divided. Hell, even families are turning against each other in the confusion. Uchawi, a rival of Mbaya, has called up her forces, claiming that Mbaya is too inexperienced to rule. She may well be right but… I don't know who's going to win. Mbaya hates my guts, she thinks I killed Msalti. So do most of the hyenas, actually." She said, looking away.

"Well, Mufasa said you could stay until you are healed… He isn't heartless. You're in no danger here." Scar said. Shenzi ground her teeth.

"And if he thinks I killed Mbaya?" She asked him. Scar snorted.

"He won't care. And if he does, I'll remind him of his _strict_ non-intervention policy to the Shadowlands. He's so eager to stop _me_ from interfering… Maybe I can return the favour. Trust me, Shenzi. You aren't in any danger here." He said.

"You sure about that?" She asked him. Scar made no response. He stood up to leave.

"I am having the Guard and the few birds I have command of scour the Shadowlands for… another matter. I'll instruct them to keep an eye out for your comrades. If Banzai and Ed are alive, we'll find them." He said. For the first time, he thought he saw relief on Shenzi's expression.

"Good. Thank you." She said. Scar nodded, and left the den without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

** Taka's Guard – Chapter 13 **

* * *

It was midnight when Jicho awoke Scar. He did so with an unfamiliar gleam in his eye, that ill-suited Keenest of Sight.

"Scar…" He muttered to him. "We're ready. The time has come."

Scar stirred, and climbed to his feet. He unsheathed his claws experimentally, and stretched. "You were right." Jicho continued, but didn't elaborate further. Scar nodded. His stomach coiled in anticipation. This would be it, this would be his chance. He left the lair of the Lion Guard, and saw Nguvu waiting for them outside. The Strongest of the Pridelands, looked anxious, but determined. He wasn't going to back down now.

"Are you going to call upon your hyena allies?" Nguvu asked him. There was no judgement in his voice, nor any accusation. Scar shook his head anyway.

"Ed and Banzai might join us at the border. I daren't involve Shenzi. The Pride hasn't liked her presence. She has all eyes on her right now. You bringing her back to the Pridelands was… inconvenient. But at least she'll keep Mufasa distracted." Scar said. Jicho looked around.

"Still only three of us." He muttered. They were without their Fastest or Bravest for this mission, and he didn't like it. Scar hesitated.

"Not quite." He said, and cleared his throat.

Within a few seconds, Zira emerged from the den. She had awoken upon Jicho's pronoucenemnt, but delayed till now. The lioness stalked towards them as silent as the night, and Jicho shivered when he saw his adopted sister's crimson eyes glowing out of the darkness. It was unsettling. He nuzzled her quickly though when she approached, and she returned his affection.

"I am _not_ sitting this one out." Zira informed them pointedly.

"Zira. Sis… Don't you think that this is for the Lion Guard?" Jicho tried anyway, knowing her answer.

"No. It is for my Brother. _**Our**_ Brother." Zira countered.

Jicho swallowed, unsure of what to say to that. Nguvu looked at Scar.

"It's your decision, your highness." He reminded him. Scar nodded.

"It is, and I have made it." He said softly. "Zira will, temporarily, take on Kasi's role in the Lion Guard." He said. He was her sister. We owe her this much.

"I swore long ago, Jicho, that I would never be weak again. I _**need**_ this, Jicho. I need to make the ones who hurt my family _suffer._ I don't care about the risk. This is something I have to do." She said, voice full of conviction. Jicho nodded slowly.

"For Kasi then. Far be it for me to stand in your way." Jicho said. The four lions turned and moved silently away from Pride Rock.

"Scar if Mufasa catches us… He's expressly forbidden us from going after Bane." Nguvu reminded him. Scar snorted contemptuously.

"Do you think I care what my 'oh so virtuous' brother thinks of me?" Scar asked.

"I just think you ought to be prepared for the consequences, Scar." Nguvu said. "I am will you all the way." He affirmed.

Scar nodded

When they passed by the base of Pride Rock however, they were shocked to hear a voice call out after them.

" _Who goes there?!"_

It called.

Scar cursed, but saw no point in hiding himself.

"Prince Scar, that's who. And we are on Lion Guard Business." He said firmly.

"Scar?" The voice replied, curious. Out of the darkness, none over than… Tojo?

The dark furred, green eyed lion moved closer to see them, and Scar heard Zira groan behind them.

"What are you doing out so late?" Tojo asked them, curious. Nguvu gave a soft growl.

"I could ask the same of you, Tojo. Young lions aren't meant to be roaming the savaanah at this time of night." He said. Tojo scowled.

"I am not a cub. I can take care of myself." He replied hotly. Jicho smirked.

"So what were you doing out alone at this hour?" He asked him.

Tojo winced, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"I… Well… I was thirsty." He said flatly.

The elders looked at him flatly, and Tojo sighed in annoyance. Cubs getting up in the middle of the night for a drink was one thing. Adults tended not to.

"Uh huh." Jicho finished.

Tojo however, was looking behind Scar now, and counting the number of lions. He looked at Scar with surprise.

"You're heading for the Shadowlands, aren't you?" He askd. Zira frowned in annoyance, and opened her mouth to tell him that it was none of his business where they were going until he continued with "I didn't think the King had sanctioned any further use of the Lion Guard…"

There was a pause, as the lions looked to each other.

If Tojo told any of the lionesses, or – kings forbid - Mufasa what they were planning, he might intervene, and then they could lose their chance forever. If he told Tojo to remain silent though, he would immediately wonder _why._ And such a logical progress could only lead the brat to suspecting that this was something the king didn't know, but _ought_ to know. Scar ground his teeth in frustration, and considered carefully what he next said. There was every possibility that it could reshape the Pridelands. He forced a polite smile.

"Actually, Tojo… You're just the sort of young lion we were looking for." He said grinning. The other members of the Lion Guard looked at him in barely disguised astonishment. "You've always admired the Lion Guard, haven't you Tojo?" He asked him.

Tojo smirked.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone loves the Lion Guard! I uh… Used to play with Kula and the others when we were kids." He admitted, wincing.

"How would you like the opportunity to serve in the Lion Guard for _real?"_ Scar asked him, cautiously.

A few hours later, Tojo was running along the savannah with the rest of the Lion Guard, expression barely containing his excitement.

"Chumvi is never going to believe this!" He said to himself as the Guard raced towards the border of the Shadowlands. Scar led the way, but he was joined by an agitated Nguvu who was looking behind himself at Tojo and shaking his head.

"Scar, please, you can't bring him along, he'll get himself killed." He told Scar in a low tone of voice that Tojo couldn't make out over their running. Scar shook his head.

"He's older than we were when we started, and he's a decent fighter; we all were at this age." He said. Nguvu winced.

"Scar he's never been in a real fight before, he's going to freeze or something –"

"We'll do what we have to, Nguvu. And so will he."

"But Scar –"

"It's a temporary thing, Nguvu. Like Zira." He tried to reassure him. But Nguvu didn't look pleased.

Given time, they made their way to the Shadowlands, and encountered Banzai and Ed at the border.

Tojo seemed surprised, and growled softly, but Jicho snorted.

"Easy there, Tojo. These are Banzai and Ed. They're… allies… of the Lion Guard. When it suits them." He said. Banzai snorted.

"Nice to see ya too, Greeneyes. Who's the other Greeneyes?" He asked him, nodding to Tojo, who was standing a slight way back, looking unsettled at the hyenas approaching the guard with such impunity. Tojo blinked.

"Huh?"  
"You can't call us _both_ Greeneyes, Banzai." Jicho said. Ed gave a manic laugh, and Banzai chuckled.

"You said it Ed, they all look the same to me." Banzai said, looking back and forth from the distinctly coloured lions.

"Oi!"

" _Moving forward…"_ Scar said quickly, in a reigned tone.

"Any news on Shenzi?" Banzai said. Scar thinned his lips, and nodded.

"Shenzi is alive and well, and recovering from her ordeal in the Pridelands. Mufasa has _kindly_ given special dispensation to allow her in the Pridelands…" Scar said.

"Huh. I bet the lionesses aren't happy about that." Banzai smirked.

"They weren't entirely pleased, no. Now fill me in." Scar said. The hyena sighed.

"Well, when you came to speak with Msaliti, you caused quite a stir boss. Upset several high-ranking pack leaders in the clan, and undermined Msaliti something awful."

"I blush."

"Anyway, she took out her frustrations on Shenzi, and the next thing anyone's heard, the Matriarch is dead as a decapitated dodo. Most people chalked the two up to being related." He said darkly. "Everyone knows Shenzi is far more dangerous than she ever lets on, and they _hated_ each other's guts. _**Mbaya**_ , that's Masaliti's daughter - you met the harpy when you visited – accused her of having murdered the Matriarch, and tried to have Shenzi killed there and then. Well, we bashed one of the two males into a rock, and cut the other one's throat, and fled into the Pridelands." He said in a rush.

"She left that part out…" Jicho muttered as Tojo looked galled by the casual description of murder of two of the hyena guards. Banzai smirked.

"Course, Mbaya then tried to claim her mother's throne, only to find that some other matriarch in the clan has beaten her too it, and claimed the Skull Throne for herself. Mbaya should have just let it go, but she was well steamed and called up her supporters. Uchawi – that's the rebel hyena – was forced out of Carrocscir after a few skirmishes, but then returned a day later with a larger group of her _own_ fighters, and now the two are at war." Banzai said.

"Casualties?" Nguvu asked him.

"Oh dear Spirits Yes."

"I mean _how_ _many_?"

"Oh, I don't know, no one is counting." Banzai snorted.

The lions looked at one another as awkward silence enveloped them. Tojo looked to Scar.

"So… What's the plan? What are we doing here?" Tojo asked him. Scar looked at the younger lion.

"We are doing nothing. This is hyena business. We're not here to interfere in the internal affairs of the Shadowlands." Scar said smoothly. Banzai gave a bitter laugh.

"Hah. Yeah, right." He said. Scar pointedly ignored him.

"What have you and Ed been doing then?" Nguvu asked him. Banzai shrugged.

"Hiding mostly. Mbaya's crew would kill us on sight, and Uchawi's wants us fighting on _their_ side… since most credit Shenzi with killing Msaliti, getting Shenzi on her side makes her look like less of an opportunist and more of a puppet mistress."

"Must be nice to be wanted."

"Yeah." He said darkly. "Real nice."

"Our job isn't to interfere in the civil war here. Our job is to use the chaos as our opportunity to travel the Shadowlands unmolested. We aren't leaving until we find what we are looking for." Scar said. Tojo's expression hardened.

"You mean Bane." He said softly.

"He can't hide here forever. Not when it's literally burning around him. Justice is coming for Bane and his crew of cutthroats and murders." Scar declared.

Ed gave a serious sounding grunt and Banzai nodded.

"That would be the first time old lady 'J' has visited these parts. Killing Bane sounds good to me." He said. "Good luck with that." And turned about and began to walk away.

"Wait a moment!" Jicho called after them. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Banzai gave a laugh.

"I am getting my hind out of the fire before it burns, Greeneyes." He said darkly. "Maybe I'll find some patch of the Shadowlands that isn't being fought over right now, and sleep there till this all blows over." He said. "I'll let you know if anything _interesting_ comes up." He told Scar. Scar hesitated, as the hyenas skulked away, leaving the Lion Guard alone.

"So…" Zira asked him. "What do we do now?" She asked him.

Wordlessly, Scar raised a claw to his pawpad, and cut deeply. Then he pressed the bloodied pawprint onto Zira's shoulder, who bowed her head in acceptance. Tojo almost bounced up and down. Nguvu shook his head, disappointed, but said nothing.

"Are you with us, Tojo?" He asked him. Tojo nodded excitedly, and Scar left a bloodied imprint on his shoulder too. It stained their fur, but didn't mark their flesh in the same way Nguvu and Kasi and Jicho and Imani's had.

Even so, the symbolism was there.

"As Prince Sc- as Prince _Taka,_ Lord of the Lion Guard, I proclaim you Zira, Fastest in the Pridelands, and Tojo, Bravest in the Pridelands. Members of the Lion Guard." The words didn't quite have the gravitas he had been hoping for, but the two accepted it nevertheless. He felt the roar surge within him. If Jicho was uncomfortable with having his adopted sister on the Lion Guard with him, he didn't show it, and nobody mentioned the oddity of having a lioness in the Guard.

"Well then." Scar said, grinning dangerously. "Somewhere here, between warring hyenas, and ruthless scavengers, Bane thinks he's escaped Justice. He's not a very smart animal, else he'd have ran from here to the Edgelands and kept running. Let's kill him." He said. It wasn't much of a speech. But it had the desired effect. Heedless of the lateness of the hour, or the lack of food, or the hostile environment, the Lion Guard – newly restored to five members – began their Hunt.

For the next several days, the members of the Guard made their way through the Shadowlands, keeping to the crags and rocky ravines of the Shadowlands, and staying away from the fighting. Jicho scouted ahead of them, and warned them away from the fighting that was throughout the Shadowlands. Most of the conflict seemed to be focused on the Carrocscirr, at the Ivory Tower of the Shadowlands. It was two days, before they came across their first battlefield. Jicho warned them in advance, and a few moments later they passed the over a hill of dust and ash, and found the bloodied remains of one of the smaller skirmishes.

Half a dozen carcasses lay strewn across the ashen plains. The scent of blood hit their nostrils and Tojo made a gagging noise.

"Striped hyenas…" Scar noted as they inspected the bodies.

"I thought this was Spotted-Clan territory? Isn't that the clan Shenzi and Banzai are from? The one that's fighting?" Zira asked him in confusion.

"Uchawi must have recruited help from the other clans." Scar said dubiously. Nguvu blinked.

"Scar… If the other clans are getting involved, then this conflict could… escalate." He said delicately. Scar hesitated a moment. But eventually swallowed and nodded.

"True. The same happened when Caliban was executed, if you recall. That was the conflict that put the Spotted-Clan into power in these parts in the first place. Before Caliban, it was the Black Hyenas who ruled the Shadowlands. The Spotted-Clan was lucky to feed on their scraps." Scar said.

Zira moved over one of the corpses with her paw.

"This was relatively recent…"

"How can you tell? Is it that there is no rot?" Tojo asked. Zira smirked.

"No _carrion."_ Zira said. Tojo blanched, thinking of the unsavoury types who lived in these parts. Respect for the dead was unheard of, and a defeated enemy could expect to make some recompense, by providing for the family of the victory. In a very literal sense.

"That means that the victors could be round here." Nguvu warned.

"That's what I'm counting on." Scar said.

Jicho and Tojo stared at Scar.

"But… Scar! You said we weren't here to deal with the hyenas!" Tojo protested, glancing around in panic. Scar grinned once more.

"I'm not interested in ending the conflict. I _am_ interested in speaking with the locals." Scar said. Sure enough, they could hear the telltale sounds of approaching fighters, the ominous laughter of hyenas. Zira's eyes widened in fear for a moment and Jicho pulled closer to her. Tojo bared his teeth in defiance, and Nguvu drew his claws, readying for a fight. Scar lifted his head, and growled, feeling the roar within his bones, emanating within his soul. It howled in him, like a trapped animal.

_Soon._

He promised it, and felt the roar rescind for a moment.

Then, a hyena, spotted and lean came over the top of the ridge before them, and Scar grinned.

"Greetings." He said.

And unleashed the roar.

The roar surged before him with the same viciousness and ruthlessness he felt. It rushed ahead, and slammed into the oncoming hyenas like a tsunami of force and sound, echoing around them. Tojo and Zira, unfamiliar with being in such proximity to the roar, winced, whilst Jicho and Nguvu rushed forwards behind Scar.

Jicho slammed into the leader of the hyenas just as she was climbing to her feet, seized the hyena by the neck, and flung her aside. She crashed into the stone ridges around them with a sickening _crack_ and fell still. Nguvu meanwhile had caught up, and lashed out at a pair of the hyenas. Scar, gave a growl and joined the fray, his claws slicing through the air, and finding their target.

Then Zira was there. The lioness's eyes blazed with fury, and she landed in front of one of the smaller hyenas. With a practiced motion, she bit forwards, and without the slightest hesitation bit out the unfortunate creature's throat. The hyena collapsed to the ground, but Zira had already moved onto the next target before his carcase hit the ground.

It wasn't a fair fight. The five lions made short work of the half-dozen hyenas, who were quickly killed or incapacitated, some before they could even tell what was going on.

After pausing for a few moments, and regaining his breath, Scar approached the leader of the hyenas, who was cradling an obviously broken limb.

She glared up at him.

"So Uchawi has the Lion Guard fighting for her does she? That _traitor_." She said.

Scar gave an indignant snort, and swung a paw. The claws were sheathed, but the back of the paw caught the hyena in the face. She gave a grunt, and stumbled back, dragging her broken leg painfully across the bloodsoaked ground.

"Do look like I'd take orders for your _matriarch?"_ Scar asked her. The hyena gave a grunt, and spat out blood from her mouth. The blow had split the canine's lip. She didn't reply, and instead glowered up at him.

"What do you want, Scar?" She said, eventually acknowledging his presence.

"The same thing I wanted when I _first_ came to the Shadowlands. I want Bane. I was hoping recent… developments… might have made you more _reasonable."_ He said.

"Go to hell." The hyena responded. Scar unsheathed a single claw, and ran the tip along the side of her face, hesitating near her eye.

"I've been there." Scar said. "I went there when Bane killed my Son. Unless you want to go there yourself, tell me right now. Where. Is. Bane?" He asked, punctuating every point with the lightest tap of his clawtip. The hyena shuddered.

"Bane isn't a Hyena. He's a wilddog. These are hyena lands." She tried. Scar's eyes narrowed to slits.

"You know something, what-ever-your-name-is? I _Know_ his species. And I know wilddogs can't live here without the reigning Matriarch's permission. _That_ is how I know Msaliti knew where Bane was. Because if he was in the Shadowlands, there was no way on this _Spirits blasted earth_ that she didn't know about it." Scar pressed a claw to her throat and she swallowed, looking at Scar's eyes. They were cold and hard and utterly without mercy. She swallowed.

"I… If Msaliti knew where Bane was… she didn't tell me." She said. Scar stared at her.

"Whats, you name, hyena?" He asked her, eventually. The hyena swallowed painfully.

"Katili." She said softly.

"I am going to kill you, Katili. Not because I am in the Lion Guard. Not because you are a hyena and I am a lion. Not because you did anything to me. I am going to kill you, in about ten seconds, because you are standing between me, and the animals who tortured and killed my friend, maimed my mate, and murdered my son." He promised her.

His voice had become too soft and quiet that it was like silk. Nearby Tojo glanced at the others in alarm. Zira shivered, but her expression was neutral.

Katili swallowed.

"I…"

"Where do I find Bane?" He asked her.

"If… If I were hiding in the Shadowlands… but needed to meet with the Matriarch of Carrocscirr… Then I would hide out in Skeleton Canyon." She said carefully. Scar smiled.

" _Finally."_

"But that area is being fought over as we speak. There are tunnels and ravines there that lead directly to Carrocscirr. Bane and Msalti could meet without anyone knowing, if he was hiding there. But Uchawi's armies are all over that territory." Katili said.

"I'll worry about Uchawi. You just worry about yourself."

"You… You really aren't working with Uchawi, are you?" She asked him. Scar snorted.

"I couldn't care less about your pathetic civil war, Katili. In fact, I am completely indifferent to its outcome… Though I guess it would be easier for Shenzi and Banzai if Uchawi ended up on top…" He mused.

At the mention of Shenzi's name, Katili's face hardened.

"That little treacherous –"

"Who Shenzi? Don't give her that much credit. You don't really think she killed your Matriarch do you?" He asked her. At her expression, Scar laughed.

"Oh come on. You think she'd have the guts to pull that off? She's a vicious piece of work, but _really?_ I can't say I am surprised you suspect her. But what I am truly astounded by is that not _one_ of you thought to check for poison." He said.

Katili's eyes widened.

"Poison? But why would the snakes…" She trailed off.

"You want to know the best bit, Katili?" He said, leaning close. "Uchawi didn't kill Msaliti. And neither did Shenzi." He leaned in close. "That was _me."_ He taunted her, in a voice so low, that the Guard behind him couldn't hear them. She stared up at him in shock.

"All this, just to find…" She trailed off. Her eyes narrowed. "You _monster-!"_

Scar jerked a claw across her throat, and she dropped instantly. Jicho gave a gasp and Nguvu stiffened.

"Hey-!" Tojo shouted, and caught himself. He looked behind him and saw the Lion Guard staring at him in shock.

"We can't leave survivors, can we? It'll get back to Mbaya. And if I am right… Then we _really_ don't want her knowing we're here, do we?" He asked them.

"No." Zira said. "Stealth is our ally here." And Jicho nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then." Scar said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Taka's Guard - Chapter 14**

* * *

Scar was awoken by a cold dawn. That was uncomfortable. The den, whether it be the main den, or the lair of the Lion Guard, part of the comfort of the den, aside from warmth retention during the long hours of the night, was the avoidance of being awoken rudely by the glaring sun. He guessed it was earlier than he'd have arisen without the suns harsh glare. Still, he awoke, bleary eyed, and nudged the other lions around him awake.

It wasn't just his vision being assaulted by the very terrain around him. The stink of Skeleton Canyon assailed their nostrils, carrion, filth, mixed with methane and charred flesh from bones fallen into searing crevices and ditches. The arid dry clung to their lungs. Scar doubted it was healthy for the creatures who lived in the Shadowlands, but he'd leave such things to healers and shaman. It was not his concern.

"Scar." Tojo asked him. The young adolescent male asked him nervously, looking decidedly small and vulnerable compared to the rest of the Guard. Jicho was lean, but Nguvu was built like a rhino. And at the moment, was passed out like one. Jicho was waking him, and Scar turned to Tojo in answer.

"Have you ever been this far north of the Pridelands?" Tojo asked him.

"A couple of times. Mostly whilst ranging on my father's behalf when you were a cub. Mufasa likes to keep us much closer to the Pridelands. Our father favoured a more… aggressive relationship with the Shadowlands and its inhabitancy. Why?"

Tojo shivered.

"I've never really been out of the Pridelands before, let alone spent the night." He admitted. "It's eerie. Feels weird." He said.

"We've not ranged this far out, or for this long before. But desperate times call for desperate measures. We must all sacrifice for what is right. Including your beauty sleep." Scar said, smirking, he looked to his mate, but Zira wasn't laughing.

"I did. A long time ago. I was born in the Outlands, remember?" Zira reminded them. Tojo cocked his head.

"I didn't know that." He said in surprise. Zira made a snort, and moved away, leaving Tojo bemused. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked aloud. Jicho clapped a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it kid. She gets touchy when talking about her past. Neither Zira nor Kasi liked talking about their cubhoods much. I get the impression she sees it as something of an embarrassment. Or something." Jicho said. "Trust me. She actually seems to like you."

"How can you tell?"

"My sister doesn't mince her words. She'd make it very obvious if you annoyed her. Like you just did. She'd tell you if she didn't like you."

"Hang on, I didn't bring it up! She did!" Tojo protested. Jicho laughed.

"That's Zira for you. Lionesses." Jicho said with a shrug. Then ducked his head when Zira sent a disgusted expression back his way.

The keenest of sight made his way to the front of the party, and picked up his pace into a jog. Then, moved ahead, leaping onto an outcrop of rock, and slinking away.

"Where's he going?" Tojo asked Nguvu, who had moved up beside him.

"He's going to scout ahead of us. This territory is being fought over by _at least_ two different factions of hyena. Maybe even _three_ of them if those striped hyenas were fighting independently. We assumed they'd been fighting for one of the two warring spotted hyenas but you never can tell with hyenas… They're treasonous by nature." Nguvu reminded them.

The real Scar watched their history unfold about them with a dour expression. Kivuli was watching the Lion Guard with interest.

"At least you were starting to come back out of your shell after your grief." He noted sounding please. Behind him, Ammit gave a chuckle that sounded like claws unsheathing and sent shivers down Scar's spine.

"Oh come on Kivuli, even you are not that Naive. It's _painfully_ obvious why he brought the brat along, isn't it? To stop him tattling on them and running to Mufasa. Don't confuse competence for compassion." Ammit said. "Isn't that right?"

"I… No. Not quite. I valued Tojo and his contribution." He said.

"Oh really? What does he bring to the group then, hmm? He doesn't have Kasi's Speed, or Nguvu's Strength or Jicho's eyes, did he?"

"The boy had spirit. I liked that about him. Besides. He was… Brave."

"Ah… So it was Imani he reminded you of. Imani who died helping you kill Caliban, and got his throat ripped out for his troubles. Was that your plan here too? Bring someone nice and expendable in case someone needed to die this time too? I can't be the only one who sees history repeating itself here, can I?" Ammit asked him.

"If I wanted disposable minions, I'd have brought the hyenas along with me." Scar snapped in annoyance. And Ammit grinned, his eyes glinting.

"How very noble of you." He said, as Scar realised what he'd just said, and glanced guiltily to Kivuli, knowing such a thing would reflect poorly on his eventual judgement. Truth be told though, Kivuli seemed focused on Zira, the lioness who was bringing up the rear of their illicit team of killers. Her face was filled with grim determination.

"You brought Zira with you too… You never brought your mate into danger with you in the past."

"Zira could take care herself. She wasn't an ornament." Scar said.

"Oh I was not accusing you of chauvinism Scar… I just thought it was… interesting… that after losing so much you seemed unafraid of losing her too."

"Interesting how?" He asked him.

"I… wonder… Was Mufasa right?" He asked him, looking up at him with a curious expression of pity and concern.

"About what?" Scar asked, for the moment confused.

"Never mind." Kivuli decided. "Let us see what the past holds for you. I must admit, I find myself curious. You went so far to take your revenge on Bane. He hurt you more than anyone. More than Mufasa did."

"I hated my brother." Scar admitted. "I murdered him for the crown. But if he had done to me what Bane had… If he had killed my child with his own paws…"

"Then the Kingdom would still be aflame." Kivuli finished for him.

"That didn't stop you blaming him though, did it?" Ammit asked. Scar was silent. He looked away. Instead, they looked at the shade of Scar in the past Younger. Leaner. At the prime of his young adult life. And focused on the singular task at hand. This wasn't an assassination, or a careful cunning scheme or trap. This was a lion at war. Every step he took was filled with purpose, his eyes glinted with murderous intent.

"They follow you." He noted. "Nguvu and Jicho. Zira and Tojo. There must be a part of them that knows that what they are doing is incredibly risky. If they were caught, they risked igniting open conflict with the hyena clans. It was a direct violation of the King's orders. There was every chance they would be caught and killed. Even a severe injury, this far from Pride Rock, would kill them before they made it halfway home. They were absolutely without resources, without allies, bar a few sympathetic hyenas. Yet they follow you even still. Through the fire."

"Zira lost her brother. And Jicho might have been a naive, kind hearted lion, but he lost a brother that day too. He didn't care that Kasi wasn't his brother by blood, I think he wept for Kasi as much as Sauda did."

"There is no shame in grief, Scar. Never that. What is grief, but the pain of love cut away by the veil?"

"No. But I find fury preferable to tears. It is more… useful." Scar said.

" _We'd noticed. Hence your murderous rampage into the Shadowlands, risking life, limb and the political stability of the Serengeti."_ Ammit noted, with an arrogant smirk. Kivuli rolled his eyes.

"Zira and Jicho might be there for revenge, but what of the others? They were there for _you._ Scar. _"_

"Tojo just leapt at the chance to live out his cubhood fantasies of heroism and –"

"And who did you think made him want to be a hero?"

"Oh _please_ -" Ammit made retching noises behind him, as Scar paused, stunned. It was true, he knew that Tojo admired the Lion Guard, he'd made use of that loyalty more than once, as evidenced by his manipulating Tojo into joining the Guard and thus evading Mufasa's interference.

"He came because you called. And what about Nguvu? Was he a Lion who needed revenge? No, he just needed to help his friends."

"You keep calling it revenge –"

"You assassinated the first stable leader the spotted hyenas had for a generation, started a Civil War, and framed your own friend for treason which, by the way, resulting in her exile. Then you used the chaos to penetrate the Shadowlands defences, ambushed and murdered a party of hyenas, tortured them for information, all in an act of open rebellion against your brother's authority, which, by the way, you didn't undermine, so much as deny its very existence. One can't help but think that just perhaps you may have allowed your grief to overwhelm your sense of proportionality. Explain to me how this _isn't_ revenge?" Kivuli said, suddenly annoyed at Scar's evasion and excuse making.

Scar looked at him. Then nodded.

"Alright. It was revenge. But if you want me to express some regret for what happened to Bane… then we'll be awaiting here for a long time." Scar told him.

The party of lions continued through skeleton canyon, with Tojo taking the opportunity to speak to each of the Lion Guard in turn. He even spoke quickly to Zira who, perhaps regretting her earlier terseness, answered his questions easily. He had always been an inquisitive cub, though he had grown less blunt and more sensitive. He avoided any mention of Zira's recent tragedies, and focused on earlier, happier times.

To Scar's surprise, he didn't mind the young lion's questions too much, though it was Nguvu who seemed to take him under his wing, and to whom he directed most of his queries. He kept his curiosity sated, learning all he could about the Pridelands. When Nguvu answered, it reminded him eerily of Ahadi's long lectures on the Kingdoms and Dominions of the Serengeti. When Scar held up a paw though, they fell silent, and crouched to the ground. Scar inhaled briefly, and looked to Zira, who nodded. She smelt it too.

"Jicho isn't back yet…" Nguvu commented. If there were patrols a head…" His thought evaporated when Jicho moved out of a pile of bones nearby, and behind him, came a familiar trio of hyenas.

"Look who I found?" Jicho said as they arrived. Tojo was curious as he recognised Shenzi along with the two males he'd seen the day prior.

"Shenzi?" Zira asked in surprise as she saw her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were recovering in the Pridelands?"

"The crazy monkey shaman. He works quickly, let me tell you." She said. Scar raised an eyebrow. Even Rafiki wasn't that good, and, sure enough, he could see her favouring one side. He doubted she be of much use in a fight. Even running she'd been a liability. He wondered how she had made it out this far so quickly. She must have known a pass or route through some of the more inhospitable parts of the Shadowlands. "Besides, I wasn't going to let you guys wander around the Shadowlands with just these two bozo's for guides." She said, nodding to Banzai and Ed. One of whom scowled at her, whilst the other gave a crazed laugh.

"You came back!" Scar said in surprise.

"Yeah, well, we decided that stopping you getting killed by Uchawi or Mbaya is in everyone's best interest. If the Lions entered the war… well… things would go well for our kind." Banzai admitted. Scar nodded, but looked at Shenzi, carefully. "I thought I instructed you to remain in the Pridelands." Scar said, shocked.

"Yeah, you did. But you're not the boss of me." Shenzi snapped with uncharacteristic viciousness. Nguvu looked between Shenzi and Scar in surprise.

"Um… Is something going on here?" He asked, sensing the tension between the two. Even at this point in time, long before Scar's cruelty and violent temperament had manifested against his own allies and friends, Shenzi wasn't brave enough to stand up to Scar, especially when he glared at her with such coldness. Nguvu caught his expression, and looked worried. Shenzi didn't look unafraid, but she did look defiant. Something must have really upset her for her to act in such a manner.

"Later." Scar told Nguvu. Then turned to Shenzi. "Why did you come out here?"

"Until a few days ago, this was my home. I know these places and ruins better than anyone." Shenzi said confidently. Banzai nodded begrudgingly. "Her family was from round these parts, yeah." He said.

"The better question is: _what are you doing here_?!" Shenzi told him. "I thought you said you weren't getting involved in the civil war here." She said accusingly. Zira paused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked her. Shenzi grit her teeth.

"As if you don't know… Skeleton Canyon was Uchawi's territory, but now it's Mbaya's base of operations. She fled here after Uchawi's coup! Over that ridge are just about four dozen hyenas, all of whom would happily grind your bones to dust between their teeth." Shenzi said. The hyena gave him a crazed look. "Do you have a death wish?" She asked him. Scar snorted.  
"I am not afraid of hyenas. I am not here for you or your kind. Why the hell are you even out here anyway, each of those hyenas thinks you killed the matriarch."

"And whose fault is that?" Shenzi said acidly.

You could see the fire in both of their eyes now.

"So why are you here, Shenzi?" Scar asked her. Shenzi grimaced.

"Banzai, Ed and I are having no part in this… this insanity. You're going to get yourselves killed, and we ain't going down with you. I came to fish Banzai and Ed out of your grasp before you got them killed." Shenzi said.

"Whoa. Time out." Jicho said, suddenly alarmed. "Shenzi, I know you're scared."

"Scared? Too right I am scared." She lifted a paw, and they could make out the lines of injuries recently healed from where she had been attacked by Mbaya's pack.

"Very well, Shenzi. If it will set your mind at ease… let me assure you that I have no intention of fighting two dozen hyenas at once. I am not leading an attack on Mbaya or Uchawi for that matter and we are _not_ here to fight your blasted war for you." Scar told her. His voice becoming oily, smooth and oh so reasonable. Shenzi looked at him.

"Do you promise?" She asked him suddenly.

Scar's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Give me your word, Scar. You've never lied to me, so give it. Then I'll believe it." She told him.

Scar sighed, and suddenly he sounded weary. The cold, angry fire that filled him seemed to evaporate.

"Shenzi… I promise you, I am not going to let you, Banzai, or Ed or anyone here get killed. I am not here for Mbaya." And suddenly, he sounded tired. Like the broken, grieving father he was. Shenzi was quiet for a moment.

"Then, _why Scar, why would you come this spirit blasted place of all places. What is there for you here?"_ She asked, trying to understand.

"Bane." Scar said simply.

Shenzi was aghast.

"You think… You think that he is in _there._ " She nodded over her shoulder to where she knew the seething mass of hyenas lay in wait. Spotted hyenas, and sellclaws of other clans, selling their fighting prowess for meat. It was like hunting were the kill was always certain. Of course, neither was one's own safety, but that was part of the thrill.

"No." Zira said, answering for him. "We think Mbaya knows where he is though." She said.

"Her mother practically admitted as much when we spoke with her. She openly told us that many in her clan were sympathetic to his cause, that they'd celebrated Kasi's death. We know that he's not in the Outlands, else we'd have found him by now. Ergo, he must be here. And if he's here, then the reigning Matriarch will know where he is." Scar explained. Shenzi ground her teeth in frustration.

"You'll never get close to her. She'll have surrounded herself with her toughest warriors. You'd need to kill dozens of hyenas."

"I have a hunch we'll be able to find her alone." Scar said smoothly. "If not… I am prepared to fight as many as it takes." Shenzi shook her head, shocked.

"Are you with us or not, Shenzi?" Zira asked her sharply sensing her hesitation. Shenzi winced, her previous defiance evaporating under her withering gaze.

"I… But…"

"Are you with us or not?" Scar asked her again. Shenzi ground her teeth, clearly unfinished and agitated with what she and her pack were signing up for. Nevertheless, she nodded silently.

"Very good." Scar said, sounding pleased.

He turned to Jicho.

"What did you see?" He asked him, and Jicho immediately began to tell him of all he had seen in skeleton canyon, the positions of the fighters, and the scout. Hyenas were lazy, and ignorant, but not so foolish as to leave their borders open to attack when in the grip of civil war, which, for the Shadowlands, was most of the time. The hyenas regularly patrolled the edges of the temporary dens that had formed as Mbaya gathered her forces, keeping a watchful gaze for Uchawi and any of her forces who would use their disorganisation whilst they gathered to mount an attack. He gave a grim nod as Jicho gave more details. Nguvu paced about, and sounded agitated. They were a Lion Guard, not an army. Even with the hyenas backing them, there were far too many hyenas to fight. If they were caught, they would be killed. Scar however, seemed unconcerned with the risk, or the inordinate amount of danger they were in.

When they had finished, they looked to Scar for instructions. The dark maned prince was determined, and his eyes already gleamed with the look of one who possessed an idea.

"So what do we do now boss?" Banzai asked him. The Lion Guard, and the hyena trio turned to him expectantly. Scar grinned.

"Nothing." He said. "Now we wait."

"Wait?" Shenzi asked him, warily. "Wait for what?"

"Patience, Shenzi. All shall become clear, soon enough."

And so that was what they did. For what felt like hours, they Lion Guard and the hyenas waited, in different states of agitation and nervousness. Tojo seemed the only one not to realise that this was not standard behaviour for the Lion Guard, being so inexperienced. Nguvu and Jicho however were nervous. Jicho kept them on alert, and warned them of any approaching hyenas, but should the wind change suddenly, there was little they could do about their own scents, and the longer they stayed in one place, the greater the chances of some particularly talented tracker among Mbaya's fighters picking up their scent and alerting the rest of the Shadowlands to their presence.

"Is it always like this?" Tojo asked Shenzi, suddenly. The matriarch looked surprised at being addressed by the young lion.

"Is what?"

"Being in the Lion Guard?" Tojo asked her.

Shenzi snorted.

"I ain't in the Lion Guard brat. Don't go spreading that around… me getting chummy with Scar and his crew helped start all this mess in the first place." She said.

Bless the young lion's naivety, he actually seemed surprised by that.

"Why?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me? For a start, Carrocscir is the heart of the Shadowlands. It's like Pride Rock, but with hyenas. And burning jets of steam. And rotting skulls." Shenzi said. Tojo blanched.  
"I've never seen the Ivory Tower before…"

"Hope you never do. It's not a very nice place. And it's filled with not-very-nice people." Shenzi told him.

"What does it have to do with you and Scar?" Tojo asked him.

"I… told Scar what I knew about the routes through the geyserfields. To get through to the tower you need to get past blistering jets of gas, and through a labyrinth of tunnels of razor sharp rocks. Not only that, the groundquakes and shifts through the area mean it can change on a regular basis. Trying to get a large number of fighters through there is like herding gazelle through a ravine. A death-trap. The clan that controls Carrocscir can retreat there in times of war."

"And you showed Scar how to get past it."

"Yeah… So far as I know, Scar's the only lion in the history of the Shadowlands to be able to come and go as he pleases through the Shadowlands. That didn't go down well with my… superiors." She said, gritting her teeth in anger.

"I… wow… You risked a lot." Tojo said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, well, we all make mistakes." Shenzi said with a hint of bitterness.

"But you helped the Guard, you –"

"What's your name, kid?" She asked him, interrupting whatever it was he was about to say.

"Tojo". He replied. Shenzi nodded.

"Remember this then, Tojo. I'm not one of your lions. I'm not one of your heroes. I ain't a member of your precious Lion Guard. I just do what I need to do to survive."

Tojo opened his mouth to say something to that pronouncement, but Shenzi stood up and walked away. Tojo watched her leave, and almost called out to here when Jicho gave a gasp.

"Guys…" He called out. "We have movement." He said.

The others leapt to their feet instantly, giving small cries of alarm. All except for Scar. Scar just gave a grim smile.

"It's… Spirits Scar… Is that who I think it is?"

Jicho breathed as he saw the single hyena move away from the vast multitude, keeping to the edges of the pack. Her manner was unmistakably that of someone trying to slip away quietly, and not be noticed as they did so. Shenzi's eyes narrowed as she watched.

"Yeah. That's her alright." She said, almost in disbelief, and Scar didn't need to look to know he had guessed correctly.

"That's _Mbaya_." Shenzi said, recognising her.

"Good." Scar said. "Let's go then."

They followed the furtive matriarch from a distance. It seemed odd to Jicho that one of the most powerful hyenas in the Shadowlands would sneak away from her gathered pack, though Scar could think of a few occasions when he had sought solitude from his own Pride. He'd never done so when the Pride was at war however… when enemies could lie around every corner.

Mbaya slipped away through one of the tunnels and the Lion Guard gave her a head start before following. Scar wasn't interested in catching her after all, he wanted to know where she was going.

Sure enough, the tunnels that weaved into the side of the ravine led through a passage and into the side of the canyon itself. The Guard followed their hyena guides through Skelton Canyon, though a twisting labyrinth of rock and rubble, and at their urging, entered the tunnel after Mbaya. Scar was glad of Shenzi's help, because they swiftly lost sight of the hyena matriarch, and would have ended up lost – or worse – without her aid. It was near pitch black, and only Jicho had any real vision of their surroundings. Nevertheless, they continued onwards, and when they approached the ending of the tunnel, it opened out into a cavernous area. As they did so, they became away of raised voices.

" _I don't care what you've said in the past, little Matriarch. I have held up my end of our bargain, have I not?"_

A deplorably familiar voice echoed. Scar stiffened, recognising it immediately.

"I am aware of that, Bane." Mbaya said, the young matriarch insisted, sounding nervous without her pack of hyenas backing her up. "The situation has changed." She tried to explain.

"Has it really?" Bane ask. The wilddog leaned in. Hyenas tended to grow larger than wilddogs, but Mbaya was still a young hyena. Bane was tall and he leaned forward, towering over her. His golden eyes glowed.

"You better not be having second thought, _Mbaya_." He said. "We made an arrangement in good faith. I'd hate to think you were untrustworthy…" He said. Around him, Scar could see other shapes as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. The glowing outline of other wilddogs eyes appeared, some he recognised from Bane's previous attack on the Pridelands. There was no sign of the Cheetah who had been present at Kasi's execution, though.

"Things are different now! I was happy to help you to begin with, you and your crew have the right idea when it comes to Mufasa and his meddling Lion Guard. But my Clan is at War with itself! Mother's death sent some of the pack leaders into open rebellion!"

"Perhaps your mother didn't have as tight a grip on power as she suspected then." Bane said. Mbaya growled in anger.

"Shut up!"

"No, I don't think so, Mbaya. We have an accord. You provide my followers and me with a secure location from which to prepare our next strike against the Lion Guard. And In return, I help you win this blasted civil war. If it weren't for me, you and your followers would have fallen as soon as Uchawi and her rebels took the tower from you, and you'd be breakfast for buzzards!" Bane growled.

"I appreciate your advice, Bane." Mbaya said, nervously. "I just-"

"But nothing, Mbaya. I have come too far to stop now. I shall finish this, no matter what it costs me. You aren't going to weasel out of this now because things are getting to hot for you."

Scar couldn't control his anger any more. He let out a roar, and moved into the cavern with a shout of pain and anger, his eyes wild with fury.

"Scar _no_!" Jicho shouted in alarm, as Scar pushed past him.

Mbaya and Bane turned to him in shock, as soon as he announced his presence, and gave a cry of rage.

"BANE!" He spat the word with such hatred, such soul destroying venom, that some of the wilddogs nearest leapt back. Mbaya looked terrified.

Bane's expression twisted into fury.

"You snivelling traitor! You've led him right here!" He shouted. Mbaya gave a cry of protest, of desperate denial, but it made no difference as Bane lashed forward and seized the smaller hyena by the neck. She struggled only briefly as his teeth sank into her neck and she gave a shriek of pain that suddenly fell silent as Bane twisted in a horrific motion. In one movement, Mbaya's neck made a noise as it snapped and Bane hurled her broken body to one side. And then he was staring at Scar, ready, and waiting for another fight, all thoughts of Mbaya immediately discarded. It was so sudden and so brutal that even Scar was, however briefly, shocked into stillness.

Just like that, Mbaya was dead.

It didn't matter to him. It had only saved him the effort of killing her himself.

"So this is where you've been hiding. Under the ground with the worms!" Scar seethed as he approached the wilddog. Bane cocked his head.

"Well, it's important to have friends, Scar. I see you've brought some of your own." Bane said, looking past Scar, at the rest of the Guard, who leapt into the cavern after Scar, hoping to back him up.

Bane's grin twisted as he saw Zira.

"You even brought your mate with you. I heard she's an Outlander. It makes sense." He said.

"You killed my Son." Scar said, with a note of pure and single-minded wrath. Bane was expressionless. He did not deny the accusation, or ask for further details. He simply nodded. "If he had lived, would he have inherited your position, Scar? Would he have led the Lion Guard for Mufasa's offspring?" he asked him.

" _He'd have been greater than either of his parents! And you stole that from him!"_ Zira said, her expression a twist of inconceivable pain, and unrelenting anger. Murderous rage filled every one of her features. Bane nodded.

"Then let me tell you something, Scar. If he was to grow up like you, then I am glad that he is dead. Glad that he never had the chance to become _you._ " Bane said, with certainty. Even the hyenas drew breath at that pronouncement. Even Nguvu appeared capable of calculated murder.

"You are a monster." Jicho said. "You killed my brother… You hurt my sister so bad that it killed my nephew. Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused us?" He asked him. Bane looked to him, recognising him instantly. He knew all of the Lion Guard by sight. Knew their skills, their strengths, their weaknesses. He had left Jicho to be killed by a number of allies, only to learn that Jicho had allies of his own. Now though, he was alone, and he looked at Jicho with an appraising expression.

"Do I have any idea? Jicho… You may be keenest of sight, but not keenest of _mind,_ I see. I know exactly how much pain I have caused you. That's the whole _point."_ Bane said. His expression became as calm as a pool of water, a stark contrast to Zira and Scar and even Jicho's burning rage. _"_ You didn't think it was an accident, did you? That Zira miscarried? After what Scar became, did you think I would have allowed another of his kind to enter this world?" Bane said.

Scar's face was like a storm, as Jicho gasped. He had naively believed till now that Bane had targeted Zira because of her relationship to Scar, and that the death of her son was an unintended side effect. But Bane had known. Bane had known Zira was pregnant, and hadn't just targeted her anyway. Her condition had only emphasised his hatred. It was a hatred to intense that it revolted them. Jicho roared in anger, but it was Scar that spoke.

"I am going to kill you for this. But not before I've made you endure as much pain as your body can endure." Scar promised him. Bane cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think so." He said, wholly unconcerned. He looked at Mbaya's body and kicked it away from him, freeing his claws. "Kill them." Bane commanded. And retreated. His remaining reavers, till now awaiting in the shadows, visible, but silent, stationary, and standing at the ready, charged towards the Lion Guard at their allies. Banzai have a panicked yell, and the rest of the Lion Guard snarled in fury, as the pack of wilddog descended on them.

"Oh no you don't!" Scar roared as Bane backed away, back into the tunnels.

"Wait, Scar!" Nguvu warned him, but Scar thundered past the rest of the lion guard as the pack of wilddogs and hyenas descended on the rest of them. Tojo gave a shout as a wilddog snapped at him, pulling backwards. Nguvu, his great bulk pushing past him, was suddenly there, swatting the wilddog out of the air like a fly with his great strength as Tojo recovered.

"Well, let's see how you do in a _real_ fight." Banzai laughed at Tojo's sudden shock, and bared his teeth. He was promptly knocked out of the way by Zira, who pushed passed him and reared on her hind legs, slashing out with both paws and dragging them through wilddog and hyena with a murderous scream of rage. It sent chills through Tojo's spine to see the quiet lioness give such a primal cry of rage. Shenzi however, gave a cackle of appreciation.

"That's the spirit Zira!" And Jicho too gave a shout.

The tempest of claws and fur that erupted then was a garbled mess of confusion, and the noise was deafening. It echoed around them, and the scream of pain and war cries were punctuated by the snap _hiss_ of erupting geysers and the occasional echoing laughter of hyena – though, whether they fought for Bane and his reavers, or for the Lion Guard, it was impossible to tell by ear alone. The dismal lighting and the quick movement made shadows dance across the floor and ceiling of the cavern.

Ammit, Kivuli and Scar watched the fight with interest. At the time, Scar had been too focused on his own fury and his pursuit of Scar to pay much attention to the fighting of his allies. Ammit displayed his by now familiar pleasure at every drop of blood split, and Kivuli seemed intrigued by the actions of his fellows, watching as Tojo ducked under a wilddog's violent leap at his throat, and then giving a grimace as Zira moved like a blur to where the unfortunate canine landed. She gripped onto his neck viciously and bite at his throat with as much savagery as she could muster. After a few moments, she dropped the now deceased dog to the ground.

The fights were short. Much shorter than they usually were. The lion Guard fought with skill and power – they were the mightiest fighters in the Pridelands. But the wilddogs fought with a reckless abandonment of thought. They pushed forwards with little thought, seeking to overwhelm with pure numbers. There was a manic look in their eyes as they did so, and didn't seem to feel it as they were cut down. Kivuli noticed Scar's expression and guessed what he had noticed.

"They're zealots." Kivuli explained. "Each and every one of these creatures has abandoned their pack, their clan, and their families, to fight with Bane. Each and every one of them hates the Lion Guard with an absolute passion." He sounded almost sad. His expression almost piteous as he watched them throw their lives away in a desperate attempt to kill as many of them as possible. Scar – who had barely been able to conceal the relish with which he saw each of their death's, looked outraged.

"You feel _sorry_ for them!" He accused him.

Kivuli shrugged.

"Of course I do."

"After what they did?! After what they tried to do?! How can you feel sorry for them? They is nothing in them but hatred! Look at them! They're not frightened by the deaths of their allies, they're fighting all the harder for it." That was true. If anything, the deaths of their fellows seemed to throw them into ecstasy.

"Exactly. How could I not feel sorry for them?" Kivuli asked him in genuine confusion.

"They deserved to die."

"Probably. All the more reason to pity them. If they had reason to live, perhaps I would pity them less. But all they have is their hatred."

Scar shook his head.

"I don't understand you. I can't tell if that's compassion or mercy or naivety or what." He said, sounding sincere.

"I wonder if that is the problem. Justice must be tempered with mercy. Or at least pity. Lest it be tainted with vengeance." Kivuli asked him.

Scar growled in anger. "I will never pity them. They chose who they followed. They made their choices. They don't deserve my mercy or compassion. They deserved a bloody and violent death, and that is what they got. That is justice. The fact most died right away _is_ all the mercy they were owed." He said firmly.

"Amen to that." Ammit said, grinning, his expression right.

Zira gave a cry of pain as a striped hyena clawed onto her back.

"Zira!" Jicho was there, dragging the hyena from her, and slamming it into the ground.

They moved quickly, past the slaughter, through the tunnel through which Bane, and then Scar had ran through at the beginning of the fight. Scar wasn't interesting in killing Bane's minions, not whilst Bane was still alive.

"Face me!" Scar seethed. "Stop running and fight me!"

"Don't want to." Bane's voice echoed back around him, as Scar continued to push forwards. Scar growled in frustration as Bane's voice echoed back to him. "Did you think I'd face you in a fair fight? I know better than to try and to fight the fiercest in the Pridelands. Those who do end up dead!" Bane taunted him.

"You can't run for ever! I will hunt you to the ends of the earth! You think if you keep running then I'll give up? Because that won't happen!" Scar bellowed, and the ground shook.

" _Oh I know it won't. I know you better than that, Scar! I know the rage that runs through you, the anger, and the pain at someone you lost. I felt it when you murdered my mate, remember? We are alike, you and I."_ It echoed back.

"Don't talk like you know anything about me!" Scar shouted

"But I do _know_ you Scar! I know you better than anyone. I've had to. I learnt all I could about you. How else could I beat you?"

"Stop talking and fight me!" Scar shouted. He felt the roar of the elders surge within him, responding to his anger, to his righteous fury.

"I knew it would be… difficult… to beat you. I was frankly amazed you fought so poorly the last time, though I'll admit, I had you outnumbered then. I expected so much more from you. I knew how to fight you, I knew to keep you from using the roar, I knew not to face you alone and I knew I would need allies to match the greatest of the Guard. I knew I couldn't beat you in a fight. But I could _defeat_ you, Scar. I could end what the Lion Guard was. And that's exactly what I've done!" Bane cried, his voice echoing around him.

"You're mad." Scar spat.

"You only think that because you can't conceive of me being _right._ I'm not as big or as strong as a lion, Scar. I'm not savage like the hyenas, or fast like the cheetahs. But I _am_ smart. And where, on your precious Lion Guard, is there a Lion who can match that? What use is Kasi's speed, or Jicho's sight, or Nguvu's strength?"

"You talk too much!"

"I know. But please indulge me, Scar, it's important to me that you _know,_ that you understand, how I beat you." The wilddog's voice was insidious and mocking.

"Why don't you come out of hiding and face me!" Scar howled in anger. He was here. He was right here, somewhere. He'd found him, he'd hunted him down and found him, and right now, right here, when his revenge was so close, when Bane was just a whisper from him, not he vanished and became just whispers on the wind himself. Taunting him. Laughing at him. But never around the next corner, never in the next tunnel. The walls of the tunnel grew oppressive and hard.

"I cannot match the roar, I can't fight that blasphemous power you wield. But I could kill your friends. I could kill your allies. It was I who manipulated Msalti and her clan into turning against Shenzi and her hyenas, long before I attacked you and the Guard. I blinded you in the Shadowlands, so that we could make our plans without your interference. Does Mufasa know how much you've depended on your little birds to keep tabs on the rest of the hyenas?"

"How'd you know –"

"I told you. I know all about you, Scar. I know your secrets, your way of living, your way of fighting, your way of thinking. And I know only _one_ person who ever beat you, Scar." He grinned. "Caliban. He _broke_ you. You might have put the pieces back together, but you were never the same, were you? He didn't just kill Imani, he killed _Taka_. He killed the Lion you were. On the inside. I knew that if I wanted to finish you off, I needed to do the same. And I have." Bane grinned. "I _beat_ you. I killed Kasi, the fastest in the Lion Guard. I can kill Jicho and Nguvu too. I will kill your mate, like I killed your child, and I will kill your friends, and if that isn't enough, I'll kill more and more people you know until I leave you a broken, wretched ruin who will _beg_ for death! Even if I can't kill you, I can _break_ you. And that's almost as good. I'll settle for that." He sneered.

Scar growled in anger and grounded the corner of the twisting tunnel, and Bane was there.

The wilddog crashed into his side, seizing his leg in his jaws, and jerking it to the side. His bone crushing bite severed tendon, and muscle, and Scar crashed to the ground. His mouth filled with blood, and he coughed. Bane jumped back nimbly, and glared down at him. His muscles screamed in anger, and he couldn't put any weight on the leg. He felt the Roar of the Elders soar within him, and growling, let it loose. The roar crashed through the air, almost tangible in the smoky, dismally lit cavern, rippling towards him, and hurling Bane away from him. The ground split, and walls shuddered with the impact. Scar advanced towards Bane, but immediately, the air filled with searing hot steam, as a geyser that wasn't there before erupted into being in front of him, singeing his fur. He pulled back, jerking his head away and shielding his eyes from the boiling mess, as Bane crawled to his feet.

"What's the matter Scar? Cat got your tongue? Come on. Roar at me! Give me your best shot!" Bane grinned. The wilddog smirked, standing in the open.

Scar snarled in pain, but the pain fuelled his cry. He roared again, heedless of the destruction, and the roar of the elders lashed at Bane. The wilddog danced backwards, as the cavern shuddered with the impact. Ahead of them, rocks began to tremble and break apart. Another geyser, and another ripped into being, filling the tunnel with more heat. It was uncomfortable now, swelteringly hot. It also added to the dismal lighting, casting shadows around them, as the thundering chaos of shifting rocks, echoing sounds of battle, and the reverberating echoing tremors of the roar melded into one cacophony of violence and fear. Scar hesitated as the ground shifted.

Bane laughed.

"You see! You can't use it! Not without bringing this cavern down on top of us, and killing us all!" He laughed as Scar drew his claws, eyes filled with hatred. Bane grinned. "You wanted a fair fight. You've got it. Let's hope you remember how to fight fairly." Bane said.

Then, the much smaller wilddog danced over Scar's vicious swipe, and bit into Scar's flank. The lion flailed, and tried to throw him clear, but the wilddog held on fast with his jaws, and grinned as blood filled his mouth, spilling out between his teeth.

He released his hold, and rolled away, using his smaller size to flip between Scar's attacks, and return viciously. Scar was not a poor fighter, but he was already injured, and fighting in the dark in unfamiliar terrain. Bane didn't fight with the same zealotry with which his underlings had fought. His was a cold, calculated, intelligent fighting style, always keeping on Scar's injured side, and always staying on the move. He retreated, dancing away from Scar's aggression instead of meeting it head on. A far cry from hyenas and their barbaric back-and-forth.

It was rare for a wilddog to fight alone, true, but Bane wasn't a fool. He made up for his disadvantages in other ways. Scar swiped at him, and Bane pulled back too slow. Scar's claws raked into his chest, drawing blood. Bane gave a hiss of pain, but continued to fight. His jaws were powerful enough to ruin any limb they managed to latch onto, and his fought with a mechanical polished quality that Scar knew was born of practice. It wasn't a natural thing, it was a skill he had taught himself to wield. It was clear that Bane wasn't a naturally gifted fighter. He had become one through effort, and skill. And that made him extraordinarily dangerous.

Try as Scar might, he simply couldn't get close enough to Bane, without the wilddog slipping away, retreating, and always having somewhere to run to.

"Without your roar, do you know what you are Scar? Nothing. A lesser scion of another lion's dynasty. A broken, lonely prince. You're not a hero, or a warrior or a fighter. You're just Mufasa's puppet, doing his bidding till you die." Bane said.

"I am better than _you."_ Scar retorted.

"No. I don't think so. I am almost prepared to leave you alive. Alive in your own misery and despair. I can see it. Etched on your soul. Msalti. Caliban. _Hyenas._ They don't understand you at all, not how I did. Even if you beat me, even if you kill me, even if you get up and live the rest of your life in peace, I have _still_ won. I have broken you in a way you can never heal from. You will _never_ get over this. Never be rid of me. That I can promise you. I will be your bane until you die." He promised him. He rocked his head considering. "But I think I'd still rather kill you. Those pathetic cowards have it wrong you know. About the roar. About what it makes you. I am not afraid of that. You're mortal. You can bleed. So you can die." He said.

Bane stepped forwards, moving towards Scar.

"With you dies the Lion Guard. And I shall be remembered as the one who killed it. My legacy will be the destruction of the Lion Guard, and the end of our enslavement to Mufasa's thrice cursed spiritualism." Bane said, his eyes wide.

Scar growled in anger.

"No. No they won't. No one will remember you. No one will even remember your name." Scar spat, anger searing through him at how easily Bane had played with his emotions, manipulated him, and then brought him crashing to the ground. "You're an extremely clever animal, Bane. But you don't know me at all, Bane. You think this cavern will keep you safe?"

"I _know_ it. You can't use the roar without killing yourself and you are too injured to beat me without it." Bane said smugly. Then, Scar began to laugh.

"Look me in the eye, Bane." Scar commanded. Bane couldn't help but obey him. He looked right into his eyes, blazing with emerald fire, and into the one that was scarred, scarred by his fight with his own father. "My name is Scar. I am _alive._ And Caliban is dead. You shouldn't have studied from the one person you _know_ already lost to me."

"If you kill me, and you'll never leave this place alive. You'd be throwing away your own life!" Bane warned him.

Scar smirked.

"Do you know what 'Taka' means? Mother used to say it meant 'Darkening', and she chose it in reference to my mane…" He said. "But by some dialects, it also means 'dirt'. A thing thrown away." He said.

"What's your point?"

"My point Bane, is that you have made a huge, crucial mistake." His eye gleamed. "Your plan worked too well, Bane. I _am_ broken. I _am_ a ruin. So ask yourself this: When did I say that I still valued my own life? Congratulations. You win." Scar said. And his eyes gleamed with malice.

Then he roared, standing up suddenly.

In an instant, Bane realised that Scar had been exaggerating his injury. The pain may have been real, but Scar could power through pain as if it were water and he a hippo. What was more, the injury that had kept Scar down was clearly much lighter than he'd been letting on. He had been luring Bane into a false sense of security. And now Bane had nowhere to run. Nothing to hide behind. And no shield as the roar struck Bane like a tsunami.

And into that roar Scar poured all of his pain, all of his hatred, all of his anger. He poured in his malice and his ruthlessness and his viciousness and his hurt. The cacophony of roars that answered him were more of a scream of anguish than a roar of defiance and righteous fury. The mark of the lion Guard glowed on his shoulder so that it seemed to bleed. The roared echoed around him and struck Bane at full force. Sorrow pummelled into his stomach, throwing him across the tunnel and striking the wall with a resounding crack. He continued to roar, unrelenting. Misery slammed into him, and Bane gave a cry, jerking with the force of it. Loss pulsed through his roar, he felt it, and thundered towards Bane. He jerked, as bones crack. He bludgeoned Bane with his anguish. He drowned him with his despair. He struck at Bane with grief, pain, and fury. Anger and agony swelled within him, waves and waves of wrath and hatred. They surged out of him like black waters in a maelstrom.

More anger. More pain.

His mother's death. Her broken body lying on the ground, lying in a pool of blood. Scar threw that at Bane too, as the walls of the cavern began to shake, and the loud _hiss_ of geysers erupting around him.

His father's betrayal, and the day Ahadi maimed him, scarring him. That too he hurled at Bane. Sarafina leaving them. Imani's death. Kasi's death. Kira's death. They ripped themselves free of him and slammed into Bane of their own accord, shattering rock and slamming into Bane's, who screamed. His eyes were wide with hate and fear, a fierce growl splitting his maw open, but he could do no more than incoherently cry in rage as the roar, the assembled might of Scar's misery crashed into him. Bones fractured into fragments, muscle tore apart like bits of gristle. The roar stripped flesh from him like a sandstorm, each grain a fragment of Scar's hatred.

It was wondrous and terrible to behold.

Bane screamed. The sound sent a thrill through him. He'd hate for Bane's death to be painless. And it wasn't. Not by a longshot. The elation he felt in that moment flooded through him, and the roar pulsed responding to his bloodlust and unleashing its vengeful retribution. His roar hurt him, inside. It screamed, as if there was fire in his lungs. But he didn't care. More rocks around him shattered, between them, a new geyser burst as the ground shook and fell apart, sending jets of boiling steam all around them. It was sweltering now, and brighter too as more and more geysers ripped through the ground and flooded the cavern with its sickening eerie light, turning the underground into a hellscape. But Scar wasn't finished. He continued, his howl of loss and rage echoed around them as the roar continued for an unnaturally long time, focusing his hatred into a weapon that shredded through Bane as if he were nothing more than a petal in a hurricane.

The noise didn't stop when the roar ended. In fact, the ringing in his gave him another reason never to use the roar in close quarters again.

The husk that used to be Bane dropped to the ground, with a wet sound that made his skin crawl. That… thing… wasn't a person anymore. It had been reduced to something else. It seemed appropriate.

Around him, the roar may have ended, but the walls continued to shudder with increasing volatility. Steam erupted around him, burning his paws, and singing fur. There was an ethereal light to them as the cavern began to disintegrate as thoroughly as Bane had.

Scar let his head drop, exhausted. He had never used the roar like that before. Never felt power like that before either. It was intoxicating.

Bane was dead. He had kept his promise. And it felt good. He smiled, and sank to the ground, taking the weight off his legs for the moment.

"Scar!" He heard a voice cry out in fear.

What? Who… Who was calling him?

"Scar!" He heard it again. Scar turned, and peered through the smoke, that clung to his fur. Green eyes stared towards him through the smoke.

"I see him! I see him, he's there! Scar! Scar come to me!" Jicho. It was Jicho. The keenest of sight was fighting through the smoke towards him. Scar dragged himself towards the sound of Jicho's voice, the fugue and relief leaving him as he did so. Behind Jicho, he saw Tojo, and Zira and Nguvu.

" _Guys we need to go NOW!"_ Banzai practically shrieked. And the hyenas fled, disappearing through the tunnel back the way they came, away from the searing ground, and the burning fog of the gyserfields.

"Scar, this place is falling apart, come on!" Nguvu told him, and Scar limped towards him, leaning on his friend as he did so.

"Scar! What happened?"

"Bane is dead." Scar managed to tell her, thinking briefly on the mess that had remained of Bane's body after being subjected to what could only have been the power of every ounce of hate in Africa. Zira didn't have the time to celebrate. Behind her there was an almighty crash and a rock the size of Tojo smashed to the ground with a boom, and cut the size of the tunnel in half. If they didn't move quickly they would be buried alive. The thought of Zira and the others being trapped in the burning hell sent a spasm of fear through his body and flooded him with grim determination once more.

"Come on!" Scar said quickly. Jicho took the lead, moving through the tunnel which shook and creaked as if in the grip of an earthquake. It wasn't an earthquake. The structure was simply collapsing under its own weight, its foundations destroyed by Bane and Scar's fight.

More steam blasted around them, so hot now that he felt his skin prickle where his fur was short. With the heat, real feeling and real fear began to return to him. Bane had thought he'd been so clever, hiding in the one place where he knew Scar couldn't use the roar safely. He knew that was Scar's preferred weapon, and knew that he had come to rely on it.

Zira gave a shout as more rocks fell like knives from above, bludgeoning her. Jicho rushed ahead.

"Come on!" He called back. "I can see the exit! It's not far – AAAARHHH!"

A jet of boiling methane gas erupted in front of Jicho as he turned to look away. It seared at him, as he screamed, falling away blindly, clutching at his face, thrashing around.

"JICHO!" Zira shouted in alarm, rushing over to her brother, shrugging off boulders and rocks, leaping over the geysers as one, two, three more erupted into being in front of them and around them, some widening so much that the seemed to meld seamlessly into one. The belched their toxic air, emitting boiling gas and flooding the tunnel with heat and greying light, giving the gaping maw of the tunnels around skeleton canyon a dim glow. Jicho writhed in agony on the floor, and Zira tried to haul him with her.

"Just go!" Jicho protested, his words a strangled choke between gasps of pain.

"Not without you! Not without any of us! Come on!" Zira cried.

For a second, for a treacherous frightening second, Scar wanted to urge her to go, to leave him, to just run for it. It was pointless for them all to die here. But no. Not after Jicho had done so much for them, risking everything for them. They would not abandon him.

"No." Scar said. "Not him. You've taken so much, Bane, you shall not have him too!"

He gave a shout, and he too leaned down, pained and hurt though he was, and added his own strength to Zira. Tojo, without needing to be told, or wasting a moment, immediately knelt down. A deep cut ran down from his face that bled profusely, but he seemed otherwise unhurt from the fighting. Together, they half dragged, half carried, Jicho, hauling him through the last few parts of the tunnels, and coming to a rest outside of the elaborate network of caves that ran like veins throughout the ravine.

Around them, but in more obvious locations, other geysers erupted around them in a frenzy of seismic activity, and they saw the maw of the save fold in on itself, collapsing under its own weight as rocks shifted. To Scar's blessed relief, Mbaya's pack appeared to have fled the area as soon as the instability began. He doubted it had been in an orderly fashion. He liked to think they had ran screaming in panic as the ground opened up beneath them, though he doubted it had been anything so dramatic on the surface.

"Is everyone alright?" Scar asked, looking around.

Tojo nodded. He was pale, and hurt, one side of his head streaked in blood. Nguvu gave a growl of the affirmative. He looked exhausted. The hyenas were nowhere to be seen, but seeing as they were ahead of them when they had fled the caverns, he suspected they would turn up again soon enough, after licking their own wounds. He owed them an entire Zebra for their trouble.

"Zira?" He asked his mate, looking over to where she was kneeling over her brother.

"I'm fine Scar." She murmured, her voice strangely quiet. "You killed Bane. Didn't you?" She asked him.

"I… yes. Yes I did." Scar said, a feeling of cold dread washing over him.

"Good." Zira said. She turned to Scar, with tears in her eyes. "Did he suffer? Did you make him hurt, the way he hurt us?" She asked, desperately seeking reassurance. For a single moment, Scar's mind was flooded with memories of Bane, and how his physical form had been roared into pieces. He swallowed.

"Yes." He promised her. He would give her the details later.

"Good. Thank you…" She said, nodding, sounding relieved.

"Zira… is Jicho alright?" Scar asked her, feeling cold. Zira opened her mouth to reply, and closed it again silently.

"Zira…"

"Relax Scar… I'm still here." Jicho told him, shuddering. He stood up, hunched over, cradling his wounds. He was badly hurt by the falling rocks, and the searing gasses that erupted around him. His front pads were burnt and every step was a pain to walk, and would be for a while.

"Thank the Spirits… I thought we'd lost you for a minute there." Nguvu said, sighing in relief. "I can't believe we actually did it… Bane's dead… It doesn't feel real." He said.

Scar sighed. He thought back to how close it had been, thought back to that moment, and immediately buried it. He buried the feelings of pain and anger and rage and loss he'd wielded against Bane, he buried the hopelessness he'd felt he'd done so, he buried the driving, grim determination he'd had to pay any price, pay any cost to make damned sure that Bane met his end there and then in the cavern that had become his tomb.

Buried how close he'd come to just… letting go… of everything. From the look on Zira's face, she felt the same. Now though, now there was chance to heal. A chance to move forwards.

"You're all idiots, you know…" Scar observed, looking around at his friends. "You shouldn't have come back for me. You should have just got out." He said, smiling slightly.

Nguvu arched his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, as if any of us have ever obeyed that order about any of us." He said, faintly annoyed, but returning Scar's gesture. "Besides, Jicho was the only one with eyes good enough to see the way out. He's the damned fool… I had no _choice_ but to stick around. I half think he'd have gone back in for the hyenas." He said, jabbing a claw at Jicho's direction. Scar laughed at that. That he could believe.

"Well done, Jicho. You came through for us there… You came back for me we'd be lost without our Keenest of Sight. Quite literally at times." Scar said.

Jicho turned around, and looked at him, and Scar stared back. He stared back at Jicho's grey eyes that were rimmed with flesh that was pink and twisted and burnt. He stared back at him, sightlessly. Scar's felt the world shift under him.

"Yeah… we… uh… might have a bit of a problem with that… Sorry…" Jicho said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Taka's Guard** **– Chapter 15**

* * *

The Guard returned to the Pridelands in a sombre mood, the satisfaction and euphoric relief Scar had felt in killing Bane fading with every step a took.

Ahead of them, Jicho shuffled with Zira next to him every step of the way, muttering encouragement to him, and helping him move, assuring him all the time that Rafiki would be able to do something to help him, and would have no trouble restoring his sight. They marched back through the night, heedless of the lateness of the hour, or their exhaustion after the fight. It was a blessed miracle they didn't encounter any of the warring matriarch's hyenas on the return trip, for Scar didn't think he had the strength to face them now. Besides, it was important they return to the Pridelands as soon as they possibly could. For Jicho's sake.

Scar mood worsened, when he approached the border, and was surprised to discover something of a welcoming party present there to meet them. Mufasa was there, with that infuriating majordomo of his perched on his shoulder. No doubt Zazu had spotted them returned on his morning report, also present were Sarabi and Sauda, and also Shujaa who was mother of Nguvu. Tojo's mother was there as well.

"Scar!" Mufasa called him as he approached. Nguvu and Tojo bowed to the King, briefly, but Jicho was too injured to do much, and Zira remained where she was, supporting Jicho. When Sauda saw her son injured, she rushed to his side.

"Jicho… Spirits, Zira is he alright? Are you hurt? What happened?" The older lioness asked him in alarm. Jicho sagged on his feet and nodded at her.

"Uh… No Mom… Sorry… I got hurt." Jicho said. Sauda didn't weep or cry or scream this time. She was just pale, looking shocked. Zira was supporting her brother, but she didn't look up at her adopted mother. She just pawed at the ground, and didn't look her in the eye.

"Zazu… please, inform Rafiki. We'll be needing his services for the Lion Guard… Again." He said. Zazu nodded, and flew off at once, swooping away. Tojo joined his mother, the lioness licking at the young lion as if he were a cub, so full of relief that her child had returned to her unharmed. Suada, so grieved that hers had not, stayed close to Jicho.

"Sauda… Take Jicho and Zira back to Pride Rock. I need to speak with my brother alone." She said. And at once the rest of the lions left them. Nguvu went with them, sparing a glance for Scar, but Scar just smirked, and, when they were alone, knelt down, tired, and prepared himself for what he knew would be Mufasa's reaction.

"Scar… Please. Explain yourself." Mufasa demanded. "What on earth are you doing, and why is _Tojo_ of all lions with you? Scar, what you have done!" He asked him, relief giving way to frustration and anger.

Scar growled in annoyance.

"We've done our jobs. We dealt with a threat. Bane and his reavers have been dealt with. Permanently. Tojo was with us, because he was lending us his skills." He replied.

"As I thought. You lead the Guard into the Shadowlands. And not only that, you took _Tojo_ with you to do it? Scar, tensions with the Hyena Clans –"

"Are irrelevant. The hyena clans are fractured and splintered. They don't have a leader strong enough to unite them into being a threat to us. The clans are at each other's throats, and even the more powerful ones are embroiled in a civil war of their own. We walked in and out, completely unopposed." Scar said, smoothly. It wasn't technically true, but there was no one left alive who could testify otherwise.

"It was extremely dangerous! Scar…. How could you take a youth with you into such danger without so much as informing his mother! When his mother told me he was missing, I tried to send the Lion Guard out to look for him, only, what do I discover? But that the Lion Guard is _missing._ I could only think of one thing that could make every surviving member of the Lion Guard abandon their posts –"

"Their post is where I tell them it is. As leader of the Guard and Fiercest in the Pridelands, the Guard goes where I command."

"And you lead them _as commanded_ by _me."_ Mufasa snapped, uncharacteristically angry. "I thought… I don't know… that you'd gone off one some suicidal crusade and taken all your friends with you! You have _no right,_ Scar, to jeopardise the Pridelands like this!" Mufasa said.

"Why, brother, you sound angry with my leadership choices."

"Of course I am angry! Scar, what you did, endangered _so many_ lives! I don't think you even begin to understand what you risked! How could you be so irresponsible?" Mufasa said, frustration leaking into his voice.

"Don't patronise me, Brother. I understand, _perfectly,_ Mufasa, I just don't care!" Scar finally snapped. "If the hyenas want a war, then we'll give them one. I'll make as short work of them as I did Bane." Scar said.

"No. I can't accept that as an option, Scar. Please try to think about this. Jicho might never have come back today. He might have been injured worse. He might have been killed. _You_ might have been killed, or Zira, or Tojo! Why on _earth_ was Tojo with you?! The Guard isn't an army, Scar! Four of you against the entire Shadowlands isn't a fight even _you_ can win!" Mufasa urged him.

"Tojo came because I asked him to."

"So is Tojo a member of the Guard now, or was this a onetime thing? The Lion Guard is a dangerous –"

"I know, Brother! I have buried half of them!" Scar snapped suddenly enraged.

Mufasa stopped himself.

"Is Tojo a member of the Guard or not? Is Zira?" Mufasa asked him slowly. Scar snorted.

"Of course they aren't." He said.

"So why bring them along?"

"Zira, because she is my mate and had just as much right to Bane's blood as I did, and Tojo because he was in the right place at the right time. And the kid fought well. You should be proud of your subject." Scar sneered. Mufasa shook his head.

"You can't _do_ this sort of thing! You can't _use_ the Guard like this whenever you feel like it, and damn the consequences! What if something had gone wrong?"

"What if." Scar said flatly. "I am already in hell, brother. My life can't get worse."

"That isn't your call to make! When it was just you and your grief, I gave you space. I gave you patience. I did what I could to help you. But this is bigger than you and me now, you're endangering others! All of this, all of it, was for the sake of your revenge." Mufasa accused him.

"I do what needs to be done, to protect the Pridelands!"

"That's a lie and you know it, you weren't even in the Pridelands! You weren't doing this for the Pridelands, you were doing it for you!" Mufasa snapped.

"And so what if I was!" Scar snapped.

"Do you want to tell that to Jicho. He's been blinded, Scar. He'll never serve in the Lion Guard again." Mufasa snapped. "This was _avoidable_ Scar!"

"It was inevitable. Bane was a monster. His works were monstrous. Now he's dead, and he won't hurt anyone else ever again."

"And was it worth is Scar?" Mufasa suddenly growled, angry now. "Was it worth nearly igniting a war with the Shadowlands? Was it worth Jicho's sight? Was it worth nearly dying yourself?! You can't _do_ this Scar! Your personal quest for vengeance got people hurt, it nearly got people killed! What if Zira had been killed, Scar? What if Tojo had been? What would you have told his mother?"

"Worth it? Yes. And No. It didn't bring me peace." Scar said slowly. "When I killed Bane, the one thing that was keeping me going was gone. I felt empty and alone. This… gaping hole inside me didn't close up. I didn't stop hurting." His eyes glinted. "But I did feel something, brother. _Pleasure._ I killed Bane. I ripped the life from him, and that felt _good_ to me. Seeing him in pain, watching him die in agony, made me feel alive again for the first time since Kira and Kasi were killed. I killed them. And I _liked_ it." He hissed. Mufasa stared at him, shocked.

"Scar… You are scaring me." He said slowly.

And suddenly the darkness in his eyes was gone.

"Good. I want people to be scared of me." He said finally, and turned away from him. Mufasa shook his head.

" _Why_ brother?"

"Why? You asked me _why?"_ Scar asked, genuinely puzzled. "Fear, is the only thing animals like him respect! Fear is the only thing keeping them in line. So yeah. Let people be scared of me. They should be. It'll remind them who I am." He thought back to Zira. "Remind my enemies what I do to the people who hurt the people I love."

"Scar… This needs to stop."

"What does?"

"This… Anger. This rage. Please. You're my brother, I care about you. Talk to me. This has to stop before other people are hurt. Before _you_ get hurt. Before you do something you can't take back. Brother… Scar… _Taka._ "

Scar's head snapped to Mufasa in a flash of anger at hear his old name.

"I am not Taka anymore. Taka was weak. And I will not be weak ever again. Nor will Zira. Weakness killed our child! _"_

"Scar. Bane's attack had nothing to do with you being-!"

"I wasn't talking about my weakness, I was talking about _yours_!" Scar snapped.

Mufasa took a step back, shocked. When he spoke, his tone was calm and measured.

"You want me to _talk_ to you, brother? You want me to _open up to you?_ I am fed up of cleaning up your messes. Fed up of dealing with the creatures you won't! Fed up of plunging my paws up to my knees into the blood and the gore because _you_ won't get your paws dirty! Fed up of watching the people I love die because of it! You tell me that my anger is going to get someone hurt? Keep talking and its going to be you! I did what I did, because I wanted to, and I regret _nothing._ Deal with it."

"Scar. I have made… allowances… because of your grief. Because of what you suffered. But this needs to stop. I can only allow so much."

"You want me to _talk_ to you, but you are not listening. Do you know how I killed Bane? I took all of the power of the Roar of the Elders, all of the might and strength of our ancestors, all of my pain and rage and anger, and I poured it into his mortal body and watched it get ripped apart! You? Can only allow so much? _Allow?"_ Scar snorted. "What makes you think you are in a position to _allow_ me to do anything? What power do you actually have, Brother? Is it comparable to the strength of a mountain? To the heat of the Sun? To the howl of the maelstrom? When you roar, do the Great Kings of the Past roar with you? You don't _allow_ anything, brother. When you told the Guard not to enter the Shadowlands, and I told them to do it, who did they listen to?"

"I _am_ your King, Scar. Don't forget that." Mufasa said suddenly. And Scar paused. He growled. And nodded his head. "Of course, your _majesty._ " He snapped, venom leaking into the word.

"You want someone else to blame for Kira's death, fine. Blame me if you must. I can't stop you. But don't you ever dare disobey my orders again. I forbade you from entering the Shadowlands after Bane for a reason. And because you disobeyed those instructions, Jicho has been blinded, and Sauda has had three children suffer because of Bane. You shall have to live with that." Mufasa said. His tried to keep his face firm, and determined, but he could see flashes of hurt and pain in his faces as Scar's accusations bit into him. "Thank the Kings that the hyenas are so disorganised now… We are lucky that Mbaya died when she did, else the consequences of your rampage would be all the more extreme!"

"Yeah. Lucky." Scar growled, dangerously. "Maybe if you took better care of your kingdom, we wouldn't need to rely on _luck._ You are _frightened_ , Mufasa! Frightened of doing what needs to be done! I told you, fear is the only thing animals like Bane respect. If they don't fear you, they won't respect you! You are not their _friend_ brother, you are their _King!_ And as for our enemies, you need to remind them that if they act against us, we shall lay waste to their kingdoms, and bring ruin to their families – like they did to me! _"_

"I try to lead –"

"Stop leading. Start _ruling._ Tell me something, Mufasa. Do you honestly believe Bane would have done as he did, if he had feared you the same way he feared me in those last moments?"

"I don't _want_ to be feared!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be King! That is what it means, to have _power,_ Mufasa! And if you won't use your Power, what are you good for?"

"Has it never occurred to you _once,"_ Mufasa seethed, "that _fear of you_ is what led to Bane attacking you in the firstplace? They know who you are and what you can do! They know you can call upon the 'howl of the maelstrom' or whatever you said. Maybe if they didn't think you could lay waste to their Kingdoms, they wouldn't be so scared of you! Maybe if they weren't so scared of you, creatures like Bane and Caliban wouldn't get the support they thrive on!"

"Brother…" Scar hissed dangerously.

"You can't just keep fighting people who challenge you, Scar! Each time you kill someone, you create enemies of their entire families, their friends, their allies. Each time you react to brutality with brutality you create more enemies. The struggle won't end." Mufasa said.

"Are you saying that it's my fault? That Bane and Caliban were _my_ creations!" Scar snarled, his expression twisting into a snarl of pure rage and range. His claws unsheathed, and he could feel the roar surging within him with pure primal fury.

"No." Mufasa said. "Of course not. Just that there are other ways of dealing with people like them. You don't need to fight everything head on. You aren't all-powerful, Scar."

"Your _reign_ has been nothing but one bloody mess after the other. When I am King, I promise you, I shall not be so weak!" Scar snapped.

"Well, I don't suppose it matters much. Because you aren't going to be King!" Mufasa snapped. Scar snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's what I wanted to _tell_ you before we started all this arguing. Sarabi is pregnant, Scar. She is going to have cubs, and I will not, _cannot_ bring cubs into a Pride that is at war! will not raise my children into a conflict with the Shadowlands, _that you started,_ just because you wanted revenge!" He snapped.

Scar took a step back.

"I… but… that's impossible! You told me Sarabi couldn't have cubs." He trailed off.

"I know… I thought so to. She's from a long line of single litters, as are we. We spoke to her mother – she had Sarabi very late that she was practically a miracle herself. But… even with such low chances… Our prayers to the Great Kings have been answered. You're going to be an uncle, Scar."

"I… I don't believe this…" Scar muttered.

"But do you seen, brother? Do you understand now? Why this is important to me? Why there is so much at sake?"

"Understand? Of course I understand. How dare you throw this in my face! How dare you? You pray to the Kings for an heir of your own, and they respond by killing my child? They take from me with one paw, and bless you with the other? And you dare condemn me for seeking vengeance?" He grimaced. A sickening feeling gnawed in his stomach. "You told me Sarabi was barren! After everything I have done, everything I have sacrificed, are you so determined to leave me with _nothing?_ "

"What... Brother… I…"

"What? Stunned? Shocked that I am not happy for you? Congratulations, _brother._ So good of you for picking such a time to tell me. Now your miserable rule will be succeeded by an _equally_ miserable rule. Be proud of yourself." He spat.

"Scar… Please… Don't take this like this. This is happy news!"

"Oh yes, marvellous. Congratulations, your son is dead! But don't worry, here's my child, he's healthy, right? By the way, he's also my new heir. Heh. Hey, I know, maybe you can have twins? That way one can be the new leader of the Lion Guard, and you can _truly_ leave me with nothing."

"Scar… I am sorry."

"For what? Having _everything_ that should have been mine? Your sorry? Good. You should be. What have you done, Mufasa, to deserve this? What have you achieved? What have you sacrificed? _Nothing._ But don't worry,what does it matter what happens to me, so long as the _Great Mufasa_ is happy?" Scar spat.

"Scar, I don't want this to change things between us! Don't hate me…"

"Its too late for that. I promise you this, brother, this brat, shall not be my king. I shall do as I see fit. And I shall lead the Lion Guard as I see fit."

"Scar… I can't let your recklessness endanger the people I am pledged to protect – including yourself. No matter what you think of me now." Mufasa said, determined, his face flashing with hurt, but looking resolute.

Scar glared at him. For a moment, there was nothing but the two brothers, staring at each other, teeth bared in frustration.

"Fine." Scar said. "It doesn't matter. Because if I can't lead the Guard as _I_ see fit, then Bane has already won." He said, his voice becoming low and dangerous. "I declare the Lion Guard _dissolved_." He growled. Mufasa stared at him. Scar swallowed in resolution. It couldn't function with just him and Nguvu anyway.

"Scar –"

"I've heard enough. Leave me alone, brother. Go back to pretending to rule your kingdom. Go back to your _perfect_ life. I'll still be here, cleaning up your mess each time it comes crashing down." He spat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Taka's Guard – Chapter 16**

* * *

Scar moved throughout the Pridelands. He walked along the banks of the River, looking out across to the Outlands, to where he knew the wretched scum and villainy of the Serengeti lay in wait. A part of him itched to cross the border to find someone, something, _and anything_ , to cut his teeth on. He felt the Mark of the Lion Guard on his shoulder, and could feel the swirling tempest of the Roar of the Elders within him, snarling with anger like a caged animal. It was like a persistent itch. He shrugged it away.

"There you are." He said, spotting his target.

"Yeah. I came." Shenzi said, the hyena looking tired. A long cut decorated her side, but she seemed otherwise unharmed.

"You've looked better." Scar said glibly. Shenzi snorted.

"Yeah, well, there's a war on." She snapped. Scar raised his eyebrows at her tone.

"And how fares the civil war in the Shadowlands?" Scar asked her. Shenzi sighed.

"Mbaya's forces are being routed, half a dozen more submit to Uchawi every day. It's a slaughter out there, but the fighting seems to be dying down at least." She admitted. Scar nodded, a satisfied expression on his face.

"That sort of thing tends to happen when your leader dies… unexpectedly. With Mbaya dead, she's hardly in a position to pursue her claim to the throne any further, is she? Ah well. So it seems like Uchawi will be chieftain of the Spotted Clan after all. You may convey to her my congratulations. I've never met her myself. What is she like as a ruler?" Scar asked her, curious. Shenzi shrugged.

"Opportunistic, vicious, and petty. She's wary of me, but she's not trying to have me killed yet. That's something." Shenzi said. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't give her a reason to change her mind?" She added. Scar blinked.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her. Shenzi snorted.

"Just that I've grown tired of sleeping with both eyes open and always looking over my shoulder, that's all. I don't have the luxury of retreating to the Pridelands to sleep." Shenzi reminded him.

"I could try to have a word with my brother; but He and I are not on the best of terms right now…"

"Don't bother… He'd never allow it. He already thinks I helped kill the last matriarch, and scarpering at first light as soon as Rafiki did what he could for my shoulder didn't improve his opinion of me… If he'd even recognise me. Besides, it's a little late to start looking out for my wellbeing, don't you think?" Shenzi asked him.

Scar bared his teeth, sensing the venom in her voice, and growled in warning. Shenzi retreated, her eyes narrowing and looked away.

"Alright. I'll bite. You're angry with me." Scar said. Shenzi glowered at him. "Yeah, I'm angry! You… You're a real peace of work sometimes, aren't you? You don't care."

"Care about what?"

"About me. About Banzai. About the lives you _ruined_ so that you could have your revenge." Shenzi said.

"What are you saying, Shenzi?" He asked her.

"All of that work to avenge the Lion Guard. All of that to avenge Kira. What would you have done if Mbaya had killed _me_? Would you have lifted a paw?" Shenzi asked him.

"Why would Mbaya want to kill you?" Scar asked, confused.

"Why? Because she thought I'd murdered her mother!" Shenzi snapped. She growled in fury. "Just like you intended her to." She accused him. Scar was motionless. Shenzi stared at him, glaring at him with her eyes. Then, she gave a snort. "You don't even deny it. You utter _bastard."_ She cursed.

"Shenzi. Listen."

"You killed Msalti because she wouldn't work with you to hunt down Bane. And you arranged things so that I was attacked, beaten within an inch of my life, hurt, and humiliated, just so that nobody would question who _else_ wanted that waste of dung, dead!" Shenzi hissed at him. "You _used_ me."

"I did what I needed to be done to bring Bane to justice. I… didn't expect them to hurt you. I apologise." Scar said, eloquently. "I trusted you to survive. I knew it would take more than a few thugs to finish you off. And in the meantime, I crippled a threat to the Kingdom, and engineered Bane's death at my own paws. No. I don't deny it. I am proud of it. And I am proud of _you._ " Scar said. He smiled, but his eyes were not warm. Shenzi's expression faded at hearing his words. He doubted anyone had ever said such a thing to her before. It was pathetic in its own way. And Scar wasn't be insincere. It would have been much more difficult to defeat Bane without Shenzi, or her two followers. Shenzi swallowed, and looked away.

"I… am glad I could help Scar. You know that but…"

"But what?"

"Wasn't there another way? A way that didn't involve them…"

"You feel as though I abandoned you? Betrayed you? Shenzi, I know you better than most alive. We've known each other for so long now. You are resourceful, savage and cunning. You _survive_ in the wilds of the Shadowlands where most Pridelanders would die. I value loyalty, Shenzi. Why do you think I would throw that away? I used you, yes. But I didn't betray you. You were _critical_ to my plans." Scar assured her. Shenzi's anger and fury seemed sated now. In fact, the hyena seemed flushed at the praise she was so unused to receiving. She swallowed uncomfortably.

"I was an _exile_ in my home! My own friends turned on me!"

"And yet here you stand. Alone, where once you depended on others. And Angry, where once you cowered in fear." Scar soothed.

"Uchawi thinks I assassinated Msalti and… Spirits Scar, they think I started a war! But it wasn't me, it wasn't me who did it, it was _you._ You started this. You started a war in the Shadowlands and it was nothing to you just… just a stepping stone to Bane." Shenzi said. She was staring at Scar in horror.

Scar's eyes narrowed, his voice gaining a sharp edge to it now.

"Why should you care about the land that turned upon you? I thought you envied the Pridelands, and all their wealth. What are the Shadowlands to you, but a wasteland of dust of ashes?" He said scornfully. Shenzi's expression flickered again.

"It's the only home I have!"

"You don't have a home, Shenzi. Your home is where you make it. With Banzai and Ed and those you trust. Not where people tell you to sleep, or where your ancestors lived."

"And what of my friends and family who now fear me?"

"Get used to it. That's what it means to have power." He dismissed her concerns out of paw.

"What about all my clanmates who _died_ in the war you started? They meant _nothing_ to you! All those innocent people!" Shenzi said, letting her shock and her horror sound in her voice.

Scar snarled, and swung his paw. Shenzi leapt backwards in fright, and the clawtips missed her face by mere inches. The smaller hyena fell backwards, was sent back reeling, landing awkwardly, and grunting in pain.

" _Innocent?"_ Scar hissed the word. "Is that what you think they are? You truly are a spineless parasite Shenzi. Latching on to the powerful and the strong. You think they were innocent? They chose their side. They allowed Bane to live amongst them. Mbaya relied on his mind and his ability to massacre Uchawi's forces. If Msalti had done as I had asked, when I had asked, I would have dealt without bloodshed. She chose the path. They were not _innocent._ They stood between me and my revenge." Scar growled in anger. "They brought it upon themselves." He didn't go to strike at Shenzi again. Her eyes were wide with trepidation. Good. Maybe she was learning something. He sheathed his claws, feeling momentarily perturbed, and a little guilty at striking out at her, even if he had missed. He hadn't intended to hurt her. Shenzi ignored it, and struggled to her feet by herself. Scar's expression softened. Such an outburst was unbecoming of him. "They meant nothing to me, because they were worth nothing. Because of the choices they made. And they shouldn't mean anything to you, either. Don't pity them. Don't mourn them. And before you weep for the hyenas that perished in the conflict, remember how quick they were to turn on you, when they feared you! Just like they feared me." His expression softened. "You meant _nothing_ to them, first, Shenzi." He reminded her. "They turned on you and your allies, because they considered you a threat to them. It didn't matter what you'd done in the past, it didn't matter who _you_ were. All that mattered was the power you wielded. They turned on you, betrayed you. They don't deserve you pity, or your compassion." Scar reminded her. Shenzi shrank back, but her eyes flickered with sorrow.

"Maybe…"

"Shenzi. You aren't like other hyenas. You aren't like Mbaya, or Uchawi. Or Msalti. Or like Caliban. You need to understand. You've lived it. Focus on what you're feeling now. That creeping sensation down your spine. More primal than fear. More lethal. You feel _powerless._ That's weakness." He ground his paw into the ground. "You were weak when Mbaya set her thugs on you. You are _weak_ now, compared to me. It's no different. You have a choice. You can run. Or you can make yourself stronger. Choose not to be weak again. That is what it is to have power. _Choosing._ You can let the world beat you. Submit to the Bane's and Mbaya's of the world. Or you can be _more._ "

Shenzi crawled up to his side, and stared at him.

"I… Scar, I'm a _scavenger._ I am not _you_ , Scar. I ain't one of the Lion Guard! I ain't like Hissis or Zira! Strong things _break._ " Shenzi said. "We ain't lions. We weren't ever taught to be _strong,_ we were taught to survive. There's a difference." She said. Scar grinned.

"Well then. It's a good thing I am here isn't it? Shenzi. Trust in me. Trust that what I do is never without reason. I was teaching you a lesson. Now trust that I shall reward loyalty. You have nothing to fear from me so long as you keep faith with me. You never have, and you never will. Please. Give me your trust." Scar asked her. He phrased it as a plea, but from his position standing over her, it sounded like a command. Shenzi lowered her head.

"I… Fine." She said. Her head snapping up. "I trust you." She said.

Scar grinned.

"Good. With Mbaya dead, the spotted clan is weakened. You lost many fighters. Uchawi's reign shall be short, if she does not secure her borders against those who would exploit her weakness. The Striped clan, the Black Clan may yet seek to use the civil war to stake their claim for supremacy in the Shadowlands. If Uchawi wasn't to ensure that doesn't happen to her, then she's going to need supporters. And powerful leaders."

"How does that help us?"

"Why Shenzi… You defeated Msalti, remember? Everyone knows your strength. Everyone knows you are loyal to Uchawi. Simply put out word that you killed Msalti on Uchawi's instructions. Then, let slip where they can find Mbaya… buried under the rubble of Skelton Canyon."

"But… If I do that, they'll think I had something to do with Mbaya's death too!"

"Exactly." Scar said. "And what will Uchawi do then? See you as a threat? Possibly. Or maybe she's smarter than she looks. And she'll see you in the same way _I_ do. Useful. A Hyena Pack Leader, loyal enough to kill two matriarchs on her behalf? And not only that, but one that's fearless enough to walk in the Pridelands, unmolested? Near enough anyway…" Scar suggested.

"But they'll all know that's only because I know you…"

"Yes. Yes they will. Uchawi will need powerful friends if she wants to succeed. And wouldn't it be great if she had a hyena under her command who was good pals with the leader of the Lion Guard?" Scar said, smoothly.

Shenzi stared at him.

"But… But that isn't me… I never planned for their deaths. That was all you." She said.

"No. It was partly me. But you are responsible for their deaths Shenzi. More than I, in a way. I am happy to share the credit if it means you getting the respect… and power… you are due. Do not doubt yourself Shenzi. This is power. Power and respect. You just need to reach out and take it." Scar assured her.

Shenzi nodded.

"And if Uchawi doesn't see it that way?"

"Then maybe her successor will be more accommodating? I told you. I will do whatever it takes to protect the Pridelands. To protect my Kingdom. And I won't have unstable renegade warlords on their borders. A friend and ally of the Lion Guard… Closely watched… by an even better friend and ally? That is another matter entirely." Scar said. Shenzi nodded, excited. She hesitated though. A little unsure though.

"Huh. You're so… different… these days. Not the naïve young lion I met on the borders… You've become distrustful. Cunning. Cynical and suspicious. It suits you." She said. Scar smiled.

"Strength I can teach. The rest I learnt from experience. I feel I may have learnt it sooner if I had grown in the Outlands and Shadowlands like you did. The bitterness. The unfairness of the world. The pointlessness of Mufasa's Circle of Life." He said aloud.

"So… it was worth it, right?" She said. "What they did to me?" She sounded unsure. Scar looked at her.

"That's up to you. But Shenzi, I assure you… if I didn't have the fullest confidence you could endure, I would never have gone through with it." Scar said. "You can endure. And be stronger for it. Use that strength to shield yourself from the world's brutality. And you won't have to endure a second time." He said. When Shenzi looked unsure, Scar swallowed. "Tell me truly. Do you think I have not endured as much for you? My Father. Caliban. Bane. And all the pain that came with them. I endured it. I shall never be weak again." He said. Shenzi nodded.

"You are right. If you could survive what you have, then I can survive this. Just… Just give me a little warning, next time, okay? Don't just walk away from me." She said.

"I won't. I promise. Thank You Shenzi. Without you, I would never have avenged myself upon Bane."

"You… You're welcome, Scar." Shenzi said. The words sounding odd on her lips. The idea of anyone _needing_ her before was so alien to her. Scar nodded.

"Now go. I have a few others to meet, before this day is done. But if you ever doubted, know this. I shall do whatever it takes, to ensure the Pridelands prosperity, with or without Mufasa's help." He said.

Shenzi stamped the ground in salute, and turned, walking away with her head held high, her confidence restored. Scar's transgressions forgiven, and even his outburst of violence, forgotten with the new purpose she now bore.

When Scar was alone, he turned around, and spoke aloud to someone who wasn't there.

"You can come out now." He said.

There was a flicker of scarlet across his vision, and out of the undergrowth near his feet, the unmistakeable hue of a certain serpent poked out his head. His tongue flickered in and out.

"I confess, I am perplexed as to why you made me hide myself. Can she no longer be trusted?" He asked him. Scar snorted.

"Shenzi is a coward, and easily frightened. Maybe less so than Banzai or Ed, but she cannot change her nature. She, like everyone else, has underestimate me for too long… She is just beginning to understand what I am capable of, and what I would and wouldn't do. I don't know how she'd have reacted to seeing Msalti's killer before I had the opportunity to explain properly." He said.

"I for one, have never doubted you, Scar… There is a sliver of ice in your heart…" He said. Scar shot him a look, and Hissis's eyes widened. "Umm… Among my people that is considered a compliment. We are a coldblooded species, after all…" He said.

Scar shrugged.

"I owe you some thanks, at least, for killing Msalti." He said. Hissis's tongue flickered once more.

"No thanks are necessary. Two lives, have I stolen for you, to pay for the one you spared. You may call upon me once more. And my oath to you shall be fulfilled." Hissis reminded him.

"There was a time where I would never have dreamed of demanding you keep such an oath…" Scar mused to himself. He thought about his father, and about the Msalti.

"My Lord… If I may ask? Why did you not have me kill Bane?" The snake asked, curiously. "He was for so long the single focus of your hatred. Why did you not have me kill him? Quietly? I am skilled, Scar. I could have delivered a bite just powerful and long enough to leave him in agony for days." He said. Scar nodded. The thought had occurred to him of course, but he shook his head.

"Many reasons… Chiefly, because I wanted Bane myself. I needed to watch the light leave his eyes, I needed to be the one to kill him. And also because Zira needed to be there for it too… But also, because I wanted the Guard to be there. Kasi was one of us. And I didn't want to explain to Jicho and Nguvu about my personal connections with an assassin…" Scar said.

"The mammalian preoccupation with vengeance and violence is alien to me, I confess. Death is death is it not? And it comes to all in the end." The snake asked.

"You wouldn't understand, Hissis. Heh. Maybe if you had paws, you'd know what it meant to kill someone with them. To claw away their very life. I… I needed that. To be whole again." He tried to explain. Hissis didn't quite understand, but he nodded anyway.

"Remember Scar. When you need me. Call upon me. One more life, do I owe you." He said. Scar blinked in surprise.

"Ah. Speaking of which…"

"Yesss. This way. To the one you seek."

And Hissis led the way, away from where Shenzi and Scar had met, along the edge of the Great River. They continued for some time, past a collection of boulders, marked from where creatures had sharpened their claws and their horns on its scarred and stricken surface. A foul stench of filth assailed his nostrils, and Scar knew they had come to the right place. "Thisss way." Hissis continued. They crested one of the rocks, and looked down into a rough ditch, and the source of the filth became clear.

"Well well well? Isn't this something?" Scar asked, and looked down. There, nestled into the ground, lying in their own filth, immobile, stricken in blood, a feline stared up at him. It was a cheetah. Scar grinned. "Hello." He said. "This is the one…" He said, nodding in thanks to Hissis. It was the cheetah whom had joined Bane. The one whom had lured Scar to the Bane's ambush. The one whom had chased down Kasi as he made his last desperate escape from the reavers. The cheetah didn't say anything. He just stared up at Scar, mutely.

"The venom is… potent. He can neither move, nor speak." Hissis remarked. "It will kill eventually. But not quite yet." The serpent said.

"Can he feel pain?" Scar asked him.

"Certainly." Hissis smirked. "What would be the point otherwise?"

"Hissis you have excelled yourself. You may consider your oath to me fulfilled."

"Not yet. I told you I owed you three livesssss. Msalti, Chieftain of the spotted ones. And Ahadi, King of Pride Rock. Those are… notable… killssss. Chieftainsssss, Kings, and leaderssss in their own right. Thisss… thisss nobody… sseemss like an ignoble way to conclude our businesssss, Ssssscar." Hissis said. His tongue flickered in and out, considering. "I am not without my own standards. Unlike Bane and his ilk, I do not murder children. I am unussssed to ssssuch thingsss. Consider thissss offering a… persssssonal… gesssture. A token of my condolencessss. To you, and your beautiful mate." He inclined his head, and Scar turned where he had pointed. He could make out the lionesses coming towards to him, and identify her as Zira. The pale lionesses came towards him, spotting him. "Besssssides. I didn't kill him." He said. And he left, suddenly gone, slithering away into the undergrowth. Just before Zira came upon him.

"Scar?" Zira called his name. Scar smiled.

"Are you alone?" He asked her.

"You can see I am. What's this about? Zuzu told me you were looking for me. Why are we out here on the edge of the Outlands? I… I thought you disbanded the Lion Guard." She said. Scar nodded.

"Yes. But this isn't Lion Guard business." Scar said.

Scar and Zira looked down, at the injured Cheetah. He could see the red marks, puffed up and swollen, the tell-tale signs of a snake bite. The Cheetah was panting heavily, incapable of moving. He stared up at Zira and Scar, hate in his eyes.

"Zira." Scar said, smoothly. "Do you recognise him?" He asked Zira. Zira peered down at him, and gasped.

" _You_ …" She whispered. "You were there when Kasi was killed. You were the one who chased him down." She said. The cheetah gave a strangled choked gasp, as he tried to breath. It came out as a rasp.

"Yes." Scar said. "I don't know his name. He's not important enough to lead one of the Cheetah tribes. I believe he's a solitary hunter. Like Bane he was… offended… at the King's edicts impairing his ability to hunt at his leisure. He helped kill your brother." He said. Zira hissed, her eyes full of hatred.

"Then _why,_ is he still alive?" She asked him.

"Why? Zira… Do you think he's alive because I am showing _mercy?"_ He asked, astonished. "He is alive because I willed it. Until now. I was cruel, Zira when I killed Bane. I didn't think of you, or what you needed. I was so consumed with my own revenge. That was wrong. I have watched you die a little inside each day since Kira was killed. No more." His eyes glinted. "When did you first fall in love with me?" He asked her.

"I… What?" She stuttered, surprised the sudden tangent.

"When did you realise you loved me?" He asked her.

"I… It was… One of Caliban's raids. They caught Sarafina and I at the borders… and dragged us back to Carrocscir." She said. "I was so scared. So terrified. I thought I was going to die there. And then you came. And you brought the storm with you. You destroyed the Black hyenas, killed their matriarch…"

"Wrong." Scar interrupted. "You did that."

"I… You defeated her…"Zira said.

"Yes. And you killed her. You did what needed to be done, not just to save our lives, but to do what you needed to do. You faced your fears. And now whenever you've been faced with hyenas, you've not shied away from them, you have faced them head on. You made yourself stronger. You made yourself whole. I think, looking back, that was when I fell in love with you too." Scar said. He leaned in close. "Do you remember, what you told me, that night? What you confessed to me." Zira shuddered.

"I… I _liked it."_ Shewhispered _. "I enjoyed killing her. It made me feel…"_

" _It made you feel powerful. Because you refused to die. You refused to be weak. You were_ strong. When Bane killed Kira, when he killed Kasi, he made you feel weak again. You couldn't protect Kira. I know how that felt, because I felt it too… That feeling of powerlessness." He swallowed, and nuzzled his mate. "I felt it with Bane. But I know how to cure that. Let me tell you something. _I enjoyed killing Bane."_ He told her. He pointed a clawed pawtip at the cheetah. "You told me to make the ones who killed Kasi suffer. I am giving you the same chance. Be whole again, Zira. Be at peace. Do you know what I learnt, the most of all, from leading the Lion Guard?" he asked her. "There is no justice. On Just people. With power. Without the power to make your own justice, there is _nothing._ Just chaos. So go. He's helpless. Exact your justice upon him."

"I… Scar… I don't know if I can do this…" She swallowed. She'd hunted of course. She'd killed to defend herself. But this was different. The cheetah's eyes stared up at her, unable to move away, unable to flee, unable to speak, to beg. He could only stare up at her.

"I know you can. You've done it before. But don't do it for justice. Don't do it for some higher ideal. Do it for _you._ Because _you_ are all that matter to me now." Scar assured her.

"It… It feels wrong…"

"It's not wrong, Zira. Justice isn't wrong." He promised her. "He killed you brother. He killed Kasi. Now make him _suffer_ for it!" With that, Zira's face contorted into pain.

"Scar I…"

"Trust me, Zira. It's the only way to fill that gaping hole inside you. Trust me, and you'll see. Thikn of what he did, what he helped Bane do!" Scar said. Zira's eyes became cold, her anger at the cheetah exploding out of her.

"Why?!" She addressed the cheetah now, standing over him, her claws unsheathing in a swift single motion, as Scar's words hit her. Suddenly, she was assailed again by memories of Kasi's death, his throat torn, his body falling into the river right before her eyes. This cheetah hadn't' just helped Bane with it, he had made his possible. She blinked away tears, the anguish and grief she felt evaporating into searing, blistering anger. Once more, she had a focus for her rage. Once more, she had someone like Bane to blame, and to punish for her grief. He filled her vision as her eyes narrowed.

"Why?" She asked him, baring her teeth. "Did you like it? Killing my brother? Killing my son?"

The cheetah tried to make a sound. It came out like a moan, a single slow groan as he stared at her, shaking in fear. It might have been an answer. It might been a plea for mercy or for compassion. She didn't care that he couldn't speak. She wasn't interested in his excuses, after all. "Why would you do something like that? Why would you hurt someone like him?" Her mouth pulled back into a snarl. "Why would you hurt me? What did we do to you? Kasi was a good Lion! He was loyal to the Pridelands, he gave everything he had, so _why_ why!? It's not fair!" She shouted, her voice rising now. "He didn't deserve that! He didn't deserve the pain he suffered!" And she slashed down with her claws. The cheetah gave a gasp of pain, shuddering, the pain cutting through the numbing fugue of the serpent's venom. She raised her claws again, slashing down and tearing into him, tears starting to come to her eyes, and once they began, they didn't stop. And nor did she.

As time went on, her sobs became grunts of effort, her eyes, wet with tears, becoming colder, harder, with every blow. The cheetah, the spineless, cowardly creature that had chased down her brother and delivered him to Bane, has sealed Kasi's fate, and now, she took her revenge.

She was methodical, pulling her blows, exacting pain, and keeping the cheetah alive, leaving the important organs and arteries unharmed, but clawing apart the areas that she knew would be nonlethal. The cheetah continued to struggle, to writhe, to scream as the venom wore off, the pain penetrating through the paralytic venom flowing throughout his veins.

Scar watched over her shoulder as she did so, his expression stern, taking a certain satisfaction in her work. He drew no pleasure from the Cheetah's pain. He was, after all, a mere puppet of Bane's, and with Bane dead, the cheetah posed no threat to him, or his family. But he was pleased with Zira. She had thrown herself into the effort, throwing her concerns to the wind.

Eventually, her anger faded, and she swallowed. Her paws, and face was flecked with splashes of blood, and the cheetah wasn't moving. She didn't know how long the creature had been dead, but she was panting with the effort. She regained her breath, and turned to Scar, swallowing.

"I…" She trailed off, wondering what Scar would think of her. "I am sorry…" She stammered, suddenly ashamed at how quickly she'd reverted to something so… primal. Scar however, moved closer, and nuzzled her.

"Sssh. Don't apologise. This was _right._ You _needed_ this." He told her. Zira swallowed, and looked down at the ruined remains of the cheetah. Inflicting such pain had cost her physically, (she continued to pant from the effort) but nevertheless, she felt… invigorated by the experience.

"You are right." She said, mildly surprised by the feeling. "I… really did." She thought about her brother. Kasi. He would have been uncomfortable with such a brutal form of justice, she knew. But, she also knew that if she had been killed, Kasi's vengeance would have been bloodier. Kasi had no love for hyenas for one thing. She swallowed. "I felt… Great _Kings_ Scar… Is that what you feel when you roar? Power like that? Strength like that?"

"Every time. I will never let the world hurt the people I love again. That is what it means to have _power_ Zira. That's what my dear brother won't understand…" He shook his head. "Enough of that now. We should go from here. It may take some time, Zira. But I promise you… we'll be whole again." He said. "And I shall do whatever it takes, to ensure that the Pridelands are free of such filth. Without Mufasa's help, if that is what he wills." He said.


	17. Chapter 17

** Taka's Guard – Chapter 17 **

* * *

Scar walked along the borders of the Outlands, keeping an eye out for any of the hyenas. Today though they didn't appear. He didn't expect them to. Nor was he really sure what he would do if they did. With the Guard disbanded, there was little point in accepting their reports from the Shadowlands. What was he to do with the information they brought him, bereft as he was with purpose. He wasn't alone though. The other former member of the Lion Guard walked alongside him.

"Aren't you going to mark the borders?" Nguvu asked him. The larger Lion looked down in surprise, as Scar walked past without stopping.

"No." Scar said. "Why would I?"

"You always did before." Nguvu noted. He was looking at Scar with an expression of disapproval.

"Yeah, well. That was back when I was the heir to the Pridelands." Scar said, scowling. Nguvu paused.

"I take it you are still angry with Mufasa then? Now that he and Sarabi are expecting…" He said. Scar snorted.

"What gave it away? Besides, aren't you celebrating with all the others?" He said. Nguvu walked up next to him and kept pace.

"I am very happy for Mufasa and Sarabi." He said. "But I think given our recently losses, it would be in poor taste to celebrate too loudly." He said delicately. Scar barked a laugh.

"I can't believe everyone's response to this. A _good omen_ I heard one say! Another said it was a gift from the Kings! A reward for years of stable rule. Years of Peace." He said, his eyes flashing. "It wasn't peaceful for everyone. And if it was stable, who did they think bought that stability? How come Mufasa gets all the credit? Imani and Kasi didn't die so that Mufasa could be heaped with praise." Scar grumbled. Nguvu shrugged, and went to the border. He marked the territory himself, and didn't berate Scar for it. Scar saw him do it, and didn't bring it up.

"You're still not talking to him?" Nguvu asked.

"I have nothing to say to him." Scar said vehemently. Nguvu just nodded. Scar watched him closely as they walked onwards. A few silent moments, Scar grimaced. "Aren't you going to say 'he's your brother', or 'he's your king', or try to persuade me I am being unreasonable?" He said. Nguvu shrugged.

"Why?" Nguvu said. "I like Mufasa. But he's my King. You are my closest friend. It's not my job to persuade you, or to meddle in your relationship." He said, honestly. Scar looked at Nguvu carefully.

"Huh. You're too good a friend to me, Nguvu." Scar said. The Strongest Lion smiled.

"It's kind of you to say so. But I'm just returning a favour. When Imani died, I was… not in a good place." He said. "I kept thinking about all the things we could have done. All the things I should have said to him when he was alive. The pointlessness of how he died. You and Jicho and Zira and Kasi… You kept me sane. Even though you were going through something awful at the same time. What with your mother and father. I owed you." He said.

Scar pawed at the ground, and sighed.

"I can't do this, Nguvu. I can't keep doing this. Not for him. I won't let anyone else die for my brother." Scar said. "He's not worth it…" He said quietly.

"I am not trying to persuade you to reform the Guard, Scar. You were our leader, and a Lion Guard without leading it, is no Guard at all. Besides. With Jicho blinded… We'd need to recruit more members and I… I don't know if I am ready for that." Nguvu said. Scar nodded.

"How is Jicho?" He asked him. Nguvu sighed.

"You'd know if you didn't keep avoiding him…" He said. "He spends most his time in the Den. His mother barely lets him out of her sight. When Kasi was killed, Sauda experienced unimaginable pain." Nguvu said.

"I can image it." Scar said gruffly, and Nguvu nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I think she's just grateful that Jicho survived his injuries. Jicho though… I am worried about him. He doesn't like being treated as a cripple. But he can't even move around without help." He said. Scar growled. But didn't have any words to offer.

"It's not fair."

"No." Nguvu said. "It isn't."

As he turned to go, looking, something caught his eye. A flick of red. At first he thought it was Hissis, his serpent advisor and spy, come with some new gossip. But it was simply a splash of blood. Scarlet, shining in the sunlight. Nothing unusual about it, especially in this violent place – but he had wandered a good distance from where he had left Bane and in the opposite direction where he had left the other wilddog. This was not wilddog. Glancing around him and soon found its source. A lioness was lying on the ground nearby. He did not recognise her - she was worn and thin, half-starved and dirty. Scar was struck by an unfamiliar sense of Pity. Whoever this poor soul was, she had died alone, in the wasteland, far from life. Alone in the dust along with killers and carrion. He sighed, and stepped forwards. There seemed to be too much death in the world in recent times. Scar turned over the corpse with a paw to see the face of the unfortunate lioness. Some nomad turned out of her Pride no doubt, trying to seek food among the dust and rocks. Pridesisters knew better than to come out this far. She had clearly made a wrong turning if that was her intention. He turned her head over to see her face and froze.

A tide of emotions ran through him; shock, surprise, grief, sadness, anger and confusion all at once in a maelstrom of emotions and feelings. His heart stood still for a moment and the area around him seemed to melt away leaving only her lying there in the dust. Then a movement caught his eye. Her chest moved a fraction of an inch, silently. She was still alive. And past the half-starved form and the dirt and blood that covered her, he found he _did_ recognise her.

"You..." he said.

"Hello ... Taka." Said Sarafina. Nguvu's eyes widened.

"What the…" He trailed.

"Nguvu! Run back to Pride Rock, and send for Rafiki! Now!" Scar said.

Ammit turned to Scar is surprise grinning.

"Wow! I did not see that coming." he said, relishing the discomfort. "What's she doing there?"

"So what happened next Scar?" Kivuli asked, and Scar looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked drily in no mood for games and guesswork.

"What did you do when you found her?" Scar rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I did? I carried her back to Priderock and fetched Rafiki for her."

"Why?" Ammit asked. Scar blinked.

"She twice betrayed you when you needed her, turned her back on you when you were in need. Once when Ahadi turned on you. And then, instead of admitting she was wrong, she left you. You can't deny that hurt you. Her knowing you killed Ahadi. Constantly feeling gulty, as if judging you for not feeling guilty yourself." Ammit said.

"I…" Scar closed his mouth. He did want to give Ammit the satisfaction.

"In the meantime of course, your brother became King, and his incompetence led to more destruction..." Ammit added. Scar blinked.

"Is it any of your business?" Scar growled. He sighed. "I couldn't just leave her could I? She was starved, exhausted, and about to become buzzard pickings. And… She was still my friend." He said.

"Just curious." Said Kivuli, but he seemed to be smiling.

"Shall we continue? We can skip a little bit." he waved a paw and the vision dissipated and faded away to be replaced by another one. Sarabi and Mufasa waited outside the den anxiously, whilst Zira lay on the ground, looking at the entrance to the cave curiously. Only Scar lay nearby without even glancing at the cave. He seemed to be asleep but for the fact that his breathing was regular, not the deep inhalations of unconsciousness. Eventually Rafiki came out of the cave. Immediately Mufasa and Sarabi rushed over to them. Zira sighed, and got up as well. Scar stayed where he was. The four talked to some length, until Mufasa shouted over to his brother.

"Scar! Get up over here – you're needed."

"Oh how very nice. Scar said, and rolled over, before climbing wearily to his feet.

"Will it take long? I have sleep to catch up on. You know how it is." he tutted and strolled over to his brother. His body ached from carrying Sarafina so far, and he glared at Mufasa. "What is it?" he snapped. Rafiki narrowed his eyes.

"Rafiki has completed his initial inspection of our Pridesister Sarafina." Rafiki said, his usage of third person raising Scars ire.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mufasa asked anxiously, and Rafiki shrugged.

"Firstly, Rafiki would like to hear the events leading up to her condition, before Rafiki continues..."

All four of them turned to Scar who shrugged.

"You tell us, you crazy baboon. That's what your here for. Do you think we keep you around for the pleasure of your company?" Scar snapped. Mufasa frowned and he and Sarabi's eyes widened. Rafiki seemed unconcern. He just looked at Scar pityingly. "And don't call me Taka! I'll tell you what I told Mufasa: I was out in the Outlands for a few days. When I was there, I discovered a thin trail of blood. Hoping for an easy snake, I traced it back and found Sarafina as she is now. Thin, weak and overly malnourished. Nguvu and I conveyed her back here the best I could and have left her in your capable paws. Hands. Things." Scar finished. "Can I go now?" Scar asked. Rafiki narrowed his eyes.

"And you have no idea what transpired to lead her to that place in this condition?"

"None." Nguvu said. "I thought she was in the Mountainlands. Or travelling. How on earth did she end up in the Outlands?" He said. Scar returned to his examination of Sarafina, his expression becoming grim.

He whispered something to Mufasa who looked startled. When he said the same thing to Sarabi, she too looked shocked, and Zira frowned. Eventually, Scar could not hide his curiosity, and padded over to where the group of Lions had met.

"So? Is she going to be alright?" he asked. Rafiki hesitated, and turned to him.

"Physically? She is fine. She needs food, water and rest, and then she will be fine. Her only injury seems to be a shallow cut from an over eager buzzard who mistook her for some lunch – you saw the blood and it led you to her. But Rafiki is worried. What was she doing out in the wilderness? She is weak... and there is something else." Rafiki glanced at Scar when he did so. "There are... complications... She is awake now. She wants to see you. All of you." He nodded at Scar. So the four of them followed Rafiki back into the cave where Sarafina was lying. Once again Scar saw how desperately thin she was. She looked a little better. Someone had given her some meat and she was awake at least. She smiled warmly when she saw them.

"Hi guys." She said, smiling. Sarabi almost squeaked as she rushed over to her and Mufasa smiled warmly in response. Even Zira gave her greetings politely. Scar said nothing. Sarafina embraced them each in turn, and her face dropped a little when she reached Scar.

"Thank you Scar." She said simply. Scar shrugged. Nguvu and Jicho were there too. Zira was supporting Jicho, and Sarafina grinned.

"What happened Sarafina? You've been gone for months! We thought you'd died! Some much has happened since you been gone! And not much of it good." Sarabi started.

Scar expected Sarafina to be awkward, nervous or something. Instead, she just sighed, sounding tired.

"I had some… things… I needed to work through on my own." She said. "You know I left not long after Mufasa's coronation." She turned to Mufasa and smiled. "Sarabi was made your queen, and Zira was Made Scar mate. Imani and Ahadi were dead though. Things were changing. The world was changing. I guess… I wanted to figure out where I fitted into it." She said.

"What, so you left the Pride? Because of that?" Mufasa asked incredulously. Sarafina shrugged.

"It's not that uncommon. Hundreds of rogues roam Africa. I was just another drop in the ocean." She said.

"We got a message from you when you arrived. Johari, Queen Mlima's Majordomo told us that much. Then… nothing." He said. "We hoped you were safe and happy. Though you seemed to have forgotten about us." She said.

"Never." She grinned. "Johari was right. I did make it to the Mountain Pride, but it took a little longer than I expected. The journey was rough, and I nearly got snowed in at the Mountain pass." She said. "I saw all sorts of place. A nice crew of gorillas' helped me out and showed me the lower pathways where I was more… acclimated." She said. "I got there to the Mountain Pride. Mlima met me there herself. Though, Johari has been in charge of a lot of the day to day running of the Kingdom, since she's pregnant with her first born Son." She said. Sarabi's eyes widened.

"Oh how wonderful!" She said. Sarafina grinned.

"She must be nearly due now little. Little Princess Malka. I am sad I didn't get to see it."

"'Fina, how did you end up in the Outlands?" She asked her. Sarafina bowed her head.

"I… Umm… Well. It's a little embarrassing actually. I know the journey there was fraught with danger but I… I sort of got a taste for it." She said, her eyes twinkling.

"What? Sarafina the explorer? No." Nguvu shook his head. "I can't imagine that."

"It's true," She pouted. Besides… I… Met someone. On my way to the Mountainlands. I didn't arrive alone." She said, sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Sarabi said excitedly. Mufasa smiled.

"And who was this person you met? A Lion I assume?" He said.

"Yes. Salin, his name was. A pale coat and a golden mane. Like I said, we met on the plains on the way to the Mountainlands, just after I made it through the snowed territories. I think he was tucking into some wildebeest, and invited me to join him. I knew I was close to Mlima's Kingdom, so I thought he was a Mountainlander, and thought nothing of accepting his offer. We talked, and he told me he was a rogue – he had thought that _I_ was part of the Mountain Pride." She said.

"Sarafina… Rogues can be dangerous…" Zira said, carefully. Sarafina rolled her eyes."

"I know that. But Salin was different. He was sweet and kind and when I told him I was travelling to the Mountain Pride, he seemed pleased for the company and offered to show me the way. The way can be dangerous alone, so I agreed." She sighed heavily. "We made it all the way to the Mountainlands without incident, then Salin got into a fight with a Snow Leopard on the last leg of the journey. Something stupid, I gather they said something insulting. Quite possibly about me. He chased him of, but got clawed in the belly for his troubles. So when we arrived in the Mountainlands, Queen Mlima was glad to see me, and a little surprised to see Salin. He was, uh, somewhat well known among some of the lionesses, as a dashing young rogue passing through the area might well be." She said, uncomfortably.

"I see." Sarabi said. Sarafina coughed.

"Anyway… Salin stayed for a few weeks whilst he healed. Johari had told them ahead of time I was visiting, and Mlima was keen to be neighbourly to the other Kingdoms. When Salin healed, and wanted to move on I… I decided to go with him." She said.

"So it _was_ about a guy!" Jicho said, laughing.

"Really? Why would you just up and go into the wilds with someone you'd only just met?" Sarai asked. Sarafina laughed.

"Well, but that point, we'd known each other for weeks. Salin and I had become... close..." When she saw Mufasa's look, she grimaced. "He showed me these marvellous places. These wonders I'd never have known existed. "We never staying the same place for two long – he was always restless if we stayed in one place for more than a couple of days, so for the next few months we travelled around, hunted as a pair, and enjoyed each other's company. He was always so serious, and I would try to make a joke every now and then, but he rarely laughed." She paused. So that went on for months like that. No fixed abode, nothing tying you down. Things just moved and you went with the current rather than try fighting against it. It was liberating. And I think he was pleased to share it with someone. I think he was lonely." She said.

"What happened?" Asked Sarabi frowning.

"Did you love him?" Scar asked. Sarafina sighed.

"I loved travelling with him. I loved that life. Did I love him? I don't know...maybe we would have had in time. But we didn't stop moving. Didn't stop roaming from place to place. He was lonely. And after a while, so was I. Let's just say things became... intimate none the less..." She said, sounding embarrassed. Sarabi looked away, flushing, but didn't judge her. The other lions exchanged looks again, not knowing how to respond. Sarafina glanced at Rafiki, who was lurking in the corner.

"So why give it up? You're back here now so…" Scar trailed off. Sarafina gave a soft, familiar smile.

"All good things must come to an end." She said softly. "Have you told them yet?" She asked Rafiki shrugged in response.

"It's up to you, not Rafiki to tell them or not." He said. Sarafina looked around.

"Salin I became close. So close, that I became pregnant. I am with his cubs." She said. So that was what Rafiki had meant by 'complications'.

Zira turned to Rafiki immediately.

"Cubs! Are they alright?" She asked, and Rafiki smiled grimly.

"Thank the spirits yes. Sarafina is suffered no physical damage, and with enough rest and food she should make a full recover with no adverse effects for cubs." Scar was relieved. Of course he was – but in the back of his mind something twanged. Why were her cubs spared when his had been so unjustly taken away? Not that he blamed the cubs, but it seemed some cruel twist of fate to take so unevenly from the living. He sighed inwardly. Not that Sarafina's cub was alright, but that once again he was reminded on how much Kira had missed out on.

"That's fantastic Sarafina! Wonderful news!" Mufasa and Sarabi both congratulated them. Zira flinched and backed away slightly.

"It was amazing. Like nothing else." She said. "But… It presented challenges. Complications." She said. "You see, Salin was... upset. He did not want cubs, he didn't want to stop travelling the Pridelands, and he knew he couldn't do that with a pregnant lioness and cub along with him." She said. Zira gave a hiss.

"What a selfish –"

"No, you misunderstand. Salin was a good Lion, and wouldn't have ever considered just leaving me alone in the wilderness." She said.

"I should think not! To think, he was blessed with what some would _kill_ for, and he-!"

"He tried to make the right decision for him, for me, and for his child. I couldn't ask for more." Sarafina said. She sighed. "Or he would have. I don't know what he was going planning to do... I don't think he did either. So I made the decision for him. When I told him, he was shocked. He tried to seem happy, but I could tell he was anxious. He said he needed some time to think. I knew Salin would not ever feel at peace in a Pride, and I knew that we could never travel again as we did. That's no way to raise a cub, on the open savannah. We'd both been injured enough to know better than that. I became frustrated with the situation to say the least. Eventually I did something stupid. I decided to return here whilst he was away in thought. Without Salin. I didn't tell him where I was going." She said. The others were shocked. Dumbfounded.

"You… You just left him?!" Scar said.

"I know it seems cold. But in the end, it was a kindness. What we had… was fun. It was great. But it was over. He is not stupid – he'll have realised what I have done as soon as he returned and found me gone, which would have been days ago." I was never clear about where I was from originally. So now he's free. He has no obligation to me, or to my child. He can continue traveling, content in the knowledge that he did everything he could have for his mate and child." She said, firmly.

Sarabi seemed speechless.

"That was very... noble of you..." Mufasa said.

"It was very stupid." Sarafina corrected. "I nearly killed myself and my unborn cub by trying to cut through the Outlands from north, rather than go back the way I came to the Mountainlands. I nearly starved. It was a stupid decision that I very nearly paid for. Thankfully Scar and Nguvu found me before it was too late, and brought me back here." She bowed her head. The lions looked to each other.

"Well, Sarafina… Welcome home." Mufasa said. Scar however, was frowning.

"You… You didn't give him a choice. You just left him. His own child…"

"I made the choice that he would never have made himself. Even if it was that he secretly wanted. I know he would have felt duty bound to one path, a path that would have killed the kindhearted, free spirited soul he was. I couldn't do that to him after he showed me such kindness." Sarafina said. The others looked at one another uncomfortably. It was clear that they didn't fully agree with that pronouncement.

"A cub isn't a… _burden…_ Sarafina!" Zira snapped. "You don't know that was the right decision!"

"Maybe not. But I made it. It's done." She said. Scar was taken back by this new version of Sarafina. She was confident. Her eyes remained the same. Full of kindness and compassion. Gone though, was the uncertainty and the guilt. She had come to terms with who she was, and what she believed, that much was clear.

"Well, Kasi would be pleased. He said he thought the reason you didn't send us a message was that you'd gotten together with some Mountain Pride lion." Sarabi said, smirking, trying to change the subject. Sarafina laughed.

"Where is Kasi, anyway? I miss the loveable jerk." She asked. At once, a hush fell on the cavern, and Sarafina immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Things… Things have changed since you went away, Sarafina…" Mufasa said.

She frowned when Sarabi began to recount to how not long after Sarafina had disappeared, Zira and Sarabi had challenged each other over whom would lead the Hunting party. The way she told it, it was a light hearted competition between friends. Then she recounted how Zira had been unwell. Mufasa continued that upon returning they discovered that Zira was not sick, but pregnant."

"Well this is wonderful news!" Sarafina had exclaimed, and looked about her as if to see the Cubs. Mufasa and Sarabi then went quiet and to all's surprise Zira was the one to continue.

"It should have been. Unfortunately… Something happened. A wilddog warlord, and some of his companions attempted to assassinate Scar, and the rest of the Lion Guard. It was a large group of reavers, made up of many scavengers and carrion eaters. They attacked them with guile and trickery. The reavers were defeated but…" Mufasa didn't continue. Scar glared at him. Would he really make him tell this himself? Mufasa's words seemed caught in his throat, sadness and regret choking him.

"Oh… Great Creator." She whispered. "That's… That's awful. Kasi… And Zira your child…" She trailed off. Scar could see that Kasi's death rocked her to her core. Even so, she summoned up enough words to speak. "I… Words cannot express how sorry I am, for your loss. It… It seems so cruel that I should be so blessed and you so cursed." She said.

"Yes. Well. You aren't the only one. Between you, Sarabi, and this Queen Mlima I've never met, the irony is not lost on me. I assure you." She said. "Excuse me." She said, and turned and left the den. Sarafina's expression faltered.

"Wait, Zira!" She called, but received no response. Scar looked down at Sarafina.

"I'll talk to her." He said. And moved away.

"What else has changed since I left?" Sarafina asked in shock. Scar heard enough. He turned around and left them, without looking back.

When he moved out of the den, and followed Zira.

"Hey, Scar? Who was that –"

"Not now Tojo!" Scar snapped, going straight past the young lion.

He followed Zira, and found her in the lair of the Lion Guard. She was sitting by herself, when he approached. Zira turned to him, and her eyes were red, but she wasn't crying. She was simply shaking in anger.

"I don't believe that lioness…" She muttered. "How can she come back here now, after leaving us like that, after all this time? The King just sits idly by and allowed her to come crawling back as soon as things look bad for her?" Zira asked. Scar grimaced.

"In a nutshell." He said.

Zira growled. "It's not that I mean Sarafina any ill will." She said quickly. "But the nerve of her coming back after all this time expecting us to welcome her back paws wide. The arrogance of it. Why? Why does she get to have a cub, she barley wanted it in the first place." He said.

"Actually, she seemed pretty enthusaiastic about it. It was her mate that was so daunted by it.

"Traveling like that with a Cub on the way as well! How did she let that happen?" She said, clearly upset. It wasn't very difficult to figure out the true reason for her upset, or to see the bitter envy in her eyes. "I don't believe her. Some rogue lion got her pregnant and didn't want to face up responsibilities – then rather than force him to make a choice, Sarafina came back here – His job will be performed by other members of our Pride." The venom in Zira's voice surprised even Scar. There had always been a rivalry between Zira and Sarafina, and only now was it having far reaching consequences. She sighed in anger. "What do you think of all this?" She asked him eventually. Scar blinked.

"Nothing. Why would I?"

"Scar come on. She's your oldest friend." Zira said. Scar was quiet. Then he looked away.

"I don't feel anything. Mufasa's sanctimonious charity makes my skin crawl but… Other than that..."

"Huh?"

"Think about it, Zira. She left us. Left _me._ I had murdered my father. Put my _dearest_ brother on the throne; a decision, by the way, I question more every day. Ahadi might have hated my guts, but at least he had a spine. I should have challenged him to Mashindano publically, and claimed the throne myself. Instead, I killed Ahadi in secret; Sarafina _knew_ that. And despite knowing everything he was, she still judged me for it. As if him being my father somehow excused his crimes, instead of making them all the worse. Then, when she realised what I had done and why, she ran away in fear of that. And spent the next year having a merry time prancing through the world, experiencing love, and all those marvellous places. And while she was out there, doing all that… my life was in ruins. She abandoned me. Why should I care about her?" He asked spitefully. Zira nodded, her eyes aglow in fury.

"You know what, you're right. Who does she think she is, coming back here as if nothing has changed? Our entire _world_ has changed. How is she so sure we still want her to be a part of it?" She snapped. Scar grimaced.

"She's a Pridesister. And I lead the Lion Guard. But that's all she is to me. Just another soul to save – usually at the cost of something _else_ precious to me." He said.

"You're right. Sarafina can go to hell. And that rogues brat with her." Zira said, vehemently.

"First Mufasa takes everything that was rightfully yours. And Now Sarafina comes back, parading around the life that should have been mine? The Kings do love their petty torments." She snapped. Mention of Mufasa's name incensed his anger once more.

"I swear to the Spirits. I don't think I can handle Mufasa much longer." He said, darkly. Then, left. Maybe he would track down Tojo, see if he wanted to go hunting. He had the sudden urge to sink his claws into something.


	18. Chapter 18

** Taka's Guard – Chapter 18 **

* * *

Many months after Sarafina's return, she gave birth to a beautiful daughter. Nala, was the first new cub to be born in the Pirdelands in such a long time, many of the older lionesses were unshy with expressing how pleased they were. She was a gift to the Pride from the great Kings, and Sarafina, (eager to reintegrate herself into her old pride, Scar's cynical mind suspected) was more than willing to allow her Pride sisters every opportunity to shower the young cub with praise. After the initial few months of Nala's short life the young cub grew quickly into an inquisitive, playful baby lion cub. She couldn't yet speak in full words.

Zira glowered at the young cub from a short distance, sneering. The tiny thing was pathetic. Idiotic, and simple minded. Jumping around the place, trying to catch a butterfly, or moth or some similar insect.

"She's adorable, Sarafina, you must be so proud." One of the lionesses said. It was Shujaa, Nguvu's mother. Sarafina smiled, gratefully.

"Why thank you! I was surprised at how quiet she is!" Watching the cub.

"That's because she wears herself out all day! You wait until she starts teething." She said.

Zira snorted again in disgust, and rose, unable to continue to watch such nonsense. It annoyed her intensly, to see such behaviour. She turned about, and nearly went into the den, then hesitated, and continued, pacing down to the lair of the Lion Guard. Scar and Zira still slept there, but for everyone else, the den had become disused, and abandoned. Ever since the dissolution of the Lion Guard, no one else entered. Jicho couldn't make his way down the steps without aide, and Nguvu never spent time in there either. She glanced around, looking at the paintings and markings that littered the walls. The older scenes that marked out the formation of the Lion Guard, and the first time Scar had roared with the power of the heavens were almost invisible. When they had first begun to fade, she had idly thought about asking Rafiki to repaint over them, renewing the scenes. Now though, the idea of Rafiki invading the den she shared with Scar sent shivers crawling own her spine. It was a perverse invasive thing to do to someone. The lair was their sanctuary, inextricably linked in her mind to their most intimate moments and memories. The idea of that babbling monkey peddling his mumbo jumbo in _their_ den filled her with anger. A noise behind her distracted her out of her thoughts.

"Oof!" She turned, and saw the small form of Sarafina's brat had followed her into the den. Zira had taken an involuntary step forward when the cub had fallen over, chasing after the butterfly. She gritted her teeth.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her, pacing towards Nala. The cub looked up at her with a smile, hesitating when she saw Zira's frown. "This place is –" The cub didn't seem to mind. She started looking at the markings on the wall, and Zira felt a strange feeling within her. She didn't like it. It was an invasive feeling that hurt her. She felt her breath catch in her throat. "Shouldn't you be with someone?" He snorted. "Or does your mother care so little for your wellbeing that she doesn't bother to keep an eye on you?" She asked rhetorically. The little cub looked up at her, cocked her head slightly and made a mewing noise. Zira sneered, knowing the little cub couldn't speak much yet, and was content to toddle around the base of Pride Rock, nosing at things that didn't concern her, much to the admiration and praise of all the lioness, who you would think, had never in their lives so much as seen a cub before.

"Go away." She said, glaring at the little cub. Nala looked up at her again, uncertain. Zira sighed. "Why do I bother? You're too stupid to even understand me, aren't you?" She said, leaning down to get a good look at her. It was uncanny how like Sarafina she was. The same eyes, the same snout, the same… everything. She kept looking for some trace of the alien outlander within her blood. Some aspect that would mark on her who her father was. Some sign of Salin's presence in her life. But there was nothing. She shouldn't be surprised. Lionesses rarely inherited much of their father's looks, unless both mother and father were from outside of the Pride. But there was no marking, no pale mane, no dirty stripe down her back, or other such indication that Nala was anything other than a purebred Pridelander. Instead, she seemed a perfect duplicate of Sarafina. She even had the same green-blue eyes.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" She asked her, sighing. "No concept of how your mother betrayed us. No clue of the horrors of the world your about to walk into. No idea about Mufasa and Sarabi either… Though I expect you'll end up worshiping them like everyone else round here does…" She trailed. As if to prove her point, the cub giggled, then reached up a

"Zizi?" She asked. Zira stiffened. It was unmistakable. Nala was looking at her, deep into her eyes. She had identified her as Zira. From things her mother had said? From things others had told her. She shuddered. And she swallowed, hating as well the surge of emotion within her. Hating the feelings of pain and loss as a cub that was not her own looked up at her. Her face twisted and she growled.

" _Get away from me._ " She whispered. Hatred pulsed through her like a hurricane, unexpected, impulsive and unrelenting. Sudden and sharp like white hot pain,

"Zi?"

"I said get away!" Zira snapped, letting lose a murderous snarl. She flicked her paw, and the pawtip caught the young cub in ear. The swat wasn't intended to hurt her, but the sudden shock and flash of pain caused the cub to fall back. Nala gave a squeak, and fell back, staring at Zira with a terrified expression. Zira growled, and tears began to form in the cubs eyes.

"Zira!" A voice snapped. Zira turned, and saw none other than Sauda there. The older lioness was glaring at her in shock, then knelt down and nuzzled the frightened cub, who immediately relaxed in her paws.

"What?" Zira asked. "I told her to leave me be. She had fair warning. Besides, she isn't hurt…" She said. Sauda shook her head in disappointment.

"Nala isn't your cub, Zira. You don't get to discipline-"

"Thank goodness for that." Zira said. "It's almost _worth_ being rendered infertile if I never have to experience that." She snapped in annoyance. Sauda anger melted into pity in an instant, and Zira fumed at the tone of bitterness that head leaked into her voice. She had wanted to express her anger, not sound like some jealous halfwit. What did Sarafina have for her to be jealous of?

"Zira… You don't know for sure that you'll never have more cubs…" Sauda said quietly. Zira snorted.

"Rafiki seemed pretty confident. And do you think I don't know my own body? I am not like _Sarabi,_ I wouldn't just...make that sort of thing up for sympathy!" She said, her expression flickering to the edge of the lair, where Sarabi lay, talking to Sarafina. She was heavily pregnant, and would give birth any day now. Many commented that it would be good for Nala to have a playmate her own age. Suada followed her expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of another lioness.

"Nala!" She called. Zira and her mother turned and saw Tama, the teenage lioness pushing entering the den. She paused, briefly, glancing around and Zira realised she had never been in the Lair of the Lion Guard before. She saw Zira and Sauda there, and paused.

"Oh! Sorry! I turned around for just one second…" She said, by way of explanation, and Zira understood. The adolescent lioness had been watching Nala whilst Sarafina talked with Sarabi, turned her back for one second, and in the moment of neglect, the cub had wandered off, flowing her butterfly and, unknowingly, Zira, into the Guard's lair. Zira frowned in annoyance. Was there no end to these interruptions?

"It's no bother, Tama. Maybe spend more time watching Nala, and less watching Tojo, hmm?" Sauda asked, kindly. Tama flushed in embarrassment, turning red. Nala padded over to her, oblivious to the emotions around her.

"Of course, Sauda. Umm… Don't mention this to Sarafina?" She asked her. Sauda nodded. "Not a word." She promised. Tama sighed, relived.

"Come on then Nala. This way. We shouldn't bother the adults anymore. This den isn't for us. It's the Lion Guard's." She said, encouragingly. Nala nodded, her tears completely forgotten in a moment and followed Tama. Then, for a second, turned and looked back at Zira.

"Saw-wee. Zizi. Saw-wee." Nala said, her smile gone, a naive look of concern on her face. She was clearly confused by Zira's outburst, saddened, aware she had upset Zira somehow and knowing she had done something wrong. Zira turned away from the cub, seething, as Tama ushered the young cub out of the lair of the Lion Guard. Zira ground her teeth.

When they were alone though, Sauda shook her head.

"Mother –"

"You were always many things, Zira. But never cruel. She is just a cub. A _child_. She can't help it." She said, giving her adopted daughter a look of disapproval.

Zira was silent for a moment. "I know." She said at last. "I am sorry."

Sauda sighed, and nuzzled her daughter.

"I never raised my paw to you. Or Jicho. Or Kasi. Ever. Did your… real… mother ever –"

"You are my real mother." Zira said, quickly. Looking up and nuzzling Sauda. Forcing down a lump that was forming in her throat. "And no. She didn't. I am sorry. I just…"

"It's okay Zira. Come. Let's go see Jicho. He's been asking for you." She said. Zira nodded.

"I'd like that." She said, and followed her mother.

* * *

Some distance away from the others, Scar and Mufasa were engrossed in a deep conversation of their own.

"What do you mean, you won't be attending? Scar, Sarabi is days away from giving birth herself. When she does, I wanted you to be there. I want you to be a part of my child's life. Simba will need his Uncle there, to welcome him to the world." Mufasa said, trying to persuade his brother. Scar though, simply snorted.

"Firstly, just because Rafiki makes some prediction with those weird herbs and mushrooms of his, doesn't mean he's right. You might not have a Son." He said dismissively. "Secondly, why would I attend? Your brat _isn't_ welcome. Not as far as I am concerned. It's nothing to do with me. I want nothing to do with him." He said. Mufasa frowned, annoyance leaking into his expression, but trying to remain courteous to his brother, no matter how much he goaded him.

"Please Scar. This is an important moment for me. And a little terrifying." He said. Scar laughed.

"I weep for you." He said sarcastically.

"Brother..."

"Why?" Scar said bluntly. "Why is this so important to you? Why do you keep trying to make this happen, brother? Why won't you accept that I have zero interest in having anything to do with your brat?" He asked.

Mufasa sighed.

"I… No. It's stupid." He said. "Forget I said anything." He looked away. Scar frowned, his curiosity piqued.

"Go on. What were you going to say?" He asked. Mufasa sighed.

"You've been so… different… since killing Bane." He admitted. "I don't like this new... you. So hostile. So bitter. So angry all of the time. I understand what you're going through. I know why you are this way." He said. Scar snorted.

"How could you possibly understand?" He asked him.

"You're right. I don't know. I don't understand. Not really. No matter how I try. But even so… I thought… Maybe in meeting my Son. In being a part of his life… in being the uncle I couldn't be to Kira it might help you… I don't know. Come to terms with what happened. It might help you." He said.

Scar stared at him, then laughed

"Really? That's it? You want me to be a part of your cub's life because you don't think I've gotten over the death of my son? That's pathetic." He sneered. Mufasa sighed.

"I knew you'd see it like that. But just think about it."

"I am _fine_. I came _to terms_ with Kira's death when I killed Bane. It's done. It's over. The only one who isn't moving on is you. You're the reason I can't move on. Leave me alone, brother." He said. Mufasa sighed.

"Is that a no then?" Mufasa asked disappointedly.

"Too right it is." Scar said, angrily. "I shall _not."_ He seethed, and paced towards Mufasa, showing teeth for the first time. "I won't teach your brat. I shan't be a part of his life. Understand _this_ brother. I hate you. You are just like out father. A cowardly, snivelling wreck of a King. You used me, for all I was worth to you, then abandoned me when _that_ became easy. Then, you took away everything I had left." Scar said. "I will _not_ bow to your son, I will _not_ help raise him, and I will not pretend to delight in your happiness when all it does is fill me with… _rage_." Scar said. Mufasa's expression hardened at his insults, but when Scar began to speak of his future offspring, it darkened into open anger.

"For the love of the Kings, Scar! Isn't enough, enough? Just… Just stop this bitterness! Stop lashing out at the people who love you!" He cried out in frustration. Scar sneered at his brother.

"Love me? Is that what you call usurping my title? Stealing my _life_ from me? At least the hyenas have the decency to look you in the face when they steal from you." He growled. Mufasa's eyes flashed.

"This kind of talk –"

"Would never have been tolerated under our father's reign. I know. What does that say about you wonder?" He taunted. Mufasa sighed, growling in fury.

"What do you _want_ from me Scar? To say something? To do something? To admit something?" He asked. Scar growled.

"I _want_ you to stay out of my life, Mufasa! I want no part of your or your child's! Now go away!" Scar said. Mufasa didn't back down. He didn't turn and walk away as he had before when Scar had lashed out at his brother. Instead, Mufasa roared in fury.

"ENOUGH! Don't you dare speak to me like that! You forget, I am you King! Brother, I have done _everything_ I could for you, showed you every patience, given you every chance but you _persist_ in this… this… show! I am not responsible for the pain in your life, Scar, no matter how much you blame me for it! Sometimes, bad things just happen! You want to blame someone, but there isn't anyone to blame anymore, except for random chance! Instead of punishing someone you're just punishing yourself! Instead of bringing justice, you're just hurting the people closest to you because there isn't anyone left to blame! Some things just happen!" He said.

"I don't believe in chance or fate!" Scar snapped. "I am the master of my own destiny! Master of my own fate!"

"If that's true, then perhaps youare the cause of your own pain!" Mufasa growled, suddenly. Scar roared in anger, and Mufasa's eyes blazed in response to the challenge. "I am fed up of being the soft thing you tear apart every time you cannot get a handle on your emotions, Scar!" He said. "There are some things you cannot control! No matter how much you'd like to." He said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Scar snapped.

"Oh come on. Brother. You _love_ being in command. You love the adulation, the multitude of the Pride looking up to you. You loved seeing cubs play 'Lion Guard' acting out your stories, your battles. You loved the power that the Kings gave you. And you've become used to it. Dependant on it, even." Mufasa said. "That's why you hate me being King. It didn't matter to you who ruled so long as you knew that you were the one in control of your own life! But that isn't true, not for _anyone._ So listen to me, Scar, very carefully: There are some things you cannot control. Some things you cannot change. And no Title, no Power, no Crown will ever change that. Stop pretending you are the only person to ever lose something!" He said.

"I didn't lose _something,_ I lost _everything!"_ Scar snarled.

"No you didn't! You didn't lose everything. You've lost sight of everything you still have and have become so consumed by your own grief that you've turned to selfishness and self-pity! My pity and empathy for you only goes far. You've abandoned your responsibilities to the Pride, abandoned your responsibilities to your family. It needs to stop, Scar! And you weren't the only one to lose people! Mum, Dad, Imani, Kasi! Jicho's eyes! Their deaths hurt dozens of people, some of them more than they hurt you! Or are you going to pretend Imani's death hurt you as much as it hurt Suberi, his mother? Or Kasi as much as it hurt Sauda? Stop pretending you are the only person to ever be hurt!" Mufasa finally growled in frustration. "Pain, loss, grief, its normal! It hurts, and it horrible and it sucks, but it isn't unique to _you_ Scar! You're being selfish!"

"Selfish? You're calling me selfish? I have given _everything_ I had to the Pridelands. I have sacrificed _everything_ for the Lion Guard! I made the Pridelands safe! I made it so that your cub could grow up without fear! I made it so that scavengers would think twice before invading our territory! I had to maintain alliances with all sorts of filth and scum so that I can keep these lands secure!" He growled. "And it cost me so much." He whispered. "Because when Caliban, and Bane, and all those other creatures who wanted to destroy us, and our way of life came here, they attacked _me!_ They wiped out _my family._ They hurt _my_ friends! You are the _King_ , brother, as you love to remind me! It should have been _you!_ It should have been _your_ mate they hurt, your cub they killed! Not mine!"

"You don't mean that." Mufasa said. "I know you better than that."

"You don't know a thing about me, brother. Don't make assumptions on what I would and wouldn't do! I have destroyed dynasties and crippled nations just because they were _in my way_. I don't think that it is a good idea for you to try and guess how far I would and would not go!" Scar sneered.

"What on earth do you mean by that?" Mufasa asked him.

"Did you truly think this… this _peace_ was a mere coincidence? Some fortune bestowed upon by the Kings, some blessing from beyond the stars?" Scar sneered. "I've told you! Our fate is what we make it!" Scar said.

Mufasa stared at him.

"Brother… What have you done?" He asked him in shock, eyes wide. A horrible thought having occurred to him. Scar growled softly in response.

"When Caliban murdered our mother, I _destroyed_ the Black Hyena clan, and engineered his exile from his own clan. The Spotted Clan claimed rule of the Shadowlands because of what I did. The Matriarch of the Black Clan died that day." He said. His eyes glimmering dangerously. "What did you think I would do to those who harmed my bloodline?" He asked him. When Mufasa remained quiet, Scar stepped towards him until they were close. So close Mufasa could feel Scar's breath. "When Bane fled into the Shadowlands, you forbade me from seeking revenge, because you feared a war with the Shadowlands. Msalti agreed with that assessment. But she made the mistake of thinking _I_ would. I just removed her from the equation. And when her daughter tried to complete that legacy of failure I made sure she went the same way as her mother." He said. "The one thing that hyenas like fighting more than Lions, is _other_ hyenas. And I exploited that." Scar said.

Mufasa stared at him in shock.

"The entire civil war in the Shadowlands…" He said, aghast. "That was _you."_ He said. Scar bowed mockingly, grinning.

"Yeah. They only needed a push. Then they devoured themselves. And I was free to hunt down and kill Bane, without starting a war. They were too busy fighting us." He said. Mufasa shook his head.

"But you did start a war…" He said, eyes wide with shock. Scar sneered.

"Only among the hyenas."

"What difference does that make?" Mufasa asked, shocked.

"Oh dear Kings, you're serious?"

"How many lives? How many people died?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! You… You did all that?"

"And I would again. In a heart beat."

"Scar… that's horrible, its wrong, its – "

"It's the price we pay for the peace we enjoy. And you, you looked away, you closed your eyes, and blinded yourself to it so that you could pretend the reason for this was you and your dignified rule." Scar said. "I am the reason for _all_ of this. I deserve better than a pretty title and condescending _thank you!_ I am owed better than this!" But Mufasa was staring at his brother in horror, realisation hitting him now, understanding what Scar had done on his behalf, on behalf of the Pridelands. When he lowered his eyes, his expression was cold.

"You're right." He said, his eyes narrow. "I don't want you teaching my son. Get out of my sight." He said.

Scar's expression faded.

"Excuse me?" He asked, puzzled.

"You heard me! Kings forgive me for not seeing sooner. I wanted to believe… But no. You've become so… arrogant. So selfish and cruel. Nothing can justify… _that._ " He said, aghast. Scar snarled.

"I don't need to justify myself to you!" He snapped. Mufasa growled.

"Are you forgetting which of us is King?" He warned him. Scar growled.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I just don't care anymore. Maybe I just hate you too much." He said. Mufasa growled, and Scar met his eyes, returning the growl with a snarl of his own.

"Brother…" He reached out a claw to his brother, despite his anger, despite his fear and shock. Scar gave a growl of fury, and finally swung his paw, catching his brother in the face with the claw tip as he did so. Mufasa shouted in pain, then roared in anger. Finally, his patience was at an end. The larger lion turned, unsheathed his own claws, and two met each other in battle, claws raking into each other. Scar bit towards Mufasa's neck, but the larger lion's mane was so large, it got in the way, and he struggled to find sure purchase. Mufasa swung his claws, and they slammed into Scar with such force that Scar was knocked from him. Then, he knelt down and charged towards him, teeth bared, a growl on his lips.

Scar rolled, and leapt to his feet, crouching down as Mufasa bared down upon him. He leapt to the side as Mufasa rushed him. Even after all those years, he was still the faster of the two lions, as he nimbly leapt aside, biting forward as he did so, his teeth bitting into Mufasa's side. Mufasa growled in pain, and bucked. He was stronger than Scar, and he was knocked back, and to the ground again. He landed with a grunt, and Scar growled in anger. He wasn't used to fighting something bigger than him. Every creature in the Outlands or Shadowlands was smaller than him. He was sued to fighting lots of smaller creatures, but it had been some time since he'd fought with another lion. Even so, the last time he had, he had been training with Nguvu, and Mufasa, for all his strength, all his size, was no match for the behemoth that was Nguvu, who mountain-like form towered over even him. Using what he had learnt from training with him, Scar weaved under his brothers swiped, ducked under his blows, and slashed into Mufasa's great flank with both claws, rising on his hind legs as he did so. Mufasa screamed in pain, and Scar's expression became one of delight as he heard it. His moment of celebration was premature though, because Mufasa backhanded Scar, with a flailing claw, even as his eyes screwed shut in pain. Grinding his teeth, he growled in fury and pain, as Scar landed on the ground at his feet again.

In anger, Scar reached inside himself, and found the roar of the elders within his spirit, writhing, screaming, a tempestuous hurricane of anger and hurt. He felt it burn his insides as he summoned it, felt the mark of the Lion Guard, on his shoulder blister with anticipation. Mufasa slammed his paw into his throat, knocking him to the ground.

" _Don't."_ He warned him.

Scar hesitated. He could do it. He could so easily release the roar now, blast Mufasa backwards. Strip flesh and bone apart as he had Bane. But the consequences of such an act would be… severe… He realised.

Both lions were panting now, breathing hard. They hadn't fought like that in… ever… not since they were cubs. Not with such intent to hurt. A part of Scar was frustrated it had ended so quickly, but another part was relieved. He had underestimated Mufasa's strength considerably, and it had taken him aback.

He let out of rattling laugh, and sank to his knees, even as Mufasa sighed, and did the same. The two brothers let their claws drop to the ground, the fight over.

" _There it is."_ Scar muttered, spitting blood out. Great. His lip had been cut. He hated it when his face was injured in a fight. Ironic though it may have been. Mufasa grimaced, flexing a limb that was covered in lacerations and scratches.

"What is?" He asked, annoyed, and impatient. He hissed as he moved another limb. Scar gave a satisfied smirk, ever he felt one of his limbs scream in similar protest.

"There is the strength. Huh. I wondered what would finally make you snap and start _ruling._ Turns out it was your own _pride._ Huh. Some saint you are." He muttered. Mufasa glared at him.

"I shall not rule by fear or force." Mufasa said angrily.

"And that's why the Kings should never have chosen you over me… Huh. Just think about it, for a moment. Imagine our fates had been reversed. I could be the one ruling the Pridelands. And you'd be the one running what's left of the Lion Guard. Maybe then you'd actually understand what the world was like…" He muttered.

"You think I don't understand the realities of the world?"

"Of course you don't. You already rule by fear! You just don't know it! Do you think the Gazelle _enjoys_ the hunt? The wildebeest experiences the thrill of the chase? The Zebra the ecstasy of the kill!"

"You are not talking about rule, you are talking about feeding, about the circle of life."

"It's the same thing, don't you see? The same thing." Scar sighed. "Do you know the best thing, Mufasa? Everything I did, I did for _your_ Kingdom. And I enjoyed it."

"Brother… What happened to you?" Mufasa shook his head. Scar stared at him, for a moment wanting to laugh. He could really ask him that? Instead, he snorted.

"I hate you. So much." He said, spitting more blood onto the ground as he did so. Mufasa's expression of shock and disgust became resigned.

"Then I shall live with that."

"Get out of my sight." Mufasa said. There was disgust and anger in his voice, and a sadness in his voice. Scar crawled to his feet, an identical expression of disgust on his own lips.

"Is that an order, _your majesty?"_ He asked him.

"Yes. It is. Brother." Mufasa said firmly. Scar bowed, and turned away, limping as he did, fury and anger glowering inside him like embers.

_I hate you._


	19. Chapter 19

**Taka's Guard – Chapter 19**

* * *

The sunrise was impressive. It usually was in this part of the world. Not that Scar had much experience with other parts of the world, but many of the seasonal birds assured him it was the case, and he could believe it. It was glorious, he had to admit it, when the first lip of the Golden dawn peered over the horizon into the Pridelands.  
When the Light fell across the plains and upon the Pinnacle of Pride Rock itself, a figure stood up, silhouetted against the back light of the sun falling against Pride Rock. It had been a Long night. Rafiki was tired, having spent the night with the queen. Unlike Sarafina's relatively quick delivery, the birth had been drawn out and painful. But thank the kings, the cub that had been born was fit and healthy, showed no deformities or anomalies and was the spitting image of his father as a cub. Still, though the Queen's work was over; Rafiki's was only just beginning.

Slowly, he raised his staff into the sky just as the light of Dawn touched the tip of the staff. The ever enigmatic fruits and nuts on the end of the staff rattled mysteriously. Then a thin, golden jet of light shot forth from the staff into the sky over Priderock. The air went still and all noise was immediately held. For a moment there was no sound in the whole of the kingdom, except the rushing flames of pillar of light above Priderock. Scar stared at the uncharacteristic display of power the Shaman used, and couldn't help but shudder. It was very rare for the monkey to appear as anything other than a slightly mad babbling mandrill. Here though, his presence commanded respect. There was nothing. No noise, no movement. Priderock had called out to the Kingdom. And the Kingdom answered.

Young and old, herbivore and meat-eater alike made the exodus. The old found new strength in their old bones. Birds flew in great formation in the sky, Cranes, Hornbills and others. Land-dwellers too, elephants and rhinos. The herds of Antelope, Zebra, Gazelle came as one massive heard.

Leopards and cheetahs came, alligators and crocodiles. The Hyena's and Wilddogs noticeably absent.

"Ingonyama. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala." The mandrill muttered, humming almost tunelessly, and singing the words softly as he cradled the new-born cub in hands, looking down at the cub, singing the lullaby softly. The cub didn't open its eyes.

And at the side of Priderock, on a shadow covered overhang, a single figure was not enjoying the celebrations. His mane was ragged and dirty, his face gaunt and worn out a shadow of his former self. Scar watched the entire Kingdom, a great mass of life and hope coming to celebrate the joyful occasion. He glared at them disdainfully. Pathetic. He looked up to where Rafiki was known holding the cub over the crowd. A Foolish tradition. For a moment his heart leapt. Wouldn't it be absolutely deliciously awful if that insane monkey... slipped? It was a wicked thought, but somehow, Scar couldn't bring himself to feel guilty for it. There was no such luck though. Raffiki had supposedly been there at Mohatu's presentation and he was well practiced in presentations, mating, and wakes. And coronations, Scar thought bitterly.

Despite the illusion of frailty and weakness the walking carcass was still as strong as ever. Just how old was he? Scar stared intently at cub that was now looking oh so sweet and oh so vulnerable up there on high. Barely an hour old and already lording it over them.

"Happy Birthday Prince Simba. I hope you _never_ see another." He hissed at the scum in the mandrill's hands. Then he slunk back into the shadows of his den, and into Zira's waiting embrace, and took no shame in it. Let any messenger Mufasa sent after him, return to his dear brother and tell him just what he had been so busy doing instead of attending his nephew's presentation.

* * *

Kivuli reappeared beside Scar, looking at the vision before them with interest.

"That could have so easily been Kira in his place. Why do you hate him so much?" Kivuli asked in amazement. Scar glanced at the Lion beside him, but said nothing. "I can feel the enmity of you, even now, even at this shade. Why?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He took away the last thing I had that I valued." Scar snarled.

"He was just a cub..." Kivuli observed.

"He only had to be born to do the damage. In the Instant he was conceived, everything I had lost became worthless. Mufasa and Sarabi for creating him... Simba for just being... It was enough for me to hate all of them..." Scar hissed. Ammit smiled.

"I can relate to that. You want something. You haven't got it. So you are prepared to kill for it. Nature's most basic instinct. The _Law of the Strong._ I admire that in you, Scar, for all of your other weaknesses. You were true to yourself in that regard." The creature told him. Scar shivered at his words, but didn't disagree.

"Simba didn't kill Kira, Scar. He wasn't to blame." Kivuli said, looking angry and upset at Scar's behaviour once more. He'd have thought he'd be used to it by now. Scar growled, and raised a paw, claws unsheathed.

"You don't get to mention his name! You pathetic spirits. The Great Kings would judge me for killing Simba? As if their paws were clean of Kira's blood!" He growled in anger. Kivuli shook his head.

"They didn't kill Kira either, Scar." Scar gave a growl, and in a moment, turned to Kivuli and slashed him across the face. Kivuli form lit up like a flame, flickered once and turned to mist, reforming a short distance away. Scar regained control of himself with a great effort and turned back to the vision as it melted away and reformed almost instantly.

When Simba was presented to the assembled population of the Pridelands, Scar kept his word. He didn't attend. Nor for that matter, did Zira. Scar remained his den, glowering out at the rest of the world, his expression sufficient to warn off any mammals in a celebratory mood to keep their distance. His apathy for his brother didn't go unnoticed, and by now patience for Scar's attitude was wearing thin. His fight with Mufasa became a taboo subject, but most of the Pride could tell that the two had come to bows recently.

Mufasa, ever the optimist and peacemaker, soon came to regret his actions, though he was much more wary around Scar now than before, and much less likely to allow Scar to continue to berate and ridicule him with every word. He was ever open to rebuilding the relationship with his brother, but wasn't willing to do the work for the both of them. And that suited Scar just fine. The one individual who didn't seem to have been informed of this arrangement, was Simba himself.

* * *

Ammit and Kivuli watched Scar's reaction as the scene unfolded, and Simba grew. The newborn, becoming a young cub as the months passed by. In all that time, Scar never attempted to be the uncle Muasa would have been to Scar's offspring. Even without Scars influence, the cub grew into a healthy, curious child. Within days of his birth, he was introduced to Sarafina and the two quickly became friends. After several weeks, the cubs began to speak, and after several months, the two cubs began to terrorise the lionesses with their games, spending every waking minute playing, and exploring the Pridelands. Many of the lionesses found their behaviour endearing, though Scar found it nauseating himself.

"Uncle Scar?"

He sighed. Scar looked at the source of the annoyance, making no secret his distain. The young Simba had been left alone when Sarafina had retrieved her daughter. Now he looked around for a new source of entertainment, and had apparently settled on his Uncle. Wonderful.

"Ah. The Prince." Scar drawled.

"Hiya Uncle Scar!" Scar groaned.

"What do you want, young Simba?" Scar asked. Simba seemed oblivious to his tone, and instead bounced around excitedly.

"Nala's gone for her bath, and left me to play by myself. I'm bored." He said.

"Wonderful." Scar said. "That is good practice for life."

"I just wanted to talk you to you, Uncle Scar." The golden maned furball said.

"And how would this help aliviate your boredom?" Scar drawled, sounding bored himself, as he always did when the lion prince insisted upon gracing him with his presence.

"Oh come on Uncle Scar! I want to hear some stories about you and the Lion Guard! Jicho was telling me about you and your friends the other day! I bet you've got all sorts of secret stories only you know!" He said. Scar arched an eyebrow at that.

"Oh if only you knew…" He muttered.

"Oh, I know! Why you don't you tell me how you got that awesome Scar! Did you get it fighting a horde of jackals? Oh, I know! I bet you fought a great scary rogue!" Simba asked him.

"I got this Scar when I kept badgering my uncle when he was trying to sleep."

"Hahaha. You're funny. You don't have an uncle, Scar! C'mon!" He said.

"It's no secret how that happened, Furball. I got into a fight with a family member." Scar said tiredly.

"Oh. Why were you fighting?"

"He had taken something from me. Something very important. He thought I had taken something from him, though he hadn't seemed to care about it much till then…" Scar. The very young Simba looked up at him, cocking his head.

"That's not a very nice story…" Simba said, sadly. Scar chuckled at that. No. No it was not.

"Uncle Scar?"

"Are you still here?" He said, massaging his temple, then picking at the tips of his claws.

"What's your real name?" Simba asked him suddenly. Scar stiffened, and looked at the young prince in surprise. Of all the things he could have asked, why was that what he came up with?

"Why do you ask?" Scar said, his tone suddenly firmer than it had been before. Simba's ears drooped, his child's mind aware that this was a delicate subject, but lacking the maturity to navigate it tactfully;

"I told Dad that it seemed like a really mean name to give you, and asked if Grandpa was mean." Simba sat down, frowning, crossly. "He said that you used to have a different name, but that since you only ever used Scar now, that _was_ your real _._ At least as far as you cared. Mom got upset with him. But Dad said it was the name you gave yourself. He said if you wanted to tell me your old name I would, but you might get upset about it." Simba said. He swallowed, looking nervous.

Scar briefly considered feigning abject fury, roaring in the brat's face and telling him to stay out of matters that didn't concern him. Even he cried to his mother and father, they would probably tell Simba that they had warned him to be rude to Scar. That might at least get rid of the fluff for a while. Still, it wasn't as if he couldn't find out if he really wanted too. Besides. He'd left it too long to be convincing.

"Scar _is_ my real name. I don't talk about the one I used to have." He paused. "I tell you what though. If you go and disturb Tojo, he might tell you all about it." He grinned. "Did you know that Tojo was in the Lion Guard for a while?" He asked him, seeking to distract his nephew from him.

"No! Really? But he's only a little older than me!" Simba said in amazement.

Scar looked over to where the clearly adolescent Tojo was lying in the cave, alongside Chumvi. Both males were in deep conversation, though Tojo seemed distracted. He kept glancing across Pride Rock to where Tama was lying, sunning herself on the warm rock. Seemingly attempting to avert his gaze, yet unable to look away. Once or twice, Tama looked his way, and caught his eye, before turning away with a soft smile on her lips. Two things were clear. Firstly, that she was well aware of his attention. And secondly, that they were entirely welcomed. Distracted as Tojo was, when Chumvi nudged him, he flushed in embarrassment.

Scar looked back down at Simba. The young cub was tiny, even smaller than he had been that fateful day at the gorge. Even that sad miserable excuse of a hair tuft hadn't yet perked up on his head yet. Scar snorted.

Yes Simba.

You were _so_ close to his age.

He shook his head.

"Oh yes." He said. "In fact, he was part of a very special mission. Why don't you go over there and he'll tell you all about it." He said. Simba nodded excitedly, and darted away. Scar watched him go, smirking. Maybe Tojo would refuse to tell him, and Simba would spend all day badgering _him_ instead of Scar. On the other paw, maybe he _would_ tell him. That showed promise. Maybe it would give him nightmares. He couldn't look at the young cub without feeling his blood boil, bile rising in his throat. It was all he could do to feign disinterest, which the cub seemed to mistake for black humour and dry wit. He couldn't understand how everyone else took such joy in his company. Even Jicho was no exception. Scar looked over to where Jicho lay. He looked thin. He wasn't eating anything near as much as he used too, and his disability made it difficult for him to go outside. He seemed to enjoy the young cub's company though. It wasn't as though he could do much else. Next to him, Zira sat nearby, her attention focused on her brother. It seemed that she or her mother was always present. Sauda seemed to be taking caring for her son in her stride. She was a remarkable lioness, he would say that.

A strange and unfamiliar sensation moved in his stomach as he looked at Jicho's eyes. The flesh around the eyelids was pink and shrivelled, and he knew the green eyes were blanched grey beneath the seared flesh. The jade eyes that had made him keenest of sight, closed shut forever. He was sure there was some poetic anecdote to that somewhere, but for the life of him, he couldn't see the funny side.

Unable to sit and watch any longer, he rose to his feet, and wandered towards the borders, thinking to himself. The inane badgering of the young cub filling him with anger.

He suddenly felt guilty sending the cub after Jicho. It wasn't fair to subject him to that.

He almost made it to the borders without coming across another soul.

"Scar." The voice said. Scar turned, and saw Nguvu. The strongest looked at Scar with a concerned expression.

"What do you want, Nguvu?" Scar snapped.

"Where are you going? Had enough of playing with your nephew?" Nguvu asked him. Of all the lions in the Pridelands, Nguvu seemed the only one to acknowledge Scar's attitude to Simba. The others seemed to ignore it as if acknowledging it would somehow make it worse. Sarabi and Mufasa actually seemed to encourage Simba to interact with his uncle, as if hoping that it might soften his attitude to the cub. It frightened him to wonder what it would mean if they were right. Scar growled. Simba was the root of all his pain. He couldn't afford to become _soft._

"What business is it of yours?" Scar spat in annoyance, his inner frustration translating to simple ill temperedness.

"You're going into the Shadowlands again." Nguvu said, disapprovingly. "Do you need the company of the Lion Guard?" he asked him. He twitched slightly, angling his shoulder. The mark of the Lion Guard lay undiminished on his shoulder.

"No. I'm going alone. I have business there. The Matriarch of the Shadowlands and I have an… understanding." Scar said. "That doesn't extend to others from the Pridelands, so you had better not follow me." He warned him. Nguvu shook his head.

"I won't. There is nothing there for me. Or for you." Nguvu said.

"Maybe it's a place where I can be _myself?"_ Scar snapped. "Where I can get away from all this… _madness._ " He spat on the ground. Nguvu sighed.

"You're doing it again." He noted.

"Doing what?"

"Pushing away your friends."

"Is that what I'm doing?" Scar asked him, incredulously. "Maybe I just feel like being alone?" He said.

"Only when you want to brood about something. Which seems to be most of the time these days." Nguvu said. "I can't say I blame you. Loneliness might well be preferable to the pain of losing more people close to you. Their deaths weren't your fault, Scar. Imani. Kasi. All the others." He warned him.

"I know that! Leave me alone, Nguvu. I don't need you prying into my head right now. I am _fine._ " Scar snapped. And left Nguvu where he stood. The elder male watched him go sadly and left him. Nguvu sighed.

"Just be careful out there, Scar. You might still have the roar, and you might be the leader of the Lion Guard. But you aren't indestructible." He said looking back.

* * *

Scar moved into the forbidden territories with his usual arrogance, daring anyone who might challenge him to say so to his face, and warning any with ill-conceived notions of gentility or sympathy to keep their distance, just in the way his held his body. He seethed with anger. As a Spirit, Scar could look upon his features and see the truth. The years hadn't been as kind to Scar as they had his brother. He was gaunt and grim-faced, eyes piercing his mouth constantly warped into a bitter snarl. He hunched when he sat, and bared his teeth at anyone who got to close, favouring his privacy and his solitude, except for Zira, who was the one balm to his sour mood. If he looked close he could see that, apart from his namesake that mutilated his face for all to see, his forearms and flanks were covered in tiny pale lines, scars and cuts from old wounds and fights, tiny puncture marks from snapping teeth and longer, thin slices where enemy claws had parted skin and cleaved flesh.

He leapt from crevice to crevice, navigating the blasted wasteland as if he were born there, avoiding the dangerous blasts of geyser steam that erupted beneath his feet. Scar – the real Scar - was a little entranced. It wasn't often that one got to look upon themselves, except for fleeting reflections in still pools or watering holes, and now that he could seriously study himself, the effect was… interesting. He looked dangerous. Like he had imaged a rogue to appear in cubhood games. Most strikingly of all though, was the coldness that seemed to emanated from him, a stark contrast to the heat of geyserfire and acrid methane smoke that permeated the surrounding area.

Suddenly, he stopped, catching a familiar scent in the air. His mouth cured into a smile, his claws padding the ground in anticipation. He felt an itch in him.

" _Fine."_ He said to himself. "A slight detour." He acquiesced to the invisible urge. Ammit and Kivuli looked at the real Scar curiously, as they watched the echo stalk through the shadowlands, finally coming upon his target.

A single Zebra stood there in the crevice, looking about nervously. Somehow separated from its herd, hopelessly lost. Ammit smirked. They knew such a thing could happen on occasion. After all the Shadowlands would support no life whatsoever if the herds completely avoided the hyena's territory, even if poaching in the Pridelands did yield fresher, finer, and innumerably more meat than the strays that occasionally wandered into the Shadowlands.

Scar gave a growl, and leapt out at the Zebra which panicked at the sight of him, and turned to run, kicking up stones and dirt as it did, stinging Scar's eyes. Scar leapt at the Zebra, but the equine creature was too fast, darting past him to freedom.

Or so he suspected. Scar, giving a growl of annoyance, and unwilling to waste time chasing down the prey, gave a growl of anger, and seizing upon that anger in the heat of the moment, brought it to bear, summoning the roar within him and letting it lose in what was almost a bark of frustration.

The roar shot from him like a diving eagle, slamming into the Zebra like a bolt of lightning, pure force ripping through the prey animal, and slamming it into the barren rockface without mercy. There was an audible _snap_ as bones shattered, and a crunch as the zebra dropped to the ground. Scar let out a breath, then, swallowing, paced over to where the zebra had fallen, its neck snapped when it crashed into the ivory.

"Wow." Banzai said. Scar turned, and saw the hyenas had finally arrived. On Shenzi's forepaw, coiled around but not tight enough to cause injury, the little viper was staring at him intently. Scar was panting to himself, annoyed he'd been so engrossed in the hunt that he hadn't sensed their arrival.

"Hey Boss." Shenzi greeted him, eying the meat on the ground hungrily. Scar paused, and waved them to the meat.

"Go on." He said dismissively. "I am not hungry." The hyenas leapt on the freely offered food.

"And yet you hunt all the same…" Hissis commented, noting the odd behaviour. The snake's tongue flickering in and out as he looked at Scar with a curious expression. Scar sighed, not in the mood for justifying such behaviour.

"We aren't in the Pridelands." He commented, shrugging. He was just pleased to have relived some of the tension. The use of the roar, even for mundane things always brought with it a sense of perspective, and it was a sense of perspective he needed right now.

"So, boss. What's the word from the Pridelands?" Banai asked. Scar ground his paw into the dirt. He felt the roar within him still, snarling angrily. He closed his eyes, supressing the anger and the fury that swirled within him. When he opened them again, his expression settled on Shenzi.

"Nothing new." He said. "The people still adore Mufasa and his newborn son…"

"Oh yeah. The Brat's presentation was a couple of moons back wasn't it?" Shenzi said. She shook her head.

"A whole lot a fuss over nuthin' if you ask me." She said. Scar snorted in agreement.

"After everything I did for them. Did anyone feel the need to celebrate the Guard's achievements? But Sarabi spawns a brat and suddenly it's a _gift from the kings._ " Scar said.

"It's astonishing. Why the hell do all those creatures _care_ about Mufasa and Sarabi's brat, huh? That's what I don't get. What's it to them?" Banzai asked. Scar nodded.

"He's a hateful ball of fluff. A rotten joke. A Kings cursed hellion designed to _mock_ me." Scar seethed. He flexed his paw, and he felt the roar within him surging again. His eyes flickered with rage.

"You know I killed Bane. Caliban. All those… _things…_ that tried to hurt me and the people I love. Have you ever killed anyone, Hissis? On your own behalf? Just because you wanted to?" He asked him darkly. The snake slivered around, hesitating. Then nodded.

"Us?" He laughed. "You're asking us if we've ever killed anyone. An assassin, a savage, a brute and a maniac?" The snake smirked. When Scar said nothing, Hissis' head dipped it what might have been the reptile's attempt at a shrug. "Fine. Yes." He said.

"And how did it make you feel?" Scar asked him. Hissis swayed from side to side.

"I felt nothing. That a mammal response. To reptiles, death just… _is._ I've told you before we do not experience… vengeance… as your kind do. _"_

"I have." Shenzi said suddenly. Scar looked up.

"Hm?"

"Some daughter of a low ranking hyena. Claimed my father wasn't bringing in enough _tribute_ for the Clan. Males, ah… how do I put this? Don't enjoy as high a social standing in some clans… Especially when the matriarch in traditionalist." She said. "The old fool was starting to waste away. When he couldn't eat, he couldn't hunt, and the tributes dwindled even further. The moron was starving himself to death rather than risk a four on one fight." She grinned dangerously. "I thought to myself ' _what would_ Scar _suggest_ _I do'_? When we were hunting, led the pack into a territory frequented by rogues. Got lucky. Found a scarred leopard living out its final moons. I outran it. But the arrogant cretin always insisted on dragging back the kill herself to steal all the glory. Turns out, that slows you right down. After that, people left my dad alone. He died that rain season but the point was made." She said, sitting back. Scar grinned.

"I'm impressed Shenzi. And what did _you_ feel?" He asked her. Shenzi blinked.

"Huh. It felt right." She said, and didn't elaborate. The other hyenas looked at each other.

"What does this have to do with Simba?" Banzai asked him, cautiously.

The thought of the cub permeated his very being. His every fibre. _Why_? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

" _I want him dead."_ Scar whispered. Banzai gulped a mouthful of the meat he had stuffed in his cheeks staring at him in shock. Shenzi cocked her head.

"Whoa there… Boss? Umm…"

"You think I am joking? I want that worthless bundle of fur _ended_." Scar breathed.

"No." Hissis said suddenly. "I've told you. I won't kill children. I am not Bane." The snake said. At the mention of his old enemy, he plunged a claw tip into the first before him, growling quietly to himself. Ed meanwhile gave a startled gibbering noise. Hissis cocked his head, and looked to Shenzi for a translation. It was Banzai that responded.

"He said: He won't be a cub forever…" Banzai said darkly.

"Then I'll kill him then, if that is what you desire." Hissis said. "I can kill Mufasa for you, if that is what you desire. But I do not kill children." He reminded him. Scar waved a paw.

"Forget my brother. Having Mufasa die in such circumstances would be… suspicious. They'd crown Simba in a heart-beat, the idiots. And Sarabi would reign as Regent. _That_ would be a disaster. No… Simba needs to die _first._ And in a way that won't arouse suspicion. And besides. Sarafina knows you exist. She was there the day you killed Ahadi, remember?"

"You could just kill her too…" Banzai suggested. Scar shook his head.

"And then where does it stop? No. Too complicated. It's risky enough as it is. Leaves too much to chance. Mufasa has eyes _everywhere_ in the Pridelands." He said. He paused. Then turned and looked at the hyenas, an idea forming in his head.

"But he doesn't have any eyes _out_ of the Pridelands. The Shadowlands." Shenzi snorted.

"Yeah. Like Mufasa would come strolling into the Shadowlands."

"He wouldn't… But I can think of a curious young cub who _would._ A curious, eager young cub, whose naiveté rivals his fathers." He said, a cruel smile beginning to form on his face.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Shenzi asked him, eyes wide. Scar met her gaze.

"Is it going to be a problem?"

"I… Scar… Are you _certain?"_ She asked him, swallowing. Scar nodded.

"More certain than anything in my life. The Pridelands must be defended, at all costs. And that means keeping the throne out of the paws of Mufasa, and his spawn. Mufasa is weak. Are you going to let _pity_ stand in your way?" Shenzi stared at him. Swallowed, then shook her head.

"No." She said, firmly. "He never showed _me_ or any of my friend's pity. I know what they'd do to a hyena pup who wandered into the Pridelands. There's a reason pups stay away from here." She said.

"We'll do it. If he comes to our territory. He won't leave." Shenzi promised. For a moment, she looked uncomfortable with the idea. Then, steeling herself, she nodded, and turned about. Scar nodded.

"That's the Shenzi I've been waiting for." Scar said, smiling. He looked to Hissis. "You're services are not needed here."

"Your will, Sire." And with that, Hissis departed. Scar turned and looked at Shenzi. "Are you sure I can count on you?" He asked her. Shenzi nodded vigorously.

"Yes." She promised.

Scar grinned. "Well then." He said. "Let's get started."


	20. Chapter 20

**Taka's Guard – Chapter 20**

* * *

"So just like that, you decided to murder a child." Kivuli said, looking shocked.

"You don't seem so surprised. You already knew I'd tried to kill Simba." Scar said, looking away. Ammit laughed.

"He's right, what were you expecting?"

"I thought… I don't know… I hoped there would be something, some reason, some justification beyond the fact that you felt unfairly treated by the universe and wanted to make yourself feel better!" Kivuli retorted. "You're no better than Bane. Punishing a child for the crimes of his father." He snapped. Scar stiffened, then roared in anger at the insinuation.

"You think you are so very clever. You're not the first person to accuse me of that! The difference between me and Bane, is that the only _crime_ I committed, was to give everything I had to defend the Pridelands! Whereas my dear brother Mufasa –"

"Mufasa was a better King then you ever were. You know it." Kivuli finished. Scar growled in anger, but Kivuli was having none of it. "Do you truly have no shame? No compassion? No regret?! You made the decision to take back what you felt was rightfully yours after it was stolen from you. And to that, you made plans to end the life of your own nephew! A mere child!" Kivuli demanded of him incredulously.

"I had a right to be King! If that brat hadn't been born, then I would have been made King after my brother's death." Scar growled at him. Kivuli shook his head as Ammit smirked. The demonic entity was taking a perverse pleasure in Kivuli's lack of comprehension.

"And the fact that he had done nothing in his life to deserve death didn't cross your mind?" Kivuli asked, stunned. Scar turned around to him angrily.

"Of course it crossed my mind. I am not a fool. How could it not?" Scar grumbled. "But you've been sitting on a cloud in paradise too long to remember what kind of hell the land of the living can be for those left behind! People need a paradise in _this_ life not the next! In the real world, Kivuli, it doesn't matter who deserves to live and who deserves to die! Caliban deserved death. Bane deserved death. Ahadi deserved death. I spent the first half of my life trying to make sure people like them got what they deserved. But life not like that is it Kivuli? Did my mother deserve death? Did Imani or Kasi or Kira? Life taught me one thing! That the only justice in the universe is the justice we take for ourselves! And that it isn't about who should die, or deserves to die! It's about who is strong enough to survive!" Scar glared at Kivuli with contempt that was returned with the same venom.

"You are wrong. There _is_ a higher justice. Right now, I wield it. Or have you forgotten? As of right now, it is _mine."_ The spirit glared, and Scar took a step back, suddenly remembering that this Great Spirit was so much more powerful than he was in his ghostly disembodied state. Ammit, the creature next to him, laughed at Scar's reaction apparently taking great joy in what he witnessed.

"What people deserve and what they get are never the same." Scar said. "What Simba _deserved_ is hardly relevant. If you knew anything about suffering you would understand that. _Life is not fair_. You can't expect it to be. Saying that Simba didn't deserve to die means nothing." Scar said quietly, but it sounded hallow, and weak. There was no conviction in it now.

Kivuli smiled grimly, finally hearing a note of shame in Scar's voice. No regret yet. But Scar knew that it was wrong. And he knew he would be judged for it.

"What about Nala?" Kivuli asked him, suddenly. Scar paused.

"What about her?"

"Did you even care about her? She was caught in your machinations" Kivuli asked him Scar paused.

"Honestly? It never crossed my mind that Simba would be stupid enough to bring someone with him to somewhere so dangerous. To be honest, I was actually surprised that Simba even went for it. It was more of a slash in the dark than any other plan I came up with." Scar said.

"You didn't think Simba would just go alone did you? You saw how close he was to Nala, she was his best friend. Of course he would have brought her!"

"Then if she'd died, her blood would have been on his paws. Not mine." Scar said dismissively.

"Did you even _care?"_

" _I didn't know she'd be there."_ Scar snapped. He paused. "If I had… Maybe I would have said something. Asked Zazu for a report over the territory elsewhere. Or maybe lied to Mufasa and said I'd seen them go that far north. Huh. Thinking about it, saving her daughter might have held mend things between Sarafina and myself."

"Saving her from a danger you put her in." Kivuli pointed out. Ammit laughed.

"Would you? Really? Or would she simply have become another casualty? Collateral damage?"

"I…"

"Look me in the eye and say you'd have stopped this, to save Nala. Think though, Scar. If Nala had died here, you would never have been overthrown. She'd never have found allies to defeat you. You might still be alive." Ammit said. Scar was quiet.

"No." He said honestly. "I don't think I would have." He looked away.

Kivuli growled in disgust, but didn't condemn him for his honesty. Instead, he just looked revolted.

"How far you've fallen… _The hero of the Pridelands_."

"Don't mock me." Scar growled.

"I was being serious."

"So what happened?" Ammit entered the conversation.

"With what?" Scar asked, confused.

"With this plan of yours? I assume you lured Simba to the graveyard somehow and just set the locals on them?" Ammit grinned. Scar rolled his eyes.

"Oh that. Yes. Things went well enough at first – but the idiots let them slip right through their paws, then daddy showed up. It was a miracle no one was killed – but Simba was technically trespassing, and Mufasa didn't seem to recognise the hyenas… The speciest cretin. Still, Mufasa charged into their territory – in fragrant disregard for his own laws, for that matter – and rescued the brats." Scar said.

"I bet you reacted well to that."

"I did not. But I always had another plan."

They watched the vision reform. It was some time later, in the night, and Scar was no longer in the Pridelands. Once more, he was pacing through the Shadowlands. They watched in silence as the apparition of Scar entered Carrocscir, to the sound of bickering, and Scar's mutterings. The lion looked stressed and unkempt. He had long ceased taking care of his physical appearance.

"An accident. It would need to be an accident. Being stepped on by a big enough creature would do the trick. But how then do I deal with Mufasa? He's no fool, he'd hardly go leaping into danger." He stopped a sly grin upon his face. "But then again, what wouldn't he do to help his dear son?" He laughed. "That's almost poetic. The cause of my fall becomes the instrument of my resurrection!" A plan ticking away in his head. Finally he stepped out to see the Hyenas, halfway through their mocking of lion-kind.

" _Oh surely we are not all that bad?"_ he growled, feeling pleased with himself from earlier. The Hyena's looked around in fright, and then relaxed.

The Spirits of Kivuli, Ammit, and Scar looked around at the elephant graveyard. The hyenas were there, amongst the bones and ashes. The black tower loomed over them, showing that they were deep in the heart of the Shadowlands.

"Oh it's only you Scar..." Shenzi said. They were visibly relieved. "We were afraid it was somebody important." Scar arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, like Mufasa." Banzai said, shaking his head as the memory of the previous day's events still clear in mind. Mufasa had come dangerously close to killing all three of them in that moment. Certainly he could have done if he had wanted to. He had spared them.

"Yeah." Shenzi agreed.

"Now that's power."

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder."

"Mufasa."

"Ooooh." She shivered. "Do it again."

Scar had little patience for their antics, and was seriously considering reevaluating their position in his plan. Hissis was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be useful. Just because he had refused to directly kill Simba (And the serpent just killing Mufasa would have been far, far too suspicious) didn't mean he wasn't still an expert assassin whose advice would be useful.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." He lamented. Then shook his head.

"Not you, Scar; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal."

"Charmed." Scar said, smirking at the enthusiasm. The flattery was enough to earn them the haunch of meat he'd procured from the lionesses kill that day, and tossed it too them, which they devoured in a frenzy despite being berated for their failure. He was quickly coming to the realisation that there was very little that they wouldn't do for food. It wasn't just the hyena's location and position, they were just very poor hunters by trait. Banzai always got too excited, and Ed was a moron who couldn't hunt for himself anyway. Shenzi was the only one with a modicum of raw talent. He sometimes wondered why she spent all her time with Banzai and Ed. They made an odd trio.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do," he swallowed. "Kill Mufasa?"

"Precisely." Scar grinned, enjoying their shocked expressions. Whilst they knew how far his hatred for his brother ran, the idea that they, mere hyenas, would participate in his death, was still alien to them. Shenzi spluttered, and Banzai almost coughed up all the meat he had just so forcibly crammed down his throat. Scar began to explain the plan. It would be complex, but would look to all the world like a tragic accident. And nobody else would be caught in the crossfire. The death of Sarafina's cub had been an unfortunate misstep, after all.

* * *

The real Scar, familiar with these more recent events, watched instead as the Elephant Graveyard was torn apart by the seismic activity of the Shadowlands. Ammit smiled in the chaos and destruction.

"This place... this is the final resting place of a century of great creatures... you made it the tomb of murdered King, and the den of traitors..." Kivuli murmured. Ammit only laughed.

"It's an evil place. It should be wiped from the Serengeti..." Kivuli said. Scar raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose that's my fault as well?"

"In a fashion..."

"Eh?" Scar looked at Kivuli in surprise.

Kivuli sighed and explained. "How could you not have noticed? The course of destiny can be changed, but there is always a planned destiny for the world, and a cost to defying it. Mufasa was meant to be king. Simba was meant to succeed him. It's part of the Pridelands, ingrained into the very fabric of reality itself. Acts that go against the natural law of the universe do not go unpunished. See for yourself."

Scar looked at his apparition bathed in the red light of the magma flow beneath the graveyard. He was thin, ragged and worn. Yet again, he was struck by the fact that he was a shadow of his former self. The scar over his eye looked less of a scar and more of an open wound, sickly in the light. Scar shuddered.

"If you ever listened to Rafiki it wouldn't shock you quite so much. The material plane, and the spiritual plane are closely tied. You warped the circle of life with your deeds, and your abuse of the power granted to you by the Kings. You relied on your power endlessly, and your body did not go unscathed. It's become twisted by your hate. The attempted murder of Simba, the lack of compassion, of remorse goes against the fabric of reality. Murder. Betrayal. Hatred. These are not natural things - and the universe rebels against it. Carrocscir is now a taint on the land. The Outlands suffered a similar fate centuries ago – that wasteland was once rich and lush, but was turned to ash. The same thing nearly happened to the Pridelands under your rule. The longer you remained in power, the longer the land suffered. You were stretching reality, until one of two things had to happen: Either destiny had to be restored, or you would have continued to stretch it until it shattered irreparably under the strain. As long as you were King, the Pridelands were poisoned. The taint of the Graveyard was spread throughout the lands." Kivuli explained. Scar thought to the endless drought and incessant dry season of his rule. Was it possible? Was such a thing his fault? Surely not. But there was a ring of truth to Kivuli's words, and they rocked him to his core. He swallowed, but before he could answer, Ammit gave a sound, and the spectres of the past looked on as the vision changed again, Scar's plotting momentarily forgotten and placed by new images and sounds.

* * *

They watched as Scar returned to the Pridelands, leaving the Shadowlands behind him as he did. Instead of returning by his normal route, he made a long detour, past the easternmost part of the Pridelands, past Five Stones, all the way to the eastern part of the Pridelands, and, at its very edge, found what he was looking for. The Gorge, they called it. A deep valley, that ran near the Pridelands border with the Great Desert. Scar swallowed. The place gave him bad memories. It wasn't far from where Uru, his mother had been killed by the black hyena Caliban. It had represented such an escalation from their previous conflicts. The end of the era where Caliban stole meat, and the Lion Guard chased him from their lands. The end of the era where leading the Lion Guard had been a pleasure rather than a responsibility. It seemed fitting that it should be the place of the end of yet another era. He had met his oldest friends there. The height was as dizzying as ever. He stepped back from the edge.

"Scar!" He heard a familiar voice. Scar turned, and sighed in relief.

"Zira…" He nuzzled his mate. "Thank the Spirits…"

"Scar… Is everything alright? This is unlike you! Why did you call me out here all by myself? I was looking after my brother… Jicho isn't doing well." She admitted. Scar licked his lips.

"Zira… I have something to tell you." He said quietly. For once he looked nervous. Zira arched an eyebrow, sensing something was odd.

"What is it?" She asked n confusion.

"Did you hear about what happened yesterday? With Simba and his friend?" He asked asked. Zira sighed.

"I heard. The brat wandered into the Shadowlands, and nearly got himself killed. You'd think that between Uru and Ahadi, Mufasa would have taught his son to fear hyenas… It was terrible." Zira said. Scar looked pained.

"Was it?" He asked her softly. Zira stared at him in shock.

"Scar?"

"Was it so terrible? Would it have been so bad if he had got himself killed?" Scar asked him. Zira was silent for a moment.

"What do you mean?" She asked him calmly, looking away from him as she did so. She didn't meet his eye.

"You know what I mean. If Simba was dead, I'd be back in line for the throne… And Mufasa isn't strong enough to survive what we suffered, you know that. He'd be broken… He… wouldn't rule." Scar said.

"I guess… No… It wouldn't be that bad. Not in the grand scheme of things." Zira admitted, but she looked away. "It seems a wicked thing to say… But maybe it's the truth. No. I guess not." She said. She swallowed, seemingly uncomfortable. "But it doesn't matter. He isn't dead. His father got there in time to save him. Simba was just fortunate I guess. He knows now that not every hyena in the Shadowlands in like Shenzi and Banzai." Zira said softly.

"They were though…" Scar said. Zira stared at him.

"What?"

"It was Shenzi who found Simba and the others. Mufasa didn't recognise her. He's never been able to tell her apart." Scar said. Zira smirked.

"Then Simba's luckier than he'll ever know. If it hadn't been her –"

"You don't understand. I told her to do it. If Simba ever found his way into her territory, she was to treat him like any rogues cub who violated her people's land. His crown should have been no shield. She was _this_ close to killing him…" Scar said quietly, looking at Zira carefully, gauging her reaction.

"I… _What?! But how could you have –"_

"I told him. About the elephant graveyard. Where Ahadi's bones lie. Where Caliban was born and where Bane died. Where Imani was butchered and where Jicho was blinded. I told him that only the bravest go there. I filled his head with fantasies of bravery and heroics... just after he'd been begging for tales of the Lion Guard." Scar told her, without emotion, without remorse. In total honesty. Zira was staring at him in shock.  
"Scar… I… _why?"_

"Because I hoped he would die. Because I wanted him dead. Because I didn't just hope that Simba would die out there, I willed it so, and made it so."

"Scar! Enough!" She snapped. She looked around in panic. "What you are saying could get us killed! Could get _you_ killed!" Scar growled, but a loud noise distracted him.

The two lovers turned, and Zira's eyes widened in astonishment as they saw that they were no longer alone. "No…" She whispered.

"He's said _enough."_ Nguvu said.

The Strongest of the Pridelands was standing there, alone, and he was staring at Scar. Scar looked shocked, his eyes betraying his guilt.

"How long have you been there?" Scar asked, moving towards him. Nguvu unsheathed his claws and Scar held still.

"Long enough." Nguvu said. The strongest in the Pridelands glared down at him. There was a cold look in his eye, but his mouth was open. Scar saw him lick his lips.

"I heard everything. I know what you did…" He whispered quietly. Scar heart missed a beat.

"No! Nguvu, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it? You hoped that the hyenas would kill Simba! I heard you!" Nguvu said. Scar was stunned. Then he nodded slowly.

"Yes. I admit it. I when I heard what had happened, I dared… I _wished_ Simba had never come back from that place… Mufasa took everything from me, and I hoped… maybe… That he could live as I live, feel what I feel, then maybe, maybe he would understand what he had done to me! But I didn't have anything to do with it." Scar protested. Zira stared at them both in shock. Nguvu was pacing towards him, eyes fixed on him.

"You know the hyenas behind the attack. Shenzi."

"I… _maybe?"_ Scar asked. "Who knows? I don't control them!" Scar protested.

Nguvu's looked away, and the real Scar, looking back, thought he saw something else. Where those tears in his eyes.

"I don't believe you." Nguvu said flatly. "You are _always_ in control."

"Nguvu…"

"Mufasa doesn't know the hyenas you associate with. But I fought alongside Shenzi as often as you have. She wouldn't have attacked Simba. She wouldn't have risked it. Not unless she knew that no harm would befall her and her two pals if she did. And she would only have thought that if you had told her." Nguvu said. He swallowed, looking indecisive. "You did, didn't you?" Scar growled, and didn't say anything. "Simba going there. That was you, too wasn't it? You just admitted it. You hoped he'd go there. You hoped he'd die there."

"You can't prove that! I just told Simba a story! You can't prove I had anything to do with it." Scar said.

Nguvu licked his lips.

"I can tell Mufasa what I heard _you_ say. It would be for him to decide if it were true or not.

"No!" Zira protested. "Nguvu you can't! Mufasa would-"

"I don't know what he will do! I don't know what he's capable of…" He trailed off. "Turns out, I don't know what any of you are capable of." He roared, and sounded as though he was in pain. Scar watched him, his expression turning ice like and cold.

"Nguvu. Turn around. Forget you heard everything. You'll be happier." Scar promised him. Nguvu shook his head.

"I have a duty. I can't forget this. This… this is wrong… This… How could you do this! You've left me with no choice… I… I don't know what to think any more."

"Nguvu! Stand down!" Scar warned him, as Nguvu unsheathed his claws again, muscles twitching.

"Scar… _Your highness…"_ His tone altered. "You… Are relieved of command. By the authority of the Lion Guard. What's left of it. I order you to surrender, and accompany me to King Mufasa." Nguvu said, and his voice was alarmingly distant. Scar growled.

"Nguvu… Please. Don't do this." Scar said, looking at the older, stronger lion, seemingly uncertain now.

"Prince Scar. Enough. You are not giving me a choice. Scar, come with me. We'll go to Mufasa. We'll sort this out. What's wrong with you Scar, can't you hear yourself?"

"Don't make me do this, Nguvu!"

"You're the fiercest in the Pridelands, Scar. No one _makes_ you do anything. This… all of this… is on your choices! Step away from him, Zira!" Nguvu said. Scar snarled.

"So… You would betray me too…" Scar said. Sounding disappointed.

Nguvu expression was of devastation. Then his tone changed, from sadness, confusion, and misery to one of anger, and rage.

"No! I said come with me! Now!"

"Nguvu, if you breathe a word of what you heard to anyone –" Zira began, but Nguvu overrode her immediately.

"You'll what? Don't tell me you're siding with him over this! Zira you lost a child! How could you conspire to make Sarabi and Sarafina lose theirs?" Zira took a step back, stunned by the accusation. Scar roared in fury.

"Zira had nothing to do with this, Nguvu! Keep her out of this!" Scar demanded, angered. Nguvu looked form her to Scar, and growled.

"You… You would accuse me of treachery!" Nguvu roared.

He charged at Scar, and in a moment, the two lions were fighting.

His claws slammed into Scar, knocking him back and throwing him to the edge of the canyon that made up the gorge. "You are the traitor! You've betrayed your king!" He snarled.

Scar ducked under a blow, and swiped his claws across the Nguvu's face. The elder lion ducked backwards, but he was too slow. Scar was quicker by far, and four lines of red were etched into his face, missing his eyes by inches, and causing him to yelp in pain. The lion roared in frustration, and forcing himself through the pain, growled in defiance. Scar was forced back, as Nguvu's heavy handed paws pummelled into his side. Zira watched, unwilling to participate. Nguvu would snap her like a twig, meaning too or not, and one look at Scar's face told her that whatever happened, he didn't want her involved.

"You betrayed us!" He slammed into Scar again, knocking him to the ground and roaring in his face. Scar struggled to get up, but Nguvu was too strong. He paced his paws either side of Scar, pinning him to the ground. "You betrayed the memory of Imani and Kasi!" Nguvu shouted in anger. Scar snarled, trying to free himself, and snapped upwards with his jaws. Nguvu struck Scar in the face, knocking him to the ground. "You were the best of us!" He roared. But he had turned his back on the second of the two figures.

And then Zira lunged. Nguvu shouted, jerking, as Zira's claws stabbed into his back. He cried out in pain, and turned to see Zira, gasping in shock.

"You…" He managed to gasp. Zira retracted her claws, and slashed towards him. Even injured, Nguvu was stronger than the both of them, and he swung a backhanded paw that sent her sprawling, grunting as her lip split, filling her mouth with her own blood.

"Get away from him!" She shouted in fury.

"You would… side with him… after everything he's done!" Nguvu gasped, feeling cold.

"He isn't _finished_ yet! After everything I suffered… Everything that happened to us… _He_ was there for me! Where were you, Nguvu? This is _right._ This is what _needs_ to happen, I can see that now! You can't _stop_ us!" She cried out. Nguvu staggered back, trying to keep both Zira and Scar in his vision now, determination filling Zira's expression.

"You really have betrayed us… Betrayed us all." Nguvu said. Zira's expression twisted. It hurt to hear Nguvu say that to her face. It hurt a lot.

But the truth always did.

"You betrayed us a _long_ time ago! We're just returning the favour! Mufasa will get what he deserves. And more importantly, _we_ will get what we deserve! I have had _so much_ taken from me, and I shall not let you stand between us and that! Not for a moment longer!" She blinked away tears, and forced the emotion away, replacing it with only anger and fury. He had done this. He had forced them. He could have helped, he could have seen the bigger picture! It wasn't her fault that he'd chosen to stand against them, wasn't her fault that he'd betrayed them first!

Nguvu growled, looking at the both of them, wondering how he could have been so blind, wondering how no one had seen this coming. They had seen him going to the Shadowlands. His envy and bitterness of Mufasa had been proudly on display. He'd loudly spoken of the anger and hate he held in his heart. There had been no secrets. So why did it hurt, to see it now?

"You've betrayed _everything_ the Lion Guard stands for." Nguvu told him, unsheathing his claws, and preparing to fight again, prepared to fight them both if he had to.

"I _**AM**_ THE LION GUARD!" Scar snarled at him.

And with that, Scar unleashed the roar at his old friend. Nguvu was launched from him, and crashed into the ground with a sickening crack, perilously close to the edge of the gorge. When Nguvu struggled to his feet, he was bleeding from his head. Scar was standing now, blood dripping from his injuries. He crawled to his feet. His mane was more ragged than it ever had been, hanging over his eyes, casting his entire face in shadow. Scar eyes of emerald stared out at him, as if they were filled with poison. Zira's breath caught as she saw her lover, the mark blistering on his shoulder. Nguvu leaned painfully on one leg.

"Scar. Please! Zira! This isn't who you are! I know you! You're my friend! You're the Prince of the Pridelands!" Nguvu protested. "This isn't who you are! You aren't a killer!" Zira looked away, unwilling to listen, unwilling to even hear. Why couldn't he just be quiet?! She didn't want to hear this. Scar growled in anger.

"You have no idea who I really am! I am _Scar! I have killed more times than I can count!_ My father. My brother. They turned me loose upon the enemies of the Pridelands when it suited them! Now they have made themselves my enemies too!" Scar shouted. He summoned the roar inside him. It fought him, harder than it ever had, screaming and raging like fire in his soul, like all the hatred and bitterness he had. But he was the master of the Roar of the Elders, not the other way around. And like Shenzi, Like Banzai, like any of his minions and followers, he bent it easily to his will. It was second nature to him now. He could feel the power in his grasp, whirling around his soul.

"That was different! Scar, enough!"

"You've _chosen_ a side, Nguvu. It's too late. I can't stop now. Everything is as it needs to be. Shenzi and Banzai are rallying the other hyenas as we speak. I will not be anyone's pawn any longer. I am taking command of my own destiny. And I will do whatever I need to do to make that happen! I started this alone! And I shall finish it alone!" Scar raved. Nguvu growled.

"Scar, this is madness! This is _insane!_ You can't… You can't do this! This isn't what the Lion Guard stands for!"

"I already told you. I _am_ the Lion Guard."

"No." Nguvu said. " _ **I am**_. I am all that's left. All that remains. And I shall stop you, if I have to! I shall defend the Pridelands to my last breath. Like Imani. Like Kasi. I'll defend them from you if I must. You'll have to kill me." He said defiantly. Scar snarled.

"Then your will be done." He said finally.

Then he roared again. The roar pulled against him, reeling in fury. Nguvu shouted in shock as the pulse of pure force slammed into him with all its crushing power. He slammed his paws into the ground, claws cutting into the hardened earth, and leaving deep incisions in the ground as he was shoved back. He growled in anger as his speed slowed, and gave his own roar. It was drowned out by the roar of the elders, but nevertheless his anger was palpable. And he remained standing. He remained standing as the wind howled around him, as the storm gathered above them, as the ground heaved from the power of the roar.

" _Impossible…"_ Zira whispered. Nguvu remained standing. He turned back to Scar, and the Mark of the Lion Guard glowed bright on his shoulder, as brilliant and as bright as it had the day Scar had put it there. Brighter even, as power flowed through it to his voice.

"Scar!" Nguvu shouted. Zira's eyes widened. And Nguvu took a step towards his foe. Scar's roar was continuous and unrelenting. It burning in his chest even as it blasted the air apart. Longer now than any mortal roar. Nguvu gave a grunt, flecks of blood began to fly from Nguvu, as the roar struck at him with the force of a hurricane. Lines, cuts, wounds began to open. Flecks of flesh and skin began to peel away, like a prey in a sandstorm, but Nguvu remained standing. Nguvu snarled, and took another step closer his claws outstretched. Scar continued to roar.

"I know this isn't you! Scar! UGH!" Another pulse in the roar struck him, and briefly knocked him to his knee. Another cascade of blood and fur and gore flew from him. Zira, hunched down in cover could only stare at Scar in awe and fear, as she saw pieces of Nguvu break away. Was this it looked like to see Bane die? Scar's mane blew in the wind, his eyes wide with fury, and the roar was unrelenting.

" _ **SCAR!"**_

There was a noise like a thunderclap, and Nguvu was ripped from the ground, clumps of dirt pulling away as he was hurled backwards. He shouted in fear and he fell. Fell backwards, and over and was blown clear past the edge of the gorge. His shout faded, into the howl of the storm. Then there was silence.

Scar's roar ceased, and he was panting. The sky above them twisted tumultuously, black storm clouds rolling. Scar swallowed, looking down at what he and done.

"Scar?" Zira asked him, suddenly fearful. "Are you alright?"

Scar took a step forward, and his leg gave out beneath him. He grunted, and Zira rushed to him. The thunder above them continued to echo around. Them. Scar was still breathing heavily. Exhausted. Zira's eyes flickered upwards, briefly, and saw the storm continuing to gather.

Scar couldn't look at Nguvu's body. Zira looked down, and saw the shape of Nguvu's broken body beneath them. The sky above them twisted and turned, almost a reflection of their mood. Zira tore herself away from the sight of Nguvu's dead body, and moved to her mate's side.

"It is okay, Scar… You've done it… you can stop." She said, helping him to his feet. Scar's swallowed, his throat burning, shaking his head in shock. There was something wrong. Something different. The pace of his breath increased, and he looked around him.

"That is… not me…" He managed to gasp out. Zira stared at him.

"What…"

"The storm… it's not… Ugh… Argh…" He grunted in pain, hunched over, clutching at his chest. Beneath the blood that oozed between his claws, a light glimmered.

"Scar… It's the mark!" Zira gasped in realisation.

"No…" Scar growled through gritted teeth. "No!" Then let loose another gasp of pain.

"Stop it… No! I am no one's puppet!" Scar howled.

Zira too let loose a cry of pain of her own, as she felt searing hot agony blossom on her own shoulder. That wasn't right! She'd never been- No. She had. She had joined the Guard to hunt down Bane!

* * *

In the den, Jicho gasped, bolting up right. Sauda leaping to his side as he shouted in fear and pain, grasping at his shoulder.

"Jicho! What is it? What's wrong?!" Sauda asked him, but could do nothing as he writhed in pain. High above them, the clouds thundered in rage. Jicho groaned as he writhed in the dark, blind and in pain, horribly aware of a deep and penetrating loss.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tojo gave a shout of alarm as blistering pain rocketed up his own arm. He fell to the ground, gasping as Tama shouted for help.

"That's… Im…. _Impossible!"_ Tojo gasped through grinding teeth, shaking in pain as wave upon wave of nausea hit him, and he felt like he was falling, as if he had been cut loose.

* * *

Zira fell from Scar's side, giving a pained scream of anger and hurt, sharing in Scar's fury.

"What! What's happening?!" She shouted as her shoulder burned.

Scar gave a cry of bitterness.

"NO!" He shouted, "You shall not take this from me! This power is _mine! Its mine! NO!"_ He raged. But the pain only grow like boiling water, burning, blistering, and engulfing his vision and his thoughts in a sea of blinding pair. His snarls and roars of anger became screams. "NO!" He howled.

Then, roaring, plunged a clawed paw tip into the soft flesh of his shoulder, snuffing out the light with his own paw, clutching at it, his claws piercing and slashing and tearing. Blood welled up and dripped through his claw tips as they sliced downwards, carving away at his own flesh.

With a roar of defiance, he pulled his clutched paw free, and hurled a chunk of mutilated flesh from him.

Across the Pridelands, Jicho, Tojo and Zira, and all who let live who had felt the touch of the Lion Guard's power upon them, sighed in relief as the pain subsided.

Scar was breathing heavily, his paw soaked in blood. He roared in rage, but could already feel what was missing. It was like a part of his soul had been cut out. He roared in fury once more, anger pouring through him.

"No…" He whispered. "You can't have…" He trailed off through, realising the awful truth, and knowing what they had done. They had finally taken a side. And they had chosen his brother, as if the horrors inflicted upon his life hadn't made their allegiance already as clear as crystal, it was now confirmed.

"Do you think this will stop me?!" He roared up, not caring who heard him. "Do you think this changes anything? I swear, by all my power. I won'tstop! And I don't care what spirit, shaman, what _king_ or what _God_ says! I will _never_ stop!"

"Scar… What…" Zira looked around at the blood, Scar's blood mingled with Nguvu's on his paws. He had clawed out the mark of the Lion Guard upon his shoulder. Ripped it free in his pain, trying to make the burning stop. He had cleaved it from him, and even now, his paws were slick with blood. She seemed in shock. "What are we going to do?" Sounding scared for the first time. Scar ground his teeth, breathing heavily.

"I am going to _take back_ everything Mufasa stole form me. I am going to break apart his world. To hell with the Kings! To hell with the Spirits! I'll show them… We will do, what we were always meant to do, Zira!" He hissed. _**"We will rule!"**_

* * *

_**End of Book II.** _


End file.
